


Satisfied

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 117,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: Fate must hate her or her so called good luck had run out. What other explanation was there to the course of events that would collide with her life that would bring her to Adrien Agreste's Wedding?





	1. A Toast to the Groom..to the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- This might be my first story on AO3, but not my first one written, slowly working on transposing my Miraculous Ladybug stories on here, but in the meantime I hope that you enjoy this one. It's based off the song Satisfied from Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- This might be my first story on AO3, but not my first one written, slowly working on transposing my Miraculous Ladybug stories on here, but in the meantime, I hope that you enjoy this one. It's based off the song Satisfied from Hamilton.

Chapter 1 prologue

Marinette could only attempt to brace herself as she stepped into the room that would be hers for the next couple of days. It was a whirlwind, running errands nonstop over the last couple of months, all to prepare for this weekend. It wasn’t until her to-do list dwindled that she realized how exhausted she was. Still, it was her duty to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

The castle looked like it came straight from a movie. Marinette couldn't believe Amelie was able to cut a deal with the owners for space. The scenery distracted her for a solid twenty minutes from the car to her assigned room because there was so much to explore. She sighed as she threw herself back on her bed and closed her eyes.

The wedding would be gorgeous, how could it not? In a couple of hours, guests would start to arrive for the rehearsal dinner, and she would have to put on her best smile. It would be a struggle to cater to everyone and make sure the bridesmaids would behave. She almost started to wonder if it was too much to handle, she didn't want to cause a scene at the wedding. Why Amelie would ever choose her to be the maid of honor was beyond her, there were others more qualified than her.

The sound of her phone ringing was enough to gather her attention, forcing herself off the comfort of the bed. Alya's face flashed across the screen. A smile crept on her face as she hit the answer button.

"I haven't even been gone for 8 hours," Marinette said, a laugh accompanied her words as she started to pace the room.

"I know how you are with directions, just making sure you didn't get lost," Alya teased. A silence hung between them before she spoke up once more, "How is it?"

"It's a castle Aly; it's so beautiful."

It wouldn't be long until her friend would join her for the wedding. There was a relief knowing that someone around to be her rock. She wandered out of her room but stopped at the handrail.

"Maybe your prince will find your shoe on the stairwell," Alya teased causing Marinette to roll her eyes; although she meant well, it was the last thing that would occur.

Before Marinette could retort, her mouth grew dry at the sight of Adrien sauntering into the main room like he owned the castle itself. Marinette's legs wobbled, and a small whimper escaped her lips. This would be harder than she thought, the logical solution was that she continued to harbor the anger that she felt towards him-- after what he did, no one would argue that this wasn’t justified. She had never made an exception to her liars are losers policy, but a part of her would always be soft towards the blonde. Thankfully because of her vantage point, he wasn't aware of her presence.

"He's there, isn't he?" Alya's voice lacked any enthusiasm.

"I'm in way over my head." The confession slipped from her lips before she could stop it.

"As crazy as I think you are for doing this, just lay low. And if Adrien heads towards you, hide. After tomorrow, it will all be over." It was a plan that was crazy enough to work. She was the maid of honor after all. Her various duties would require all of her time. But Adrien was always good at seeing past any excuse that she came up with, it wouldn't take long to put two and two together.

"I don't want-" She was sure she heard the glare resting on her best friend's face, no matter how impossible that was physically.

"Marinette, I want you to promise me that you won't talk to Adrien unless someone else is around."

It was a good ground rule. She could be civil towards Adrien, but any further conversation about what happened between them would stop instantly. She didn't want to get sucked back to the start again. Her emotions were fickle like that.

She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze when she stepped down a couple of steps; she was able to spy with a better angle. His skin was paler than she remembered, and his usual fierce emeralds had grown dull. As her foot went to take another step down, her clumsiness betrayed her and sent her sprawling to the ground. If that wasn't enough to gather everyone's attention, the yelp that flew from her mouth was.

Sure enough, she instantly felt the burning of his attention, and when she forced herself to look, his mouth was open in concern, but his body was rigid. She wanted to cry out, announce that she was fine to calm the room, but any words had already died on her tongue.

Remembering her best friend's advice, she raced up the stairs and threw herself in her room, locking it behind her. She had gotten careless, her mind chided. A knock on the door caused her to stumble back and double check the lock.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Marinette," Adrien's voice slipped through the crack of the door. "I couldn't help but see... Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." The bitter tone wrapped itself around her words, why did he even care?

"I wasn't saying you couldn't; I just...can you open the door?" She heard a light thump of either his forearm or head resting against the door. It took all her restraint not to grant his request. There was such a surge of emotions running through her body for the boy. If she opened the door, it would cause other problems, ones that she couldn't live with the consequences.

"I don't think that's a good idea," her voice cracked as some tears welled up her vision.

"Please, Mari." She couldn't bring herself to answer his begging voice; her legs froze in place. Her head leaned in until the wood hit her skin. She heard a sigh of frustration escape his lips and she knew how he felt. "You can't ignore this forever."

This, the connection between them; she is determined to push it back to the far depths of her mind for as long as possible. Her legs started shaking buckling beneath her. She turned, allowing the door to brace her fall. Why did he still have this effect on her?

Alya would have been proud, Marinette decided, if it were the old her, she would have caved and let him in. Now all she had to do was survive the next 48 hours.

 

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nino's words pulled her out of the dark place in her mind. She would have forced a smile if she thought that he would have accepted it. It had only been 30 minutes into the rehearsal dinner, and she already wanted to retreat to her room.

"She told you to talk to me, didn't she?" Marinette didn't even try to beat around the bush as she tore her eyes away from the blonde model, not wanting to cause even more of a scene. "I'll be fine." This encounter had made it much easier to lie to people, and she hated herself for it. When she turned to meet his gaze, a solid frown stamped on his features.

"We're friends, too, Marinette." He genuinely was offended by the statement; even though they didn't talk as much as some of his other friends, that didn't mean her friendship wasn't as valuable. "I'm worried about you."

Her body immediately tensed, and she tore her eyes away. Nino had a point. She muttered an apology, and her head rested in her hands. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough," he admitted shyly. Just the thought of Alya confessing everything made her sick- did that include superhero identities too? Nino tilted his head,  trying to read her body language. "She told me that you and Adrien fought. He has yet to tell his side." Marinette inwardly smirked at the irony. Alya told just as much as he needed to know, and Adrien couldn't confess his side without looking guilty as sin or revealing his biggest secret.

"It's complicated." It was the best way to describe what went down. She had hoped that pushing the boy away would make him drop the subject, but he persisted.

"I have time. I'm currently hiding from Mr. Agreste. He wasn't the most pleasant person when he found out I was the best man." After almost five years, the DJ was unsuccessful at winning over Adrien's stone-faced Father. Marinette herself could count on one hand the times she had witnessed the man smile since the engagement. It was proof that some things didn't change over time.

"Nino," Her best course of action was to tread lightly. "Have you ever done something that you regret? Not like forgetting to study for a test- something big."

She wished that the words didn't stick to the back of her throat, it would make this conversation easier. When her blue eyes connected to his chocolate ones, she noticed that his stare continued to bore into her with a hint of confusion.

"What exactly happened between you two?" It didn't surprise her that he wouldn't get it, he still needed the context. Marinette knew that she would need a miracle not to spill her secrets to the man in front of her.

"Mari!" The voice that filled the air caused a shiver to shoot down her spine, but she would still count the interruption as a blessing. She plastered on her best fake smile before Amelie pushed through the crowd. Immediately Marinette felt the warmth from her friend’s arms as she pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Have I mentioned how thankful I am for you lately? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." The cracks in Marinette's heart split further. If she was anything, it was loyal.

Amelie witnessed some of her hardest transitions with college pulling her off the ground during dry spells of inspiration, but she couldn't help but think that she would always be in her debt. Not in return for everything that Amelie had done for her, but due to Marinette's guilt.

"I know you don't always have a way with words, but tomorrow has to be perfect. That's why it's time for you and Nino to practice your speeches. I don't want any surprises tomorrow."

Stumbling over her words was an older habit that had died out, until about a year ago. "Wait… everyone." Amelie's words sunk in, that meant the green-eyed boy who now haunted her dreams; she couldn't hide from him any longer.

"Of course, Silly, it's the perfect time to practice. There will be even more eyes on you tomorrow." She tapped Marinette's nose playfully.

"I'll be there in a minute," she promised. The words caused Amelie's face to light up as she ran off to gather everyone.

"You don't have to do this." If only what Nino said was true. She wanted to go back to simpler times. Maybe if she did, she would have seen the warning flags or somehow changed the outcome.

"That's where you're wrong." She dragged her body out of the comfort of the chair, if she didn't, Amelie would circle again. It was time to accept the facts, and it killed her, but it was a burden that she had to bear.

Any comfort or confidence she had gained from her resolve dissipated the second that she stood up. It wasn't the number of people whose eyes centered on her; it was one person in particular that she could never get away from when she wanted to. She never thought the day would come where she wanted to escape from the model. Things were different now, she could feel his eyes burning into her skin, but now she had to learn to ignore it.

Things wouldn't change because of a single day; it was just the start of her new chapter. Amelie would move out leaving a hole in her wake. But that was just how life worked, as people grew older it was perfectly natural to outgrow things or people, or at least that was Marinette's experience. She allowed her eyes to drift over to Adrien and their eyes locked for a brief second; then there were things that life wouldn't allow her to forget.

She raised her glass breaking the contact with him; if she allowed him in again, she would never get past this because she couldn't hurt Amelie. Her arm was subtly shaking, but she could blame it on the nerves. She had to taste her words before they left her tongue, leaving the bitter aftertaste behind.

"To the bride and groom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Everything will be explained, just keep reading. Would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. This is Not a Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- I first wanted to thank you all for all the support, I was blown away. I know some of you were questioning whether to follow, but I promise you, as much angst there is in the story, I'm a sucker for romance. Enjoy the chapter!

**I remember that night, I just might**  
**Regret that night for the rest of my days.**  
**I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.**  
**I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place,**  
**but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.**  
**I have never been the same, intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame,**  
**and when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame, every part aflame**  
**This is not a game**

Chapter 2: This is Not a Game

 

**1 Year and 1 month prior**

Marinette tapped her pencil rapidly against her chin, trying to conjure up a solution. There was something off about the sketch in front of her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. If it was for a smaller project, maybe she wouldn't worry as much, but this was considered her mid-term that was due next week. She was trying not to let the issue get under her skin, after all, she had time. The longer she stared at her sketch the more the lines started to blur. 

The notebook slammed shut as she let her face fall into her hands. She hated the feeling of being so close to finishing and not being able to. What she needed was to step back and revisit it when she was less frustrated, not that she was willing to admit that.

"Marinette!" The sound of her roommate's voice caused her to swivel in her chair towards the front door.

Marinette had to curb her jealousy as her roommate walked into their apartment, coffee in hand. She had finished her project the other day, granting her the luxury of free time, but all the negative emotions faded instantly at the sight of the second cup. Apparently, her roommate thought of everything.

"I had a hunch that you might need a boost. Still grinding it out?" She asked. The coffee tantalizingly swept over Marinette’s taste buds; she didn't know how anyone was able to survive university without it.

"I'm almost finished," Marinette answered,-glancing at the notebook. "Thank you for the coffee, you're the best." It was hard to believe that they had known each other for three years. They met during the first week of school and quickly became friends. During the summer, they decided to move in together. They had their rough patches, like any roommates, but it was nice to have a friend, considering she hadn't spoken to Nino or Adrien in who knows how long and her friendship with Alya was strained due to the distance between their Universities. She came to visit when she could, but it wasn't enough.

"I know the perfect thing to distract you." When her roommate's eyes started to sparkle, it was always an indication of an idea, but in this case, she feared what she had in mind. She didn't even have a chance to protest. "We should go out. There's that new club that just opened up," 

Nothing could smother the excitement bouncing around in the redhead's body. The second Marinette opened her mouth to respond, Amelie stopped her. "And before you say no, I'm going to use this as my birthday wish." 

It was a silly tradition that they started when they first moved in, during their birthday week they got one wish that as long as it was in their power they would grant it. Why she would use her wish on something like this was beyond Marinette. Usually what happened was she would meet a boy and ditch her, but there was no excuse short of dying that could get her out of tonight. Amelie let out a squeal at Marinette's sigh of defeat and wrapped her arms around her.

 

"What are you wearing?" Amelie's voice brought her out of the book that had captured her attention. Her eyes glanced down at her outfit, there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing, she wore it the last time that they went out a couple months ago.

"I thought you liked this outfit." Marinette loved her roommate but sometimes she was the kind of person that if everything wasn't exactly how she imagined it the whole world was ending.

"I have the perfect dress for you to wear!" She rushed off to her room only to return moments later with an ice blue fabric draped in her arms. The dress was beautiful, there were no arguments there, but it wasn't something Marinette would typically wear.

"I couldn’t-" She didn't want to even begin to imagine what something like that would cost if she were to destroy it by being a klutz. She might never forgive herself for it.

"I insist." Amelie held it towards her, silently urging her once more. It was a personal victory when Marinette accepted the dress retreated to her room. 

"Well?"The red-head rested her hand on the hip of her red dress, waiting impatiently for the result.

"I'm not sure if it looks okay." The door swung open and Amelie's jaw dropped

"Are you kidding me, you're a knock-out." Marinette felt the heat spread over every inch of her face at the compliment, not knowing how to respond. "I bet," Amelie’s grin spread wider, "that you'll get more drinks bought for you tonight than I will." It was a thought that Marinette wouldn't even consider, just because she looked different didn't mean it would change her personality in any way, but it was the honesty of her opinion that meant a lot.

* * *

 

Marinette never really craved the spotlight, she had enough attention on her when she was saving the town as Ladybug to last for both her egos. But when Amelie went out for that evening, she insisted that they both wore dresses that were bound to draw the eye. Marinette objected at first, but what she learned quickly is arguing with Amelie was exhausting and pointless, so she caved.

The flirtation in the air when the two walked by a group of men was hard to miss, but Marinette did her best to ignore it; she wasn't interested in any males at the moment, they just proved to be a distraction. If she didn't know any better, she would have called this a crazy scheme to go out with a guy that her roommate had been begging her to give a shot for months now. Amelie wasn't subtle in any aspect of her life. Each time she had politely turned her down and promptly continued her work, hoping that she would drop the subject, but the girl had a persistence of an Olympic hopeful.

"We're going to have so much fun." Her roommate exclaimed, and Marinette forced herself to smile. It wasn't her first thought associated with the word, but she was doing this for her friend's birthday, so she kept it to herself. She could hopefully use the atmosphere to shake loose whatever was blocking her creativity on her project. Maybe Amelie was right she was too uptight lately to let her ideas flow properly, and if she had to dance to loud music and enjoy one to two drinks to do so, then she welcomed the night.

To her surprise, the night had flown by, she contributed to the music pulsing through her veins. Was this why Amelie went out so often, just the adrenaline coursing through her veins gave her a high. Her roommate had kept her promise and hadn't left her side once that night even though she had more than one opportunity. She simply shooed them off and continued to dance with Marinette, and, if she was honest, she missed this. It had been at least a week since they hung out due to school. 

She spun around and felt Amelie's hands guide her waist. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight." She said. Just the words caused her to smile.

"I'm having fun." Marinette never thought those words would leave her lips, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"And what would you two lovely ladies be doing in a place like this?" Their interaction was interrupted by a voice she could best describe as slimy. There had been at the club for at least two hours, they knew they would eventually get hit on by an unwanted presence.

"And what if our boyfriends are just going and buying us drinks?" Amelie replied, taking the lead linking her arms through her roommates.

"Then they should know better than to leave their beautiful ladies alone so long."

"Does that work on many women that you meet?" She fired back, the redhead was going to make him work for it, although Marinette was doubting his chances currently. She shushed him with a finger before he could respond. "Let me just stop you there, we both are clearly out of your league, so might I suggest you pick up what's left of your dignity and head back to any friends that you may have come here with." The guy muttered something under his breath and pushed past them roughly into the crowd, probably looking for someone else to hit on.

The girls released a series of giggles, maybe if the guy was genuine and not just playing a game, they would have taken it easy on him.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink." She let go and started to weave her way towards the bar.

Marinette wanted to call after her and beg her not to, but any words would get lost in the crowd, so she let her go. She took a deep breath and started moving her body once more to the beat of the music. If she distracted herself with dancing, it would make the time quicken until Amelie returned. 

She must have gotten too into the music because the next thing she knew she had tripped over her own two feet sending her flying into a guy who was just walking to the bar. Heat rose to all corners of her facial features, as his hands went out to steady her. Now she would have to apologize and explain what a klutz she was, which was embarrassing in itself.

"I am so sorry, it's all my fault, I'm such a-” Marinette stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes wandered up to the man that she had collided with till they met a pair of green eyes. She wished she could pinch herself, after all, he had been the subject of many dreams.

"Marinette?" She took note of his voice and committed it to memory. The three years had blessed the model even more than she could imagine. He should fire his photographer because his pictures in magazines did not do him justice. She didn't know whether this was a blessing or a curse, but she hadn't seen him for two and a half years. His eyes pierced hers, only to slip into her soul. She found herself trying to force out anything, something so she didn't just stand there.

"Hi, Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- So there's a little history between Marinette and Amelie, and it will just gain clarity as we continue along. So I threw some clues in here, love to talk about it with you all, leave a comment and I'll respond.


	3. It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which you'll feel for Adrien and kinda get mad at Marinette.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- I'm back, I'm so thankful for all the responses for this story, it's really blowing me away. I have a feeling you'll be pulling out some pitch forks after this chapter, but it was just as painful for me to write. I won't babble on forever, so here's the next chapter.

**Satisfied chapter 3**

**So, this is what it feels like to match wits**  
**With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?**  
**It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light**  
**It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it right?**  
**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**  
**Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's**  
**A dream and it's a bit of a dance**  
**A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**  
**He's a bit of flirt, but I'mma give it a chance**  
**I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer**  
**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?**  
**He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**  
**Handsome, boy, does he know it!**  
**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**  
**I wanna take him far away from this place**  
**Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…**

"Hi, Adrien." She parroted this time with more confidence, seconds before she was pulled into a tight hug. Her body only froze for a couple seconds before relaxing into the warmth and comfort, although that sensation was stripped when he pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" It would be fate’s little joke that reconnected them after the years.

"Nino dragged me here to hear this DJ that he's been fanboying over, I lost him in the crowd." His head tilted, and his teeth dug into his lips. "What are you doing here? No offense but I can't imagine you here-not that you don't look great-" Marinette could listen to his voice forever. How was it even possible that he sounded cute tripping over his words.

"I'm only here to support my friend. It's her birthday. She left me to go get some drinks." An overwhelming feeling overtook her as her brain was trying to push out another sentence."It's been a while." Internally she wanted to kick herself for the simplicity.

"Too long," She had to stop herself when she felt her heart skip a beat at his response. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm in my third year at IFA, starting to look at internships so I can make the contacts for a job when I graduate. Everything looks promising if I manage to finish my current project." Juggling fashion school and being Ladybug was harder than she thought, but somehow, she always managed.

"Who would you want to work for?"

"Your father." She didn't know why the confession made her blush, she was stating a fact, and the ability to see Adrien would be a plus. "He's still the best in the business." She was sure that the Agreste family had various contacts that could propel her career, but she couldn't ask them to do her any favors.

"Well, if you wanted, I could talk to my father"-

"You don't have to," She was friends with him because of who he was, not what he could do for her. "What about you?"

"My father wanted me to capitalize on these years with him, after much begging I managed to convince him to let me attend ENS. I fell in love with physics, once I graduate I will have some job openings. I can't rely on modeling my whole life," A chuckle accompanied the last statement making her knees weak. "Marinette, I was thinking, maybe we could-"

"Mar-Mar, you won't believe what happened- oh, and who is your friend?" Amelie allowed her green eyes to wander the model's body. 

Just her presence was enough to pull the two of them out of whatever trance they held on each other. Marinette shifted her weight, her hand awkwardly grabbing her arm as she fought the blush that was growing. Thankfully, the club's lighting was able to hide the color invading her cheeks, but she could never be too careful.

"This is Adrien Agreste." She felt silly introducing someone who had his face plastered on multiple billboards across Paris, but the blonde stepped forward and offered out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." It was fascinating just to watch him work, the charm was just oozing off him, her eyes drifted to Amelie who had on her signature smirk.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Her hand lingered longer in their greeting for Marinette's liking, but there wasn't anything she could do. "How do you two know each other?"

"We-" The two friends burst into laughter as they tried to answer at the same time. "We met at school, I was trying to take gum off her chair and she thought I was putting it there."

"Well it was actually when you lent me the umbrella that we became friends," she corrected. It almost seemed trivial to boil down their entire friendship to somewhere they were forced to go to every day, but it was just the beginning of all the memories that they shared.

"Wait… is this the guy you couldn't help but gush over when we first met?" No amount of lights or lack thereof could hide the red color forming on her features. Marinette couldn't do anything to signal for her to stop, so it was up to her to put an end before it got out of hand.

"I talked about all my friends." It was true, she had given Amelie a full rundown of every classmate she had grown up with, including the likes of Chloe.

"But you don't keep a bracelet from all of them and take it with you wherever you go." Adrien's eyes grew and his mouth dropped a little. She was sure he thought she was childish for keeping such a thing and the fact that it brought her comfort over the years.

"You kept it all this time?" He smiled as he sheepishly reached into his pocket and pulled out his. Their eyes connected, and Marinette couldn't help but feel the joy radiating off his body. "It's brought me luck since the day you gave it to me."

The two were caught up in the fact that they didn't see Amelie's eyes shifting between the two of them. What came next neither were expecting.

"So Adrien, when are you going to be a man and ask Marinette out?"

Marinette was positive that everyone could hear her heart rate increase over the pounding music. Had Amelie just lost her mind? This was worse than anything that Alya had done over the years. She forced herself to glance towards the model and his face reflected hers at her roommate's forwardness. She always hoped that if Adrien did have feelings for her that it would occur naturally, not in a situation like this.

"Amelie, I told you, we are just friends." She wanted the statement to be further than the truth, but those wishes would be kept solely for her dreams. Adrien was shifting uncomfortably, and Marinette wanted nothing more than the ability to read his mind at the moment. He hadn't said no straight away, wasn't that improvement?

"Fine then, ask me out instead." Adrien resembled a fish completely out of the water. He threw a glance at Marinette, but her eyes were stuck on her roommate.

"What?" He stumbled to get his words our as he leaned back on the soles of his shoes.

"If you're single, and you two don't have a thing, go out with me." She took a step forward with each phrase, slowly closing the gap.

"I-um-" Marinette swore she saw a pink tint spread across his face and her heart sank.

"It's a good thing you met me, you clearly need some fun between school and your photo shoots," She grabbed his hand as her eyes lit up at the music playing. "Dance with me!" Adrien had his eyes glued to Marinette and an apologetic frown as Amelie led them to the dance floor.

The first song, watching the two together was fine, but the second she pulled him closer for the second dance, Marinette was concerned that she would release the contents of her stomach on the floor. If this was any indication, she would rather just pay for a ride home. She clutched her purse tighter and stood up with every intention of leaving. It's not like Amelie would notice her absence, not with Adrien around her.

 

 

"Marinette!" The sound of the model's voice caused her to freeze. She was surprised that she could even hear him.

"Where are you going, Silly, the night is still young," Amelie said. Marinette grabbed her arm nervously.

"I'm just not feeling up for it. I think I just need to sleep." She tried to ignore the burning sensation of green eyes on her scrutinizing her words for any lie.

"Are you sure Mar-Mar?" Amelie ran her hands down the side of Marinette's face the slight stench of alcohol coming from her breath.

"I'm just going to go home." She couldn't bring herself to look at Adrien, the night couldn't have gone worse. She quickly excused herself to avoid any chance that they would continue to protest her decision.

"Marinette," Adrien was only igniting dreams that she had buried a long time ago. There were days where she would have given anything for him to call her name and chase after her. She took another couple steps hoping that she could just escape the part where the model had agreed to a date with her best friend. 

The sudden water droplets trickling down her body caused her to pause. It had to be raining, she didn't know what was worse, the reminder or the wait for the taxi. The sensation abruptly stopped courtesy of an umbrella. She tried to ignore the urge to follow it down to meet its owner. His green eyes twinkled softly, and she heard him mutter something about things not changing. Although she knew it was supposed to be a kind gesture, it only brought back bittersweet memories.

"What are you doing, Adrien?" He should be inside with Amelie, she wasn't a very patient person. He would lose his chance.

"Well, I clearly watched the weather for one," he teased as she brought herself to look in his direction just in time to see his boyish smile 

"Very funny," she replied sarcastically, causing him to falter.

"I thought you admired heroes who save damsels." His eyebrows knitted together in concern and she could feel the tension build between them. How could he bring down the walls in seconds that took her years to build?

"Bringing an umbrella hardly makes superhero status," she internally chuckled at the thought of Chat Noir carrying one around saving old ladies with it.

"I suppose I could leave you out in the rain like a drowned cat," Marinette's hand grabbed the handle like a crux of staying dry causing the blonde to chuckle. "But I really came out here to see if you're okay. You left in a hurry, and I thought..." If only she could drown in his eyes like the earth was getting soaked around them. "Were you going to say something in there?" His hands motioned behind them to the club, but Marinette's heart was racing. 

His behavior was odd ever since Amelie interrupted their conversation and implied that there were lingering feelings from both parties but that could only be possible if her imagination ran away with her. If Adrien harbored anything towards her, he would have reached out more often during the years that separated them, or at bare minimum exchanged more than a two-sentence conversation. Clearly, Amelie was mistaken, any affection was purely one-sided. Her stomach churned at the thought.

"Tell Nino I said hi."

"I'm sure he would much rather hear it from you. Are you sure you don't want to join us for a drink? I'll buy." All Marinette could imagine was one drink leading to another and the eventual spilling of her feelings or worse her secret. A taxi pulled up, settling just within reaching distance. She knew if she went with him she would just be pushed aside once more because Amelie got what she wanted, and she had her eyes set on the model.

"I..." She fought the lump in her throat. "I don't think that's the best idea." It could have been a trick of the light as lightning flashed but she swore Adrien's lips shifted to more of a frown. The thought was pushed away as Adrien reached across her to open the car door for her.

"Well I hope you feel better," his voice carried some weight to it. "It was amazing to see you. Marinette, I'm sorry…" The small smile she offered hushed his apology as she handed the umbrella back.

"It was nice to see you too." She had to say something otherwise he might get the impression that she harbored ill feelings for him. At first, she couldn't bring herself to move, almost hoping that he would ask one more time. The sound of a grunt broke the connection enough for her to slip in the car. Adrien had his hand on the door, but he hesitated until the taxi driver asked for an address. After Marinette answered, the blonde gave a small smile before the car door finally closed.

She let out a sigh, allowing her defenses down for the first time of the night, she could still feel Adrien's eyes on her, but the tint in the windows allowed her the privacy. When the car started to move, a wet sensation hit her cheek, but instead of rain from the heavens, it was tears falling from her eyes. If she was paying attention she would have noticed how long his eyes lingered on her car until it disappeared out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.-Soooo...that happened. I'm sure my muses goals is for you to throw the device you read this on at one point of the story. They have big plans. I'm am looking for a beta of sorts to help flesh out some of the details of the story, so if you are interested, please let me know. Also, let me know what you think about the chapter. Sorry, I couldn't actually post sooner, I'm currently a Maid of Honor in my friend's wedding, but I'm trying my best. I would love to hear thoughts on where you think this is going, so don't be afraid to comment, I respond back to almost all of them.


	4. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support that you've given, it means a lot. So some things are slightly different and I included part of Adrien's point of view, there are just so many things that are super important from his side later. Still looking for a beta, but until I find one, enjoy the next chapter.

Adrien stood stone still flowers in his hand in front of the apartment door. It was strange that he battled countless villains and still had his palms sweat at the thought of visiting his girlfriend. Despite being gifted in the looks department, most girls wanted to date him because of his money, status, or to get to his Dad. Amelie hadn't asked for any of that. If he was honest with himself, there were moments that the redhead made him feel alive. That he could unleash certain parts of his Chat behaviors, and she wouldn't only accept it, she would embrace it. This was new territory for him. 

 

He found his courage and closed the gap between the door and his body and gently knocked. He could hear shuffling within the apartment which increased his nerves. They were supposed to go out to a new coffee place today, he hadn't texted her that he was on his way. 

 

The door swung open to reveal Marinette, whose face was covered in what he assumed was flour. It seemed that the apple hadn’t fallen too far from the tree.

 

"Hey Marinette."

 

She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away, it was complete. After a couple days of frustration and who knew how many cups of coffee, the project was complete. She wouldn't change anything about it, the dress had her own "Marinette" flare to it. After her project got approved, she would get a chance to create this masterpiece by the end of the semester. 

 

A knock on the door caught her attention, but she couldn't move. It wasn't like she was expecting anyone to visit, it was probably one of Amelie's friends. When the knocking persisted, Marinette didn't have much of a choice, she couldn't keep them waiting. She was expecting a delivery or the neighbor who needed to borrow some sugar. Adrien Agreste holding a bouquet of flowers was one of the last things she envisioned.

 

"Adrien?" She felt her breath hitch when her eyes traced down to the purple lilacs. “What are you doing here?” This was the first time that she had seen him since fate had brought them into one another’s lives again. It wasn’t that she was avoiding him, it seemed that they had conflicting schedules which prevented the meeting. 

 

“I stopped by to see Amelie.” His eyes jumped from her face to the purple flowers. “They’re too much, aren’t they. I walked into the store, and I saw these,”- His cheeks burned after Marinette reached out her hand on his arm to calm him. 

 

“They’re beautiful Adrien.” The gesture caught them both off guard and she pulled her hand as quickly as she had extended it. She needed to calm herself before she revisited the girl in middle school that stumbled over her words. 

 

"But just so you know, if you want to impress a girl like Amelie, her favorite are roses." Her eyes drifted to the floor, fighting the blush brewing. Of course, out of all the choices that were available at the flower shop he had to pick her favorite. She believed that with every gift came a message and if he only knew what those purple lilacs meant.

 

"Thanks," he offered a friendly smile and their eyes connected.

 

"I'll put those in water," she offered. He gently held out the flowers without hesitation. Electricity seemed to jump from his skin to hers without a word having to be said.

 

“Adrien! Are those for me?” Marinette retreated to the kitchen to tend to them if she left it up to her roommate the flowers would only die faster.

 

It was weird seeing him here visiting Amelie, they had gone on a couple dates, but every time Marinette secretly hoped it was their last date. Whether that made her a bad person she had yet to decide, but regardless the sight of Amelie kissing Adrien sent her straight to her room.

 

"I see that you took my advice about the flowers." Marinette cursed mentally, after all the time they had been friends, it wasn't supposed to be awkward between them anymore. Adrien was with Amelie now, and she was happy for them, but it was too soon. It would be her life that after all her feelings got stirred up again that the model would get together with her roommate. She had her opportunity and passed on it. This conversation shouldn't be any different than with an acquaintance on the street...except it was Adrien. His emerald eyes made her knees weak every time that he looked at her. She couldn't help it.

 

"Yeah, I really appreciate it." An awkward silence fell between them when it hit her that he was still standing in the doorway. Her feet couldn't move faster as she stood back to let the model inside. 

 

"I'm glad," she replied. She didn't know what was worse, stuttering beyond belief around him, or making her replies so short that she couldn't mess up the conversation. 

 

"Are you doing some baking?" Adrien pointed to where the flour in question would appear on his own face. Marinette's hands flew up to her cheeks, but she was sure that the damage of the blush was already done. 

 

"Yeah, I'm making some chocolate chip cookies for one of our floor mates old Mrs. Petit. She had a tough week and I thought I would make these to cheer her up."

 

"You're always thinking of others, it's one of the things I lo-like about you." Marinette's brow rose at the stumble but didn't have the courage to call him out about it. You could love your friends too, she loved Alya and Nino but that was more as sister and brother than anything. 

 

"I would kill for one of your Dad's croissants." Adrien sighed leaning against the outside kitchen counter. The blue-eyed girl smirked, one thing that didn't change was how Adrien felt for his pastries. 

 

"I could put in a good word for you. I know people," She teased. It was strange to talk about her parents like they were celebrities, but their bakery had grown in popularity. They had to sell the old store to move to accommodate the new business. 

 

“You would do that for me?” The blonde placed his hand on his chest in appreciation to play along. Her smile grew further and the two bursts into laughter. They hadn’t had anything like this since senior year of high school. 

 

“You know Marinette, we should get coffee sometime, catch up. I want to hear all about your school…as friends of course.” This time the red color tinted the tips of his ears and all she could do was stand there. Why now?

 

“That sounds”-

 

"Oh Mar-Mar, good you won't believe what just happened." Her excitement was enough to entice the girl. She was surprised that she hardly noticed that Adrien was in the room holding flowers for his girlfriend no less. It wasn't that her roommate was a bad friend in any aspect she got distracted easily, and the fact had put a slight strain on their friendship. Amelie didn't give Marinette a chance to respond, "Bellamy just texted me, turns out I owed him a favor and he wants to collect." Marinette's stomach churned, she had an idea where this was going, and she didn't like it one bit.

 

"Oh really? What did he want?" 

 

"I kinda promised him that he could have a date with you." Memories of her time with at the zoo when she agreed for Alya to go on a date with Nino. Now she understood her best friend's frustration; although they were happily together now, Alya still gave her grief. Amelie had different taste in guys than she did, and if she thought this guy would be perfect for her, that was a red flag within itself." 

 

"Not going to happen." It wasn't even because she had no interest in the guy, but her workload and her secret life of Ladybug wouldn't allow for it. Hawk Moth wouldn't stop attacking Paris because she was on a date. 

 

She wasn't sure but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien's body relax at the words as if he was as against the idea as she was. He was the protective type when it came to his friends, she told herself because that's all they were, friends. 

 

"Do it for me?" The green-eyed girl started to bat her eyelashes as her lips turned into a pout. 

 

"Amelie, she said she didn't want"-

 

"I'll do it." It wasn't her constant asking or her whining that had won the raven-haired girl over, it was the knowledge that if she didn't say yes that it would continue. Besides what could one date hurt, the worst thing would be that she would waste a couple hours of her life and never see him again. 

 

"What?" Adrien and Amelie replied in unison except in very different tones. 

 

"On one condition, it won't be till after finals." It was easy to keep her head on straight when it came to this considering there were no feelings involved towards this guy. School and saving Paris took priority over everything else for the next two weeks. 

 

"Marinette you don't have to do this." The blonde's words were lost at a squeal leaving the Redhead as her fingers typed furiously on her phone. 

 

"No taking it back, I just texted Bellamy." She threw her arms around her roommate in delight. "Maybe if you two hit it off we could double. Wouldn't that be amazing Adrien?" Before he could answer Marinette cut in.

 

"Let's not get too carried away. It's just one date." She could feel the heat from his stare on her skin. She understood his concern about the situation, but they weren't fourteen anymore, she could make her own decisions. 

 

"I think I'm going to go." He couldn't bring himself to watch the rest of this train wreck to unfold. 

 

"But Adrien, I thought we made plans for this afternoon."

 

"On the way here, I got a call from my Father, I have to go in to do some photos for a magazine." There was a certain level of guilt that flooded through him. Excusing the times where Paris needed his alter ego, he never had to lie to her before. The thought of going to lunch with her was too much for him to handle, but if he told her the truth it was bound to start a fight. 

 

Amelie took the flowers from the blonde and hugged them close to her body. 

 

"Are you sure you can't get out of it?" She ran her hand down his chest playfully, but Adrien didn't allow his body to react. 

 

"You don't know my Father." He threw a glance over at Marinette to find her eyes already glued to him. "Sorry," for a moment he didn't know who he was apologies to. Marinette for the antics of his girlfriend, or Amelie for bailing on their plans. 

 

"Text me when you get off." She leaned in for a kiss, but Adrien moved his head, so her lips landed on his cheek instead. 

 

He found his eyes wandering back to the raven-haired girl, he only wished that he could read the various emotions flashing over her face. 

 

"Sure." His words lost any confidence that he meant to carry. "Bye Amelie...Marinette." Her name seemed to linger on his tongue longer than he was used to. The fact only caused the urge to leave to increase.

 

"What was she thinking?" He huffed. He needed to blow off some of this energy that was swirling inside him. his first instinct was to change to Chat and spend the night jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Plagg emerged from his pocket and circled around his owner. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"To set Marinette up with some guy that she barely knows, he could be dangerous or hiding something."

 

"Says the guy running around in a black leather in his spare time." The Kwami’s comment was met with a harsh glare. 

 

"That's different and you know it." Adrien snapped back in annoyance. If Plagg thought he was winning points in the cheese department, he was mistaken. He did know the combination to his safe after all. 

 

“It sounds like you’re jealous.” The comment caused the model to take a step back in shock. Usually his interactions with the black cat were mild teasing at best, but this was different. 

 

“Jealous?” He parroted fighting the urge to grit his teeth. He was Adrien Agreste, the face on most billboards in Paris, he couldn’t be…

 

“I’m just acting as a concerned friend, Marinette didn’t want to go, she said so herself. Amelie basically trapped her into it.”

 

“Didn’t she agree to go?” The kwami was wondering if he was listening to the same conversation. 

 

“You didn’t see how she reacted when Amelie told her. Trust me, I would be doing her a favor if…” His voice trailed off as the corners of his lips tilted up in a Cheshire smile. 

 

“Where are you going with this kid?” Plagg had seen that smile on hundreds of Chat Noir’s before, a horrible idea was coming. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if Chat Noir”-

 

“No.” The kwami didn’t even give his chosen a chance to finish. He would have gone along with any other plan Adrien had, but this was suicide.”

 

“Think about it, this guy could be a creep, I’ll just stay back and watch and if she needs me then I’ll step in. I need to know that she’s safe.” Plagg rolled his eyes trying to decide how much Camembert to demand. If Adrien was one thing, stubborn was the word that came to mind. 

 

“And what if she has a good time?” Adrien’s jaw tightened at the words. That couldn’t be possible, he had a bad feeling from the moment that his girlfriend mentioned it. He was doing the right thing, he was the super hero after all. He had a sense for these things. 

 

“Not possible.” Plagg shook his head back and forth. Humans were the strangest creatures. 

 

“If you say so.” The answer was enough to put the blonde at ease. This conversation would be put on the do not discuss, and not another word about it would be breathed. 

 

“Plagg, claws out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm honestly trying to get better as a writer, so let me know what you liked and didn't. Purple Lilacs mean first love by the way.


	5. Fundamental Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, I've made some changes to the story, and then I had some life stuff that prevented me from updating. I just wanted to give the biggest thanks ( as you should too) to whimstories who is acting as my beta for the moment. She makes me better as a writer and there are a bunch of stories to come after this one.

Chapter 5: Fundamental Truths

Why was she so nervous? 

Marinette’s fingers traced the edges of her cup. It wasn’t like this was a date. Adrien hadn’t even waited a week before reaching out about getting coffee. But she couldn’t ignore the way his face lit up when he asked, and despite the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her chest tightening, she managed to agree.

She had arrived early and scoped out the perfect seat next to the window. If words failed either of them, they could people watch until one of them made an excuse to leave.

The bell above the door chimed, drawing her focus from her mindless sketches in her notebook and her stomach turned at just the sight of the model. He ventured towards the counter and started ordering his coffee, she assumed that he hadn’t seen her. Not that she minded, it gave her more time to collect her thoughts. 

Adrien was either oblivious to the flirting of the barista, or he didn't care. When he turned around, he had two coffees in hand and she couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. It only took seconds before his eyes landed on her and he hurried in her direction. 

"Marinette, I'm glad you came." His tone slowed to a stop when his eyes landed on the cup that was already sitting in front of her. 

"Me too," she managed to reply. The third cup of coffee was placed to the side as he took his seat. 

The silence sat between them until Adrien and Marinette’s voices collided in the air in an apology. Adrien's eyebrow rose, as his face contorted to one of confusion. He quickly motioned for her to continue. His eagerness gave her reason to pause, but if she didn’t get this off her chest now, it might haunt her for the next couple weeks. 

"I shouldn't have left the club that night,” Marinette confessed, “I know we haven't really seen each other; I think I was just afraid that things changed between us, which is stupid, but when I didn't hear from you once college started, I just naturally assumed..." Marinette finally allowed her voice to fade out from her rambling, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't planning on admitting any of that to Adrien, but now it was too late to take any of it back. Her back slid down a little in her seat, wishing nothing more than to blend in with the floor. 

"No, Marinette. I'm the one who has to apologize. There were so many times that I reached for my phone to text you, but everything I wrote was super lame,” He released a small chuckle to himself only for it to fade, and his eyes darkened, and his gaze landed on the table. “Then school got harder, and Dad got more demanding with my model schedule, and time got away from me. It doesn't excuse my behavior, but I'm hoping to make it up to you. Just like old times." 

"We did make a good team, didn't we?" Once she had gotten over her stuttering communication issue, she couldn't remember a time where they didn't hang out constantly. 

Adrien grew a mischievous grin showcasing his perfect model smile. "Remember when we pulled that prank on Wayhem?"   
She didn't know if it was the question or the way he was looking at her, but suddenly her nerves began to die down and allowed her to respond.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Marinette that their hands were slowly inching across the table over the course of the last hour. She didn’t know when it started, they were just volleying stories of the glory days back and forth. Maybe it was just her body’s way of reacting to her suppressed feelings.   
“You were always the charmer in high school,” Marinette mused. This time it was Adrien’s turn to laugh. 

“I was the weird boy that always dreamed of getting out of his house, so he could have friends,” Adrien stated. Was he serious? Did he not know how many girls doodled his last name in their notebook? 

“Adrien, you had all the girls drooling over you.” A small silence fell between them as his green eyes focused on his coffee. 

“Even you?”

“I did.” She took a sip to keep her composure. 

“Did?” Adrien’s eyebrows knitted together, pulling his hand back to his side of the table. 

“It was just a silly school girl crush.” He let out a polite laugh, but she knew him better than that, all the life in his eyes had died in an instant. She eyed him silently, urging him to share his mind.

“I just wish I would have known. I had the biggest crush on you for most of high school.”

“What?” Marinette thanked her luck that she wasn’t drinking her beverage at that moment, otherwise it would have been sprayed all over the table. “W-what about Ladybug?”   
It was no secret among the school of how he felt towards the red-clad superheroine. In fact, Marinette had even considered stopping by Adrien’s room as her alter ego plenty of times in high school, but she always seemed to lose her nerve. It was a gamble to bring up Ladybug, but her curiosity was too great.

“When I was younger, I thought she was my soulmate- my other half- but then things changed. Ladybug will always have a piece of my heart but...” he stopped himself fighting his own blush, “I slowly started to realize that you have always been there for me. You’re creative and gorgeous. I tried to tell you so many times.”   
The news hit her like a wall of bricks. Adrien liked her? Her mind tried to comb through the memories to find any hints but came up empty.

“Guess we have rotten timing.” As much as she tried to use her upbeat tone it came out flat.

“Marinette-” Adrien was interrupted by his phone ringing. His eyes jumped down to see his father’s name flashing on the screen. “I have to get this.”  
Marinette watched as he started to pace- whatever his father was telling him was causing him to stress. After all the years that passed, she still could study his mannerism and facial expressions for a lifetime.   
She was deep in concentration about his confession when she looked up and Adrien was standing at his chair, which caused her to jump. 

“I hate to do this, but I need to go,” Adrien said.

“Oh.” It was hard to keep the disappointment from her voice, but she still offered her best smile. 

“I’m really don’t want to go.” His hands gripped the chair tighter and his eyes fell to the floor. 

“Your father needs you. I understand completely.”

“Rain check?” Her mouth grew dry, so she nodded in response. He grabbed his things and hurried out the door. 

*   
There was a new-found confidence running through her veins after her cafe meet-up with Adrien. She could take on the world right now, or at least be able to tell Amelie how she really felt about the blonde. The consequences would be messy, but at least she wouldn't feel whatever it was that she felt when she saw the two of them together. 

She never kept secrets from her roommate, besides the one where she was Ladybug- that was better off untold. Not that she didn't want to expose Amelie to that part of her, but she had never shown a real interest. Every time Marinette had brought Ladybug, Chat Noir, or the Akuma attack to the forefront of their conversation, it would always get derailed. This time she hoped that her lucky charm bracelet would give her the extra boost that she needed. 

Adrien had no idea how much those beads would come to mean to her. They were always on her when it came to big decisions, and she had a mini panic attack when she had lost the bracelet for a week during her high school years. 

High School. 

Adrien's words echoed in her mind and everything started to blur once more. How could she not notice that he had a crush on her? Weren't they supposed to be too obvious that you couldn't miss it? There were so many instances where he had looked at her as if he knew. 

“Mar-Mar, is that you? Where did you go?” Amelie called out as Marinette stepped into the apartment. She hadn’t expected the redhead girl to be there, she had to come up with an answer quick.

“I went to get some coffee with an old friend.” It was a partial truth, she just omitted who the friend was. 

“Oh?” Amelie’s eyes lit up as she took a break from blowing her nails dry. “Is he cute?” 

‘More than you can imagine.’ Her mind retorted dryly. 

“Amelie, I have to tell you something.” Her lack of answer was lost when her roommate released an excited shriek.

“Guess who finally agreed to escape for a weekend to my parent’s summer home.” Marinette’s heart sunk inside her chest, all the confidence in her was gone. Now she knew she was imagining things this morning, they were only friends, she had to keep reminding herself of that. 

“Adrien was the best mistake that’s ever happened, and that includes ordering that wrong material for the dress I made for my midterm project.” The word caught the Marinette’s interest.

“Mistake?” She parroted. Adrien Agreste had been referred to as many things, but a mistake was not one of them. 

“I have a confession to make.” She didn’t waste a second taking the seat next to Amelie. “The night we met him at the club, I thought you were lying…about having feelings for Adrien.” 

Instantly, Marinette felt her whole body tighten. Maybe she had gone on a little excessively when they first met, but she had never mentioned a name. The fact that she pieced together Adrien was the guy from her story in a matter of seconds left other questions unanswered. 

“Then why…” 

“Did I ask him out?” Amelie finished for her with a small smile. “I thought that if I put you in a position where you would want to speak out, it would force you to address your feelings. But you didn’t, and I’ll admit that I read you wrong. Then the more that I spent time with him, I realized how much I liked him. He’s so down to earth, funny, and when I look into those eyes I feel so …” Amelie trailed off dreamily much like a younger Marinette did when she was 14. 

Marinette, on the other hand, was trying not to become sick. Her roommate had only pursued him to push her towards him? She could have spoken up and Amelie would have stepped back and then Adrien and her could have been together?

“But what did you want to tell me?” Amelie asked. There was only a list of things that Marinette could not tell her roommate at the moment. The top two were that she had gone to get coffee that morning with Adrien and that she was sure that she was still in love with him. 

She was trapped. 

"I-I" Her mind raced for something, anything to say but she just kept drawing a blank. At this point, she would be content bringing up something as mundane as the weather. A weird look from Amelie was better than whatever she was feeling right now. 

Suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the apartment. Within seconds an automated message started playing on their television that Paris was under attack. It stated that everyone needed to remain calm and get to a safe spot until Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge could take down the akuma.

Marinette jumped out of her seat and raced to the window. There was a small billow of smoke that clouded the air right by the bridge next to the Eiffel Tower.   
Marinette's heart rate sped up, she needed to go. Paris was in danger, and she would have people counting on her. She couldn't let them down. The conversation would just have to take place at a different point in time, if she ever regained the courage to bring up the subject again. 

"You know what I realized, I have an appointment with Mrs. Saint Clare. I had questions about the final project before it's due next week." Marinette was proud that she had come up with a plethora of excuses when she needed to transform, she credited all the years of time to think. 

"You're going out there now, while Paris is under attack? Stay here Mari till the police handle everything. Mrs. Saint Clare will understand." It was touching to see how much she cared, but Chat Noir and Rena Rouge would be waiting for her already. 

"I'll be fine; it sounded like it was on the other end of town. Besides, any minute Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Ladybug will be jumping in to fight whatever is out there. I'm sure this whole thing will be over by the time I reach school." She didn't wait for any more objections and bustled out the door. Tikki flew out of her hiding spot from her pocket. 

"That could have gone better." Marinette's eyes narrowed, choosing to ignore her Kwami's words. There was a more important task at hand, none of which related to telling her roommate that she was in love with her boyfriend. 

"Tikki, spots on."

“Ladybug, wait up.” Marinette released a sigh allowing her best friend to catch up with her. When she had given Alya the Fox miraculous in the first place, she thought it was a good idea in the moment. But when Rena Rouge had returned, this time because of Master Fu, it had changed everything. 

The first couple months were hard, she felt guilty. She knew Rena Rouge’s identity and there was no getting around it, she even almost yelled Alya’s name a couple times. So, she did the only thing that made sense at the time, she told Alya who she was. Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, she knew (even though he didn’t bring it up) that Chat was patiently waiting for when his Lady deemed it the right time. Alya had kept her secret faithfully for the last three years, and Marinette had to admit it brought them closer than they already were. 

“We don’t have much time before we turn back.” It was a weak excuse at best, but all she wanted to do was go back to her room, so the only thing she had to think about was designs and fabric. 

“Forget the Miraculouses. I spotted that something was wrong from when you arrived. Talk to me.” Sometimes it was scary how Alya could read her. She looked around to check if her Kitty had followed them. He would just use the information to tease her further. 

“Did you know about Adrien’s crush on me back in high school?” Her best friend’s eyes widen, giving Marinette the answer she wanted. 

“I’m going to hurt that boy the next time I see him.”

“Don’t.” The last thing she needed was Alya to go into her protective mode, it would only draw more attention to her feelings. “It’s...ok.” The lie slipped from her lips so easily. Something seemed to click on Alya’s mind probing more questions. 

“When did he tell you this?” She rested her hand on her hip at the shift of information. 

“We got coffee this morning.” Marinette tried to reply as casually as possible. If she was able to convince her that it was not a big deal, then maybe they would drop the subject. Alya instead crossed her arms over her chest. 

“And what does his girlfriend think about that?”

“Ecstatic. They’re going away for a weekend to her parent’s summer home,” she mumbled bitterly. She chose not to tell her about the rest of her conversation with the redhead, Alya already disliked the girl for obvious reasons. 

“This is a terrible idea.”

"I know, isn't it too early in their relationship for a weekend trip?" Her contribution earned a glare. 

"That wasn't what I was talking about. As much as I hate to say it, you either need to stand up and tell Amelie how you feel, or you need to stay away from Adrien. This is going to hurt you in the end if you don't." Stay away from Adrien, the thought caused goosebumps to form underneath her suit. 

"But he's my"- Marinette only managed to get a few words out before Alya cut her off. 

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any feelings for him?" Marinette's shoulder slouched in defeat, even if she attempted to deny the fact, it wouldn't be convincing enough. Alya reached out and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's still your statue to your compass, Marinette. Until something changes, I would attempt to move on." The moment was broken by their Miraculouses beeping again. 

"Thanks, Alya." There wasn't much else she could say, and as much as she hated to admit it, her best friend was right.  
When it came to decision making regarding the blonde there was hardly much thought process behind it. She glanced up at an old billboard for the "Spring Edition Adrien cologne" and sighed. How one boy could make her so confused was beyond her. But for the sake of Alya and Amelie's happiness, she would attempt to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still with me, I've already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't take too long.


	6. Down for the Count and I'm Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes the right choice...for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Did you all miss me? I wanted to thank my beta for fine-tuning the chapter for you all and to you all and your supportive comments. You are the best. I won't keep you from the chapter, but make sure you read the ending author's note.

Chapter 6

It was a highlight to visit Mrs. Petit's apartment every week, even if she could only spare a few minutes so they could catch up. They had a chance encounter on the stairs and Marinette had offered to help carry her groceries back and the whole way they talked. After that day, everything changed. Marinette would often come over to talk about various subjects from school to her future dreams. The elderly women would offer her advice but only when asked. The knowledge that someone gave up her time, effort and energy at a moments notice to listen brought her comfort. She wouldn't trade the laughter and conversations for anything in the world.

Her friend's face lit up at the sight of the baked goods and she stepped aside ushering Marinette towards the couch before starting a pot of tea for them to share.

"How are your studies?" Mrs. Petit asked.

Marinette started pacing the room, smiling softly. Education was the first thing Mrs. Petit asked in their time together, Marinette assumed that it was important in her upbringing. It was prompted when one day she had brought over her sketches, and although Mrs. Petit knew nothing about fashion, she could still appreciate Marinette's sketches.

"Everything has been a dream come true. My teacher slipped that I'm in the final pool for the Agreste internship. It would be an opportunity of a lifetime; not only would I be working with the most talented man in the business, the exposure to other contacts would jump start my career."

During her response, she couldn't help but notice how lined the walls were with old photographs of Mrs. Petit and a man assumed to be her husband, prompting Marinette to ask, "Whatever happened to your husba- Mr. Petit?" Her heart panged inside her chest partly out of guilt that she had never asked before.

The old lady patted a space for Marinette to sit next to her before letting out a sigh. "He passed on 5 years ago, God bless his soul. The doctors said that his heart just gave out...I was at the store at the time, and as crazy as it sounds, I knew something was wrong. It wasn't until I came home and found him that I…" Mrs. Petit's voice trailed off into silence as she relived the memory.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Marinette couldn't even begin to describe how she would feel if that happened to her.

"It's ok, child. I love and miss him so much. And when you love someone like I loved him, he is a part of me. It's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can feel them. When they're gone it feels like part of you is ripped open, but when reunited there is nothing better."

Surely Mrs. Petit wasn't insinuating that only one person was completely compatible out of everyone in the world?

"I'm not sure I understand," She confessed picking up her cup of tea.

"For example, Ladybug and Chat Noir..." Marinette almost spat out her tea. "It's clear from watching them in a battle that they're opposites, but that's what makes them strong. He raises her up when she needs it most, and vice-versa."

The only question racing through Marinette's mind at that exact moment was: how many fights did Mrs. Petit witness, putting herself in danger in the process?

"So-So you think that Chat Noir an-and LadyBug are soulmates?" Marinette was lucky not to drop her cup in the process of setting it on the table. It seemed to be the safer option.  
Mrs. Petit simply smiled before answering, "I would bet my life on it." Such a bold statement made Marinette even more curious about what her relationship was like with her husband.

"Would you tell me more about him?" Since her project was completed and Amelie had Adrien over, she was in no rush to return to her apartment.

"I thought you'd never ask."  
*******

"Can you get me a drink, sweetie?" Amelie raised her head from its comfortable spot on the blonde's chest batting her eyelashes. Her words snapped Adrien out of his thoughts, pulling his eyes from the fire. He hadn't meant to drift off, but his girlfriend seemed to be more interested in her Instagram account.

But it was a simple enough request, so Adrien threw back the fuzzy blanket left the comfort of the warm fireplace. On his way to the kitchen, his eyes landed on Marinette's door. He hadn't seen her since he arrived. The model glanced back at Amelie who was too busy taking a selfie to notice when his feet veered off course. He pushed open the door to a semi-dark room except for the lamp that illuminated the designs on the desk. His heart dropped as his shoulders slumped down, no wonder he hadn't seen her. He was about to leave when some of the designs on the desk caught his eye. They were for Ladybug and Chat Noir. He shouldn't, but Adrien couldn't tear himself away. His fingers brushed over the sketch. Is this what Marinette did in her free time? Maybe he could persuade her to move forward with these and then he wouldn't freeze to death on patrol this winter.

The only thing that could draw his attention further was a piece of paper with his name underlined. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached for what looked like a list and pulled it out of the magazine. His eyes narrowed as he started reading:

Never be alone together

Keep conversation to small talk

What was this? The list seemed to go on and on of regulations set in place against him. The Marinette he knew wouldn't have come up with this on her own. Adrien picked up the magazine and instantly zeroed in on one name; Amelie.

"Adrien?" Her voice startled him, and, in a panic, he shoved the list in his pocket and closed the door.

He grabbed a glass of water but with every step back to his girlfriend, his anger stoked into a fire. When the cup was slammed on the table, it finally caught her attention.

"What's wrong with you?" She tried to clean up any spilled water from damaging the end table. Amelie leaned back in her seat to notice Adrien with a permanent frown sulking in his blanket.

"Talk to me," she cooed as her fingers played with the fluff of hair on his neckline.

"Why, so you can boss me around like everyone else?" Adrien thought that he mumbled it quietly enough for only him to hear, but a stern cough drew his gaze to meet an electrified stare.

"What did you say?" Her tone drew goosebumps, and Adrien knew it was too late to turn back.

"Don't you get tired of ordering everybody around all the time?" This was giving him flashbacks of some of his conversations with Chloe. "I saw the way you talked to people at your mom's company, and the way you twisted Marinette's arm into her date."

"My mom has been grooming me to take over the business for a year. What kind of boss would allow their employees to submit subpar work with the fashion shows only a couple weeks away?" From the business side she made a point but in all his years he had never witnessed anything like that go down in his dad's company. His dad would never admit it, but Adrien had seen the number of hours he had poured into its success. "And like it or not, Marinette agreed to the date all on her own."

"What do you even know about this guy anyway?" With those words, the fight exploded.  
*******

Marinette allowed her feet to wander the familiar worn path from Mrs. Petit's apartment to her own as her mind mulled over the wisdom she was given. If she was honest she had never given much thought to her stance on soulmates, but the way that she had talked about her late husband was persuasive. Even if she was off base with her examples, her heart was in the right place.

As she neared her apartment, she heard shouting, slowing her stroll to a stop. It was only a couple steps to the door, but she didn't need to venture any further to hear the words that were being said. She shouldn't listen, but as soon as she heard Adrien's voice say her name she knew that she couldn't move even if she wanted to; they were arguing about her? Her skin crawled as her chest tightened on the spot, she never wanted to be the reason that they would fight.

"Maybe we shouldn't be. I'm done, Amelie." An icy sensation shot down her spine at the anger in his words. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

The sound of approaching footsteps caused her to jump, regaining control over her limbs, but there was no place to hide short of bursting into a stranger's apartment which would bring about more trouble in the long run. Marinette froze like a deer in headlights when he slammed the door shut. Immediately his face softened when he caught sight of her a couple feet down the hallway.

"Marinette," one hand flew to the back of neck out of instinct reaction. "I guess you heard that, huh?" His voice was heavy almost as if whatever was in mind had spilled out through his vocal chords.

"Not all of it, but these walls are paper thin so I'm sure the neighbors did." It was supposed to be a joke, but Marinette couldn't even bring herself to laugh. She was waiting for him to excuse himself right then and there, but it never came. Wasn't she supposed to be overjoyed that the boy she had liked for so long was finally free? But she couldn't budge this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. So, she did the only things she could do; retreat into the sanctuary of her room. "You should probably go. If she catches you out here she'll chase you down to the street." Her roommate had a temper when she was fueled enough. Marinette turned towards the door of the apartment but before she could push it open, Adrien's hand gently grabbed her arm.

"We're still friends right, Marinette?" The question caught her off guard because she had known Adrien longer than his relationship. It was hard to think as his eyes were wandering in hers searching for an answer.

She slipped on a smile, "We'll always be." However true the statement was it still left the stale taste of a lie on her tongue. 'That's all we'll ever be,' her mind corrected.

His body seemed relaxed as if the simple words lifted a burden he didn't know he was carrying. He glanced warily at the door before giving a slight head nod as his farewell.

Marinette watched as Adrien walked out of site before letting out a sigh she was holding. If her conversation with him was any indication of what was waiting before the door, she wanted to take a couple moments to herself first. When Amelie got into her moods, it shifted the feel of the apartment. There wasn't talking, and they would stay mostly in her room.

"Amelie?" She asked as she slid through the door, she heard a muffled cry in the kitchen. Marinette rounded the corner in time to see her roommate wiping tears from her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Adrien he- something came up and he had to cancel the weekend trip." Amelie's voice cracked slightly, but she managed to keep her composure. Even though that may be true, Marinette had a feeling that wasn't the only thing that was wrong. It wasn't like her to hide things but pushing the matter more might only cause a fight to break out between them.

"It's ok, you can always go another time." Her response elicited a muffled sob. "I finished my dress for the final. We can celebrate." It was the perfect excuse to give her roommate the comfort she needed without bringing up the real reason she was upset.

"I don't feel up for going." Amelie crossed her arms allowing her eyes to fall to the floor.

"We can stay in," Marinette suggested, cutting off the excuse she was receiving. "I can make chocolate chip cookies, have ice cream and drown in Chris Evan movies." If that didn't sound like an enticing night, Marinette didn't know what did. Amelie's face softened before she wrapped her arms tightly around her roommate. They stayed there for a moment before she buried her face into the crook of Marinette's shoulder.

"I don't deserve you as a friend." The redhead's mumbled words barely reach Marinette's ears, but they spurred a frown. She often wondered after interactions like this what her relationship with her parents was like. There were similarities between Amelie and Adrien with their behavior, but it wasn't something that got discussed.

"Nonsense," Marinette quipped in her upbeat tone. "We are lucky to have each other. Now go pick out the first movie and I'll put the dough in the oven." Amelie didn't hesitate to leave her friend's side to pick out the entertainment for the night, it was good to see her small pep talk aided.

Marinette let out a sigh as her feet stumbled back until the small of her back hit the counter. From what she had seen of Adrien from their encounter, the break had to be his idea. It only sparked further questions about what Amelie did to push him over the edge in the first place. If she had arrived a couple minutes sooner, she would have filled the holes in what knowledge she was lacking.

What happened now? As silly as it seemed, she had gotten used to Adrien around her apartment, but now he had no reason to be there.

She allowed her mind to wander to a fantasy of the blonde returning to their apartment, but not for Amelie. Adrien confessing his feelings was a dream* that looped in her mind constantly since he walked back in her life to the point where it played out in front of her. Despite his taller frame, their eyes would lock, and he would lean further in, his breath tantalizing every nerve in her body as it mixed with hers.

"It's always been you." He would say as his thumb stroked her cheek. His touch would leave a fire wherever he went, and she could feel her body craving him. Suddenly his lips crash on hers and she is overtaken by the urge to explore every crevasse of his mouth with her tongue-

"Mari, are you coming?" She had inadvertently been caught red-handed in her daydream. She thought the advice that she had received from one of Amelie's magazines was supposed to prevent this kind of behavior. Making the list had only increased the number of times her mind wandered.

"Just a moment," she responded quickly as she fumbled over the dough. No, Adrien was just a friend. The thought that she was the reason for the break up made her stomach churn. There had to be a reason that her name came up during the fight.

Once the cookies were in the oven and the timer set, she sunk comfortably on the couch next to her roommate. They exchanged smiles and the movie began. The timer was the only thing that pulled her away only for the fact she didn't want the sweets to burn; it was an important part of girl nights after all. When she placed the tray on top of the stove, her phone in her pocket buzzed. She glanced back at Amelie, pulling it out.

Adrien: I'm sorry about earlier.

Her fingers hovered over the screen. Her first instinct was to respond but that went against everything that the magazine that Amelie had given her stated. She had made a list earlier that afternoon that she could reference in her moments of weakness.

He's only texting you because he is alone.

She had to be strong. It was the only way she would get over him. As much as she hated to admit it, him dating Amelie changed things that couldn't be overlooked. She didn't want to be second place. What she was feeling now would fade over time and with any luck, she would be able to have some resemblance of a friendship with him further down the line. She shoved the phone into her pocket without responding and retreated to the living room, cookies in hand.  
******

"You know, a watched phone never rings," Plagg stated in between bites of his Camembert. He was shot an annoyed look from the blonde. The list that he found was getting inside his head, and as much assurance as he tried to convince himself, he was worried. What did he do to Marinette to that made her react this way?

"She'll text back, I know her." Even though some years had separated them, Marinette was still the girl he knew. She was always there for her friends no matter what. Even though he assumed he was no longer welcomed in the apartment, he was going to make a conscious effort to keep her in his life in some capacity. She made him want to be better, she could take one look at him and call out hidden potential even he didn't know was there. Now that she was back in his path he craved her friendship.

"If you say so," his kwami replied, not fully convinced. He needed something-anything- to distract himself. He placed his own movie in the player and settled back into his seat; he would much rather be engrossed in Batman's world than his own. The phone was still in his view, so he could reply when she texted him.

Halfway through the movie, his confidence was wavering, but he still had faith that she would. It wasn't long after that sleep overtook him. Plagg pulled the blanket higher on his chosen and rested on the top of the couch. Adrien had his ups and downs just like any other Chat Noir in the past, but he started to worry about what this would mean for the dynamic of the team. There was no doubt that Tikki was giving Marinette a pep-talk tonight, but that wasn't an option for him. Adrien was sinking into a tailspin but refused to acknowledge it. If he couldn't show that he came to care for the sleeping boy on the couch with his words, he would have to show him with his actions. His eyes remained glued on Adrien's phone waiting for it to light up with a text message. He must have watched it all night, but nothing ever came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- And the end. Ok first, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ( as much as your feels might hurt). I'm so excited for the next chapter so you might get it early. I'm working on it. Second, if you want spoilers for this story ( and any others) go follow me on Tumblr. I'm going to be putting bits and pieces out there for you all. User name is rosegardentwilight. Feel free to message me or what not, love to talk.


	7. Would that be Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- I worked so hard to post this on time, so I really hope you enjoy this. I feel like I have to thank my beta at the start of every chapter, she's so awesome. Make sure you read the ending note, it contains info on the next update. Italics are flashbacks.

Chapter 7

Mari kept running the brush through her hair, hoping that it would calm her nerves. It was a different feeling than when she was sitting in the cafe waiting for Adrien to show, she wasn't sure which was worse. All she had to go on about Bellamy was what Amelie had told her, which was mostly about his appearance.

"Tonight, is the night, Mari!" Amelie bounded into the room, her excitement exuded off her. Her roommate was more eager for her to go on this date than she was. "I know that you two will just hit it off. Then the four of us could double. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Four?" Marinette turned from the mirror to face Amelie. The redhead had eventually confessed that Adrien had ended things two days after their girl's night together.

"It must have slipped my mind to tell you, Adrien and I are back together."

_Amelie sighed in contentment as she turned to survey the apartment, everything had to be perfect in order for the plan to work. Marinette was gone for the day, helping her parents with a catering event, and Adrien would arrive at any moment. She would explain her side of the story and then everything would be fine._

_Her parents had been on her case since she told them about the break; there was enormous pressure to fix things. The name Malone in the fashion industry was within the top 5 in Paris and a merger between an Agreste and her would secure the company for years to come._

_The doorbell rang, and her heart rate quickened. This was it. When she opened the door and her eyes landed on the blonde, any anxiety washed away._

_"Hey." Her lips spread into the warmest smile she could muster._

_"You wanted to see me?" He walked past her with no other greeting. His coldness wasn't the best start to the conversation, but his anger was understandable._

_"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Her father always told her that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach, she only hoped that the baked goods that Marinette left behind would do the trick._

_"What do you want Amelie?"_

_"I miss you, Adrien," she set the plate of chocolate chip cookies forcefully on the counter, "I don't know what happened between us, but I'm sorry. My mother taught me certain behavior and I guess I took her advice too far. I can change, I promise." During her speech, she watched his facial features soften. "Don't give up on me-on us, please." Tears threatened to spill over, she didn't know what she would do if he walked away from them._

_Her body froze when his arms slowly wrapped around her, engulfing her in the warmth his body offered._

_"I won't," he murmured into her hair. Her tears continued to fall but changed to that of joy. She had him back, and that's all that mattered._

Marinette plastered on her best fake smile. Amelie's attempt to calm her nerves only caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter once more. They got back together within a week. She shouldn't be so surprised, most couples go through rough patches here or there, they always find each other again.

"That's great, Amelie." The doorbell interrupted their conversation further.

"I'll get it, just do some more touch ups, make him wait." She squeezed her shoulder before leaving to answer the door.

Was there still time to fake being sick? She could just hide out in her room and read her comic books and call it a productive evening. Alya's words echoed in her head about Adrien. She had to do this even if she wasn't fond of the idea. Besides, her best friend promised that she would check in with her later that night.

She stood and peeked out her door to the guy Amelie was entertaining. His medium curly dark chestnut hair almost seemed to come alive off his head. His smile was warm and friendly, and his body was lean. It wasn't until she saw his piercing gray eyes did her heart rate increase. She had to give Amelie one thing, he was handsome. The door creaked giving away her position.

"Marinette, there you are!" Amelie winked discretely, walking towards her to introduce the two properly. "I want you to meet Bellamy." Marinette ignored Amelie gently pushing her forward.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've seen you around at school, and, of course, Amelie has talked about you so much," he said.

 _I wish she'd offered the same courtesy_ , her mind instantly shot back. Amelie swiftly elbowed her in the side at her silence. "Same," she lied smoothly, earning a smile.

"Ready to go?" Right now, the only thing she was sure of was that she was as ready as she ever would be.

The walk to Bellamy's car was walked more in silence, mostly because Marinette had no idea where to even start. It wasn't like she had much experience in the dating realm growing up. Normally if she liked someone, she instantly couldn't form sentences around them. Not a great start in any relationship if she couldn't communicate.

Bellamy opened his car door but stopped Marinette before she could take a seat. "You have a leaf caught in your..." His voice trailed off as his hand gently ran through her hair releasing the trapped foliage.

_"Adrien, you really don't have to do this."_

_There were a lot of better uses of the afternoon, including playing the newest Megastrike 6, but it seemed the model had something to prove._

_Marinette didn't know how the conversation happened in the first place. Alya was boasting that Nino learned how to braid her hair, and the next moment Adrien was getting teased by his so-called best friend. It was all in fun, but even after the conversation shifted she could tell that it still bothered him. After they separated from the others, she invited him over and offered her hair and teaching abilities to learn. He didn't hesitate when accepting._

_She didn't hear a response, but that could have been due to the two hair ties strategically placed in his mouth. His fingers kept running the course of her raven hair repeatedly. The motion was hypnotic, Marinette closed her eyes and hummed as his fingers also massaged her scalp in the process. The thought had never occurred to her that she would enjoy the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She was surprised that such an activity wasn't carried out at one of Alya's sleepovers, but all she knew was that she didn't want the sensation to stop._

_"So first," as soon as the words left her tongue, his fingers stopped flowing through her locks, awaiting further instructions, "separate the hair into two pieces." Teaching him how to do her pigtails was the first step before she would instruct him on how to braid. When she felt the heat of his fingertips tease her neck while trying to grasp her hair, goosebumps flooded her arms. "Then you take the hair tie and wrap it around a couple times to secure it, otherwise it will fall out." The gentle tug on her hair was the only indication she got that he was following her instructions._

_"That wasn't so hard," he beamed proudly, and Marinette's hands flew to the back of her head to check his work. The one ponytail was skewed from the other, but for his first time, it was a decent attempt._

_"I knew you could do it." She was glad that he was able to grasp something from the first lesson, but truth be told her scalp was already missing his touch._

_"There's one thing I don't get." He must have leaned closer due to his breath lingering outside her ear. It wasn't until then that her body became hyper-aware of the proximity of his body. She could lean back a couple inches and fall into his defined chest._

_"What?" She cursed her body when her response came out breathier than intended, but the butterflies in her stomach were already swarming._

_"Why you go through that effort in the morning when your hair looks just as pretty down."_

_Marinette was glad that her back was facing him because heat exploded, drawing color on her cheeks._

_"How about we take a break? I'll get us some snacks and then I can beat your butt at Megastrike 6?" It took all the strength she had to regulate her voice from wavering or going off tripping over her words. The second Adrien agreed, she rushed down the stairs to compose herself in private._

_The next day, she wore her hair down to school._

"I heard so many people raved about this place. The food is supposed to be out of this world." Bellamy said. He eased her into her chair before taking his seat across from her. Le Chat qui Peche had been on her list of places to visit, but she hadn't been able to visit. Alya had gone on and on about the crepes that they served.

"You've been quiet, are you sure you're okay?" His concern was sweet, but she was afraid that she wasn't in the right mindset. She was counting down until he would take her home.

"I'm sorry." She didn't mean to space off as much as she had on the way here, her mind kept replaying the memory from earlier. When she looked up from the spot on the table his gaze was expectant.

"Mmmm?"

"I said, I like your necklace." At his statement her hand flew up to the pearls, casting another memory to play.

" _Come with me."_

_Marinette only had seconds to register Adrien's voice melting against her skin before he slipped his hand into hers and they began to maneuver through the crowd of people. An airy chuckle escaped her lips as she wondered what could have gotten into her best friend._

_He had pulled her into his father's abandoned study and used his body to slam the door._

" _What's gotten into you?" Her question earned a boyish grin from the model._

" _I wanted to give you your birthday gift." He explained as he started digging through the desk drawers._

" _You got me a gift?" Marinette was only surprised because Adrien had offered his house to host her birthday (she suspected against his father wishes)._

" _Of course." He doubled back towards her, a box in hand. "You only turn 18 once."_

_Marinette's eyes drifted down to the neatly wrapped gift and accepted. She was almost worried about ruining it by unwrapping it. A gasp escaped her lips when she lifted the lid._

" _Adrien, you shouldn't have." Her fingers traced lightly over the pearls laid neatly in a long velvety box. "It must have been so expensive, I can't accept these." Their eyes connected, and Adrien gently pushed the box towards her again._

" _I want you to have them. And if it makes you feel better, I didn't spend any money on them at all." Marinette's brows knit together in confusion. Sure, some company might have given this as a perk for modeling, but it seemed unlikely...Unless he already had them._

" _Are these-" all other words died on her tongue._

" _Here, let me put them on you." Adrien took full advantage of her shock to pick up the necklace from its place. He ventured closer and lowered it around her neck. His body lingered close to her for a couple seconds longer before stepping back and admiring his work._

" _Adrien you can't just give away your mother's-"_

" _I'm not," he cut her off before she could finish the sentence, "She's not coming back. I'd rather have someone I trust to use them than sitting around in a box somewhere." Marinette's hands reached up for the necklace once more, speechless to what he was implying._

" _She would have liked you, you know." The words brought her comfort considering Mr. Agreste didn't seem to be a fan of hers for monopolizing his son's time when he could be at a photoshoot._

" _I can't even begin to - Thank you, Adrien." Her arms wrapped around him resting her head against his chest. She didn't know how long they were like that, but Adrien's voice brought her out of a trance._

" _Mari?" She adjusted her gaze upward to meet his not wanting to leave the warmth his body provided._

" _Yes?"_

" _I-never mind." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Marinette."_

"I have to go." She nearly knocked over her water as she jumped up from her seat.

Why did it seem like everything lead back to him? She was doing just fine on her own before he waltzed back into her life. Was she going to be haunted by what could have been the rest of her life?

Despite Bellamy's attempt to call out after her, she pushed her body to go faster. The sooner she could trap herself in her room, the faster she could pretend like this night or her lingering feelings for the blonde were nonexistent. She had missed her opportunity to tell Amelie her feelings and now they were happily back together like nothing ever happened in the first place. Tears streamed down her face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. At this point, she was grateful that her legs hadn't buckled beneath her.

She knew that once she reached the apartment, Amelie would bombard her with questions about Bellamy, the date itself, and why she was home this early. None of which she had any real desire (or the ability) to tell her the truth. There had to be a better way to get over Adrien.

Chat Noir, perched attentively on a nearby ledge, zeroed in on Marinette on the street. He had followed her for a block just to ensure her safety, but the second he heard her muffled sob his body froze. She was crying. Instantly he had to fight the urge to hunt down Bellamy. It should have been him in there with her.

The sensation wasn't new to him, he had felt it earlier as he watched them having dinner and the way Marinette smiled. It was present when the Evillustrator had his sights on her in 8th grade or when Kim tried to make an advance on her in 11th grade. Thankfully, Marinette turned him down before he had to intervene. Maybe he was jealous, and that could only mean one thing:

He still had feelings for Marinette Dupain-Chang.

The revelation didn't seem new to him, more like he had grown tired of fighting and accepted the fact. The only problem was he couldn't get close to her as Adrien with the walls she had built.

Her continued sobs caused him to leap into action, jumping to a closer building. She needed him, and he wasn't going to sit idly by.

Something or someone was following her. The goosebumps spread further down her arm. Not that she couldn't handle whoever it was, she was Ladybug after all. Hawkmoth always had an impeccable sense of timing for the worst time to attack Paris.

When she felt a presence behind, her hands grew into fists and her feet spread to a defensive stance.

"I know you're there, show yourself." It would have been threatening if her voice wasn't wavering. She was beginning to regret allowing Tikki to stay home.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Princess." Her body relaxed when Chat Noir emerged from the shadows for only a second before her mind started to race with other thoughts.

"Is there an akuma?" It was one of her worst fears, Hawkmoth attacking, and she would have to backtrack home before she could assist in the fight.

"Nothing like that," he reassured quickly. "I needed to be out of the house tonight." What were the chances that her partner would be able to find her in the heart of Paris at this exact moment?

"Were you following me, Kitty?" She asked playfully her head tilting to the side.

"I was in the neighborhood," he shot back with a boyish grin, ignoring the question. His staff provided support for his body as he leaned forward. "Have you been crying?" The smile vanished when he saw her tear-stained cheeks.

"I just had a bad date, that's all." The way she deflected only caused his desire to hunt down Bellamy to flare up again. A sudden idea came to him. It was now up to him to cheer Marinette up.

"Come with me." It hadn't meant to be a command, but the confidence in his voice was strong.

"What?" He watched her eyes flicker down to his extended hand before back to his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked taking another small step forward closing the gap between them. Instead of giving him an answer, she placed her hand in his. He maneuvered her so they were wrapped around him, hands tightly around his neck. As soon as he was sure that she was secure, they began their journey upward to travel across the rooftops of Paris.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be up here?" Not that the view wasn't spectacular, being on the north tower of the Notre-Dame allowed them to see the city lit up for miles.

"I come up here all the time. I have a don't ask, don't bell policy with the caretaker." His finger flicked the bell that was dangling from his suit for emphasis. The action only earned an eye roll from Marinette, it was comforting that Chat was the same all the time with the puns even when Ladybug wasn't present.

"I bet you bring all the girls up here then, huh?" She teased taking a seat tucking her legs underneath her.

"Not really," he admitted, taking a seat beside her "You're the first. Well after Ladybug, but that was in a superhero capacity." Marinette was taken back, she had assumed that since Chat had limited his flirting with Ladybug – that he was seeing someone else.

"What about Ladybug, won't she be concerned that you're hanging out with a civilian?"

"Nah, she trusts my judgment. It's not like you're Hawkmoth or anything…" His voice trailed off and Marinette's eyes grew wide "er-you're not Hawkmoth, right?"

Although it was the complete opposite to the point it was laughable, she decided to play along. She had experience with assuming that Adrien was the villain set out to destroy them.

"Why don't you bell me?" She winked as she started pacing the edge of the roof. Chat's mouth dropped as he followed suit.

"Did you just-"

"With my fashion abilities and creativity, I would have no problem stylizing the akumas. Back in high school, I had a front-row seat to Chloe causing the akumas, sounds like you figured it out all on your own." Marinette made sure that her last words were saturated with sarcasm.

"Don't even joke about that." He crossed his arms over his chest, sulking. Marinette returned to his side and tousled his hair playfully.

"No, I'm not after your ring, Kitty." His eyes widened in shock as his mind raced with questions. Had he been careless in battles?

"How do you know about Miraculouses and my ring?"

"Isn't it what beeps during your battles, I just thought it was like Ladybug's earrings. She hasn't told me much, but I know the general gist."

He tore his eyes away from her to settle on his ring. The answer brought him some comfort but raised more suspicions. How close were Marinette and Ladybug, did she know who LB was outside her mask? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smile form on her lips as she took in the sight of the city.

"You're not crying anymore." He froze when he realized that he had said the statement out loud. Her attention turned back to him, and his words failed to provide an excuse. He was captivated by the way the city seemed to outline her silhouette, creating a deeper contrast between her brilliant blue eyes. It wasn't until she faced him that he noticed what hung around her neck. 

"Um...That's a nice necklace." His eyes linger a little longer than he would have liked. He didn't need her to say anything, he recognized the set of pearls, it was the ones he gave her on her 18th birthday. It was supposed to be the night that he told her his feelings for her and ask her to the end of the year dance. It was Nino's idea that he did something special, get her alone, and then be open and honest with her. He had assured him that Marinette returned the feelings. But when the time came, he chickened out. The way she looked at him that night was nothing more than a haunting memory of what could have been.

Everything wasn't totally lost; Alya and Nino came up with the idea that they would attend the dance together. Once they got there, their friends vanished leaving him alone with Marinette. He got the nerve to ask her to dance, but not even halfway through the song an akuma attacked. Her voice pulled him back from his trip down memory lane.

"Thanks." Her eyes fell on the rooftop, not daring to look him in the eye. "Someone...very important gave them to me." His heart fluttered at the statement. He shouldn't gather hope, there were probably many people that were important to her.

"The-they must have cared about you a lot." It was surreal that he even had this opportunity to talk to Marinette about his civilian form and they could hold a conversation.

"He did…then things changed." His heart was like lead inside his chest at her words. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that it hadn't.

"What happened?" He pushed further, hoping he didn't step on her toes in the process. This was the deepest conversation that he had with her in weeks.

"I don't know," her hands ran the course of her necklace, "but I don't want to talk about it." The last thing he wanted was to cause her to be upset again. His body went rigid when she rested her head on him.

"Thank you, Chaton," she wrapped her arms around his snuggling closer, "for making my night better. I feel…comfortable around you." The night had gone from a complete disaster to salvageable and it was all due to him. Mrs. Petit's words crept up again about how she thought Ladybug and Chat were soulmates. Maybe that was the answer that she was missing all along. She raised her head off the comfort of his toned arm and turned her body, so it faced him again.

"Kiss me," all the confidence faded as she watched him react. Maybe this was a mistake, she could have read the situation wrong. "You don't have to, I mean we could pretend that nothing hap-"

She was cut off when two gloved hands cupped her face and his lips smashed into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- That seems like a good place to leave it. It's a good news, bad news. Bad news, I probably won't update for like 2 and 1/2 weeks. ( I have a wedding next week that I'm in) and I've also been asked by multiple people to update my other story Spiraling Down ( which I've been neglecting ) so my next update will be that story. Here's the good news. I might update earlier, and that all depends on you all. If I get enough overwhelming pushing to update early ( hint hint wink wink) that I might be convinced to hurry up and work overtime on both stories. You'll get the next chapter either way, but the release date is on you all. So let me know what you think!


	8. My Dearest, Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat isn't going to be that easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Surprise! So I know it was longer than anticipated, but my betas pushed me farther than before. Long story short, I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times. I'm happy to say I'm so glad they made me because this was the result. I'll always try and improve for you all. For those of you concerned about Spiraling Down, I'm about a third of the way through and have the entire weekend to work on it. The update should be soon!

 

 

 

**Chapter 8**

He was going to be late for his date if he didn't hurry, but he had to pick up some books at home that would aid next semester. It was also important to at least check in on his father. He loved the freedom that came with living on campus, but he often thought about how lonely his father must be with him gone, so he dropped by when he could. Today his father seemed to be too wrapped up in his study planning the fashion shows for the spring designs; some things never changed.

Adrien waited for 15 minutes at the top of the stairs after Natalie went to fetch Gabriel. Enough time passed that the model figured his father was busy so he would have to come back another time. He only managed to descend halfway down the staircase before a familiar voice filled the air.

"You know, I don't appreciate you blowing off your responsibilities to go gallivanting around the city." Adrien's teeth gritted at his father's condescending tone. He turned after another step to meet his father's gaze, determined to defend himself against the accusation.

"I've already fulfilled my obligations at the photoshoot. I arrived early so we could send the photos in time, and I'm not gallivanting around the city. Amelie and I have a lunch date today." Just the mention of his girlfriend's name softened his father's expression.

"Well it's good to see that you have finally surrounded yourself with good influences. Amelie has a good head on her shoulders, thinking about the future and what's best for her." The subtle jab didn't go unnoticed.

His father had looked down on his choice of friends most of his life. It still irked the blonde that instead of admitting that he was wrong, he would rather insult and blame them.

"She reminds me of your mother with her determination. You picked well son," he said.

Adrien's mouth dropped at the compliment; all anger he held evaporated. His father barely talked about his mother after she was presumed dead, let alone compare any girl to her.

A small swell of pride welled up in his chest as he returned the smile his father was giving him. With these moments being so few and far between, anytime he gained approval he treasured the moments. The two stood and relished in the silence a couple more moments before Adrien made his way to the door.

* * *

 

"There's the upcoming charity ball at the Louvre, I figured we could go together. You look dashing in a suit and I have this new black number that I was dying to wear. It would be good-"

He tuned Amelie out. It had been twenty minutes since they sat down and all she could talk about were events that they could attend as a couple and how the press would be good for both their families. She was starting to sound less like his girlfriend and more like his public relations manager.

The behavior had started after he had taken her back. It took a couple weeks to figure out where he had seen it before, then it hit him. He had lived it for the last ten years with his father. That he had to earn his love through his actions.

"Amelie," He reached out grabbing her hand as well as her attention, "Just stop. Can we talk for a second?" he paused as he watched her eyebrows knit together. "About us," he added to make his intentions clear.

"What is it?" She asked. All attention was stripped away from her phone and the calender events that she had planned. It might have been the first time since they arrived that he could tell she was a hundred percent within the conversation.

"I need you to stop. If you keep this up you're going to end up resenting everything. Don't blame yourself for the breakup, it wasn't your fault," he paused as the bitter truth sat on his tongue, "It was mine."

"What do you mean?" Amelie's voice wavered as her eyes searched his.

"I had my own issues, and I took it out on you...I'm sorry." The apology was long overdue. He mentally kicked himself for not recognizing the pattern sooner.

"I wish you would have told me, we could have talked it out." That's what most couples did when they fought, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"I didn't think I could," he confessed, tearing his eyes away. She had been so patient with him, and how did he repay her?

"Why not?" She asked.

He could do this, it was like pulling off a band-aid right?

"Because it involves a girl." It was good to get the truth off his chest, but the terrifying silence from the other side of the table was greater than any akuma attack. "I used to like her a couple years ago, and recently she came back into my life. I thought I was over her and then suddenly my feelings got stirred up and I realized that I-"

"Still like her," Amelie finished for him removing her hand from his. "Who is she?" He was glad that he did this while surrounded by people, she couldn't make a scene. The tabloids would have a field day and create even more problems with their lies. "You know what? It doesn't matter." Her voice was hard to read, but he couldn't bring himself to look directly at her.

"I get if you never want to see me again, but it doesn't change is how I feel about you. My feelings for you are very real. These 4 months have been great, I love how when you get determined nothing can stand in your way. When you laugh it lights up whatever room you're in." So many things came to mind, there was no way to express it all. His father was right, his mom would have gotten along with her, they were similar.

"You don't have to explain, Adrien." It was the first time that he forced himself to meet her gaze. Maybe he heard her wrong, she should be yelling-screaming anything to make him feel better.

"I don't?" She was being incredibly calm about this, it made no sense at all. Didn't she care that she didn't own all his heart?

"It's normal, to think about the what-ifs. You never got the closure that you needed. I'm not threatened, take all the time you need to process the feelings and they'll fade. I'm not going anywhere." He could barely process what she said till she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me." She dropped some money on the table and stood up as she grabbed her purse. She flashed him a coy smile before leaning down so she hovered right outside his ear.

"Are you coming?" Adrien couldn't get out of his seat fast enough as he followed her closely behind out the restaurant to the car.

* * *

Marinette jumped on her bed, clutching the piece of paper close to her. No matter how many times she read the invite for the Agreste internship it never failed to bring a giddy smile across her lips. It was the best Christmas gift she had received that year.

The tradition of roommate Christmas had a rocky start with Amelie inviting Adrien over without Marinette's consent. She had to find out by coming home to them making out under the mistletoe. Her roommate only had a lame excuse to give. The night had gotten more awkward when Amelie continued her pda by draping herself on Adrien's lap. It didn't irk her because she was still pinning for the boy, but more because it seemed that her friend had forgotten her existence.

Adrien must have sensed her discomfort because he made every effort to keep it to a minimum.

When Amelie had excused herself to get some hot chocolate, Marinette was surprised by Adrien holding out a small gift. She had her doubts at first, that it was possible for them to even reach the level of friendship they had before. As her feelings for the blonde diminished, she was more comfortable allowing Adrien in inch by inch. The one thing she hadn't accounted for was a gift. She accepted it because she wasn't like Chloe, she would appreciate anything he got her.

It was more than she bargained for. Inside was the very letter that she was still holding a week later. Marinette couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around him, she had missed his warmth. When they were in high school they used to hug like that all the time, each one would bring a smile to her lips.

She had told him thank you somewhere with the mixed limbs, but looking back it still didn't seem adequate enough. He laughed against her and the way his chest vibrated among the sounds made her knees weak. It wasn't until Adrien leaned in, his face right next to her ear, and told her it was her talent that got her in did she know she was in trouble. Close, he was too close again. Thank goodness that Amelie had separated them with just a harsh cough.

The sound of tapping on the glass door snapped her back from the memory, causing her smile to tug back further. If Chat Noir was anything with his visits it was punctual. She counted down in her head. When she reached zero, the familiar face popped through her curtains.

"Did you miss me?" He flashed a silly boyish grin clearly loving some aspects of their secret friendship.

"Yeah, Amelie went out with Adrien hours ago. I'm sure they're keeping each other occupied," she replied dryly. Her eyes drifted back to the letter until she heard a thump. Chat Noir sheepishly looked up at her a light blush spread across his cheek.

"How do you keep all those women off with you being that smooth?" She teased.

"Careful, you sound jealous," he shot back, picking himself and what was left of his dignity off the floor before leaping onto the bed next to her. "I wouldn't blame you, it's the tail, claimed many admirers." Mari pushed his shoulder playfully as he settled in beside her. Chat had kept his promise and visited her almost every night after patrol. They talked and occasionally cuddled, but nothing more ever happened.

His eyes drifted to the piece of paper in her hand and his head tilted slightly.

"What's that?" He asked. Marinette tried to conceal the letter but it was too late.

"It's nothing." She didn't know why she wanted to hide the letter from him, maybe she was nervous how he would react to her spending more time with Adrien. Chat fought her eventually gaining victory grabbing the letter from her hand.

"Congratulations Ms. Dupain-Chang on being chosen for the internship-" he stopped himself from reading out further.

"It's not a big deal." She stole the letter back and hid it away in her nightstand.

"It is a huge deal- isn't this one of the most sought-after internships in Paris?"

"Maybe," her voice drew the word out. She was proud of the accomplishment, after all, she had worked to earn it.

"Then act like it!" The next thing Marinette knew a pillow hit her and it took a second to realize the source.

"Did you just-" Chat responded with a grin like a cat got the canary.

It was on.

Marinette grabbed her own weapon and the pillows went flying. Laughter filled the air as they combatted each other. Thank goodness for all the years of training as Ladybug.

In a blur of events, Marinette wound up underneath Chat with her hands pinned above her head. Both sets of eyes went wide as their heavy breathing was in sync.

She felt a new heat grow as his gaze flickered down to her lips before jumping back to meet her. They had agreed, the kiss between them was a mistake, totally unprofessional. If Chat only wanted to be friends and drop by her balcony for talks, she would have to respect that. But then there were moments like this where she questioned everything, it couldn't be just her feeling the electricity and tension cutting through them.

_The second that he stepped foot on her balcony, he knew that this was a mistake. What was he even going to say to her? It had been 4 excruciating days since the kiss and it was the only thing playing over and over in his mind. They needed to address what happened, otherwise it might damage the relationship between them further. He closed his eyes as his hand hovered over the glass before he knocked. Within a minute Marinette was there opening the door to let him inside._

_He didn't know how things escalated, one moment they had agreed that the kiss shouldn't happen again, and the next their lips were attached like they gave each other life itself. Her scent and taste was intoxicating, he wasn't sure it would ever enough._

" _Chat." The way she breathed out his name made his suit feel 3 times tighter. The mood only dampened when she detangled her limbs from his._

" _Yes, princess," he purred outside her ear before his lips started to trail down her neck._

" _We shouldn't do this, I haven't been completely honest with you." There were so many scenarios that ran through his head and none of them were ideal. His body tensed the mood was officially killed._

" _When I first kissed you, I wasn't in the right mind, I was upset. You see there's this guy-"_

" _Who is he?" The bitterness dripped from his voice as he cut her off, he shouldn't be controlling, he had no claim on her in any way._

" _It was silly of me to think that someone like me could have Adrien Agreste look at me in that way-"_

" _Wait...Adrien Agreste, as in the model?" This whole time she was harboring feelings for him? His stomach churned but he wasn't sure if it was from the excitement or the regret of some of the choices he made._

" _It sounds silly, but we were friends in school and I just thought that maybe I stood a chance."_

_He had to stop himself from shouting, revealing his identity and tell her that she was wrong. That the night that he saw her at the club that he wanted nothing more than to finally get his chance to ask her out. To tell her how gorgeous she looked, but he fell apart when the time came._

_The fact that tears started to stream down her face killed him, so he reached out his gloved hand and wiped them away allowing his hand to linger longer than it should._

" _He's an idiot if he doesn't know how special you are."_   _A couple of minutes of silence sat between them before he gathered the courage to continue. "May I ask you a question, Princess?" The second she looked up at him he felt his throat contract. This was dangerous territory, even for someone like him that toed the line._

" _Anything," she responded with a warm but tired smile._

" _It's about Adrien Agreste." Immediately he watched her face fall- in disappointment? His stomach churned losing all desire to ask the question, but he had already backed himself into a corner._

" _Oh," Her tone was less than enthusiastic. A whole string of emotions wavered inside of him. He thought they had made some progress with winning back her friendship over the last couple weeks, but now everything was in question. The idea that Marinette wasn't honest with him stung. First with the list that caused this mess in the first place and now the possibility that she wasn't genuine with him?_

" _You said that Adrien Agreste didn't have feelings for you that way, but hypothetically," he added for good measure, "what if things were different? Would that change anything?" He needed to know more, and if she would only give honest answers to his alter ego, then that's how he would acquire his information._

_He watched her carefully as a surge of emotions overcame her features. What he was sure was a couple seconds felt like enough to fill a lifetime._

" _It can't." His body froze, it certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting._

" _Can't?" He parroted back weakly. If he wasn't careful his emotions would betray him in more ways than one._

" _No. He's with my roommate of all people and I'm-happy for them." The second part stuck in the air. "If he had any feelings for me then he wouldn't have accepted her offer in the beginning. Besides," her eyes fell to the floor, "she really likes him. Even if they broke up, I-I couldn't do that to her. The best thing I can do is get over him."_

_The list that he found was starting to click and he had a suspicion that Amelie's only involvement was lending the magazine._

" _Amelie is lucky to have a friend like you," was all he could muster as a response._

" _You're not mad at me, are you? For asking you to kiss me?" He glanced down at a fear-stricken face which only ripped his heart more. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the top of her head for reassurance._

" _I could never be mad at you princess." The moment between them was too brief but he forced himself to push her away._

" _I should probably go. Rene rouge will skin me alive if I'm late for patrol again." He took a couple steps up towards the roof._

" _You can visit me anytime, Kitty." Marinette boldly followed and reached out to ring his bell playfully._

" _I'll take you up on that offer," he promised._

"Uh, Chat?" She glanced up at where his hands still pinned hers and he jolted back as if the contact left a fiery trail underneath his leather-bound gloves.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. It was so easy to relive that memory, the things that were said stuck in his brain even if he wanted to scrub it clean. He was tempted to give in and kiss her senseless until she was high on him, but where would that leave them? Things were better this way, he would still get to have his friendship with Marinette back, and she wouldn't have to feel awkward around him.

Marinette sat up on the bed with a thousand words dying on her tongue before she could speak. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was going to kiss her just then. They had talked about the kiss, but failed to adjust the underlying issue; there was a connection between them. It was useless to dance around the issue, but she could tell he wasn't ready.

So why was he holding back, was he scared of what Ladybug would think? He wasn't aware that she was the girl he was chasing most of her schooling, and she was almost tempted to use the information to her advantage, but that wouldn't be fair to him.

"Mari!" The door handle jiggled, and the words brought the cold splash of reality upon them.

"Why is the door locked?" Marinette had to do something unless she wanted to explain why Chat Noir made frequent visits with her in her room, with the door locked no less.

"Hide," she hissed to the cat as she shoved him towards the closet. It would be easy enough to keep the redhead from discovering him in there. "Uh, are you sure it's not just stuck, you know how it gets sometimes," Mari yelled over her shoulder watching Chat struggle with closing the door.

"I can't get it," Amelie's voice grew more frustrated by the second. Once Marinette was sure that Chat was safely hidden away, in one swoop she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sometimes it just needs a magic touch." Marinette gave her most confident smile, but inside her stomach still had butterflies. If she wasn't careful it wouldn't be long until her roommate discovered that Chat Noir visits on a regular basis. Amelie brushed past her in the room and sat down on the bed.

"I just had the weirdest conversation with-" She stopped mid sentence as an aroma filled her nose. "Mari, did you have a boy in here? I recognize that cologne anywhere." Marinette's face drained of color, and her feet turned to lead. Chat hadn't come to see her that often, had he? Her lack of response and the behavioral shift was all the answer that Amelie needed.

"He's still here, isn't he? That's why you had the door locked!" She jumped up from her seat and ducked to glance under the bed.

"Amelie, stop! No one is here." The words didn't deter her from looking behind the closet. It was almost as if she was a little kid on a treasure hunt.

"The closet," Marinette heard Amelie whisper to herself and knew she needed to step in or come up with the best excuse yet.

"Amelie, you need to leave now." If Marinette's tone wasn't enough to deter her, the hands grabbing shoulders were.

"Fine." Amelie's lips sunk into a disappointed pout. "But we will talk about this later. I want to hear all about him." Just for good measure, Marinette guided her to the door, so she wouldn't try anything funny. Before Amelie could protest, the door was closed and locked. She let out a relieved sigh and her back slid down the wall.

"That was too close." She breathed out, running her hands through her hair.

"You weren't the one stuck in the closet, I was sweating bullets in there!" There was an airy feature of his chuckle that lightened the room and their current situation. "Come on, I think it would be good if both of us got out of here before Amelie comes back." He didn't have to offer twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- So for the people that asked to torture Adrien the beginning of it has only begun. It would be too easy for Marichat to get together that early. I still have some fluff planned to hold you over.


	9. Reynolds Pamphlet: Have You Read This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the vibe of this chapter ( and the song I listened to on repeat) is All We Are by One Republic. But you do get a jealous Adrien and Luka might enter the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! I'm so sorry. I was sick for almost a week so that obviously hindered the writing process. Thank you to my betas for putting up with me. I hope you enjoy!

The sound of two girls squealing rang out in the coffee shop. Despite Marinette seeing Alya as Rena Rouge, it was different to hang out outside of an akuma attack. Her school was an hour away from her own, and with her pursuing a degree in journalism it kept her busy.  
  
“Girl, you are glowing. Have you done something different? Wait, don’t tell me, let me guess,”Alya said. 

 

This little game of theirs only happened a couple months out of the year, but Alya insisted that it was a way to keep her mind sharp. Marinette resisted the urge to tease that after the many years together she hadn’t figured out that she was Ladybug without her help. If she hadn’t confessed to her, her best friend would still be chasing her around Paris.   
  
“Usual terms?” Marinette asked as the two moved towards the line, which was longer than usual today; maybe that would give her friend a fighting chance.  
  
“Sure, I’m feeling lucky today.” Marinette was confident that this was a losing battle for Alya but who was she to deny her friend’s entertainment? Besides, it was an easy way to get free coffee.  
  
“You got a new outfit?” She didn’t mean to chuckle at her first guess, but she was sure she had worn this outfit once before around.  
  
“A new haircut?” Alya’s second guess was worse than the first, but Marinette gave her the benefit of the doubt since she wore her hair up most days.

  
“Do you even know me?” Marinette said. Her hand rested on her chest in fake hurt.  The two erupted in laughter, their shoulders bumping playfully.  
  
“I know, you’re glowing because you finished a new design in time to show Mr. Agreste on Monday?”

 

“I think Mr. Agreste will be too busy to even speak to the interns.” She’d rather just use her time there to soak up all information she was given.

  
“But I’m sure Adrien would jump at the chance to show his dad some of them. He has always seen your talent,” Alya argued.

Marinette fought the heat rising on the back of her neck. Adrien wouldn’t be the type of person to lie about that kind of thing, yet it was better safe than sorry.  
  
“I don’t want to get ahead that way.” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
“It’s all about who you know,” Alya replied with a shrug. “You have serious talent girl. I hope that you don’t waste it.”

 

Is that what she thought? That it was a mistake not to show her designs? “I’ll think about it, I promise.”  

 

All thoughts on her career were halted the second she saw a headline on a local tabloid.

 

_ End of Ladynoir? _

 

She couldn’t control herself and snatched up the magazine. She instantly recognized the picture of one of her adventures out with Chat. She had convinced herself that they would be fine, but apparently, they weren’t careful enough. Her only saving grace is that the photographer hadn’t captured her face.

 

"What is this?" 

 

"I know, scandalous, right?" Alya commented. "I thought the kitten was smitten with you. Apparently now there’s this other girl, but no one can get a clear shot. There are dozens of photos in there.” 

 

Marinette’s fingers never flew to a page number faster,  only to find that she was right. There were tons of pictures of her and Chat, all with her face blocked in some way. The most intimate one was them in a deep embraced that was totally taken out of context.    
  
Chat had been upset, and she was only trying to comfort him. He said it had to do with his Mother. He didn’t expand further, and it didn’t feel right to pry.

 

“I bet all of these were taken out of context,” Marinette grumbled. 

 

As much as she wished that things blossomed them, Chat hadn’t made a move since she had told him about Adrien. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship by acting off her feelings. He would have to act first. 

 

“What’s got you bugging?” Alya grinned cheekily causing Marinette to roll her eyes. It was obvious that Rena was being influenced by Chat. “Are you jealous?”

 

“More worried,” she answered truthfully. She would have to be careful now that she knew they were watching them. 

 

“Well don’t wig out girl. I’m sure whoever this new girl is, it will fizzle out. Then he’ll be crawling back on all fours straight to you.”

 

_ That’s what I’m concerned about _ . She loved the time she got to spend with her partner. It was a loophole around the secret identities, he got to see both sides of her. Was that selfish? If anything happened to their friendship-   
  
“Marinette?”   
  
“Hmmm...” She replied, snapping out of her own thoughts. 

  
“I said, are you ok? You suddenly look pale.” 

 

Marinette ignored the question for as long as she could as she recomposed herself.   
  
“I’m fine,” she lied, rolling the tabloid in half and not returning it to the rack. If Alya questioned her further, she could always lie and say it was for research. Alya was always on the side of Ladynoir.  
  
“Is there any way you can give me the slightest hint?” Alya begged looping back to the original subject. Maybe she did have the upper hand, but Marinette didn’t feel any remorse for her friend, not when it was her idea for this game in the first place. 

  
“Well I could, but then you lose and have to pay for my coffee,” Marinette reminded her.   
  
“But--” Marinette shot a look, defusing the rest of the excuse. Alya pulled out her wallet to pay, wearing her look of defeat. Her lips curled in satisfaction as she sipped her prize. Free beverages tasted better somehow. She supposed she could steer her in the right direction. 

  
“Well if you must know, it involves a-- “She was cut short when another body collided with hers. Her coffee exploded over the floor, but all she could do was stand there mortified. She had managed to yield her clumsiness, but there were rare moments when it reared its ugly head more than she would like. The coffee had splashed all over his clothes. 

  
“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t watching where I was goi-- “Any further words turned to goo when her eyes met crystal blue ones. 

 

Not did she spill coffee all over a stranger, but he was gorgeous. His dark hair was a neat kind of messy with bright blue tips blaring brightly against the black. His lean figure towered over hers, and as she allowed her eyes to drift down his body she indeed saw that there were dark splotches on his clothes. 

  
“It was my fault.” He offered a smile, but she knew he was only trying to make her feel better. 

 

His apology was lost when her eyes landed on his Jagged Stone shirt. He like her favorite artist too? She wondered if he ever got to meet him.  Alya jabbed her elbow into her side, jerking her from any more potential daydreams. 

  
“I’m sorry, what?” Her cheeks flamed again. Why was she this embarrassing around cute guys? 

  
“I said, let me at least buy you another coffee....” He allowed his voice to drift off in hopes that she would fill in her name. 

 

“Marinette, and you really don’t have to.” She didn’t want to be any more trouble than she already was. 

  
“The name’s Luka and trust me, I want to. Besides what kind of guy would I be if let the pretty girl go without her coffee? ”

* * *

  
  
“There’s just something about this weather that makes me smile,” Amelie confessed hugging Adrien’s arm as they strolled down the street. “Don’t you agree, darling?” 

  
Adrien managed a stiff nod. If he was honest, he was still stuck on her invitation to dinner with her parents next week. Their schedules had clashed, postponing the eventual meeting, but that luck ran out. Not that he thought her parents wouldn’t approve of him, but it still caused his stomach to churn nonetheless.  
  
Amelie glanced nervously over at her boyfriend, her lip curled gently between her teeth. “Marinette seems like she’s getting over Bellamy…has she told you anything?” 

 

It was amusing to Adrien how his girlfriend thought that Marinette would share any of that kind of information with him. Sure, she opened up with Chat, but his civilian form was a different story. Even when they were attending high school together, she had never mentioned guys that she liked but now he knew it was because of her crush on him.  
  
“You think there’s someone else?” He prompted as one eyebrow rose. Marinette hadn’t mentioned liking someone else. He had seen her almost every day, so he would have picked up on the social cues. It wasn’t like Marinette could be subtle not to mention the shortage of time with her schooling starting up.

  
“Definitely. I caught her red handed with a boy in her room the other week.” 

Even though he knew she was referring to Chat Noir the information still made his skin crawl. That encounter was too close on multiple levels. If Amelie hadn’t interrupted them who knows what would have happened.

  
“Oh, anybody we know?” He was curious about what Marinette told her after they returned. She had mentioned dreading going back because of Amelie’s interrogation style.

  
“Mari kicked me out before I saw him, but he uses your cologne, so they have good taste.” 

 

Adrien’s nose twitched at Amelie’s comment. There were only a few times that he would wear his cologne, but Amelie had insisted that he wear it for their date. He caved, although wishing that the smell would fade quickly just because he had grown sick of it- not to mention the thought of wearing the essence of himself seemed arrogant.

  
“And she won’t tell you anything?” He asked. Amelie’s determination had gotten her far in life, surely this translated over to talking to Marinette. If she brought up Chat Noir, then maybe he would use it to gather intel on what his girlfriend thought of the superhero.   
  


“She wouldn’t budge. When I cornered her later she insisted that I imagined the whole thing!” 

 

Adrien stopped listening as he felt his heart drop. It shouldn’t have stung that Marinette wouldn’t tell Amelie about Chat, but it did. Even if she was doing it to protect his identity, this was Amelie that they were talking about. Did Marinette not trust her? 

 

Amelie continued, “But once I figure out her secret boyfriend, I’m sure I can convince her that we all should go on a double date. That way I can scope the guy out and make sure he’s worth Mari’s time.” 

 

Although Amelie had good intentions, it still caused a small flare to burst inside him. Bellamy was his girlfriend’s first choice for Marinette and that date ended in disaster.  Not to mention him trying to be Chat and Adrien at the same time would be impossible to pull off even if he gave Plagg all the cheese money could buy.

  
“Maybe there’s a reason she’s keeping it a secret, we should probably stay out of--” He didn’t even get to finish his statement when Amelie pried herself away, crossing her arms defensively.  
  
“What reason could there possibly be that she couldn’t tell me?” Her eyes grew wide, the cracks of her insecurities shining through. “We tell each other everything.” 

 

This wasn’t something he could win unless he outed his alter ego visiting her, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to have that conversation yet.

  
“Never mind,” he grumbled. A yelp escaped his mouth as Amelie suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him around the corner. “What are we doing?” He asked, feeling silly that a grown adult was hiding behind a building when he didn’t know why they hid in the first place.

  
“Who is that with Marinette?” He followed her pointed finger until his gaze stopped on a familiar face who was chatting it up outside a café with Alya and some guy.  
  
“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him before,” he replied, eyes narrowing as he zeroed in on the stranger.  
  
“Maybe that’s her mystery man,” Amelie suggested gleefully, clasping her hands together. The thought made him nauseous.  
  
Adrien didn’t like the guy already. It had something to do with the way he was looking at Marinette laughing at one of his jokes. If it was one thing that Adrien prided himself in, it was reading body language* and this guy was too smug. By the looks of the stranger, he was probably a guitarist; he was probably used to girls falling all over him. Marinette was far too smart to fall for this act, right? He ignored his hands curling into fists as he watched the guy reach out and caress her arm.  
  
“It’s got to be him. Let’s go introduce ourselves.” She smiled coyly at her boyfriend who offered a weak one in return. He was much too focused on the interaction between the two and wondering why Alya hadn’t stepped in yet to stop it. 

 

Despite Amelie’s enthusiasm, by the time they had crossed the street, the dark-haired boy had disappeared leaving behind a blushing Marinette.

 

“Who was that?” He asked. He watched Marinette’s gaze snap directly to the floor trying to hide the color instantly fading from her face.

 

“Adrien, Amelie, w-what are you doing here?” 

 

His eyebrows furrowed at her words. Was it possible that Amelie was right, and she didn’t bother to tell him?

 

_ Does it matter, you’re with Amelie _ , his mind quipped back.

 

It wasn’t important; she could date whomever she wanted. He just had more faith that she would at least tell Chat about it. They had grown close in their visits. Now he feared that he did something wrong. 

 

“Don’t even try and change the subject, we just witnessed that hottie trying to talk you up,” Amelie said. He didn’t know what was more alarming that his girlfriend was checking out another guy or that she was doing it in front of him.

  
“Amelie!” His voice was stern, but any concern fell on distracted ears.  

  
“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, dear,” she called over her shoulder, teasing, before turning back to her friend. “Is he the one that you were hiding from me?”  
  
Marinette didn’t need Amelie to expand on her question. It didn’t however, mean that she knew how too respond to it. She knew her roommate and she would keep pushing until she got an answer, and she wasn’t going to tell her it was Paris’s favorite cat superhero. It was dangerous enough  blurring the lines between Ladybug and Marinette. In addition, she hadn’t even talked to Chat about it, and with the tabloid being so close to revealing their friendship, she was in no position to tell the truth. Her only option was to lie.  
  
“Amelie, please don’t make a big deal out of this. I didn’t want you to meet Luka because we were just starting to get--”  
  
“I KNEW it! I want to know everything.” Amelie exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around her roommate  as Marinette tried not to spill her coffee. Even with Amelie’s hug squeezing the air out of her lungs, it was impossible not to notice Adrien’s mouth shift to a frown.  The behavior puzzled her, sure, Adrien was protective of his friends, but this was the one situation where he didn’t need to be. If anything, she thought that after all the support she leant to Amelie and him, the least he could do was pretend to be happy; even if it was a lie.  
  
She could also feel the heat from Alya’s stare on the back of her head. There would be consequences to face with her best friend later, those she could handle. If Alya decided to expose her and the lie, then it would be game over and she would have a long night of apologizing ahead of her.  
  
“Yeah, Marinette.” Without even seeing her face she could hear the smirk amongst her best friend’s words. “How did you two meet exactly? I know you’ve told me before but I’m sure the story is much better the second time.” 

 

Somehow, she almost wished that Alya told the truth.  Marinette knew that her lying capability was next to none, and the thought of creating a whole timeline made her insides churn.

  
“W-We met at the coffee shop, I was such a klutz and spilled my coffee over him,” she answered. Some of her best lies were half-truths.  
  
“Ah, spilled coffee blooms into young love. What happened next?” Alya probed further and Marinette wished she could elbow her without it being too obvious.  
  
“I’m sure no one is interested in the rest of the story, it’s rather boring.”  
  
“Nonsense! I want to hear every detail, we can talk about it on the way home,” Amelie said.  
  
“Ah shoot, I promised Alya that we would go to the movies. Why don’t you two lovebirds go on ahead and I’ll see you at the apartment later.” Marinette’s answer was enough to appease Amelie and relief flooded through her as the two said their goodbyes. It wasn’t until they were out of earshot that Alya’s voice made her jump.

  
“Can you please explain what just happened.”  
  
“You don’t know, Amelie,” Marinette replied.  “If I told her that Luka and I just met she would have hounded me about the guy she almost caught in my room. It’s just easier this way, trust me.”  
  
“And why is that?” Alya crosses her arms and instead of answering Marinette allowed her eyes to drift down to the tabloid she carried.  
  
The journalist’s eyes expanded in surprise as everything started to click into place.  “Chat Noir?”  
  
“Would you mind keeping it down?” Marinette shushed her friend. Who would need a tabloid if her friend shouted so all of Paris could hear?  
  
“Out of all the people you decide to date Chat Noir?” Alya whispered fiercely.  
  
“It’s not like that! He just comes over sometimes and we talk. It’s…” She searched for the word, but she couldn’t come up with anything remotely close to what she wanted to say. “...nice,” she finished lamely.  
  
The power that came with this information was oozing off her friend. “So how does he feel about visiting his Lady outside the mask?” At that moment, Marinette swore she saw a cunning smile form.  
  
“He doesn’t,” she sighed and reminded herself that it was for the best.  “And he won’t. Things are already complicated enough, I just don’t know what to do.” She wouldn’t know how he would react if he found out that all those trips were to the girl he claimed he loved over the years. He would probably feel betrayed and stop talking to her altogether. She wouldn’t be able to blame him. “Alya, I think I’m falling for him.” The confession sunk to her core. It was the first time she had uttered the truth out loud, let alone to someone. What she did know was that her best friend wouldn’t leave her alone in the mess that she made.    
  
Alya slung her arm to rest on Marinette’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Well, why don’t we go see a movie of your choice, and on the way, you can tell me everything. In exchange for my excellent advice, you can buy the popcorn,” Alya offered. Marinette’s lips tucked up into a smile.  
  
“Deal.”  
  


* * *

  
  
One of Marinette’s new favorite activities during their time together was to make Chat purr. It never took much, even running her hands through his disheveled locks would grant her what she desired. When the sound reached her ears a new sense of calm overcame her. It was the knowledge that he was being extremely vulnerable with her, he trusted her without knowing that she fought alongside him in the difficult times. He must have thought her mad when he came to pick her up, she insisted that they go somewhere on the verge of the outside of the city. It was the only way to ensure their safety and prevent someone following them.

 

The two had settled into the position with Chat's head in Marinette's lap and her nails lightly scratching his scalp. Neither party spoke at first, letting their minds wander with the faint lights of the Eiffel tower barely glowing in the distance.

 

“Mariette, are you embarrassed of me?” The question caught her off guard and her fingers stopped moving.  Chat sat up, his green eyes searching hers. 

 

That would be one of the last words she would use to describe Chat. He could be goofy and sometimes his puns were lame, but those were things she came to admire about him.

 

“Where is this coming from?” Marinette asked, hoping that he would be honest with her. If he had gotten that impression from anything that she had done, the pit resting in her stomach would drop further.

 

“It was just the other day with hiding me in the closet, and a little birdie told me you claimed it was another guy visiting you…” His voice trailed off unable to finish the thought. 

 

“Are you checking up on me?” She asked tilting her head to the side. 

 

“I was in the neighborhood,” he shrugged. “Besides I get concerned when I see a guy all over you in front of the coffee shop.” It was hard to keep the bitter tone to a minimum, he was ready to deck the guy when he caressed her arm. 

 

“You saw that?” Her mind immediately retreated trying to remember who was around, but the streets were crowded. He could have been anywhere. She could see the implications he drew. She hid him from her roommate while practically using a total stranger to get Amelie off her back. “Chat, I’m so sorry, let me explain.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” he replied. 

 

“You have no reason to be jealous, Kitty. He’s just a guy that gave me his number. I only told my roommate that it was him instead of you because I know how she can get. She would have more questions than my best friend Alya. Besides I like it when it’s just the two of us.” As the silence settled between them she took the opportunity to snuggle closer to him, resting her head on him now. “I could never be embarrassed of you, Chaton.” Even the rise and fall of his breathing was calming for her, she didn’t know how that was possible.

  
Adrien let her words sink in.that explanation made sense. If anyone knew how Amelie could be, it was him. He really didn’t want to subject Marinette to all that; they were a secret because they had to be.  Despite him getting the answer that he wanted, there was still a nagging question in the back of her mind. “Are you going to call him?” He regretted asking the second it left his lips. It wasn’t his place, she was just his friend. 

 

“Do you think I should?” She replied without lifting her head. This was dangerous territory, she was placing so much trust in his answer. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her not to. He rested his chin on top of her head.    
  


“I think there’s someone special out there for you.” Nothing more was said on the matter, maybe it was because he didn’t trust what else he would say.

  
“Chat there’s something I have to tell you.” She pulled away from the comfort he provided to reach into her bag and pulled out the magazine. She had dreaded telling him because it was the mark of a new season. As much as she didn’t want it to, it changed everything. "There's a reason that I asked us to come all the way out here." 

  
“What is this?”    
  


“The other reason I lied to my roommate about us. They’re plastered all over Paris.” His hands gripped loose strands of hair, holding back a frustrated growl. He dealt with the press all the time as Adrien, but this was different. It wouldn’t take Ladybug long to put two and two together and rant at him of the dangers of being this close to a civilian. He didn’t want to stop meeting though, he had made progress with Marinette as Chat. The idea of all that slipping away terrified him.    
  


“I’m not saying we can never meet up,” she replied reading his mind. “We should just lay low for a little bit, let this whole thing blow over.” Even as the words left her body grew heavy with dread. “Besides with the Agreste internship, I’ll probably have my hands full anyway.” Somehow as the excuse left her it didn’t help what she was feeling. 

  
“We should head back soon, it’s getting late.” 

 

She hated how she couldn’t read his tone. The fact that he hadn’t contributed to the conversation hadn’t helped.    
  


“Can we just stay out a little longer?”  She asked. After all, they weren’t sure when this would happen again.    
  


A soft chuckle rumble against his lips as he placed them to the top of her head.    
  


“Of course, Princess.” Neither of them acknowledged the gutting feeling that the exchange felt like goodbye more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know your feels might be a lot of feels. I promise there are tons of fluff moments ( Adrienette and Marichat ) over the next couple chapters. I'm feeling better so the next chapter should be out sooner.


	10. That Doesn't Mean I Want Him Any Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's good to know at least four people enjoyed the last chapter. I figured you were sick of mostly angst so I was nicer in this chapter. Thank you to my betas who fuel me to give you all the best. Without further delay, here is the next chapter.

 

"He's insufferable." Adrien wasn't one to complain, but if he didn't vent, he'd explode. 

 

Nino had already heard this one too many times, so he went to the next best option: his girlfriend. He allowed his body to fall back on her cloud of a mattress and ran his fingers through his hair in attempts to calm himself. 

 

"I'm pretty sure he cut off a piece of hair the last time I slept, although I can't prove it. He has taken this fanboying into the stalker-ish realm."  He was used to fans, it came with the territory of his successful career. This was different though, he drew the line at the snipping of hair.   
  


Amelie turned from running the brush through her locks and raised an eyebrow before joining Adrien on her bed. "Isn't there something that you can do, switch rooms or something?" She offered, her fingers tracing out shapes on his chest. 

 

Adrien released a sigh. "It's not that easy, the housing is already overrun with students. The only way  I can is if I switch with someone. The second they find out it's Henri, they conveniently come up with an excuse why they can't change rooms.” It was beyond frustrating, on the third person he’d just about lost his temper. 

  
“Is there any way your father could get involved? Just the mention of the Agreste name would get things rolling.” 

 

Thoughts of Chloe getting her father involved because she didn’t like the situation came to mind. He was better than that, he was sure there was another solution right under his nose. 

  
“I’d rather he’s not involved,” he replied, closing the door on that possibility. A silence fell between the two before Adrien watched his girlfriend’s face light up. His hand reached out and laced with hers.   
  
“I know that look, you have an idea.” He was desperate to change venues so there were no bad suggestions.

  
“Well I can think of one option.” She drew out her words almost playfully, giving his hand a squeeze. 

  
“Hmm?” He leaned forward and planted a kiss tenderly on her cheek. 

  
“You could move into here with me?” Her suggestion was timid, and Adrien immediately recoiled back. He wasn’t expecting that. 

  
“What?” He replied. It was too soon, wasn’t it? They had only been dating for a couple months. Not to mention how difficult it would be with his alter ego. 

  
“Just hear me out. You’re over all the time anyway, the commute to school isn’t that bad. It gets you away from your stalker and it means that we get more quality time together.” 

 

They were all valid reasons, and part of him wanted to; it meant the next step in their relationship. But something churned in the pit of his stomach giving him pause to the idea. 

  
“Amelie, thanks for the offer but I-“ he never got to finish his sentence. 

  
“Marinette! Just the person I wanted to talk to.” 

 

Adrien jolted up in time to see Marinette in the doorway, unsure why he felt slightly embarrassed of him lying on the bed with his girlfriend. Her cheeks were slightly tinted as well, for what, he was unsure.

 

“Would you mind if Adrien moves in? He’s having roommate issues at school. We both thought it would be a wonderful compromise, pending your approval of course.” 

 

He couldn’t ignore the flinch Marinette’s body did almost involuntarily. She seemed almost uncomfortable and that was the last thing he wanted. Although that didn’t stop his mind from coming up with multiple scenarios where he could use this to fix his friendship with her. Her response caught him off guard.

  
“Sure, as long as it’s something that everyone agrees with.” It was almost as if she knew how he felt about the situation because her eyes never left his.   
  
She was giving him a way out. All he needed to do was take it. 

  
“Yeah.” He blurted out before he could stop it. He knew Plagg would chew him out later for agreeing. Probably making a crude comment in the process about other body parts thinking instead of his brain.    
  
Marinette let out a soft sigh. “Well then, you have my blessing.” Amelie let out a squeal of delight.    
  
“We should celebrate!” The redhead threw her arms around her boyfriend, catching him off guard.    
  
“We have dinner with your parents, remember?” He prompted. As much as he didn’t want to go, standing them up was not the impression he wanted to leave.    
  
“Marinette, come with us.” Amelie’s suggestion caused the room to still as the remaining eyes rested on her.   
  
“What?” Her cheeks flushed, looking for any excuse but settled on, “I shouldn’t.” Her roommate retreated off the bed and placed both hands on either side of her.    
  
“Come on, Marinette. I really need you...You know how my parents can be sometimes. Besides, you can be the buffer to help Adrien out...” The whole idea sounded rather unappealing, Marinette would much rather spend the night on a date with her fabrics and designs. She didn’t know whether it was Amelie’s desperation or the way Adrien was looking at her, but she couldn’t leave them hanging.    
  
“Fine,” she caved, “just let me grab my things.” It was going to be a long night.    
  


* * *

  
Despite the couple years that she had been friends with Amelie, she had never visited her house. She assumed that Amelie was rich based on her family’s influence in the fashion industry, but Marinette hadn’t given much thought about it until they pulled into the driveway. 

 

The two-story house towered towards the sky and even with the multitude of windows allowing in the light, it still felt so isolating. No wonder she didn’t bring many people home. If it wasn’t for Amelie guiding them towards the door, Marinette could have admired the house for another 10 minutes. 

 

“Adrien, as much as I love your puns, keep them to yourself tonight. And let’s not mention you moving in...my family can be a bit… protective,” Amelie instructed. Marinette and Adrien could do nothing but nod before the door opened and the butler escorted them inside.    
  


If Marinette thought the outside was impressive, the inside left her speechless. She couldn’t imagine living in a place like this. With her luck, she would break something. But it was gorgeous for her to look at nonetheless.   
  
They were ushered to a room where a middle-aged couple were already sitting at a table that stretched the length of the room with a plate of untouched food in front of them. 

  
"You're late," Mrs. Marlone said without looking up from the table. "You are aware we do not eat until all of our company has arrived. It was rude to keep us," she glanced up and paused the second she saw Adrien and Marinette, "and your guests waiting." 

  
"Well, we are here now," Amelie politely snapped back, taking a seat. Everyone at the table allowed the silence to persist as their focus was more on their food than the potential conversation. 

  
"Adrien, why don't you tell us about yourself," Mrs. Marlone questioned, shattering the quiet. 

 

The conversation was disrupted by a cell phone ringing through the air. Heat rushed to Marinette's face as she dug through her purse, desiring to silence the source of her embarrassment. Her thumb hovered over the screen the debate raging through her head.    
"I'm so sorry, it's Nathalie. She probably wants to talk about work on Monday."  Marinette excused herself heading out of the room leaving Adrien and Amelie to fend for themselves. 

 

A couple minutes of silence descended on the four until the blonde had enough courage to break it. "Marinette is starting her internship under the Agreste company tomorrow." It seemed like the best he could do for small talk was bring up his friend. But he couldn't help but be nervous, Amelie's mother was eyeing him like a hawk. 

  
"That's a big accomplishment." Mrs. Malone took a prolonged drink of her wine before continuing. "It's nice to see your father extending his wisdom to people of all backgrounds, as misguided as he might be." 

 

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed, he had to fight the urge for his hands to bunch up into fists. It was something about her tone that was setting him on alert. "I'm not sure I understand." Since they were Amelie's parents he had to give them the benefit of the doubt. 

  
"Well with the clients that he's looking to market to, they have certain tastes...and people of Marinette's caliber would never be able to keep up. It's cruel really, fueling her dreams only to allow her to fall flat on her face. It would be more humane to put her out of misery, that way she would have time to pursue other careers." A sudden sound drew the whole table's attention to a very pale Marinette standing in the doorway. It was impossible to know exactly how much she heard, but Adrien assumed she heard just enough. 

  
"I'm-I'm sorry. I think I just need to step out and get some air." She excused herself once more and bolted towards the front door. Everyone froze for a second with baited breath then Adrien, almost as if it was a second instinct, raced after her without another thought.    
  
“Marinette?” He didn’t know what he could possibly do to turn around the situation, he just knew that he couldn’t leave her like this. The soft sobs that were originating from behind the car made his stomach lurch.

  
“Mari?” He asked, daring to take another couple steps forward. The crying instantly ceased at his second call. 

  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Adrien.” It was almost tempting to accept her wishes, after all, he had little experience comforting a crying girl. But he couldn’t leave her there.

  
“Well then, I’ll just stand here.” It sounded lame coming out of his mouth as he leaned against the car beside her, but she didn’t send him away. 

  
He took the silence and allowed his eyes to wander in her direction. Her puffy eyes were tired of shedding tears and her body was trying to calm itself down, but all that came out was ragged breaths. But despite her look of distress, she was still beautiful.    
  
“They’re wrong you know,” he finally spoke up, snapping his gaze back to the driveway. “Some people are so bitter of other’s success that the only way to make themselves feel better is to put others down.” He didn’t know if any of this was helping her, Marinette wore her stone face well. “You’re going to go places, I’ve believed that since the moment we became friends. You’re so talented, I wouldn’t be surprised if you got offered a job after your internship.”

  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

  
“No, Mari.” He stopped to regain control of the wavering of his voice. How could she not see how talented she was? “I’m not.” 

 

The next thing he knew, she threw her arms around his neck drawing him close for a hug. The touch alone brought a smile to his lips, he had always associated Marinette and her family to home, a family and love. In that moment a warmth spread to the tips of his fingers down to his toes that were starting to curl. He thought she would pull away but the two stayed there interlocked with each other. A small voice spoke up, stating the truth that he didn’t want to acknowledge: he didn’t want to let go.   


* * *

"That's enough!" Amelie slammed her hands down on the table after Adrien chased after Marinette. The sudden action earned a gasp from both her parents, but she didn't care what their opinion of her was at that moment. "You don't know when to stop do you, Mother?"

  
"Amelie!"

  
"No, it's your turn to listen. Marinette is extremely talented, and she has what it takes to work in this line of business. I know you're upset that she got the internship instead of me, but she worked day and night to be awarded it. Adrien assured me that he had no say in who got picked, it was all up to his father. So let it go." Everything that was pent up over the past month came tumbling out in a matter of seconds. 

  
"I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but I'd like to remind you exactly who you're talking to." Despite the bite in her words, it was a calm kind of terrifying. "But you need to know that as much as Marinette is your friend she is also your competition. She has her claws into that Agreste boy and you are blind if you do not see it. I'm almost positive that he was the reason that she got the internship. If I were you I would keep a close eye on Marin-"

  
"Enough, Mother," she snapped. "Your paranoia is growing, and for the record, I trust those two more than your wild accusations." She adjusted her jacket recoiling back regaining control on her temper. "It seems like I've lost my appetite, thanks for the dinner." 

  
"Don't walk out on me." Amelie's mother shouted behind her, but the redhead kept walking. 

 

The night air provided the cooldown that she needed until the sight of what looked like an intimate embrace between Marinette and Adrien stopped her cold. Her mother's words started to repeat in her head for a brief moment, but she shook it off before it could linger long enough to leave an impact. They wouldn't do that to her, she wouldn't let her parent's paranoia waver her trust. If she allowed it to, then she would let her mother win.   


* * *

  
“Ready to go?” One of the last things she was expecting to see was Adrien, two coffees in hand with a smile that warmed her soul.

  
“Uh-“ Marinette replied, looking down to the hot beverages then back to his familiar green eyes. “Ready to go...where?” She responded weakly. His presence still threw her off kilter. They had just agreed for him to move in the other day, it wasn’t possible that he already lived there.   
“Your internship, Prin-“ he cleared his throat mid-sentence. “Probably wouldn’t want to be late to that now would we, Marinette?” One eyebrow shot up, she could have sworn that he almost called her by the silly nickname a certain cat had grown accustomed to describing her. She must be hearing things.

  
“We?” She finally reached for the coffee and took a sip.

  
“Father asked me to come in today to talk about future shoots. I figured we could give you a ride.” Although it was a nice gesture, it wasn’t in her best interest to accept. Any feelings she had for the blonde were stirred up the previous night. Or maybe she had blurred the lines because he had reminded her of Chat with his actions.

  
“That’s not really necessary.” Marinette only hoped that he would accept her first answer. She wasn’t that lucky.

  
“Come on,” he said. “It’s too far for you to walk, I insist. After all isn’t that what friends are for? ” 

 

Once her eyes met his, the outer wall of resistance crumbled. She could do this, she just had to keep her emotions in check.   


  
  
The second she stepped outside the elevator on her floor, she wished she was back in the car. People were pushing past each other with designs or fabric spilling out from their arms. Marinette didn’t know where to begin or who to talk to. If only she had remembered the directions they had given downstairs. A quick but reassuring squeeze on her shoulder made her jump before she glanced at the hand’s owner.

  
“You can do it.” Adrien’s voice melted away any anxiety in the moment. His hand slid to the small of her back in attempts to guide her through the zoo of people without getting separated.

  
“It’s so...busy.” She settled on the word even though it wasn’t fitting enough.

  
“They’re getting a jump start on the summer and fall designs,” Adrien chuckled. “A designer’s work is never done, but you would know with your amazing sketches.” 

 

It was supposed to be a friendly compliment but that didn’t stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. She hadn’t remembered showing him any of her recent designs, so unless Amelie had, all this support was off his blind faith in her.

  
“Adrien!” Nathalie’s voice rang out among the sea of people. “Your father is expecting you in conference room B, ten minutes ago.” 

 

Adrien nodded at the request, assuring the middle-aged women that he was on his way. Marinette had to fight the clammy sensation among her closed hands. She hadn’t meant to get Adrien in trouble, if she thought she could find her room by herself she would leave him be. But this place was a maze, so she had to be content with following him around like a lost cat until he could tell her where to go.   
“This will just be a second,” Adrien promised right before he opened the door. “You won’t get in trouble for being late, I’ll make sure of it.” Even with his reassurance, Marinette wasn’t sure it would send a great first impression, but what choice did she have?

  
He motioned for her to follow inside, which she did, only to hover close to the door. Gabriel Agreste wasn’t there to see her after all.   
It was strange to watch the interaction between the father and son. Adrien barely talked about his relationship with his dad. From what she did gather from his stories was that it was strained between the two at best. 

  
“Mari.” Her head snapped up when Adrien called her name before motioning for her to come closer. Marinette’s chest tightened, but she managed to take the few steps between her and the table. “Which design do you think we should use for the summer fashion show?” What was he doing? Such an important question should be answered by someone who shared the Agreste name, it was their line after all. 

  
“Adrien,” His father snapped in disbelief, but Adrien’s eyes never wavered from Marinette’s blue ones. It wasn’t until that moment that it really sunk in. He believed in her. 

  
It only took a couple more moments before she found her voice. “The one on the right.” Her fingers traced over the sketch, she couldn’t help herself. 

  
“Exactly what I thought.” Adrien beamed pushing the paper towards his father. 

  
“And who is this, Adrien?” His father asked lifting an eyebrow. 

  
“M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m looking forward to learning from you over this internship.”

  
“Modest, too.” He slid the papers in the pile with the picked design sitting on top. “I’m pleased to see the kind of company you keep, Adrien; she has a good eye. She has the making to start her career here… in time of course.” 

 

Marinette couldn’t find words even if she wanted too. The butterflies started flopping around in her stomach, as her mind was trying to process what was just said. He thought she had potential to work there one day? That would be a dream come true.  

 

“Adrien see to it that Marinette finds the other interns then meet me in my office, we have a couple upcoming photo shoots to discuss. That is all.” The two left together, a smile plastered to her face. 

  
“What just happened?” She breathed out. 

  
“You’ll get used to it, I promise.” Somehow despite how reassuring Adrien sounded, she had a feeling that she would never get used to this place.    


* * *

  
  
She needed to tell him. Her excitement about the day had only grown with each hour, and now if she didn't tell someone, she was going to burst. Somehow calling Alya seemed less satisfying, and Adrien had done so much for her over the last couple days. She had already searched all the rooms upstairs without being intrusive, but she came up empty. The model wouldn't have left without her, would he? He was her ride after all. She retreated to her start point and picked up her sketchbook and headed downstairs.   
When the elevator doors opened, she immediately scanned the lobby until they landed on the blonde. 

  
"Adrien," she whispered, and her news bubbled back to the surface. "Adrien." She called out not caring what other attention she drew as long as she caught his. His name didn't need to be shouted again, he turned and flashed her a smile. She picked up her speed now almost at a jogging pace. 

  
When the two finally met, he thrusted her upward as he spun her around in a circle before setting her down on the ground. 

  
"Good first day?" He breathed out, suddenly aware of how close they were. The smell of vanilla wafted through his nostrils, making his mouth water. Maybe he could convince her to stop at her parent's bakery on the way home...the things he would do for a fresh croissant. 

  
"It was better than I could even imagine. There are so many nice people and then your dad came and introduced himself. He had told the class that he had high expectations for this group and announced that one person would be chosen after the internship to continue on under him and receive a starting job once they graduate." Her joy had spilled over into every part of her. 

  
"That's amazing!" He hadn't expected his father to act on his idea so soon, but just the excitement on her face made the suggestion worth it. Adrien knew after the previous night she needed something to strive and look forward to, and it seemed like the perfect solution. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be the one chosen, she was more talented than some of their staff. It wouldn't take long for his father to see what he saw. 

  
"Then he turned and looked directly at me and nodded. He didn't say my name or anything but somehow it seemed like he was rooting for me. I think I even saw a hint of a smile." That would have been something, he hadn't seen a smile from his father in at least a month. 

  
"I knew you could do it." All she needed was a push in the right direction, especially after the damage that Amelie's parents did. She looked up at him through her lashes causing his breath to catch. 

  
"Thank you, Adrien."  He almost missed it. His heart began to race, did she know it was his idea?

  
"For what?" The words came out shakier than he desired, but it didn't seem to faze her.

  
"For believing in me." Before he could process her answer his body was engulfed in warmth and vanilla. He couldn't help but wish that he could freeze this moment forever. Things had gotten so complicated since they had re-entered each other's orbits, but interactions like this brought him straight back to the time they had spent together in high school. 

  
Her arms tightened, something about it that felt all too familiar, and she didn't want to let go. The tips of her fingers started to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck and his body tensed underneath the touch. She pulled back, but not all the way as if her body wouldn't will it. In that moment, she realized what kept drawing her to him, it was this overwhelming sense of peace and safety. Her eyes pulled away from his and wandered down until they landed on his lips. Only a foot separated them, it wouldn't be hard for her to close the gap.    
  
She couldn't do this.    
  
This was wrong, all wrong. The hug, the support, dependence, it was too much. It would be a blatant betrayal to her roommate, and she refused to be that kind of person. Here she was one selfish thought away from ruining friendships with both of them. She pulled away quickly, her skin on fire from his touch. She needed space and distance. Obviously, she wasn't as over Adrien Agreste as she thought she was. Meeting Chat to talk this out was not an option, and she couldn't breathe a word to Amelie or Alya. She couldn't do this.    
  
"I have to go." Her chest tightened, and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.    
  
"But, Mari." She ignored him and made a straight beeline for the door. If he followed her she was confident in her ability to lose him on the subway. But what would she do when they crossed paths at home? She had no idea.   


* * *

  
  
His body may have been leaping from between buildings, but his mind was busy with a puzzle of its own. Everything had been going so well and then, what felt like an instant, it started to unravel around him. Maybe he was too forward, but he couldn’t help himself when he was around her. He was craving spending time with her, something he was denied for a whole week as Chat. A new determination grew inside him to repair whatever was broken between Marinette and his civilian self. Otherwise, he’d might go mad seeing her every day and not be able to hold a conversation.    
  
A flash of orange caught his eye and for a brief second he was tempted to push himself faster and start a race.

  
“Here Kitty kitty,” he heard a familiar voice and his lips ticked upward into a lazy grin.

  
“Rena, always a pleasure. Finally taking me up on superhero tips?” He teased leaning his body forward on his staff. 

  
“I wish I could say the same,” Rena replied not even entertaining his jab. “Ladybug sent me to talk to you.” 

  
A chill went down his back, and he was sure if he was unmasked, his skin would be a few shades lighter. Was Ladybug ok? Why didn’t she talk to him herself? Any other questions in his mind ceased the second he saw Rena unroll the tabloid. 

  
That paper had caused him a massive amount of trouble, first, he had to stop meeting with Marinette and now Ladybug was too angry to talk to him about it that she sent Rena?

  
“If she had such a problem with it why couldn’t she talk to me herself?”

  
“We can’t always get what we want, Chat. I don’t enjoy chasing you down all around Paris. She’s going through some personal stuff, so you got me instead.” Her statement got his mind reeling. Although the excuse was vague, his mind could fill in so many words in the blanks, most of which was undesirable. They hadn’t spent as much time together because of Marinette, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to hear about her problems. They were partners after all.    
  


“You can tell Ladybug, that the situation with the girl is handled. I’m back being 100 percent focused, no distractions, like she wanted.” He hadn’t meant for his tone to be as bitter as it was, some feelings from the past week were bleeding through.  

  
“Chat--” she cut herself off.  He hated how she looked at him like he resembled a drowned cat. If it was one thing he couldn’t take, it was pity. “It’s not like that. We don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

  
“Either?” It was strange to use those choice of words unless… “You know her.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop them, then it was Rena’s turn to look like a deer in the headlights. Suddenly he had more questions than answers.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would LOVE to hear your thoughts. It actually fuels me to write the next chapter faster, but I'll leave that up to you all. I would also love to hear thoughts on Amelie's parents....It's definitely not the last time you'll see them.


	11. I Cannot Put the Notion Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomato Child, Adrien get in a super awkward situation with Marinette, and both Marinette and Chat miss each other terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! Its a pretty entertaining chapter if I do say so myself. Thank you for all the support of you guys, I'm so glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Thank you to my betas who make sure I produce the best story possible.

“Hold up, time out girl. What’s gotten into you today?” Alya stepped out from a defensive stance, resting her hand on her hip. “You’re not on your A game. What’s wrong, Marinette?” 

 

The two had been sparring in a training room provided by Master Fu. The purpose was to improve their hand-to-hand combat if the situation ever arose as a last form of attack. They weren’t in sync as a team, and it showed. Marinette dropped to the ground, retightening the bandages on her hands.

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted quietly. Her problems rarely carried over when she was focused on fighting, but today was different. An overwhelming sense of distance from a certain alley cat was starting to take its toll on top of her confusion over whatever feelings lingered for Adrien. She shouldn’t have feelings for either boy, for separate reasons, but she did. 

 

“Let me guess, Adrien or Chat Noir,” Alya replied, taking a seat across from her. Mari let out a sigh, her best friend knew her so well.

 

“Both.” Marinette fidgeted with the end of her pant leg. “With Adrien,” she paused contemplating exactly what to say-- admitting that she wanted to kiss him the other day wasn’t something she was ready to admit yet, “It’s a constant push and pull. I miss our friendship, Alya, what we used to have. But every time I allow him closer...” Her words faded out as her eyes hit the floor.

 

“Your feelings get stirred up again.”

 

“They’re not going away, Alya. I don’t know what to do. Maybe it’s just because I stopped hanging out with Chat but,” she swallowed the lump in her throat, “It’s hard to even look at him without getting butterflies.”

 

“Speaking of the alley cat, have you called him yet?” Marinette’s stomach twisted at the question.

 

“I don’t see the point, if he liked me he would have told me by now right? Maybe I’m seeing things that aren’t there. Plus, we’re partners; if anything happened between us, it would affect the team.”

 

“You two are already impacting everything, Marinette.” She let out a frustrated sigh. “Look, Chat isn’t in much better shape. Yes, things could go downhill, but have you considered what if it doesn’t. Your relationship could make you stronger. He practically begged for me to give you that number, the least you could do is reach out to him.” She was right, Chat needed at least an explanation. She would tell Chat how she felt, and if it wasn’t mutual, she would deal with it then.

 

“Tomorrow after my internship,” she promised. The words brought a mix of giddiness and dread shooting through her system.

 

Alya’s eyebrow lifted skeptically. “Why not tonight?” Not that she didn’t trust Marinette but putting off important conversations was a strong suit of hers. She would not be the kind of person that would let two people that Marinette loved slip from her fingers just because she was scared to embrace it.

 

“I’m meeting up with an old friend.” Alya did a double take at Marinette; that was a new excuse. She hadn’t told her about meeting up with anyone.

 

“Alright, I’ll bite, who?” She crossed her arms against her chest in a huff. The two of them weren’t in the habit of keeping secrets from each other, not since the reveal of their alter ego.

“I’ll tell you what,” Marinette stood to her feet dusting herself off, “for every point that you get, I’ll give you a hint.” A wicked grin spread on her partner’s lips, Alya wasn’t one to turn down a challenge.

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien's music blasted between his ears, increasing his heart rate. His conversation with Nino just left him frustrated so he took out his remaining energy jumping rooftops, pushing himself harder and faster to the beat of the music. The only thing that made him venture back towards his new apartment was the knowledge of how much Plagg would complain and demand an absurd amount of Camembert.

 

Once inside, he glanced around; Amelie and Marinette were nowhere to be seen. He had the apartment all to himself. He tossed his sweaty shirt made into his room before he headed straight towards the bathroom for a shower. Amelie would throw a fit if she came home and he didn’t freshen up.

 

He barged into the bathroom only to stop dead in his tracks when warm water vapor stuck to his exposed chest and a shocked Marinette, grasping a very flimsy towel to her naked form, stood before him. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but the smooth skin leading up her muscular legs was a siren song to him.

 

The heat traveled across both faces. Adrien was looking for some sort of explanation while the remaining blood traveled southwards towards the throbbing sensation making his pants skin tight.

 

“I’m sorry.” It took more energy than he would liked to get the simplest sentence out of his mouth. Amelie had warned him that sometimes the bathroom door knob didn’t lock properly, but he didn’t really pay much heed to it. He never expected in a million years for the detail to put him in a predicament like this.

 

He shifted his eyes off the silky skin, but the damage was already done playing the image of Marinette in a towel. “I didn’t mean, I mean I thought you weren’t home--” His word vomit was making the situation unpleasant. He felt Marinette’s eyes still on him, it scared him that she hadn’t said anything.

 

Get out of there, his mind chided. With one swift movement, the door slammed shut and he retreated to his room. If he hadn’t ruined his friendship with Marinette before, it was now. There was no present that said, I’m sorry I walked in on you practically naked but at least you looked fantastic. 

 

He groaned the second he closed his eyes because she was there. His mind started to play out a fantasy of her inviting him to join her, but he stopped himself before going too far.

 

He would need a cold shower.

 

“You know, it could have been worse,” Plagg quipped. “A couple seconds earlier and there wouldn’t have been a towel.” A fresh imagine saturated his mind once more.

 

A _very_ cold shower.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of a knock on the door caused Adrien's head to jerk up. Who could possibly be at the door? He paused his video game and made his way over to the door. There was no way it was the food he ordered a couple minutes prior. Amelie was at a work function, maybe someone was meeting Marinette? She hadn't mentioned hanging out with someone, but then again, she was still avoiding him. He reached for the knob and when the door swung open he was face to face with Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

 

His flaming red hair had grown shaggier, his style choice was subtler, but drawing sketches were peeking out from his bag; same old Nathaniel.

 

"Hello. Marinette said to meet her here?" Adrien watched as confusion flickered across his face at why he opened the door.

 

"Uh...Mari? Nathaniel's here?" He shouted over his shoulder not expecting a reply.

 

"I'll be right there." 

 

Those was the first real sentence he received from her in two weeks. He sighed, wishing things would just go back to the way things were.

 

"Come on in," he offered, stepping back to allow the redhead inside. Nathaniel always had a thing for Marinette while they were in school. It was obvious to everyone around them, except possibly the source of his crush. "So, going out with...Marinette." He tried not to let any bitterness through.

 

"Yeah, something like that." Nathaniel's vague answer did nothing for him, he needed more.

 

"How did you manage to do that?" The curiosity was killing him, he needed to get the information some way.

 

"I ran into her on the subway the other day, then she asked me--”

 

“Ready to go?” Marinette’s voice interrupted their conversation. 

 

Adrien was glad he sat down because the girl in front of him was stunning and took his breath away. His eyes started on her black shoes to a black skirt and continued upward to a green sweater and a black leather jacket. Her hair was tucked up into a neat bun, another style he wouldn’t mind seeing more often. She was teasing him, and the worst part was she didn’t even know it.

 

She didn’t have to ask twice as Nathan jumped up to join her. Adrien barely heard her call over her shoulder, “Don’t wait up.” 

 

He flinched when the door closed, snapping him out of whatever mental stupor he was in.

 

He couldn’t do this. Video games would not be able to distract him from Marinette going on a date with a man who was practically in love with her all throughout schooling. There was no way that she couldn’t know. He would go stir crazy if he had to sit in the apartment all night. Following the two of them wasn’t an option, he didn’t know what he would do. He needed to get advice from someone who knew Marinette. Nino would get suspicious if Chat Noir suddenly showed up asking about Marinette, Alya would bombard him with questions for her Lady blog, which left one option.  

 

* * *

 

“So, Adrien Agreste huh?” The smile that grew on Nathaniel’s lips could probably be seen across the restaurant. 

 

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up. As much as she wished that he was right, obviously he drew conclusions when he saw him at the apartment.

She opened her mouth to correct him but took pause. Would it be so wrong if she didn’t correct him? She would be able to indulge the fantasy that her mind long played in her mind with no one getting hurt. She would be able play out and hopefully close the book on her feelings for the blonde after all. If Nathaniel approached Adrien he would tell him there was a misunderstanding and the case would be closed.

Her shy smile must have been enough of an answer. “It’s about time. When did it happen?”

“We bumped into each other a couple months ago.” It wasn’t a lie, it had been 5 months since he crashed back into her life and she hadn’t been the same since.

“Took him long enough,” he scoffed. “I’m surprised he didn’t ask you out while in high school. It was obvious that he had a thing for you.” Did everyone know about Adrien’s crush except her? How could she have missed this? “In fact, it was common knowledge that you were off limits.” Marinette choked on the liquid she was drinking.

“What do you mean,” she cocked an eyebrow, “off limits?”

“It’s not that he went around threatening people or anything.” Nathan threw his hands in front of him in defense. “Just with the knowledge that he liked you, it seemed that you two would eventually become an item. But I’m glad that’s in the past and you two are happy together.”

“Yeah, happy.” Her tone was softer as she tried to process everything. Adrien was protective over her in high school, but she had always written it off as being a good friend. With this new information, it did shine light on some questions though.

 

“Are you ok, Marinette? You look a little pale.”

“Y-yeah,” she sputtered. “I’m fine.” She needed to distract herself and quickly. “What about you? Anyone special in your life?” she asked.

“Yeah, my girlfriend and I have been going strong for 2 years now.” He smiled to himself. “Hopefully soon to be my fiancé.”

“Congrats!” she replied excitedly. “Tell me all about her!” Nathaniel deserved being happy, someone that could make him smile every day, and by the way he glowed, he had found just that.

“We started hanging out during the summer after we graduated. I was taking an art class and she had enrolled too. I guess we gravitated towards each other because of the familiarity. We got to talking, which lead to hanging out, and now here we are.”

“Summer after graduation. Do I know her?” Marinette’s brain started racking through their fellow classmates.

“Uh...yeah you do.” He breathed out forcing his gaze away. Why did it seem like he was hesitant to share? “It’s Chloe.”

“Oh?” She tried to suppress the shock that dropped her jaw. That was one of the last people she would had suspected. 

“She’s changed now, ever since she was forced to return her Miraculous. She’s a lot more humbled.” 

Marinette, or rather, Ladybug, had the unfortunate duty of taking it away from her. Chloe cried and even begged for her to change her mind, saying that things would be different. For a second Marinette took pity on her, but Master Fu had made up his mind. When you announce to Paris who your alter ego is, there wasn’t anything her Ladybug powers could do to correct the situation.

“Are you going to say something?” It seemed that even though Nathaniel wasn’t in love with her anymore he still valued her opinion.

“I’m happy for you two.” She forced her lips back into their supportive smile, but Nathan didn’t seem convinced. 

“No, you’re not,” he replied, searching her face. 

“It will just take some getting used to. But if you say she’s changed, I believe you. I hope that she says yes.” This wasn’t about whatever hostile feelings lingered between her and Chloe, this was about Nathaniel’s happiness. She couldn’t deny the way his face lit up when he talked about her. 

“Thanks, Marinette.” He offered a smile, defusing the tension. The two spent the rest of the meal exchanging stories from their past as laughter from the pair filled the restaurant. 

* * *

 

Girls would always confuse him, Adrien decided. But since he found out that Rena knew Marinette in some capacity, she could think like Marinette, and therefore was invaluable. He reached out to Rena, and miraculously she agreed to meet.

 

“Why hasn’t she reached out to me? Did I do something wrong?” Three weeks. Three weeks and there was nothing. Rena had assured him that she had given Marinette the number to his staff, what did he do wrong? Now Marinette was avoiding Adrien at the apartment and there was radio silence towards his alter ego.

 

“I thought you called me out here for some practice, not to talk about your love life.” The sarcasm oozed off her voice. She didn’t know if Marinette knew what the separation was doing to Chat Noir, but she was sure she had her reasons. Both people were stubborn to their core and she refused to be placed in the middle of a battle she couldn’t win. The only way this would be solved was if the two were shoved in a room together to talk it out.

 

“And what about her date with Nathaniel--” He was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips.

 

“Kitten, you need to find some yarn and relax. You are doing no one any favors in being this wound up.” His eyes narrowed at the comment but that didn’t deter her. “Go talk to her. I know that both of you will feel better once you hash it out. If Marinette going out with another guy bothers you so much, step up and do something about it. Sitting here venting to me will do nothing .” She considered spilling that Marinette wasn’t on an actual date, but quickly decided against it. One of the last things she needed was Chat knowing exactly how close she was to this situation. She hoped that if she gave him enough of a push he would spring into action and she wouldn’t have to listen to the same problem being repeated from both Marinette and Chat. 

 

“Do you really think it will work?” His question was answered with Rena resting her hand on her hip. A sudden smile sprouted and he extended his staff. “Thanks, Rena.”  With a lazy salute, he took a flying leap in the direction of Marinette’s apartment, leaving the fox behind.

 

Alya shook her head sighing, “Anytime, you stupid Cat.”

 

Chat knew this was crazy, but he couldn’t help himself. If Marinette was back, then he would surprise her and if not, he would wait. It was a risk coming back there, after all if the world realized it was Marinette she would have to answer to boatload more questions from the press. 

He needed to see her. 

He landed on the balcony silently hoping that Amelie had not returned. If she found him in Marinette’s room,  he feared he would get beat with an umbrella. 

He reached for the window only to find it wouldn’t budge. He tried again but to no avail. The window was...locked?

A sense of panic rose as the superhero found he had trouble breathing. She never locked the window before. What if Rena was wrong and Marinette didn’t want to talk to him? He glanced around cautiously, he couldn’t stay here much longer, someone might see him. Talking to Marinette would have to wait for another day. He let out a sigh, his troubles settling back to the pit of his stomach as he jumped to another building to find an alley to de-transform in. 

 

If only he would have stayed a few minutes longer he would have witnessed Marinette’s room light up and the girl he desperately wanted to talk to flopped on her own bed.

The cell phone was mocking her. Alya was right, she was putting off talking to him, and the worst part was she didn’t know why. This was Chat, her partner, she always knew what to say to him. She bit her lip and grabbed her phone out of impulse and before she could stop herself it was ringing.

She felt her breath hitch, a voicemail. He must have been out of the suite, she didn’t know what she expected. He couldn’t be Chat Noir all the time. Unfortunately, her luck ran out when it came to leaving a voicemail.

The beep rang in her ear and her throat tightened.

“Kitty…” Her brain racked with the possibilities of what to say which had been building up since that night. “I miss you….and I-I really think we should talk.” She needed to tell him in person, it was too important. “Please….call me back when you get this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trust me, this was necessary for setting up the next couple chapters ( which I'm sure you all will like). Let me know what you think of the chapter! Until next time.


	12. I Don't Know How to Say No to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is what most of you were waiting for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to be nice and update early. I'm sure all of you have been waiting for this chapter, and it's finally here. Things are going to go interesting from here. Thanks to my betas who work extra hard. Enjoy

Marinette’s eyebrows scrunched together studying the sketch in front of her. She had worked on it over the past couple days. It was almost complete, but something was still missing. Their designs were due tomorrow at the end of day for review. Even though Mr. Agreste was impressed on first day, that only meant she had to work harder. She didn’t want to be accused by the others of special treatment, burning bridges in the fashion industry wasn’t the brightest idea. 

  
But her mind simply wasn’t focused. That morning, Amelie had pulled her aside before she could get out the door. It came as a shock when Marinette figured out she was fishing for information about Adrien. Amelie claimed that he was being distant and wondered if she had any idea why. Marinette answered as honestly as she could. He hadn’t told her anything, which was the truth. The conversation was cut short and she knew that Amelie would revisit the subject again once she got home from the internship. 

  
“Marinette?” 

 

She looked up to the voice to see a woman standing over her. 

  
“Yes?” Marinette was still learning everyone’s name, but she swore she never met the lady before.

  
“This is for you.” She reached out with a folded piece of paper which Marinette graciously accepted, still confused. 

 

Who would be sending her a note? Her first thought was Adrien, but even then, she had no clue what the model would want to say to her. Her breath hitched as she scanned the note once her eyes landed on the sender. 

  
“Excuse me, do you know who gave...this to you?” Her voice tapered out when she was met with empty air. The lady who had given the note was nowhere to be found. Her eyes started scanning the room in hopes that she missed her but stopped at the sight of Adrien Agreste in the doorway. His green eyes pierced her, and he wore a smile that she couldn’t describe which seemed to be the new normal between them. She tore her gaze away back to the note once more. He too had disappeared when she looked up and she wondered if she had imagined him there in the first place.

  
It wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility. She hadn’t slept well over the past couple days and that paired with fatigue from the internship set up the perfect environment for sleep-deprived hallucinations.   
__  
_ Princess, _ __  
__  
_ I couldn’t wait, come find me. _ __  
__  
__ CN   
  
"What’s that?" 

 

Before Marinette could stop it, the paper was ripped from her hands. Her wide eyes leapt up to the thief and instantly her jaw stiffened. If you would have told her that she would meet someone that she would like less than Chloe she would have laughed. On the first day Camille was nice to everyone, Marinette could only assume that she was trying to make a good first impression. It isn't until Camille learned your secrets that the tide shifts because she wasn't afraid to spill them if it meant that she could get ahead.   
  
She tried to take back the note, but it proved futile due to the height difference. Camille was one of the gossipiest people she knew within the company, who, despite her…personality, also happened to have a massive following on her social media. It turned out that most of Paris ate up whatever she posted. If she leaked Chat Noir was inside the Agreste's business then Chat Noir's fangirls would to do anything in order to find him. She couldn't allow the situation to spiral out of control, even if it wouldn't be easy. Camille hated Marinette since day one and tried to make her life difficult in any way possible.

  
"It's not what you think!" Was the first lie that tumbled out of her mouth. Camille's eyebrow shot up in disbelief. 

  
"Where did you find this?" She sneered. It turned out she missed Marinette receiving the note in the first place. It also aided her that she was sure that Camille who thought that Chat Noir was completely out of Marinette's league. "Chat Noir? In the building, probably visiting his Lady? How scandalous!" Now that Camille had the first taste of a story, she would see it through. 

  
"Please, don't." Marinette had tried many tactics to deal with the co-worker, but none of it seemed to make a dent. 

  
"Why, Marinette. Got a secret to hide?" It was worse than when a shark smelled blood in the water, and Marinette felt like every pore was gushing out the red liquid. 

  
_ Not any I'm willing to give up to you _ . Her mind spat out. Once Camille knew anything about you, she only used it for her advantage. Marinette adjusted her jacket, trying not to back down.    
  
"I just happen to believe that Chat and this mystery girl would be given the privacy that they deserve." It was true, even if she wasn’t the girl Chat was seeing. It wasn’t anyone else’s business, especially not all of Paris. Goosebumps prickled her skin as Camille released a sneering laugh.    
  
"Maybe in the dark ages, but it's a different time Mar. Secrets and information is power so unless you have something juicer to offer up as trade or collateral." Marinette’s bottom lip curled between her teeth contemplating any secrets that she had that would bring more attention to Ladybug, Chat or Rena. It was too late, when something came to mind Camille had already clicked send.    
  
"Look for a follow up tweet when I find the girl whose captured Chat Noir's heart."   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered. What in the world was Chat thinking pulling off a stunt like that? It was touching that he wanted to see her and couldn't wait, but now she had to find him before his little fanbase did. When she did, she would give him a piece of her mind.   
  


* * *

  
Maybe this wasn't the best idea, he decided, rounding the corner looking for the best place to hide with a whole building looking for him. Despite running around for what seemed like hours, he hadn't seen Marinette since he arranged her to receive the note in the first place. Now somehow news that he was there got out among the interns and now Chat Noir fans are scourging the building for him. He would leave if he thought that he could, but then Marinette might think that he stood her up bringing him back to square one with her.   
  
Her voicemail was the main reason he was here. He couldn't wait till her work day was over, so he concocted this scheme. It was supposed to be simple, but his bad luck came into play at the worst time.   
  
"I think the coast is clear." He peeked around the next corner. The coast was clear for now. One mistake and he would be swamped, and he wouldn't get his time with his princess without potentially exposing that she was the one in the magazine. "Come on Princess, where are you?" he muttered to himself. 

 

He was about to round the corner when there was sudden tension on his belt pulling him backward towards a closet. The force caught him completely unbalanced that he could only follow gravity. He closed his eyes, preparing for the scream that was sure to ensure. Maybe he could bribe her to let him go so he could arrange an autograph picture.   
  
"Please, don't scream. I'll give you anything you want, just let me go. I'm looking for someone and I really need to— " a soft laughter filled the air catching him off guard for the second time in minutes, "--find her." He opened one eye to meet a pair of inviting blue eyes.   
  
"I might take you up on that deal. Who are you looking for?" The smirk she wore caused his knees to wobble slightly. Even in the small janitor closet, the confidence that was radiating off her was attractive.   
  
"Princess!" He closed the gap and wound his arms tightly around her small frame. “What are you doing here?”   
  
“Saving a certain cat who has the tendency to get in trouble.” Reluctantly she peeled her body off his because as much as she craved this reunion, there were more important matters to discuss.   
  
"What were you thinking, Chat! Coming here was beyond- beyond-" She stumbled over her next words. If truth was told she had been working on this speech all morning while looking for her partner, but now she was face to face and everything she had rehearsed went out the window.   
  
"I know it was stupid, but how else was I going to see you?" This was a typical Chat move, act first think later. She was hoping that she could get him out of here before anyone else could find him. "We agreed to keep a low profile, not avoiding each other for weeks on end," he continued. 

 

He blamed her for all of this? They both agreed that separation would be best until the tabloids found something else to entertain the masses.   
  
"That's not fair, I told you that I would be busy with this internship, and I have been." She had spent hours upon hours trying to push herself ahead of her competition. When she wasn’t here she was at home working on her sketches and drawings.   
  
"Not too busy for Nathaniel Kurtzburg." She was sure that the utterance was supposed to go unheard but with the space the closet made that impossible. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You were watching me?" She turned her body away from him suddenly regretting saving him from his fans. This wasn’t the way she imagined their conversation would go.   
  
"I happened to glance out and see you two on the street." She could feel him as he took another step toward her and couldn’t help but wonder if it was a by-product of all the times they fought together. "Your outfit was purrfect by the way." His hot breath tingled outside her ear. She froze, a sense of familiarity rushed over her only to be discarded by her next thought.   
  
Was he...flirting with her?   
  
The outfit choice was a result of Alya’s advice and it definitely had its desired effect on gaining his attention. The knowledge created a surge of newfound confidence within her as she turned to face the blonde.    
  
“You don’t have to be jealous, Kitty.” Her fingers reached to trace his ears. She saw his body tense, but he didn’t deny it, it fueled her further to the point of wanting to talk in the first place. “If you wanted a date, all you had to do was ask.”

  
“Wouldn’t he have a problem with me taking you out?” He took another step forward closing the gap further. 

  
“He would if he wasn’t an almost happily engaged man himself.” She countered with a smile. 

  
“Mari-“ If she only knew what she was doing to him. When she touched him, his whole body shivered down to his toes. The way she was looking at him brought him straight back to when he walked in on her out of the shower. The combination was sheer torture.

  
“Wait, I know what you’re going to say, and I have to tell you something.” 

 

His heart started pounding in his chest in anticipation.

  
“I don’t want to be just friends with you. The night that we kissed, it has been playing in my mind non-stop. I can’t-“ She stopped herself, but he didn’t need to finish her sentence. The rest of her words were relayed through her stare. She wanted him.  

  
He couldn’t forget about the night in question either. Amelie had promised that his feelings for Marinette would go away, but it seemed like they were only growing stronger the more he was around her.  As he looked down at her, she seemed helpless waiting with bated breath for an answer.

  
“Screw it.” Before Marinette had a chance to process what he said his lips crashed on hers once more. 

  
The two stumbled back at the force until Marinette’s back hit the support beam in a shelving unit, eliciting a gasp. Chat took full advantage of the shock, slipping his tongue to greet hers. His reward was when her hands snuck up to his locks and pulled. All the pent-up tension since their first kiss was unraveling and he needed more. He left her mouth to continue up her jawline. He paused, feeling the vibration of the moan that escaped from her lips. He found his animalistic instincts were taking control.

  
“Chat.” The breathiness in her voice guided him to her neck where he took liberty to suck, lick and bite as he saw fit, each earning a new stifled sound. The smell of vanilla overpowered his nose and he was drowning in it.    
  
While his lips were busy ravishing her neck she allowed his hands roamed her body freely. He started by pulling out her hair ties her hair cascading beyond her shoulders. He had always liked her with her hair down but rarely got the opportunity to see it. Although running a glove through the dark locks wasn’t nearly as satisfying as if it was his hand. Her jacket was deemed as an extraneous piece of clothing that was blocking more skin to explore, so it was shed quickly. As if it was second nature he hoisted her up and she latched her legs around his waist pulling their bodies flush together. 

  
“Aren’t...you...concerned...someone...will...find...us?” he asked between kisses. 

  
“They already checked this part,” she replied as her body started reacting, arching into his. A shutter shot through his body and he almost came undone. He was almost at the point of no return. He grabbed her hips to stop her thrusting motion.

  
“Mari,” he choked out. He had to be strong. Her body froze as she pulled back at look at him. 

  
“Not here.” He watched her eyes grow wide and color pigments filled her cheeks. “Not that I don’t want to, but you deserve better than some janitor closet.” This was by far one of the hardest things he had to do. His throbbing sensation painfully reminded him that he wanted nothing more than for this to continue right this second, but not like this. 

  
She detangled her body from his and instantly he missed her warmth. “I should probably get back to work anyways,” she said. Her feet refused to move, partly due to the fear that the moment she left this would end as soon as it began. Her nerves softened when she felt his leather gloves cup her face. 

 

“Why don’t I meet you in the back alley once you’re done,” he suggested. He leaned in and left a ghost of a kiss on her lips, leaving them tingling.

  
“The quickest way out of here is the east side of the building.” It was better for everyone if he just disappeared without a trace, maybe then they would dispel the rumor and put it to bed once and for all. 

  
“I know,” he answered then paused “Or so I’ve been told.” Marinette would have asked about who told him that information, but they were running out of time. Just because they checked this floor once didn’t mean they wouldn’t come back. 

  
“Be safe, Kitty,” she whispered. 

  
“Aren’t I always?” he jested before slipping out the door. Marinette rolled her eyes; that was definitely the voice of reason for her partner. She had experienced first-hand some of the stunts he pulled in battle. But she knew he didn’t want her to worry.  She waited a minute before exiting to give some space between Chat Noir and her.

  
The walk back to her desk felt like an eternity because she knew that any more work on her project was futile.  Her mind was flustered from her experience with Chat Noir and she doubted she would be able to tell the difference between satin and chiffon. Marinette was sure that her mind would settle down once she saw him again and they could talk about what happened. 

  
The second she stepped foot back in the intern workroom, she couldn’t help but notice that the room got eerily quiet. Usually, they were a chatty bunch, but she didn't have time to wonder what had changed. The only comfort was that if anyone had caught Chat, then they wouldn't help by gossiping about it. Marinette sat down at her station, all along fighting the sense that she was being stared at.  When she caved and looked up, the eyes were torn away. Did she have something on her face or worse spilled something on her outfit?

  
“Bridgette, what’s going on?” Since the internship started, Marinette had found one person that she considered more a friend than a coworker. They often ate lunch and discussed a wide range of topics from favorite designers to her crush on a guy named Felix. Now looking at the uneasiness that Bridgette projected all over her face, she started to worry.

  
“Are you sure you want to know?“ she asked hesitantly. 

 

Did Marinette want to know, they said ignorance was bliss after all. The thought of every day going to work, and people would stare would drive her mad. She nodded as confidently as she could muster.   
  
Bridgette worked through what looked like an email and clicked on a link to another website.    
Once it loaded Marinette felt all of the blood drain from her face. Someone had gotten photos of her dragging Chat Noir into the janitor closet. There was no hiding her face. There was a title of Chat Noir’s Lover. It had details about her and the bakery and some other information that was made up. But that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter how careful they were, it was out in the internet now for the public eye to see.    
  
Her legs wobbled violently threatening to give out beneath her. She now felt all eyes on her with a burning heat on her skin. She couldn’t stay here. Her chest tightened, and her hands started to tremble. She took what control she had and bolted out of the room, running as fast as her legs would allow. In that moment, she didn’t care what the consequence would be for leaving early, she just needed somewhere safe.    
Her sprint was cut short when she ran dead smack into someone. 

 

It wasn’t enough that she was plastered over the internet, now she was making more of a fool out of herself plowing people over. She would apologize but any words died before they left her tongue. A pair of hands went to either shoulder to steady her, but they might as well not have been there at all, she couldn’t feel them.    
  


“Marinette? Are you ok?” The voice stripped everything else away in that moment. 

  
No, not him. Not now. But no matter how much she wished it, when she forced herself to look up she was met with the green pools of Adrien Agreste.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat lives!!!! I was so excited to write this chapter you all have no idea. Please leave a comment, I don't bite. You might even get a spoiler out of it. I've already started to work on the next chapter. Hope to post soon!


	13. Set My Heart Aflame, Ev'ry Part Aflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Fluff, and a hint of Marinette standing up for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Another week, another chapter. I continue to be blown away by your support. Thanks to my betas who make this story even better. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. I have a question to ask you all.

He had never seen her like this.  Puffy eyes barely holding the tears in, her breathing shallow. What could possibly happen in the moments after he left her that would leave her in such a state?   
  
"Marinette, are you ok?" Adrien parroted. He had to fight the itching in his arms to hold her and make her forget whatever caused her to feel this way. It was hard to ignore the way she flinched under his touch. The fact that she hadn't said anything started to make his insides churn even more. "Mari?"   
  
Without warning, Mari threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. It took him by surprise but instantly his body melted into hers. He could hear her muffled crying into his shirt and squeezed tighter. 

 

"Shhh, it's alright." he cooed. “Tell me what happened.”   
  
At his words, Marinette’s body grew stiff. She hadn’t meant to give into an embrace let alone throw herself at him. Adrien couldn’t help with the Chat situation nor the recent headline. She couldn’t even prove who posted the pictures, even though Camille’s name jumped to the forefront of her thoughts. She had done it because the night where they embraced on Amelie’s driveway came to mind. He had made her feel so safe and she wanted to experience that again.   
  
  
“It’s nothing,” she lied quietly.   
  
“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” He uses a finger to guide her gaze to his.   
  
“I need some air,” and space she mentally added. Their proximity wasn’t doing her any favors and yet she kept getting drawn to it, to him. “Can I?” She watched a small smile form down at her.   
  
“Absolutely. I’ll talk to Nathalie.” She detangled her limbs from his and took off down the hall.   
  
“Take all the time you need, Princess.”   


* * *

  
  
Waiting until the end of the workday was excruciating. She hid in the bathroom for almost an hour before returning to her workstation. No one said anything about her absence and she assumed she had Adrien to thank. Camille shot her a dirty look, but she chose to ignore it. She wouldn’t stoop to her level, it would be her talent that Mr. Agreste picked in the end not because she smeared others.    
  
Once they were released, she bolted towards the east entrance and rounded into the nearby alley. Her heart dropped at the lack of a superheroes’ presence.    
  
Did he change his mind? About her, them? Maybe he saw the video and got scared off. It would be one thing if Ladybug and Chat Noir were outed for dating, but Chat Noir with a civilian?   
  
“Sorry fur the delay, but you pawsitively wouldn’t believe the traffic I had to endure to meet you.” 

She grinned, and her heart raced at his voice.“Chat, you came!” 

He swung his body to hang upside down from his staff. “Careful, Princess. It sounds like you doubted me.” He leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. She didn’t respond but simply relaxed into his touch. “Ready to go?” 

He flipped to the ground and extended a hand toward her. She grabbed it without a second thought of where they would go. She just needed to be with him. She wrapped her arms securely around him. He leaned in and his hot breath danced outside her ear. 

  
“Hold on.” With the help of his staff the two shot towards the sky.   
  
The Notre Dame was becoming one of her favorite spots. Not only because of previous memories, but it provided privacy and one of the best views in the city. It was strange being this high without her suit, but if anything were to happen, she had full trust in her partner. The sounds of Paris below filled the silence as they both trying to conjure up what to say.   
  
“Chat, what are we?” She watched as he shifted uncomfortably beside her, that didn’t bode well. It was best to prepare herself for the worst.   
  
“What do you want to be?” He asked quietly, and Marinette suddenly became fascinated with her hands.   
  
“I don’t know,” she responded. It wasn’t that she needed the label of girlfriend or anything. “All I know is how I feel when I’m with you.” She pulled her knees towards her and hugged them gently. “Chat, would it bother you if...” there was no going back now. He needed to know the truth “People found out we were together?” It even sounded as lame coming out of her mouth as it did in her head. She quit trying to decipher his reaction when he reached out and pulled her, so she was halfway leaning on him for support.    
  
“I would be the luckiest cat in the world if people knew that I was with the most beautiful,” he brought the back of her hand up to his lips, “talented,” the taste of her skin was an addiction that he had no plans on breaking any time soon, “kind-hearted person I know.”   
  
“I’m being serious, Chat.” She pulled her hand away before he could sneak another kiss. As much as she appreciated the praise, she didn’t feel like she earned the labels he had given her.  
  
“So am I.” His answered gaze never leaving her. It confounded him that she would be so harsh on herself, but that was what he was there for; to remind her.  
  
“People, they know about us, Chaton. It won’t be long until all Paris knows.”  
  
His quick reply caught her guard. “I know.”  
  
“You know?” Maybe she had heard incorrectly. He was acting way too calm about this.   
  
“You’re not the only one to see to see the video circulating.” 

Marinette let out a groan, sinking further into his chest. “There’s video, too?” The fact of the matter is she wasn’t thinking properly when she saw him in the hallway, she wanted to save him from being discovered.   
  
“Don’t worry, they didn’t capture our little moment in the closet.” 

Heat instantly shot to her face. **Their moment**. She shifted out of his hold and turned so her body faced his.   
  
“Kitty, why did you kiss me?” It shouldn’t have been asked, but the burning desire to hear him say it was lit since the alleyway.   
  
He leaned in, the tip of his nose dragging across her cheek. “Do you have to ask?” The lazy drawl in his voice caused a shiver to shoot down her spine. At this rate, she would be a puddle of goo besides him.   
  
“Please,” she basically begged, her hand slid up to cup his face, but not before it got adorned with a kiss.   
  
“I like you, Princess. I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

Any further conversation was halted when she closed the gap between them. The rest of Paris faded below as the two enjoyed the company the other brought.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Am I interrupting something?” The harsh voice pulled them from their kissing induced trance. 

They had wrapped up their date when Marinette noticed  6 missed calls from her roommate. Chat was in the process of giving Marinette a proper goodbye when Amelie had stormed into her room.

  
“I need to talk to Marinette...alone.” She folded her arms across her chest.   
  
Marinette cautiously glanced at Chat who hovered near the window, waiting for a signal of dismissal.    
  
“I’ll be ok.” She offered the best smile she could muster. “I’ll see you later, I promise.” 

He nodded towards her and made a flying leap towards another rooftop. It wasn’t until she turned back that she noticed a rolled magazine that she was all too familiar with.    
  
“So, I guess it’s safe to say that you aren’t dating Luka.”    
  
"I can explain, Amelie." This was not the way she wanted her to find out. There was supposed to be a conversation where she made dinner and eased into it. Her roommate looked like she was just hit by a truck.    
  
"Who was the guy outside the coffee shop then?" Amelie asked.  The lie kept unraveling and Marinette didn't know anything she could do to make the situation better. She had kept this from her, and what was worse she didn't have a very good reason.    
  
"His name was Luka. We met inside, and he gave me his number, he wanted me to call him." She sighed. "I never even dreamed that something would happen between Chaton and I. When we kissed a couple months ago-"   
  
"A couple months." Amelie was having a hard time facing the cracks of their friendship before her. Marinette had kept this up this charade for a couple months, making her look like a fool with all the conversations they shared about their love lives. How was she supposed to trust her when she held back something so important?   
  
"I'm so sorry, Amelie, I was just trying to find the right way to tell you." 

Amelie ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Of all the guys that Marinette could have, she settled for a tomcat in leather. She knew what needed to happen, she dreaded Marinette's reaction to what she had to say. But friends told the truth even if it might sting a little.    
  
"Mar, I don't think he's a good idea." The statement alone relieved the sudden burden on Amelie's chest. Marinette was bound to see her logic eventually, things could never work between them.    
  
"What?" She hated that Marinette was so hard to read, multiple emotions flashed across her face. This conversation wouldn't win her any friends, but it was the truth.    
  
"Marinette, I'm just saying it's dangerous. Now that you're exposed any number of psychos could use that against you. Imagine walking home one day and getting kidnapped. Or the paparazzi, you will never get another moment of privacy ever again. Only to get heartbroken when he finds the next shiny thing. Chat Noir is a conceited narcissistic flirt. I think it would be best to cut your losses and end it before you get physically or emotionally hurt." Amelie watched Marinette struggle to process her opinion for a good minute before her face hardened.    
  
"No." It was quick to the point and matched Mari's expression. 

Amelie couldn't understand, didn't she see how dangerous this was. She didn't want to be the "bad guy" in this situation, but she's rather Marinette get angry for a bit than stand aside and watch her get hurt.    
  
"I'm sorry?"    
  
"You're wrong. He wouldn't go around flirting with anyone else. He's strong, brave, and gives all he has to this city despite always being in Ladybug's shadow. Chat Noir is one of the most selfless people I have ever met in my life. If I get kidnapped he would move mountains to find me."   
  
"Mari-" It hadn't dawned on Amelie how stubborn her roommate could be. Judging by her delusions, she was in deep. Amelie never got to continue, Marinette's rant raged on.    
  
"You always seem to avoid or change the topic when it's brought up. What has Chat ever done to you, huh?"   
  
"Fine, you caught me. What, you want me to admit that I don't like Pairs' Beloved Superheroes? I don't. They come barging in on every problem even when not asked and they steal the glory away from those who put their life on the line every day." Amelie's words sent Marinette over the edge. They put themselves in danger multiple times a day, and she had the nerve to say that they did it just for the fame and glory? Paris was their home.    
  
"Get out," Marinette seethed. If Amelie continued this conversation she would most likely say something that she would regret. It was one thing to insult her, that she could handle. As much as her city loved her it wasn't the first complaint that she had. But when Amelie started to attack her partner, that crossed a line.    
  
"What?" Amelie’s eyes widened in shock.    
  
"Get out of my room now," Marinette snapped. 

Amelie didn’t want to see what would happen if she was asked again. She turned on her heels and headed towards the door. Once it closed, her heart dropped. They had never gotten into that big an argument before. She was just trying to help. Now Marinette didn’t want to see or speak to her any time soon.    
  


* * *

  
  
This was perfectly normal, Adrien rationalized to himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Amelie, but more because he needed space. He had completed hours of searching online until he found what appeared to be perfect. Within a couple of clicks, he managed to set up a tour. Maybe it would have been easier to tell her who he was, but everything inside screamed not to. It didn’t feel right if Ladybug wasn’t the first to know his identity. After all, he had waited 8 long years.   
  
The apartment itself was smaller and cozy, but he didn’t need anything big. It wasn’t like he was inviting many visitors over. He could invite Ladybug and Rena sometimes or Marinette. It would be his home away from home. And better still it was only a 5-minute drive so if any trouble occurred he could pick up Plagg before assisting his Lady.  It was the perfect set up.   
  
“Look at all the room for the cheese!” His Kwami cried in delight. It was safe to say he was a big supporter of the space since he wasn’t a huge fan of Amelie. Although Adrien did find interesting that he had grown to like Marinette.  
  
“Plagg would you quit messing around? You’re going to be seen!”  
  
“Pl-ease, that lady would love me. She’s a cat person, you know.” 

Adrien couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the cat’s antics.“Look as soon as this is over you’ll get your smelly cheese.” 

Plagg flew into his jacket without another word. Adrien was sure that his Kwami would do almost anything to get his beloved Camembert.   
  
“So what do you think?” 

Adrien spun around to the employee who was giving the tour.“It’s perfect,” he grinned. “When can I move in?”   
  


* * *

  
  
Adrien had enough of his tossing and turning and threw back the covers. It was nights like this that he was envious of his girlfriend’s ability to turn off her thoughts and succumb to the sleep that awaited her.

  
He, on the other hand, hadn’t been able to stop thinking. 

  
He woke his sleeping Kwami with every intention to sneak out and do some light patrolling around Paris. The city couldn’t be too safe after all. He stopped after a couple of steps outside his door when he saw that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t fall asleep. Marinette was in the kitchen, leaning and waiting for the oven to reach the desired temperature. Ingredients scattered among the countertop forgotten as the batter sat in the bowl.

  
Going forward with her was uncharted territory. From his interaction earlier, she still wasn’t willing to tell Adrien everything. Part of him tried to ignore the twinge of dejection associated with the thought. It wasn’t like he could parade around as Chat Noir all the time. He had responsibilities as Adrien. Things would be so much easier if she knew. On one hand, he felt his secret would be safe with her, on the other hand, it would mean betraying Ladybug.    
  
If he was honest with himself, he had almost spilled his secret to her on multiple occasions. Once he managed to get the words out, but she was blissfully unaware in her slumber. He didn’t have the nerve to try again after that.

  
“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Her voice caused his breath to hitch, jerking him out of his thoughts. 

How could she possibly know since she hadn’t moved an inch since he found her.“Umm, yeah.” His hand rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he joined her against the counter.“What are you baking?” 

Marinette had stressed baked since high school and judging by the ingredients there was more than what she told him earlier.   
  
“Chocolate chip muffins for the morning and sugar cookies,” she answered softly.   
  
“Mari-“ he stopped himself trying to articulate this without it blowing up in his face. “Are you okay? Earlier you seemed upset.”   
  
“You know how you were always so concerned about disappointing your father? I thought I failed someone I cared about today.” Her confession sent Adrien’s mind reeling. She already had this conversation with Chat earlier but for her to be stress baking like this his words to comfort her fell on deaf ears. But Adrien Agreste wasn’t privileged to that information, so he would have to work his way to it.   
  
“Marinette, if this is about the internship, then-“   
  
“It’s not about that.” She cut him off quickly. “That’s the least of my worries.” His brow furrowed wondering what happened when she was at the internship. He knew it was a cut-throat industry.    
  
“Is it about the guy, Luka?” The words burned his throat, but as far as he was supposed to know. Marinette had told Amelie that she was with Luka. He watched her tense up and cast her vision anywhere but to him.    
  
“Uh...yeah.” Marinette took the opportunity to check on the muffins in the oven.    
  
What he did next, he wasn’t proud of. He blamed the rash decision after she lied to him. “How does Luka feel about you making out with Chat Noir in a closet?” Muffins went flying and Marinette hissed as the searing metal tray hit her skin.    
  
His stomach sank at the sight, he only meant to catch her off guard not injure her. He grabbed her wrist and immediately lead her to the sink. His arms moved on either side of her and his hand guided under the cold water. She flinched but didn’t shove him away.   
  
“Of course you saw that. I’m so stupid.”

  
“You’re not stupid.” His hands lingered on hers underneath the water longer than he intended. “Why wouldn’t you have told me?” Had their friendship eroded that much to the point where she didn’t feel comfortable talking to him?

  
“I don’t know.” She finally pulled her hand away and started inspecting the burn. “I just thought that if you knew…” She stopped when his gaze captured hers once more.  He didn’t need her to finish her statement.

  
She was afraid he would look at her differently.   
  
He responded by leaving her if only a moment to fetch the first aid kit. He pulled out some ointment and a Band-Aid. When he reached back out for the burned hand, she cradled it away.   
  
“You don’t have to.”   
  
“It was my fault that you got hurt in the first place. Please, let me fix it.” 

Warily she extended her arm toward him. The two fell into a silence, both unsure what to say. Adrien continued to gently rub in the ointment allowing his fingers to linger on the skin he had worshiped earlier that day.   
  
“There’s not anything you can do.” He mumbled quietly, but it seemed to be enough to snap Marinette out of whatever space she allowed herself to get lost in.    
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“There’s nothing you can do to make me care for you any less,” he applied the Band-Aid but pulled his eyes to combat the heat rising in his cheeks. “From the Chat Noir I know, there’s nothing you could do that would make you a disappointment.” 

He knew he should leave, go back to bed and try and get some sleep (although he doubted he would after this encounter.) It was hard enough to restrain himself from leaning in and stealing a kiss from her. Not to mention potentially slipping and mentioning something that only his alter ego would know.   
  
“I-I should let you go back to baking.” His voice cracked, protesting what he was suggesting.   
  
“Oh.” She turned back to the counter of forgotten cookie dough. He could have been imagining it, but she seemed disappointed? He only made a couple steps towards his room before her voice stopped him again.

  
“Have you ever had a secret that you wanted to scream from the top of your lungs, but you can’t, so it just sits there like a heavy weight on your chest?” She wasn’t sure what possessed her to even ask such a question. Her mind had wandered to her being Ladybug, a secret that had been weighing on her for 8 years now. In a moment of weakness, the thought of Adrien knowing wouldn’t be a bad thing. He was one of her closest guy friends after all. Alya knew and nothing changed in their relationship. It would be easier to explain it to him than Chat Noir. Especially with his new relationship with Marinette.   
  
After watching how he studied her, she regretted asking in the first place. But it was too late to rewind the clocks.   
  
“What’s going on, Mari? Are you sure you’re okay?” The way she blurted out the question made it seem like she had been holding it in for a while. They touched on her relationship with Chat Noir, that couldn’t be what she was referring to. The thought itself was concerning.    
  
“Never mind, it’s stupid,” she replied. 

He let out a frustrated sigh; he wished she wouldn’t dismiss herself so easily. But there wasn’t much he could do, it’s not like he could force her to tell him.    
  
“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” he growled lowly. “Your feelings always matter. I get if you don’t want to tell me, but it’s not good to hold that inside. Promise me you’ll talk to someone about this.” With any luck, the person she would confide in would be Chat Noir.    
  
“I promise,” her voice cracked in surprised, but it was enough to appease him.  His eyes wandered when they caught sight of something contrasting against her dark locks.    
  
“You have something-“ The words cling to the edge of his throat. He reached out tentatively and brushed the piece of eggshell that had found a home in her hair. It fell out easily enough but once the sensation of running his hands through Marinette’s hair he had to follow through. Her eyes closed as she melted into his touch.    
  
“Goodnight, Marinette,” he said. 

  
Marinette felt her mouth grow dry, she couldn’t respond if she wanted to. When he closed the door to his room she joined the muffins on the floor and Tikki flew out of her hiding place.  
  
“What just happened?” She whispered to her kwami, but for once the little bug had no advice to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing that ending so much. Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all. It seriously brightens my day. Alright here is what I want to know from you all. I've already started planning out my next story. It is longest fanfiction that I will write, period. ( details for that a little later) But I wanted to know if you all wanted me to move updates to every two weeks ( starting in a couple chapters) and that way when I'm done, the turn around will be quicker OR keep to what is my normal weekly updates and then have like a month and a half before I post it. ( If you choose this option I will release one shots and what not to keep you all entertained in the meantime.) ALSO, who is excited for the episode tomorrow! I know I am!!!


	14. Like a Dream that You Can't Quite Place Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's birthday part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Decided to post before I took a weekend trip to Canada. I think you'll really enjoy this chapter. It is dedicated to my beta who has done so much for my writing. She, unfortunately, has to step down because life is catching up to her. So if you have interest in grammar, PLEASE hit me up in the comments below. This chapter is unbeta-ed, but I think you'll enjoy it all the same.

It was a knock that pulled her out of her half sleep state. She glanced towards the closest clock near her; 1:30 am. Who in the world was waiting to talk at this hour?

 

Maybe it was Amelie wanting to rant or needing to talk to her about something. It was a regular occurrence after they made up from their fight a couple days prior.

 

When the sound rang through the room once more, she came to the realization that it wasn’t coming from the door but rather the window.

 

“Chaton?” Her legs tensed with every step. What if something happened to him? It seemed quiet lately, it would be a perfect time for Hawkmoth to attack. The second she pulled the curtain back and saw the cat unharmed and without a scratch, she sighed as relief flooded her system.  
  


“Why, hello Kitty.” He didn’t know how much he craved the way the flirtation rippled through her voice till now. “What are you doing here?” She asked leaning in towards him.  
  


“Meet me on the roof.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. It was hard to hold in his excitement when he had spent all week coming up with the perfect plan.  
  


“Chat, do you know what time it is?”  
  


“It won’t take too long, I have a surprise for you.” He winked before disappearing up to the roof.  
  


Marinette didn’t know what to expect as she climbed the stairs. Chat seemed way too excited so that meant that he was definitely up to something.  The second she opened the door her mouth dropped. Candles littered the edge of the rooftop and at the center was a blanket, a picnic basket and chat holding a cupcake with a candle.  
  


"Happy Birthday Princess," His words were mere whispered lost in the night.  
  


"Birthday," she breathed to herself. How could she have forgotten her own birthday? With the day to day business at the internship, she must have lost track of time. "Chat you really didn't have to do this." She settled herself next to him resting her head on his shoulder.  
  


"Aren't you going to make a wish?" He teased extending the treat once more in her direction. Marinette rolled her eyes before her lids closed and the flame on the candle was snuffed out.  
  


"What did you wish for?" His hot breath sunk into her skin causing goosebumps to spread. She had wished that he would come to the "surprise" party that she was sure that Amelie was throwing that night.  
  


"I can't tell you, if I do then it won't come true," she teased opening one eye to glance at him. Chat said nothing and instead leaned back till his back hit the blanket, Marinette followed his lead snuggling up against him.  
  


"If you could do anything or go anywhere today what would you do?"  He had cleared his schedule for the day and found out that he was the one in charge of distracting Marinette while Amelie had the party put in place. It was easy to take her all around town, but he wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself.  
  


"With you." Her answer took him back although he shouldn't be surprised. Marinette was one of the most down to earth people he ever met, she didn't need to be wined and dined to be happy. She could appreciate the little things in life, one thing that he adored about her. "My roommate is throwing a party for me. She means well but usually, they get out of hand," she admitted.  
   
From the couple months that he had known Amelie that didn't surprise him in the least. "I'm sure she tries her best," he offered weakly. Marinette let out a sigh and snuggled closer.  
  


"I know she does, and I'm grateful. It's just...not how I would envision spending the night. I wouldn't mind a small group of friends hanging out, maybe cake-"  
  


"Or presents?" Chat Noir interjected his hand sliding into his zipped pocket.  
  


"What?" He handed her a small box tied with a red ribbon. Marinette's fingers traced the velvety box once over before she pulled the lid back. "Kitty..." She gasped at a loss for words. "It's gorgeous."

 

Within the box was a beautiful pearl bracelet that matched the necklace that Adrien had given her so many years ago. There was a small silver charm that was attached with CN engraved on it.  
  


"I got to think about that necklace that you said your friend gave you and how it was important after all these years. I thought that maybe when you wear this you could think of me." He was relieved that his mask was covering any reaction to the heat rising to his cheeks. Marinette leaned in and kissed him gently.  
  


"Thank you Chat. This is already the best birthday that I've had in years."

* * *

  
  
The sun consistently assaulted his eyes beaming brightly through the curtains. It may have been his choice to stay up late as Chat celebrating Marinette's birthday, but it still had its consequences. He was willing to barter almost anything for a few more hours of peaceful slumber. As his luck would have it, he would have to brave through the day tiredness and all. He moaned gently giving into the reality as he felt Amelie's hand slip across his chest.  
  


"Good morning handsome," she cooed into his ear before leaving a kiss on his cheek.  
  


"Morning." He groggily replied. Discomfort and stiffness ached in his back and knees, maybe he needed to invest in a new mattress.  
  


"You must have been up late working on your project to fall asleep on the couch." His eyes burst open to see that she was right, and his thoughts began to run through the previous night.  
   
Marinette. Rooftop. Stargazing.  
   
By the time he snuck back in, the couch must have called to him and he never made it to his own bed. It didn't make sense, his room was practically the same distance, so why did he decide to crash there knowing that he would experience pain in the morning?  
   
"Um...yeah. Sorry about that." His hand rubbed the back of his neck only to realize it was sore too.  
   
"I can think of a way that you can make it up to me." There was no denying what she was implying, she was flashing her bedroom eyes. He realized that for the first time in a long time, his body didn't tense at the suggestion or his mind sink into the gutter; he was indifferent.  His eyes flickered over to Marinette's room and he could hear the laughter from their conversation the previous night.  
   
"Don't you have a lot of planning to do before tonight?" He watched her freeze eyes dilating wide in shock. The moment passed quickly as she composed herself leaning forward once more.  
   
"Most of it is already done," she purred. He noticed a change in her tone which was now dripping like honey. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you?" Most guys would call him an idiot for passing up on the opportunity, but it didn't matter.  
   
"You have so much work to do, I don't want to distract you." He replied with the sincerest smile he could muster. "I think I just need to go take a long hot shower, sleeping on the couch did a number on me." Amelie's lips sunk into a pout, but she didn't try to tempt him again.  
   
"You're no fun but have it your way. Just remember to stick with the plan and have Marinette to the country club by 6 sharp." She picked up her purse and headed straight for the door. "Love you." She called over her shoulder.  
   
"You…too." He replied but he couldn't ignore how the words that came so freely now got stuck in his throat.  
  


* * *

  


Adrien found that there was a direct correlation to the length he allowed the warm water to rush over his tightened muscles and the troubles on his mind slipping away. He still didn't have an answer for why he slept on the couch instead of a comfortable bed and it bothered him. Maybe it was a riddle that he was never meant to solve. Things were relatively good between them. They hadn't had any fights recently and he could tell that she was trying to work on herself as well as them. There was still a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that whispered that it would never be enough. Not that he knew exactly what his inner voice was referring to, but the thought caused his stomach to churn with dread.

 

Adrien waited another minute before shutting the water off completely. It was the first time that he heard his phone go off since the water started. It was his Chat Noir burner phone that he used to communicate with Marinette, Plagg and a handful of others. He had a couple of text messages.   
  
**Marinette: I can’t stop thinking about last night Kitty. Hope to see you soon. Xo**  
  
Plagg: SOS  
  
His skin started to pale at the sight of it. He had taught Plagg the basics of communication with phone since he was occupying the other apartment. What if someone discovered or even taken him? Marinette wasn’t ready to go yet he could and come back before she even noticed that he was gone.

  
  
Marinette sometimes wished that she would have gained more inches from her Dad’s side of the family. It would make several things easier including reaching the back of the top shelf in the closet to grab forgotten fabric for one of her designs. Her tongue slid out concentrating, her fingers could brush the red fabric, but she couldn’t seem to grasp it.    
  


 Suddenly Adrien came stumbling out of the bathroom in full force. When he saw Marinette, his momentum was too great to stop. He ran dead smack into her sending the two towering to the floor with a yelp. Last minute Adrien managed to twist them, so he would take the brunt of the fall. When the dust settled Adrien was wincing on the floor his muscles feeling the fall and Marinette flat against his naked chest with only a towel separating them.   
  
“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” But Marinette didn’t hear him, instead, she was wondering if she could die from shame. The other incident was over a month ago, but this was somehow worse. By the look plastered on Adrien’s face, he wasn’t doing much better.   
  
“It’s ok,” she managed to strangle out pushing herself up off him. The sound of the blonde sucking in air caused her to pause. She had put them in a just as compromising position where she was straddling his body. The towel prevented seeing him completely naked, but she was sure the pressure pressing against her thigh was not from the fluffy blue fabric.   
  
Her cheeks flushed hot and she wasn’t sure she could form words if she tried. She jumped up as carefully as she could, biting her lips at the grunts escaping his mouth. Her eyes trailed down his chest committing every inch to memory. Once they reached the towel they snapped back to the mortified face of her roommate.   
  
“I-I got to go.” He held the tighter trying to stand up without fully exposing himself.   
  
“Yeah, I’m just to go get some breakfast.”   
  


“No-“ he shouted then shrunk back. “I have to go out anyway. I’ll pick up breakfast. It’s your birthday after all.” Amelie would kill him if he lost track of Marinette.   
  


“Are you sure?” She asked hesitantly.   
  


“Yup,” Adrien was sure his strained voice gave away the discomfort he was feeling in that moment.   
  
Before he could make even more of a fool of himself, he retreated to his room. His phone dinged again.   
  
**Plagg: We’re out of cheese.**  
  
Anger flared up inside him that his Kwami caused all this over some Camembert. He’d need to have a conversation with him to explain to him what a real emergency was.

 

* * *

 

  
The crisp March night air cooled her cheeks as the two walked towards their destination. Marinette found herself quiet as her mind wandered through events of the day. From the shower incident earlier to how Adrien had been acting all day. Things were different, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. He hadn’t treated her to places in the past that previous “babysitters” had. Instead he had taken her to fabric stores and museums, almost like a walk to memory lane. Every single place he took her held importance in some way shape or another.

 

“Want to practice your surprise face before we go into the party?” She stopped in her tracks, he was playing this all wrong. Amelie always threatened to skin anyone who gave away the party. She would always just play along. “Didn’t you say she threw one every year?” She hadn’t said since last night. Maybe he got confused with Amelie confiding that information with him.

 

“Yeah,” She chuckled. “I just pretend each year. It’s not like she’s subtle with it but--”

 

“At least she tries.” He finished her sentence without hesitation. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. It had to be a coincidence for Chat to use the same line earlier that day. Her hand began playing with the pearl bracelet on her wrist. “Before we go in... I wanted to give you my gift.” He extended to her an envelope that she studied once over. There were no hints, just Marinette scrolled gracefully across the front. The last time he gave her something like this it changed her life.

 

It didn’t take more than a couple seconds to realize what he had done.

 

“Adrien these are tickets to the summer fashion show. Designers will be there-how?” He let out a small chuckle which confused her.

 

“I convinced my father that our top intern should be invited. We can rub you in our competition’s noses that we have the most up in coming designer in Paris...respectfully of course. Don’t worry though, I’ll be right by your side the whole way.” She didn’t know what she could say. Gabriel wouldn’t have agreed if his opinion differed from his sons. But wouldn’t he want Amelie with him too since she craved to move up in the fashion industry as well?

 

“Thank you…Adrien.” She replied, but even that didn’t seem adequate enough. She could have sworn she saw the lightest pink spread across his features, but he coughed and recomposed himself.

 

“Ready to go?” She nodded to his question and he opened the door to the shouting of Marinette’s beloved friends and family.

 

“So you were surprised?” There was something in her roommates face that Marinette wanted to cater to her delusion. After all, a little white lie couldn’t hurt.

 

“Totally.” She watched Amelie’s face light up like a Christmas tree. “Thank you Am--” All her breath was knocked out of her in a crushing hug. It took a couple seconds for Marinette to move her arms to circle back around her friend. It was obvious by the streamers and hundreds of balloons that great effort was put into this party.

 

“Anything for my best friend.” The redhead mumbled into her shoulder. The hug ended shortly after and Amelie was dragged away to deal with other details that night.

 

“That was nice of you,” she could feel the heat radiating off Adrien’s body behind her. “Going along with the surprise.” Marinette turned her head to witness a Cheshire smile form.

 

“Well like you said, it’s the least I can do when she put all this together.” She replied returning a grin. Everyone that she knew was here, family, friends from school and from her past. She even spotted Bellamy and Amelie in the corner and glancing over in her direction. Everyone was here...except the one she wanted.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” She jumped as Adrien’s hand touched her back ever so slightly. She could feel him studying her trying to gauge her reaction. Her fingers went to play with her bracelet almost instinctively which didn’t go unnoticed either.

 

“Fine.” Another small white lie, after all the two had done the last thing she wanted to appear ungrateful.

 

“Mari.” It was just her luck that he could see through her act. She just wished that her Kitty was here, was that so wrong?

 

Before she could conjure up and answer she heard her name being called through the crowd. Nathaniel and Chloe emerged hand in hand seconds later. Marinette’s gaze caught a glimmer of the ring resting on Chloe’s hand.

 

She had said yes.

 

The two looked happy and her lips crept into a small grin. Maybe she could change after all. Ms. Bustier had once said that Chloe had great potential as long as she learned to love others.

 

“I’m stealing the birthday girl,” she announced grabbing Marinette’s wrist. “You’ll get her back later.” Chloe winked at Adrien before dragging her previous enemy to a more secluded room closing the door behind her.

 

“Chloe?” Marinette asked but the blonde ignored her.

 

“Unlike my lovely fiancé, I happen to keep up with the news. So, imagine my surprise when Nathaniel comes home and tells me that Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste are madly in love. When multiple sources have confirmed that he and Amelie Marlone have been going steady for months and you have been spotted with Chat Noir....” By the way Marinette’s eyes widened, she knew she was on to something.

 

“Chloe-“ She pressed her finger against the dark-haired girl’s lips. She didn’t have time to deal with the endless excuses. Not when she wanted answers.

 

“I’m not finished.” She wagged her finger in Marinette’s face. “I thought he must have been mistaken, only to find when I see the two of you the sexual tension can be cut with a knife. So, what is going on between you and Adrien?”

 

The seconds of silence dragged on, Chloe wasn’t a patient person, if Marinette wouldn’t chalk up to it she had no problems turning on her childhood friend.

 

“Nothing is going on.” Marinette stated earning an eye roll.

 

“If you expect me to believe that you must think I’m more oblivious than you were in high school.” She snapped then recoiled at the look on Marinette’s face. “Look I’m not the same person as I was back then. Ever since yo- er, Ladybug took my miraculous away it caused me to look at who I really care about. Adrien has been my friend since we were little so trust me when I say he’s still in love with you.” Chloe studied the girl in front of her, even though they weren’t friends growing up she remembered her habits as well. The normal Marinette would be jumping up and down at the news. Instead her eyes fluttered to the ground.

 

“You’re wrong.” The answer was infuriating. This was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. She didn’t know who she was disappointed in more, Marinette, Adrien, or any of their friends for failing to point this out.

 

“Can’t you see what’s right in front of your face? He’s never looked at Amelie the way he’s looked at you. There’s going to come a time where whatever spell she’s got him under will fade and he’ll be the one to end it, and you’ll be his reasoning.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Why was she doing this? Dealing well the lovebirds in denial was not her normal behavior, not in high school anyway. Somewhere along the way she had to grow up and evaluate her priorities. Adrien didn’t leave her during the hard times and she wasn’t going to give up on him now.

 

“Because I don’t want him to get hurt.” She let out a sigh. “If whatever you have with that alley cat makes you happy, fine. Don’t lead him on and just be a friend to him.” She paused briefly before her blue eyes connected with Marinette’s. “But if there’s a tiny bit of you that holds actual feelings, then don’t lose hope.”   
  


Silence...wasn’t the worst thing Chloe decided. If Marinette’s face was any indication she was battling her denial and the initial instinct that she was lying. The worst part was she couldn’t blame her. Marinette received the brunt of her cringe-worthy behavior. For once she was trying to do the right thing.  
  


“I should get back to the party, Nathaniel is no doubt looking for me.” The statement brought Marinette out of her stupor in enough time to catch Chloe pausing at the doorway.   
  


“I don’t blame you, you know. You had no choice but to take Pollen away. I just hope one day I can prove my worth and earn my miraculous back. I figured this was a good way to start.”  
  


* * *

  
  


Adrien couldn’t help but feel helpless watching as Chloe dragged Marinette off to who knows where. Not that she couldn’t handle herself but rather because of their conflicting personalities, not to mention it left him alone with Nathan. He never really spoke much to the redhead despite their mutual interest in the same girl in school.  
   
He had to carry on small talk before for his career, doing the same for a few minutes until the girls return couldn’t be too hard.  
  


“I heard congratulations are in order. I’m sure you and Chloe will be very happy together.” Technically Marinette told Chat Noir and not Adrien, but it was a safe bet by the ring he saw on Chloe’s finger.  
   
"Thanks." The artist flashed a smile. "It seemed like a long time coming, not as long as you of course. But I'm less nervous now that she said yes. " Adrien took the opportunity to grab a drink from a passing tray. He would never have described his relationship as a long time coming with Amelie, then again Nathaniel was a romantic at heart. "So when are you going to ask her?" He seemed a little too eager for the answer.   
   
"Ask what?" The blonde questioned taking a sip.   
   
"To marry you." Adrien was sent into a coughing fit as the drink went down the wrong pipe. Being with Chloe must have caused Nathaniel to be more forward with his questions, but that was one of the last things he was expecting to get asked. He was having enough trouble as is with living with her in her own apartment. They weren't ready in any sense to move forward even more.  
   
"I think it's a little too soon in our relationship to think about that, it's only been a couple months." There were couples that got engaged that fast, but Adrien wasn't ready to take that step with just anyone. He needed to know that they were in it for the long haul.  
   
"You already live together. Besides, you two have known each other for years, doesn't it feel like the right step?" Why was Nathaniel being persistent about this?  Did he know Amelie? She certainly never mentioned him.   
   
"I'm still getting to know her." He replied as his eyes narrowed at the comment in confusion. 6 months may feel like a prolonged period of time to some, there was still more to learn.  
   
"How much more about Marinette do you need to know? You've been in love with her since high school, right?" Adrien froze every vein in his body shot cold. Nathaniel was talking about Marinette?  He fought the blush while highly aware that he needed to do something. Mrs. Malone was within earshot and by the look upon her face she had heard the whole thing. He could attempt to smooth her feathers later, he was more interested in where the redhead received his information.  He tugged on his sleeve pulling him away from prying eyes and ears.   
  


“Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to push.” Nathan said. Adrien’s hands flew up to run through his hair. He didn’t do anything wrong, somewhere down the line he was misinformed, but he couldn’t hold that against him.   
  


“Nathan, Marinette and I may live in the same apartment but we aren’t....together.”   He watched as the blood drained from the redhead’s face in sheer embarrassment.   
  


“You’re...not.” Adrien shook his head as a response.   
  


“Who told you that we were?” He almost didn’t want to know. It didn’t really matter after all if the information was out there and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But if it was from a printed article he would like to see what it said.   
  


“Marinette did.” With Nathaniel’s simple answer Adrien’s world came crashing down.

* * *

 

  
 “Nino, What does it mean if someone lies about being in a relationship with someone else?” Nino snorted at Adrien’s question.   
  


“Sounds like a stupid plot from those predictable romantic comedy movies.” He paused and at the sight of his best friend’s expression continued. “Have you been forced to watch them again? I’ve talked to Amelie about this.” No response again. This was serious. He grabbed both sides of Adrien’s shoulders. “Blink once if you need me to save you from the estrogen filled den you call an apartment.”  
  


“Marinette told Nathaniel that...that she and I were together.”  
  


“Oh.” Nino’s shoulders slumped back trying to process the news. Both Marinette and Adrien been crushing on each other for the longest time while in denial to the point of frustrations had set in. Nino refused to let his best friend go through that again even if he needed to give Adrien a little push himself. “And how do you feel about that?”

 

Adrien leaned against a nearby wall and released a sigh. “I...I don’t know.” Nino half smiled to himself, Adrien had no idea how deep he was in this. Hopefully with a few right questions, it would send him on the right path.  
  


“Are you upset that she lied?” Nino knew that Adrien had people all throughout his life that tried to use his name to get ahead. While he doubted that was Marinette’s intentions he didn’t know where his best friend stood on the matter.  
  


“I’m sure she had a good reason.” Adrien shrugged his shoulders. It was a starting place that Nino could work with, but he had a feeling the questions would get harder for him to answer.  
  


“How’s your relationship with Amelie?” Adrien cocked an eyebrow at the direct question. What did that have to do with anything?  
  


“Fine.” Instinctively his eyes began to scan the room until they landed on his girlfriend chatting up some of the other guests.  
  


“Just fine?”  
  


His eyes snapped back to Nino a frown hung from his lips. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  


“Does Amelie make you happy?” Nino asked. Adrien initially scoffed in response only to realize that he was being serious.  
  


“Yeah. We have fun together, she’s gorgeous, determined. What guy wouldn’t be happy with her?” The smirk on his friend’s lips sparked something inside him, an irritation. Nino seemed entirely too pleased with his answer.  
  


“What about Marinette?” At the mention of her name Adrien’s mind race with memories from the moment she stepped back into his life. He had to reel in his thoughts in order to answer.  
  


“What about her?”  
  


“How does she make you feel when you’re with her?” Somehow Adrien doubted that Nino would take everything as an answer. All he knew was that when they interacted it was some of the best parts of his day.  
  


“I don’t know.”  
  


“So If people thought you and Marinette were together that wouldn’t be a problem?” The blonde eyebrows knitted together, and Adrien’s lips curled into a thin line. He had to deal with this as Chat Noir, and everything turned out fine. People would talk regardless of his actions.  
  


“No.” He replied.  
  


“Why?” Nino pushed again, and Adrien felt his control over his temper slipping.  
  


“Nino.” He growled not wanting to be questioned anymore.  
  


“If you tell me why then I’ll stop.” Adrien felt him pushing another one of his buttons.  
  


“Because I still love” his voice betrayed him giving out as he realized what he was confessing, “her,” he finished breathing out. After all this time, Amelie was wrong. His feelings for Marinette hadn’t diminished at all but strengthened. His body grew stiff as Nino placed one hand on his shoulder, a smirk prominent in his features.

  
“So what are you going to do about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys must have a ton of questions. You'll get answers to them eventually, I promise. Let me know what you thought of this fluff filled chapter. Love you all, and thank you so much for your support.


	15. Like a Dream that You Can't Quite Place Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien confesses...and things don't go as planned. I suppose another non-Hamilton chapter title for this would be This is How A Heart Breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. I had several people offer to pick up the beta position and I'm grateful to have readers like you. You all are so supportive and it means the world to me. That being said. I apologize in advance for this chapter ( for those who actually read these author notes anyway). Not because of the quality of writing, but more because of the feels that you will probably experience in this chapter. You will know exactly what scene I'm referring to once you start reading. You can be angry, just know there's a process.

**“So what are you going to do about it?”**

 

"Nothing." The word pained Adrien more than he would like to admit, but just because he had feelings for Marinette didn't mean that he could act on them at that moment. He watched his best friend as he recoiled stumbling back a couple steps.

 

"Nothing?" Nino parroted back in disbelief. "You have come to this life-altering revelation and you're not going to do anything about it?" His options were limited. He couldn't just tell her his superhero identity because the shock alone might cripple their friendship. He needed to be smart about this, he couldn't lose her.

 

"In case you didn't hear the news, she's with Chat Noir now. I can't just waltz up to her and confess everything to her." Adrien didn't imagine he had many people who were stuck in the little loop that he placed himself in.

 

"Why not?" Nino asked catching Adrien off guard. "I mean as exciting as dating a superhero must be, it's not sustainable in most cases."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Think about it, let's say you were Chat Noir." Adrien couldn't help but grin at the irony, not that his friend noticed. "It's superhero 101 that you don't reveal your identity to anyone, otherwise the villain can use it against you. My guess is Chat hasn't told her because he wouldn't forgive himself if Hawkmoth got his hands on her."

 

"I don't think that's the universal rule, I mean look at Batman." He had read his fair share of comic books to know that there were exceptions to the rules.

 

"What like Batgirl or Robin, that's different. They're superheroes too unless you're suggesting that Marinette is actually secretly Ladybug." Nino chuckled at his own suggestion. "Trust me, Chat Noir not revealing his identity will put a strain on their relationship and when the excitement will wear off. That's where you swoop in."

 

"Swoop in?"

 

"Tell Marinette how you feel, if she's not feeling it then say that you're happy being just friends. Then when things fizzle out between them, you can be the person providing the support and comfort that she needs."

 

"And if she does return the feelings then..." His voice faded out. Then what? He knew he shouldn't let him dream that far. Why would Marinette pick boring old Adrien over Chat Noir? Nino offered a reassuring smile.

 

“Then something things don’t change. She was crazy for you in high school.”

 

 _‘A fact that you conveniently left out.’_ Adrien added bitterly. They had wasted so much time, but at this point, he didn’t have much to lose.

 

“And between you and me,” Nino threw his arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “Chat Noir is a cool guy and all, but I think you could take him.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Adrien shot back a mischievous smirk. “Do you know where Mari went?”

 

“It just so happens that I saw Alya follow Marinette outside.”

 

“Thanks Nino,” the blonde patted his shoulder. It was now or never.

 

* * *

 

 

“Careful Marinette," Alya hissed through her teeth. "Unless you want to explain to everyone how you rendered Rena Rouge useless in a fight." Something was wrong, Alya knew it the second her best friend grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the party. They had made it outside, but Marinette had yet to say anything at all although she did finally relinquish her arm.

 

"Chloe _knows_." It took a couple seconds for the news to sink in, but suddenly, Alya understood why Marinette's body was shaking.

 

"She knows you're...." Her voice faded out her mind turning. "How, when?" She demanded.

 

"I don't know, she left before I could ask her. She mentioned Ladybug taking Pollen away. Then she told me that she didn't blame me for taking her miraculous away." It wasn’t for a lack of trying that she hadn’t received the answers from Chloe. Marinette had searched the party four times through before nabbing Alya.

 

"You do realize that you are talking about Chloe, right? The girl who made it her mission to torture you in high school,” the redhead said. Marinette was positive that she could never forget the past even if she wanted to, but the Chloe who spoke to her tonight wasn’t the same person.

 

"Some people change Alya." She allowed her eyes to wander back to the party. The memory of the day she took the blonde’s miraculous away started playing through her mind once over.

 

"What else did she say?" Alya always had the knack for reading her well, Marinette supposed it came with the territory of being best friends for years.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

 

“Try me,” Alya quipped.

 

“She said...she said that Adrien is still in love with me.” It sounded even more ridiculous coming out of her mouth. Chloe had given her several reasons not to trust a word she said. This shouldn’t be any different...but it was. “But that can’t be true.”

 

“Why not?” Alya countered. “You did say he was acting weird lately.”

 

“That’s not the same thing.” Adrien had been acting weirder than normal when she was around but that was far from a love declaration. If anything, Marinette thought he was trying to find a place in her life as her friend.

 

“Chloe’s theory is starting to sound legit to me. Adrien has got it bad.” Alya’s sing-song voice fluttered through the air as she crossed her arms. Marinette was starting to regret telling her in the first place. She had to come up with another reason if nothing else to get her to stop investigating.

 

“Be-because he’s dating Amelie,” she stuttered casting her gaze to the ground. “If he was really in love with me why would they be together?” Or better yet, start dating in the first place. Even if Adrien had an ounce of romantic feelings towards her it was probably buried under everything he felt for her roommate.

 

“They could break up,” Alya suggested resting a finger on her cheek. Chloe’s words rang in her head, she didn’t know what she would do if she was the cause of their break up.

 

“That doesn’t matter...in case you forgotten, I’m happy with the guy that I’ve got already.” Chat Noir had been nothing short of perfect in her time together. If she felt anything less than grateful, it would be selfish.

 

“What does that matter? People can like two people at once. Aren’t you the tiniest bit curious if your cat is still carrying a torch for his lady?”

 

“N-no.” Her voice wavered as she was losing confidence. It had been a concern since she started dating the superhero. After all, only she knew exactly how hard he had fallen for Ladybug in the first place. What if he only moved on to her because he couldn’t woo his first choice.

 

“Or maybe you’re dismissing that Chloe is right, so you don’t have to face that you might still have feelings for him.”

 

“Alya!”

 

“Well don’t look now, but it seems that your just-a-friend Adrien Agreste is headed this way now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Marinette doesn’t want to speak to anyone right now.” Adrien couldn’t help but admire Alya’s fierce devotion to her. She didn’t need to be concerned. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He glanced over her shoulder to see that he had gained Marinette's attention.

 

“Please Alya, it’s important.” When he tried to take a step around her she mirrored his actions blocking her again.

 

“I’m not sure now is the best time," she stated crossing her arms over her chest and eyes narrowed. He had known Alya for a long time and if he learned one thing, it wasn't wise to piss her off. Even if he was Chat Noir, he didn't want to take that chance.

 

“Alya...it’s okay.” Marinette's voice brought the two out of their staring match. The dark-haired girl had moved off her spot on the bench and walked towards them.

 

“Are you sure?” Alya asked. Marinette simply nodded and instantly Alya's aggression died and she stepped to the side. The two walked back to the bench and took a seat before either one of them spoke.

 

“Why are you out here when there’s a whole party inside for you?” He inquired. It didn’t seem smart to open a conversation by asking why she told Nathan that they were together. It was something he had to build to.

 

“I just needed to get some fresh air.” He watched her hand reached down to the bracelet once more. The fact that she had worn both the pearl necklace and bracelet was enough to cause his heart to swell. Not that she knew both were from him.

 

“You’re waiting for him, aren’t you?” He didn’t regret the question. It was dangerous to toe the line he was but there was a satisfaction in watching her wide eyes snap to hers, besides it would be a way to test Nino’s theory.

 

“I-I was hoping that he would have come but, he must be busy saving the day.” She sighed forcing her hand to stop fidgeting with the pearls. “Some birthday wishes don’t come true.”

 

It was clear that she wasn’t angry with Chat, maybe more disappointed? It took all his self-control not to reach out and hug her tell her that he was here, that he was proud of her, and he loved her.

 

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing he allowed to escape from his mouth. Her nose crinkled at the apology.

 

“It’s not your fault.” She replied.

 

_But it was._

 

A new silence stirred between them and Adrien was sure she could hear how rapid his heart was beating.

 

“Marinette”- His phone started to vibrate in his pocket cutting him off. He pulled it out and the display was a picture of Nathalie.

 

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” She asked.

 

His father and Nathalie both knew that he would be at the party tonight. He specifically told them not to call him with work. But true to form it seemed like his father never listened.

 

“I’ll call back later. It’s probably about a photo shoot I have coming up.” He shoved the phone into his pocket but had lost the nerve to ask her about Nathaniel. His mind began turning until it churned out an idea.

 

“Let’s dance.” The abrupt suggestion forced her out of her thoughts.

 

“Wait, what?” Maybe she heard him wrong, it was just the two of them and no music. But any doubt evaporated when he stood and offered out his hand.

 

“Dance with me.” He repeated.

 

“Are you serious? Adrien, there’s no music.” That technically wasn’t true, if she closed her eyes and focused she could hear the music from inside.

 

“So? Never stopped me before.” Even his eyes gleamed with mischief. It caused her heart rate to quicken when his whole body was leaning into her space. “It’s just a dance, Mari.” They had danced on several occasions before as friends, this time wasn’t any different. Adrien was just trying to cheer her up for her missing cat.

 

“Why can’t I ever say no to you?” She replied coyly. She placed her hand in his and he helped her off the bench.

 

“Because of my irresistible charm.” He waggled his eyebrows earning a laugh from his company.

 

“And here I was thinking it was because you were a giant goofball.” She shot back playfully. There it was a glimmer of their old friendship. When they were younger in a less complicated world.

 

“If I remembered correctly, Miss Dupain Cheng, you had a thing for my charm back in the day.” He smirked. “Or so I was told.”

 

“I was young and naive,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. The familiar feeling rushing through her veins when his hands ever so slightly grazed her sides.

 

“And now you are?” He asked as his eyes searched hers.

 

“Just young,” she smiled before resting her head on his chest. The two began to sway back and forth with occasional turns to the sounds of Paris’s nightlife in the distance.

 

Adrien leaned forward his mouth lingering outside her ear. “Do you wish you could go back and change something back then?” Marinette’s pulse increased. With the knowledge that she knew now, there would have been several things she would have wanted to change. One of the biggest ones involved the boy she was currently dancing with.

 

“I wish I would have had the courage to ask you to prom after giving me my birthday present.” Her words caused them to stop and she felt his body grow rigid. He studied her what seemed like forever but only lasted a couple seconds.

 

“You knew?” He felt silly. She knew he was going to ask her to prom and he had chickened out. “How?”

 

“Alya couldn’t help herself, it slipped. I didn’t believe her at first, but then you started acting unusual and everything clicked.” He decided that he might want to limit what he told Nino for fear that it might travel through the grapevine.

 

“Why...why didn’t you ask me if you knew?” Their eyes connected, and Adrien felt his mouth grow dry while waiting for the answer.

 

The slow roll of thunder echoed thick in the air. Before the two could say anything, the heavens opened above them and the rain came pouring down. Marinette let out a shriek and the two started to make a run for it. They weren’t strangers to this type of weather but this time there was no umbrella to shield them. She could feel Adrien following her as they raced back to the shelter of the country club roof. They collapsed against a nearby wall as Marinette heard her heart pounding against her chest from the adrenaline ringing in her ears and she wondered if he could hear it too.

 

“I’m soaked.” She heard Adrien say, running a hand through his hair.

“It came out of nowhere,” she said, keeping her focus fixed on the rain. The comment earned the blonde’s attention. She expected him to look away, but his heated gaze was locked on her. It took her only seconds to realize something was different, warmth among the rain’s cold offering, their hands were still laced. She froze for a second, unsure of what to do. Her mind screamed to let go, but she couldn’t bring herself to.  It was hard to determine if their hands actually fit together perfectly or if she was just imagining it. Either way, Adrien hadn’t attempted to remove his grasp from hers.

 

In fact, she could have sworn that he got had gotten closer. She caved and turned her gaze to meet Adrien’s. The sound of the rain suddenly faded away as her green pools searched hers. Her mouth grew dry, and she wasn’t even sure she could say something if her life depended on it.

 

“Mari…”  Adrien's voice was just above a whisper and Marinette felt a lump grow in her throat. The model always had a gravitational field drawing her towards him regardless of what she wanted. She couldn't ignore the way that his eyes flitted to her lips before returning to her eyes. Nervousness should be the last thing that she should be experiencing, it was just Adrien, her friend. All they would have are fleeting moments like this where they would entertain the “what-ifs” that fate taunted them with.

 

She flinched when his fingers brushed back the dripping hair out of face leaving fire touches in their wake. Her hand flew up to stop him, but her fingers went limp the second she touched him. They continued to search for answers in each other's eyes to the questions they were too afraid to repeat out loud, the what if.

 

So when Adrien leaned in and closed the gap between them, Marinette found herself leaning into him. There was a familiar sensation that she couldn't place before Adrien pulled back. Marinette ignored the pit that dropped in her stomach. Years of dreaming what that would be like and she finally had her answer, now maybe she could continue on with her life as planned.

 

"Adrien..." When her eyes fluttered open his gaze was back on her, this time darker. Full of desire. It made her knees start to tremble. Chloe was right, she had never seen him look at Amelie-

 

Before her mind could finish the thought, Adrien's lips crashed hungrily on her once more.

 

His hands moved up to her face fingertips laced within her hair. Her world began to spin, she didn’t know if it was the kiss itself or lack of oxygen, but she couldn’t feel herself on the ground. She wanted more. Her lips parted willingly allowing Adrien’s tongue to greet hers. Her hands snaked themselves around his neck pulling them closer. Somehow the distance between them was still too far.

 

It was if all of her feelings for the boy were poured out in a single moment creating a high that she never wanted to come down from...but eventually did.

 

She shouldn’t be doing this. She used any remaining willpower to shove him violently away. Her hands flew up to her swollen lips trembling. What had she done?

 

Amelie would never forgive her. She would have to move out, potentially back to her parent’s house which was slightly embarrassing in itself. Chat...would break things off and she wouldn’t be able to blame him. She hurt him. Then there was the ladybug situation because she was sure that she wouldn’t be able to act normal around him ever again. Hawkmoth would take over Paris and-

 

“Mari?” Adrien took a step closer as his eyes knitted together in concern. Marinette held her hand out and stumbled back a couple steps herself furthering the distance.

 

“Stay back.” If he got close she knew she would cave again. “We shouldn’t have done that.” She had taken a bite of the forbidden fruit and now she couldn’t help but want more. “You-you have Amelie and I have-“ she cut herself off. “Someone I care about deeply.”

 

“Marinette,” he pleaded again taking another step forward.

 

“We-we just caught up in the moment.” She was grasping at excuses. Anything to silence the desire to kiss him again. "With the rain and the dancing. It didn't mean anything." She turned not to be drawn in by his piercing green eyes again in favor of watching the rain.

"It did to me." It was her turn to freeze at the comment. She could feel his eyes on her burning a hole in her skin. Surely he didn't mean what she thought he meant. "I did what I should have done that night at the club." At first, her heart melted, it couldn't be helped. Those were the words that she yearned to hear for so many years, but now they were a couple months too late.

"You're not allowed to do that." she snapped a new swell of angry rose from her gut. "You can't play with my emotions for months on end and then kiss me and say that you've always wanted me. You're in a committed relationship with Amelie, and I can't be the reason that you two don't work." She didn't understand where any of this was coming from, what made him decide to finally confess. "How do I know that any of this is real?"

"You want to know what's real?  That kiss was real." She felt him gently cup her face in his hands, but she made no effort to remove it. "My feelings are real. You telling Nathaniel that we were dating, that happened, you could have told him the truth. When you kissed me back...you can't tell me that you didn't feel it." She closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What about Amelie?"

"She's not you...don't you see Mar, I'm fighting for you." More bittersweet words had never been spoken. She pushed him back and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Don't you see that I'm doing this for you?" She was fighting for his happiness even he couldn't see this. "The way to hurt the least amount of people is to forget that this ever happened and live on with our lives."

"Will you ever stop taking everyone's happiness into consideration and think of your own?" He shot back defensively.

"I can't." Didn't he know how hard this was already? He was practically pouring his heart out to her.

"Give me one good reason why."

“Because I’m-“ she stopped herself short of the confession that plagued her lips.

Because she was **Ladybug**. The thought was never a more bitter pill to swallow.

As dangerous as it was for her to be dating Chat Noir at least she could sleep knowing he could defend himself against Hawkmoth. But Adrien?

 

She could imagine him fighting the best he could, but eventually, would he lose the upper hand. She could never forgive herself if something happened to him. Even if Amelie wasn’t in the picture, she couldn’t pursue her feelings for the blonde. She wasn’t willing to put him in danger just so that she could be happy.

“It won’t work.” The words clung desperately to her throat burning as they spouted out of her mouth.

“Marinette, if I-.”

“Please don’t make this harder than it already is.” A pang split through her chest, maybe that’s how it felt for her heart to crack. “Just move on and forget about silly old me.” It was no use holding on him, especially since he wasn’t hers to keep. He would be happy with Amelie or some other girl. He needed time. He used his finger so her blue eyes met his green tear-filled ones.

“I can’t.” The worst part was that she believed him.

“You have to. I’m...happy with Chat Noir. You deserve to find someone you’re happy with too.” The knowledge that he would be happy would be enough. He deserved someone great that saw him for who he was.

“But Marinette, you don’t understand I’m Cha”-

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” She brushed past him back to the party, hoping that everyone would be so involved with themselves that they wouldn’t notice her slip into a room to cry out everything she was feeling. If she was lucky, Adrien wouldn't follow her, she wouldn't know what to do if he did.

 

His eyes never left where Marinette had left minutes before. He would have run after her if he thought he could will his body to move or that he would do any good. He screwed up. What was he thinking, kissing her like that?

 

It was simple; he wasn’t. Watching her catch her breath in the rain, he was drawn to her. He kissed her because he wanted to test how she would react to Adrien instead of Chat Noir...and she had kissed him back. There was at least a small part of her (no matter how much that Marinette would deny it) that still liked him.

 

There, however, was nothing Adrien Agreste could do for the situation. In fact, if he tried he would probably make things worse. Maybe later that night he would swing by as Chat Noir and find out exactly how much damage he had caused so he could go about fixing it.

 

The phone buzzed once again in his pocket. He pulled it out and his mouth grew dry at the 10 missed calls from Nathalie with multiple voicemails. His stomach dropped, normally he wouldn’t have received this many calls unless it was important.

 

“Message 1: Adrien! Why haven’t you been answering your phone.” Nathalie’s concern voice burst over the phone only to be drowned out by the sound of alarms echoed on top of her. “There’s been an incident with your father. You need to come to the hospital now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- This would be a good time to mention if you didn't read the author's note in the beginning, I DID warn you all. Before I get a ton of comments on the matter, while things didn't go exactly like Adrien wanted, he's not going to be backsliding anymore. He knows what he wants ( or getting a really clear picture of it). There are several more twists and turns ahead. Just stick with me. IT WILL BE WORTH IT. That being said, on a scale of 1 to 10, how destroyed are your feels right now, let me know.


	16. Do You Have to Live an Ocean Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, fashion shows, and Mari standing up for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- Another day, another chapter. Originally this and the next one was combined, but I decided to split it in two. If you are on pins and needles wanting to know if Adrien's dad is ok, he's not dead and that's the important part. But you won't see him till the next chapter.

" _Amelie, these past couple months have been great, but I think things would be better off if we're just friends." Adrien was sure Plagg could secretly hear him and was laughing his head off. If he didn't care about the fallout from the break up, this wouldn't be as much of an issue for him. Amelie had been so sweet to him, and he still cared about her; he just wasn't in love with her._ _  
_ _  
__The best way that he could prove that he was serious about what he promised was to break up with Amelie and wait till either Marinette's situation changed, or she was in a place where he could reveal that he was Chat Noir._ _  
_ _  
__It would be a long summer not living in the apartment and seeing Marinette every day, but it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make if it meant he could take a couple steps in the right direction. In retrospect, he had already waited this long, so they could be together; what was a little more time?_ _  
__  
__He gathered the courage and burst into his room...only to stop short at the sight of Amelie packing a suitcase. A thousand questions raced through his mind, was she leaving him, did she know about the stunt that he pulled at the party?_ _  
__  
__“Going somewhere?”_ _  
__  
__“To Milan with my father. It was kind of a last minute decision by my parents but they discussed it and felt I was ready to take on more responsibility within the company.” Her face was glowing with excitement. “I’ll be gone the summer, we have to finish our designs for fall after all.”_ _  
__  
__The whole summer, she was going to be gone. If he broke things off now by the time that she got back she would have calmed down. The sounds of zippers closing and horns honking drew him back to his focus._ _  
_ _  
__“Wait Amelie, there’s something that we should talk about.” As soon as the words left his lips his mind went blank. All the practices that he had done meant nothing if he couldn’t deliver._ _  
__  
__“My ride is downstairs and if I don’t go now I might miss my flight.” She leaves in and gave him a peck on the check._ _  
__“Whatever it is we can talk about it later.”_ _  
__  
__“But Amelie,”_ _  
__  
__“I’ve got to go Adrien. Tell Marinette that I send my love and she better not do anything I wouldn’t do while I’m gone.” Before he could utter another word she was gone. When he found that he could feel his feet again he rushed to the balcony. Amelie managed to blow a kiss in his direction before stepping into her father’s limo._

 

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since she left and he had decided that this summer would be torture, not because of her absence, but for another time in his life, he was trapped.  
He couldn’t break up with her over the phone; he cared about Amelie, and she deserved the conversation in person.  
  
That was only half his problem.  
  
He still didn’t know why Marinette couldn’t date him. She didn’t say that she didn’t want to be with him and from the tone, it sounded like her issue was more than he dated her roommate. Her voice has broken when she said it.

  
  
“ _Have you ever had a secret that you wanted to scream from the top of your lungs, but you can’t, so it just sits there like a heavy weight on your chest?”_

  
  
Why Marinette’s words circled back through his mind, he couldn’t figure out. She couldn’t have been talking about her relationship with Chat that had already been aired. Adrien promised himself that he would figure out what she was hiding, even if it took all summer.  
  
He glanced towards his closed door. It didn’t matter much anyway, Marinette wasn’t speaking to either side of him at the moment. He deserved it. The worst part was she was the one he wanted to confide in about his father but he couldn’t get the words out. He missed her and there was nothing he could do about it until she was ready.

* * *

 

It was the only way to make him understand. She made a decision to tell him who she was and then he could understand why they possibly couldn’t be together. And yet the assurance that it was the right choice, it was day number 5 of standing at his door, arm poised to knock as a petrifying fear was pumped through the course of her body. What would he say, let alone think? There were very few opinions that she cared about, but Adrien Agreste was one of them.  
Tikki gave her warning that it would be dangerous to tell him, but Marinette didn’t care. For the past twelve excruciating long days, Adrien was nothing more than a shell floating in and out of the apartment as he pleased. Twelve days of radio silence beside the occasional head nods and grunts as words as she was feeling the effects. She never meant to hurt him like she did. Chloe’s words ran through her mind on a continuous loop driving her to sleepless nights.  
  
_Don’t lead him on and be a friend to him._  
  
If there’s a tiny bit of you that holds actual feelings, then don’t lose hope.

  
Why would she say that knowing that she was Ladybug? For someone who knew the dangers and risks that they faced everyday how could she possibly suggest there was a chance Adrien and her could be together.  
  
Confessing her alter ego wasn’t the only reason she wanted to see him. Alya has slipped two days ago that M. Agreste was currently in a small coma due to a car accident that occurred at the time of her birthday party. She needed to be there for Adrien, no matter what occurred between them.  
  
Which was the reason why she was standing there with sweaty palms and a twisting sensation in her stomach wishing nothing but to be able to see through the door. To hug Adrien and let him know that it would be alright, that she was there for him.  
  
What he needed was a friend.  
  
“Adrien?” His name clung to the inside of her throat. Her hand knocked gently on the door. Silence. Maybe he wanted nothing to do with her, and she wouldn’t be able to blame anyone but herself. But if being Ladybug taught her anything it was to never give up.  
  
She called out his name again, this time the door swung open and her breath hitched.  
  
She would have never been able to guess that the man before her was a model. His hair was disheveled at best, stubble lining his jaw, his lifeless eyes stared straight into her soul.  
  
The heaviness in her chest sunk to the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him ignoring how his body tightened beneath her touch. Tears welled into her eyes as she began whispering an apology repeatedly into his chest.  
  
Eventually, his arms circled back around her. And her words died out although the tears prickling her eyes did not stop flowing.  
  
“It’s not your fault.” His voice cracked with vulnerability as he rested his head on hers.  
  
“Adrien...” she peeled her body away far enough to study his face some more. “About what happened between us. There’s something that you need to know”-  
  
“I don’t need an explanation Mar.” His voice was tender if she wasn’t careful she would get sucked in. She needed to stay on mission.  
  
“But”-  
  
“But nothing. I was the one who crossed the line.” Marinette would never know how much he mentally beat himself over his choices since that night. He didn’t regret letting her know how much he cared about her, but that kiss was haunting his dreams. He craved her touch even in the tiniest amounts, which made it that much harder to have her in close proximity. “I don’t regret how I feel about you, but I should have never put you in that position. Your friendship means everything to me. I don’t want to jeopardize losing you. If you’re happy with Chat Noir I need to accept that the better man won.”  
  
Except, had he? Marinette hadn’t reached out to Chat despite the texts that he had sent out. The combination of that and Marinette not talking to Adrien was driving him mad. He was afraid he lost her.  
  
“Maybe one day in the future things can be different, but if all I receive is your friendship, that will be more than enough.” His words caused her breath to catch. She allowed herself to drift off into a reality where things were different. Hawkmoth had been defeated and Paris was safe once more. But that’s all any of it was, dreams.  
  
“I can’t let you sit around for something that might never happen. You deserve to be happy. What about Amelie? I’m sure that in time-”  
  
“I meant what I said that night,” the sight of his throat constricting sent chills down her spine. “Things aren’t going to work out.” What? He was going to break things off with Amelie?  
  
“Why?” She whispered. His eyes shown for the first time since he opened the door.  
  
“You know why.” Her heart skipped a beat.  Her knees grew weak against his gaze, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away.  
  
The sound of Adrien’s cell phone ringing snapped the two out of the trace and he didn’t wait until the second ring to answer it.  
  
“Nathalie, how is he?” Marinette watched as his eyes knit together and he began to pace. His shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was dropped on him. “But I want to go visit-“ he was cut off and one hand ruffled through his hair in frustration. “No, I understand, if that’s what’s best.” The second he hung up the phone he threw it on his bed in frustration.  
  
“Your father?”  
  
“Still in a coma,” Adrien replied letting out a sigh. “I wanted to visit him tonight, but Nathalie and the company finds it in their best interest if I attend the fashion show.”  
  
The fashion show.

With the fight with Adrien preoccupying her mind, she had forgotten all about it. “Something about being a pillar and face for the Agreste name. Show the media that I’m strong, and this isn’t affecting me. I wish I could be like them sometimes, pretend that it doesn’t matter that he’s hurt as long as the company is ok but....” his voice gave out on him and he forced himself to look anywhere but her.

Marinette reached out and grabbed his hand out of instinct. The touch warmed his whole body.

“Look at me Adrien.” She said softly, and he complied without any resistance. “Don’t even be like that. You are one of the kindest and compassionate people that I know. Becoming a corporate robot doesn’t suit you.” She squeezed his hand softly trying to be comforting. “You don’t have to be strong all the time, no matter what anyone says. He’s your father, you have every right to be upset.” He nodded silently, and Marinette wished that she could read him better. She was always an open book to him but at that moment, she didn’t know if she was helping at all.

 “Will you accompany tonight? I don’t think I can go on my own with the reporters and their questions.” Marinette offered a kind smile and squeezed his hand. It was impossible for him to give him what he wanted, but she could give him what he needed; a friend.

“Of course.” She replied. “Besides I was promised to be paraded around in front of your competition.” She cracked a smile repeating his words from the previous week. “We can even visit your father together in the hospital tomorrow if you would like.” She begrudgingly released the hand she was holding instantly missing the contact. Her inner mind chided herself, she had slipped into more than friendly behavior almost as if it was second nature.

 

“I would like that.” He replied as if he could breathe again.

* * *

  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Adrien asked eyeing her warily. Marinette had been his friend for years, but this was different. He had managed to keep the damage of fame away from his friends so far, but without his father present, the press might draw some conclusions about them. She had already agreed to the night, but he was afraid that somewhere in the drive that she had changed her mind. He wouldn't blame her if she had, it was a normal response; the thought didn't help the sweat that was gathering on his palms.  
  
"As long as you're with me every step of the day."  
  
"Always Princess," he whispered underneath his breath and then froze. The nickname just slipped, maybe she didn't hear him.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Marinette's eyes were wide, and her lips dropped ever so slightly. If he didn't act quickly then she would put together that he was Chat Noir seconds before the press would swarm them with pictures.  
  
"I said always Mari." He countered quickly flashing one of his model smiles. He didn't like lying to her, but if her party was any indication, she wasn't ready to learn the complete truth yet. He didn't know if she believed him before he could add anything else the driver turned his head back towards them.  
  
"Sir, we're here." All thoughts of the last minute erased through his mind. This was it, the chance to make his father proud. All eyes would be on them sensing how the future of the Agreste name would fair in the fashion industry. He couldn't be happier than Marinette had agreed to join him, her presence always put him at ease.  
  
"After you," he said. The tension sprawled across her face faded and a smile took its place in her features.

  
  
"Mr. Agreste, over here!" Marinette didn't take in account how overwhelmed she would feel the moment that she stepped out of the car. Between the camera's flashing and the shouting for attention, she didn't know how Adrien put up with this his whole life. She could feel Adrien hovering close and resisted the urge to grab his hand for the instant comfort that it would provide. It would send the wrong message.  
  
"Mr. Agreste, who is your lovely date for the evening?"  
  
"Mr. Agreste, any comment on your father's condition?" The questions came at a rapid pace from all different directions it was hard to keep track of them all. Thankfully most of the questions were directed at Adrien. There was one journalist that seemed fixated on her repeating the same question.  
  
"Miss Dupain Cheng, any comment about the rumor of your relationship with Chat Noir?" Marinette's whole body tensed and couldn't speak. Out of all the questions that she was thought she would be asked, that wasn't one of them. She had figured that the world had forgotten all about them. She flashed a distress signal in Adrien's direction hoping that he would come to her aid. He didn't disappoint.  
  
"Miss Dupain Cheng is here as a guest for the Agreste company. My father is growing stronger every day, and who we are dating is no concern of anyone. No further comment." He pushed his way through the remaining people making sure he didn't lose Marinette in the process. The shouting died the second they entered the door of the venue.  
  
"How do you deal with that on a weekly basis?" She asked. it was like he flipped a switch to become this calm collective guy in the midst of a stressful situation. Adrien shrugged nonchalantly in return.  
  
"You get used to it." He replied as a boyish grin formed and he bumped her shoulder with hers. "Ready to see the summer dresses?" Marinette didn't hesitate a single second before her answer slipped from her tongue.  
  
"I've been ready since I saw the designs."  

  
  
The way that Marinette smiled would never stop warming his heart. She resembled a kid on Christmas morning with the designs everywhere. He led her to a front row seat which was originally for his father and himself, but he didn't see the harm of allowing Marinette to snag the seat. The host came out and welcomed everyone to the night, she reminded him of the girl who occupied the seat next to him. Not in appearance, but the way she was welcoming from the moment that she opened her mouth. The lights dimmed, and Adrien became highly aware of how close his hand was to hers. It wouldn't be so hard for him to scoot his arm over and no one would be the wiser.  
  
His hand inched closer and then he stopped himself and drew back. To honor Marinette's wishes he promised that he wouldn't pursue her as Adrien, something that he intended to keep no matter how much it stung.  
  
The one thing that still confused him was her response to the press when asked about Chat Noir. She seemed hesitant, which would make sense if no one knew about the relationship, but that wasn't the case. Paris was divided between a civilian and a superhero and disappointed that LadyNoir wasn't a thing. It warranted enough worry that he decided right then that he would be visiting her that night. If there were problems with their relationship he would rather know so he could fix things. Something had to bother her in order to not to respond to her texts.

  
He didn't realize that instead of watching the show his eyes were set on Marinette. When she caught him, his face turned and fought the heat rising to his cheeks. Thank goodness for the darkness otherwise the entire building would witness his embarrassment. In his state, he failed to notice a small smile play Marinette's lips.

 

  
  
"Miss Dupain-Cheng, a word?" There was a chill laced with Mrs. Malone's words that spread to the room. Despite Amelie's reassurances, ever since the dinner at her house Marinette was sure that Mrs. Malone didn't care for her or her talent. She didn't want to leave Adrien alone, but it appeared that this wasn't a request. The model flashed her a reassuring smile while gave her enough courage to follow Amelie's mom away from prying ears.  
  
"What are your intentions with Adrien Agreste?" Her question caught Marinette completely off guard. Her lips parted, and she was sure she looked like a gaping fish out of water.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Maybe she heard wrong. Although Mrs. Malone didn’t like her she was never that forward with her line of questioning.  
  
"Don't act coy; Adrien Agreste.” The redhead took dominant steps towards her. Her glare could almost rival M. Agreste’s in the way it sent chills down her spine. “I've seen how you two interact, let alone the way he looks at you. No doubt you've heard the rumors that the press started to circulate tonight.” Each word acted as a needle pricking her skin. “No need to remind you how this would affect Amelie, so I wanted to hear it from your lips. Do you, or do you not have feelings for Adrien Agreste?" Her voice finished in a haunting low tone. Marinette’s body clenched, she wasn’t willing to admit her answer to Amelie’s mother of all people. A new sense of courage sprung through her body.  
  
"Adrien and I are just close friends, If the press is talking about Adrien and Amelie's relationship, it is either fabricated or a reflection of their reality. Either way, you don't need to blame me for the cracks between them." Each word pointed and concise giving no room for twisting her words. There were several reasons why Adrien and Amelie’s relationship wouldn’t work out that didn’t include the blonde’s feelings. Mrs. Malone’s eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Malone, and believe it or not I am a friend of Amelie. She has shown kindness and loyalty over the years that I’ve known her. If she was here I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate the tone and what you're implying.” Marinette had enough of her accusations for a decision that was hard enough already. “If you excuse me, I have other to return to Adrien. He wanted to introduce the Agreste's newest employee to a couple other designers." Ok, so it was a lie. She hadn’t officially gotten picked yet. But she did find it strange that none of the other interns were invited. That had to mean something. She captured the priceless expression on Mrs. Malone’s face before disappearing into the sea of people.  
  
  
It didn't take long for her to find the blonde through the crowd, but he was deep in conversation with a couple designers. She didn't want to intrude so instead she stood off to the side and waited patiently for him to finish. The time allowed her previous conversation to completely sink in and tears started to threaten to spill over.  
  
Moments later she felt him by her side, his hand hovering just off her skin as if he was afraid to touch her in her fragile state.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" His eyes searched hers for a second before flickering over to where Amelie's mom once was. "Talk to me Mari."  
  
"Can we go home" She couldn’t bring herself to glance at him. If she did, then maybe she knew that she would break down completely attracting more attention to herself.  " Please." Her chest clenched, and her breaths became shallow.  
  
"Anything for you."  He placed his hand on the upper back and guided her through the crowd towards the car.

 

 

Marinette’s heels were kicked off the second she stepped back into her apartment. Adrien would be back in a moment which gave her a second to collect herself.  Her head was spinning from the ups and downs of the night to the point she could barely keep her thoughts straight. None of that mattered.

What did was how at peace Adrien was tonight, a complete turn from the previous week. He had taken control showing her around and introducing her to designers.

The only sore of the night is the conversation she had with Mrs. Malone. She understood why she was defensive of her daughter, her mother would have done the same thing. It wasn’t her place to announce Adrien’s intentions with Amelie. From the sound of it when the two break things off she would be to blame in the mother’s eyes. Not that Adrien’s news could mean anything, it still didn’t change her predicament.

She allowed herself to scan the apartment silently. It had been a couple days since Amelie left on her business trip and her lack of presence was felt. Marinette was happy for her, this was a big opportunity that her parents provided her with.

She took off her necklace and allowed her hair to fall back down to her back. The bed in her room was calling her name. Marinette was sure of one thing, it wouldn’t take long to succumb to her dreams...Until she reached her room and found the window open that was closed when she left. As she hurried across the room her adrenaline started to kick in.

“Hello?” If was a burglar, they should have realized that there wasn’t much in their apartment worth stealing.

“I don’t know what I should worry about more,” Marinette gasped as familiar green eyes gave away his position perched on her bed. “That my girlfriend is avoiding me or that she’s spending nights with supermodels.” His smirk grew as the cat who caught the canary. “Care to weigh in on the subject, Princess?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Already have started on the next chapter, think you all will really like it. I DO have a request. I'm looking for recommendations of really good fanfics to read. ( I read mostly ones that fall within the love square.) HIT ME UP BELOW! I've read a lot of the mainstream popular ones but looking for more. (heck feel free to drop yours below, it's shameless promotion. I think I'll start recommending them within my author's notes (JUST NOTE which site it's on) Also bother me on tumblr!!!!! (Rose Garden Twilight ) I'm getting ready to work on one-shots that will be released after this story is done. I'd love to even just talk about MLB theories. That's all for now. Let me know what you think!


	17. Run Away for the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, reformed Chloe, and Adrien is getting sloppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! I think you all might want a chapter, so I figured I would deliver. First off I want to thank you all for all the story recommendations, slowly working through them. (Unless you all don't want chapter updates then I could just read.) The two authors I'm recommending this week are TheNovelArtist and Whimstories. Both authors have a way of making me fangirl like no one's business. Although in future chapters I'll be recommending the stories and not necessarily the authors themselves, I've just read multiple works from them. Thank you to my betas as always, they make me better.

**“I don’t know what I should worry about more,” Marinette gasped as familiar green eyes gave away his position perched on her bed. “That my girlfriend is avoiding me or that she’s spending nights with supermodels.” His smirk grew as the cat who caught the canary. “Care to weigh in on the subject, Princess?”**

 

  
  
“Chat? What are you doing here?” She hadn’t meant to shun him, it was just an unavoidable consequence of not knowing what to say to him. “It was great seeing you, but Adrien could knock on my door any minute.” If he left, that meant she could figure out how to break everything to him without the chance that he would hate her afterward. She didn’t know if she could handle it if he did. Just because she had a moment of weakness with Adrien didn’t mean that her feelings for her partner had faded. If they had, she wouldn’t have been concerned with texting him the previous week. It was hard to know when her feelings were so muddled together, but she didn’t intend to figure it out tonight.

  
Chat Noir, on the other hand, had a different idea.

  
“I'll take my chances,” he said as his grin spread wider. He wouldn’t have even come in the first place if she had told him what was wrong. The entire ride back she was silent and kept looking out the window, no matter how much he tried to start up a conversation. He had figured if she was unwilling to tell his civilian self, maybe he could coax it out of her this way. Besides, it was an opportunity to gain some other answers that had been plaguing him. “You’re not going to be able to side-step this question. Are you avoiding me?” When Marinette looked away, it not only provided an answer, but also a sharp pang of pain to his person. His smug smile dropped instantly along with any desire to tease her further. He despised that he was right. 

 

“Talk to me Princess, did I do something wrong?...” Adrien racked his brain for anything that Chat Noir could have done but came up empty. But with no answer from his Princess, he toed the line further desperate for answers. “Is it...him?” It was cheating gaining information like this, but at the moment, he didn’t care. 

“Adrien is just a friend, even if he wants to be more.” The words tumbled out of her mouth like a badly kept secret. He presumed to try and shut down the conversation, but it only made him want to dig deeper. 

 

“So something happened between you two then?” he retorted. It wasn’t like he needed the confirmation; he was there after all. 

 

“He kissed me; I was weak and kissed him back. Is that what you want to hear?” She snapped and instantly recoiled at the sight of hurt that panged across his face. “It shouldn’t have happened; it was a moment of weakness. Believe me, that it’s never going to happen again, but I understand if you never want to see me again…” Maybe it was the way that she was looking at him, or the vulnerability wavering in her voice, but he caught it in an instant. She was afraid; afraid that he was going to leave her. Now was not the time to pursue this.    
  
“I’m not going anywhere, Princess.” He jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around her; she melted at his touch.  “If anything, I was concerned that you were breaking up with me since you weren’t getting back to me. A relationship without a mask or secrets involved is a lot easier, you know. I can imagine how tempting it would be.” No matter how he tried to remove Nino’s words from his mind, he couldn’t. Now he was afraid that one day being Chat wouldn’t be enough for her.  
  
“Only if you don’t have secrets of your own.” Her words fell flat on his chest and his lips dipped into a frown. Secrets, she just admitted to holding something from him like it was second nature. The thought made his stomach queasy. What was she hiding?  
“You can tell me anything, Mari.” The tenderness in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. It was hard not to break down and tell him everything him right then. This was Chat Noir, after all, her partner for years.  She didn’t answer him but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly to his.  
  
“Can you stay with me for a while?” He silently nodded and as her hand linked with his, she led him to the bed. Marinette positioned herself, so her head rested on his chest while one hand played with the strands of blonde hair. Her hand stopped at the sound being emitted from his body. “Are you…purring?” She questioned in a teasing tone. The blush that was forming underneath his mask only made him more adorable.  
“Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly. “I can’t help it, it only happens when I’m perfectly content and happy.” Marinette leaned in and pecked his check.  
“I like it, Kitty.” Chat’s eyes closed again as her finger began scratching his head once more. The sound grew in volume and acted as a lullaby lulling the two to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Mari,” the sweet voice caused the vivid illusion to start to crumble around her. A moan escaped Marinette’s mouth as she shifted her body. Adrien crouched down beside the bed his hand pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

  
“Not now Chat, more sleep.” He froze at the usage of his other name, but after a few minutes of reassurance that she was incoherent; Adrien’s lips pushed up into a soft smile. How was it possible that she was this beautiful while sleeping? He had taken a huge risk last night when he fell asleep with her the previous night. In the early hours, his transformation released, but he couldn’t bring himself to move till the sunlight began to stream through the windows. Truth be told, he didn’t regret it. There was something to laying there with a girl that he loved within arm’s reach. The night had passed along with their dreams and now he had to face the morning along with reality.

  
“Marinette,” he whispered softly once more. It proved effective when her eyes became half-lidded.

  
“Mmm,” her eyes shot open when she realized whose face she was staring into. “M-morning Adrien.”

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just...Nathalie called.” Their eyes met and her breath hitched waiting for the news. “My father woke up this morning.”

  
“Your father...” Her words faded as the news washed over her. Suddenly she threw her arms around him. “That’s amazing Adrien.” After a couple seconds, it was impossible to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks, and she forced herself away. 

  
“I was hoping to head over to the hospital and wondering if you still wanted to join me.”   
“Let me get changed.” She blurted out quickly and Adrien’s eyes wandered down her body. His eyes snapped away to anywhere else in the room until he heard her stomach growl.

  
“We can grab breakfast on the way.”   


  
  
Once they reached the hospital, they were directed up to the fourth floor. But Marinette noticed the closer, they got the more Adrien dragged his feet. She reached out, squeezed his shoulder and offered a warm smile.   
  
“Everything will be okay.” She desperately wanted him to believe it. After all, waking from a coma this early was good, there was less chance of any brain damage. Marinette knew that Gabriel loved his son even if he had a funny way of showing it sometimes. He would be delighted to see Adrien even if they sat in silence together because that’s how parents were supposed to be.   
  
“You’re right.” He reached for the doorknob when Marinette heard a familiar voice arguing behind them.   
  
“What do you mean he’s not allowing any visitors? Do you know who I am?”  
  
Chloe.   
  
“You go on ahead, there’s something I need to do.” Adrien nodded, and Marinette turned to make a beeline for the blonde. This was the first time she had seen her since the party, but this time She was expecting some answers.   
  
“Chloe.” The blonde stopped yelling at the nurse and their blue eyes met.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Her eyes filled with what Marinette could only describe as terror. The underlying question was screaming between them: was anyone hurt? It was a usual reaction from anyone who welded a miraculous she supposed.   
  
“I’m here with Adrien who’s visiting his father.” Marinette answered in her attempts to calm her.   
  
“That’s why I’m here too. Nathalie called my family and told us that he woke up. I was on my way when these nurses informed me that I wasn’t allowed to see him.”

  
“Adrien wanted the privacy. No need for the press invading every part of his life.” She cleared Chloe with the nurse and the two began walking down the hallway. 

  
“Look, I have some questions.” How was she supposed to approach this? It wasn’t every day that she asked how she had been found out. She had been so careful up to this point. 

 

“I figured you might.” Chloe didn’t let her eyes wander from the ground. She took a breath and words came tumbling out. “I wasn’t sure at first, but things didn’t add up. You were never around the akuma fights and would randomly show up afterward claiming you were there the whole time. It wasn’t until you took my miraculous away...” her voice faded out, and Marinette noticed water prickling the edges of her eyes threatening her makeup. “The next day you came into class you couldn’t look at me through the entire class until the end. You wore the same expression you did the day before. Your face flashed in and out of the mask for a second, and I thought I was going crazy.” The heaviness hung between them, and Marinette found herself hanging on Chloe’s every word. “I couldn’t stop seeing you slip into ladybug mode in class; so one day, I followed you to confirm my suspicions.”   
  
“But you never told anyone...why?” It would have been the perfect revenge after what was taken from her. 

  
“Because it’s what you would have done.” She explained. “Even though I was angry I knew that it was my fault that Pollen was taken from me. I just wish I came to terms with that sooner.”   
“You might not have gotten to know Nathaniel as well as you did if you had.” Marinette offered. 

  
“He deserves the best that I can offer. Speaking of which.” Her soft smile curled into a smirk. “Accompanying Adrien to see his father is a very girlfriend move. Did our mutual friend finally see the light?”  
  
“He kissed me.” Chloe watched Marinette’s fingers brush quickly over her lips for just a second reliving the memory.  
  
“And...” she prompted eagerly. As much as she was doing this for Adrien, she was receiving more satisfaction with this conversation than she previously thought she would.  
  
“He told me things aren’t working out with Amelie.” The words stroked her ego. Of course she was right, as much as people change she knew who Adrien was deep down. How it took him this long to figure it out, she had no clue.  
  
“I’ll save my ‘I told you so’ for the wedding,” she teased.  
  
“You’ll be waiting a long time then.” Marinette’s answer made her do a double take.  
  
“What? Why?” She sputtered.  
  
“Have you forgotten that I’m...Ladybug.” Marinette forced her voice down to a whisper when a nurse walked by. “It’s not like he’s Chat.”  
  
“But he”- The words died on her tongue. He would never forgive her if she spilled his secret. Adrien said that he could handle this, she had to believe him.  
  
“I have to tell him who I am.” This was not good. The second she did it would shred any trust between them.  
  
“What about Chat?” Chloe hoped that she would as subtle enough with the suggestion. Adrien would owe her for this.  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“Don’t you think there will be hard feelings that you willingly told a civilian first instead of the guy that’s been waiting years.” It was beyond her why the thought hadn’t occurred to the girl sitting next to her. If she was in Chat’s position she would want to be the first one to know.  
  
“If I tell Adrien then he’ll understand why we can’t be together. I refuse to put him in that kind of danger. I’m doing this so Adrien realizes that I can’t be it for him and move on. I belong with Chat.” To this point, Chloe had tried to be nice, she did. The statement was beyond ridiculous that she couldn’t control the burst of laughter that escaped her.  
  
“If you think that will make him stay away then you have another thing coming. He was smitten with Ladybug when he was younger. It’s not going to push him away, he’ll pursue you more.” Marinette let out a frustrated sigh. Chloe placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.  
  
“Look, if you want my advice, take baby steps. Tell Chat first see how he reacts then take it from there.”  
  
“Thanks Chloe,” She smiled. “Why don’t you join us? I’m sure Adrien could use the support in there with his dad. There’s no doubt that I’ll need you to help me convince him to leave this afternoon to get some lunch.” Adrien would probably agree to food outside the hospital in a heartbeat but Chloe didn’t need to know that.  
  
“Really?” The blonde grabbed her arm as her eyes fell to the floor. Marinette had never seen Chloe this open and vulnerable before. She couldn’t help but think maybe if she was like this back in school they might have actually been friends.  
  
“Of course,” she beamed. “You’re Adrien’s friend.” She paused for a second before adding, “and mine too.” Words couldn’t describe the way the blonde’s face lit up at Marinette’s words. She realized in that instant that her teacher was right all those years ago. Chloe just needed to learn how to love those around her.  


* * *

  
  
Adrien mentally practiced his greeting three times before opening the door. He shouldn't be nervous, it was unlikely that his father would be up for having long conversations given his condition. But fear crept up within him anyway and he almost wished that he didn't let Marinette wander off, she made him want to be braver. Just the thought of her gave him the courage to open the door and walk in.  
  
The room was littered with get-well cards along with flowers. Somehow, Adrien doubted that any of them personally dropped any of their gifts; his father had fans, not friends. Any of them would slit his throat if it meant they could get ahead of the Agreste name.  
  
"Father, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I am injured, not dead Adrien, no need to sound like you're giving my eulogy." Adrien opened his mouth to apologize, but his father cut him off. "But that being said there are matters to discuss. As I get older, the board keeps pushing that the time is coming for me step down and pass the company into capable hands, your hands. Nathalie tells me they were especially pleased with your behavior at the summer fashion show."

  
"Really?" Adrien’s chest swelled up with pride. In all honesty, he didn’t feel like he contributed that much to the event besides his presence; maybe that’s all it took sometimes. 

  
"I would use remaining time grooming you for success, you would have everything you need." He glanced at his son for a brief moment before continuing.“About the Dupain-Cheng girl...” the sight of his son’s chest tightening was very telling indeed. “You can offer her the starting job.” Adrien couldn’t do enough to prevent his jaw-dropping out of surprise. 

  
“Father?” He asked, maybe he didn’t hear correctly. 

  
“She’ll work under Sergio only until my health increases. I’m confident that you’ll be able to handle integrating her and welcoming her to the Agreste family.”  
  
“I won’t.” He promised. The feelings of pride and accomplishment overwhelmed him. His father was proud of him, a feeling that he wasn’t used to over the years. Adrien couldn’t understand what caused this shift in his father’s attitude but it was a welcomed change.   
  
He let his eyes wander to the window stopped breathing at the sight of Chloe and Marinette talking. Their lips were too hard to read, but by their body language, it looked serious. His green eyes mulled over Marinette. Lazily, his thoughts divided between how beautiful she was and what they could be talking about.   
  
Gabriel watched as his son's gaze wandered out the window and followed it till he landed on Ms. Dupain-Cheng. The look that Adrien wore he knew very well because he experienced it many years ago when he bumped into his wife. A sudden warmth spread throughout his body, his son was in love. Whether he had realized it was another matter that they could deal with when he was outside of the hospital. Marinette has shown promise since the first time they met; she was talented beyond her years in multiple aspects, but even more than that she cared for his son. Gabriel didn’t know if it was now a platonic love that the Dupain-Cheng girl held for Adrien, after all, things could change over the years. It did bring the question of why Adrien was still with Amelie if his heart belonged to another. That was meant for a conversation when he wasn’t in a hospital robe. Once you fall at Death’s door, it caused a shift in his priorities. It was too late for him to get his beloved back, so maybe he could devote his energy in investing in his son and the legacy that he was to leave.   
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
“The nurse told me it shouldn’t be too much longer before they release him.” The blonde said fetching the key to the apartment out of his pocket.  
  
“He was lucky it wasn’t worse,” Marinette replied as they entered through the door. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the clock, 8:30 pm. They had stayed until the nurse had asked them to leave, and despite his father doing better, she could tell he was still worried about something.

 

“Do you want to order some takeout and watch a movie?” She suggested. She watched his face brighten before eagerly nodding.

 

“Do you want to choose the food or the movie?” She asked pulling the litter of menus they had off the fridge.  
  
“You can pick both.” Adrien shot back casually grabbing a seat on the couch. Marinette bit her lip in hesitation. She had suggested this plan to take his mind off things, but for that to happen he’d have to be involved.  
  
“Are you sure?” She asked pulling a Chinese menu from the stack. Adrien’s body shifted so he could partly face her.  
  
“I insist. Hanging out with you is more than enough.” It was moments like this where she wishes she was stronger. It would have been easy to write it off as a friendship statement, but she knew there was more depth to his words than the surface.  
  
“Ok, how about...” she thought for a moment not wanting to bore him with a chick flick. “Now You See Me?”  
  
“Sounds great.”

 

Within a couple minutes, the food had been ordered and the two batted silly questions back and forth till the food arrived. Adrien paid despite Marinette’s protests and joined the pouting girl back in the living room. 

 

“Marinette,” he stopped himself for only a couple seconds, then curiosity got the better of him. “What were you and Chloe talking about earlier?” Marinette body froze, and the remains of laughter died in her throat. She swallowed hard. It was out of the question to tell him that she was talking about Miraculouses. Not unless she wanted to expose herself on the spot. Her mind raced through what else they had in common.  
  
“We talked about you,” She replied. It wasn’t a full lie, they had touched on the subject of the model briefly. Although by the way his eyes widened he wanted to know more. “She was concerned about you when she heard about your father she didn’t know how you would handle it.”  
  
“What did you say?” His voice was strained at best.  
  
“That you were doing better, that we were in this together because your father is like a mentor to me.” Together. He couldn’t deny how good the word sounded even if it wasn’t in the context he would like. Marinette’s lip curled to be wedged between her teeth and instantly he could tell she was holding back. It was becoming clear that he would never understand why that was her automatic response around him. Why was she pulling back despite his blatant honesty? The only thing he hadn’t come completely clean about was his superhero identity.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything right?”  
  
“Yeah,” she replied in a soft bittersweet tone. Adrien didn’t receive any more reassurance, so he dropped the matter for the moment. He wouldn’t get anywhere if he pressed for information too soon. Once he started the movie it gave him time to think, but all his train of thought crashed when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Upon glancing down, he realized she was cuddled up against him. Planning could wait; who knew how many moments like this he would have with her?  
  
  
She didn’t know what made her seek out his warmth in the first place, but she didn’t regret it. He hadn’t objected to her body resting on his, in fact, his head came to lean on the top of her. She wished she could tell him everything, but Chloe was right. It wouldn’t be fair to tell Adrien before her partner that had been waiting years. Until she figured out how she would be stuck. 

 

Sleep slowly snuck into her system claiming her as its own. Who could blame her with the lack of it over the last couple days and Adrien being an effective warm pillow. However, she must have been more tired than she thought because she could have sworn that she heard the sound of a light purring as her eyes fluttered closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Fluff! So my muses have added yet another chapter and I did the math and this story will be done in October...which feels super far away now, but I'm sure it will get here before I know it. I'm going to try and work ahead to the best of my ability and there might be some weeks where I'll post two chapters in a week, but the best way to do that is to fuel me. The comments help I love interacting with you all, Kudos are awesome, it lets me know that you are reading, the bookmarks (Do people usually wait till stories are done to add, I'm just asking because I'm newer to using this site with this fandom) All of it helps. Although I will be posting every week till it is done regardless of what you all do, you can help me get the chapter out faster. Let me know what you think!


	18. When You Smile, You Knock Me Out, I Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, I love you, blanket forts, and summer comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers! I give you another chapter full of fluff before everything hits the fan. For the fanfic recommendations, I'm still reading through your all your suggestions, Both of these are on AO3, first one is a Marichat one-shot called Clumsy Business by Totally_lucky the other is You are Terrible by barnes1917. They are awesome, give them some love. Wanted to thank my betas because they are amazing.

"Chat, this place is beautiful." His girlfriend's praise was enough to make his heart race, but the way she was gawking in awe was just the icing on the cake.  

One day when he was exploring as Chat Noir, he found a secret spot in the park that overlooked the Eiffel Tower. The newly worn path was hidden behind some trees and if followed winded to a secluded clearing. It didn’t take long for him to claim the spot as his own. 

 

Adrien had taken her here once before in the summer between their junior and senior year, but he doubted that she would remember it. That night would always be special to him, he almost kissed her that night. She looked so beautiful with her hair falling out of her messy bun and eyes full of excitement. 

  
“I often come here to think,” he explained, taking in the sight for himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her smile falter for a few seconds and wondered if she started to remember.    
“What do you think about?” Marinette said, resting her head on his shoulder.    
“Everything: the future, hopes, dreams. This place is kind of like a safe haven for me.” His voice was so soft and tender it was like he was being transported to a memory in his mind.

  
“Does that include thinking about your future with me?” Did Chat Noir see a future with just Marinette? The thought was foreign to her, usually, people valued Ladybug over what she could offer.    
  
“Yes.” His throaty response caused a shiver to shoot down her spine. She regained her composure quickly, hoping that he wasn’t aware of how he was affecting her.    
  
“What do you dream about in this future of ours?”  Marinette mused softly.    
  
“A small wedding wherever you want. Alya would be your maid of honor while I would probably ask Ladybug to be a groomswoman.” Giggles spilled out of her, if only he realized the irony in his statement. Chat raised an eyebrow, but when she assured him she wasn’t laughing at his dream, he continued,  “We settle down in a house just outside the city. Not too large, just enough to make it feel like home.” Her breath hitched when she felt the sensation of his nose running up her neck until he lingered right outside her ear. “Have a litter of kittens to call our own.” He pawed her hips tighter with his hands before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. A growing heat was already gathering at her core from what he was implying.     
  
“What about being Chat Noir?” Part of her just wanted to avoid the question outright and let him kiss her senseless under the moonlight, but if they were to have a future together, it would have to be discussed. They could only be superheroes for so long, especially since his dream involved children.    
  
“I would continue on until it was the taken or until I find a successor to pass my miraculous on to. Then I would retire, pick up some hobbies that I’ve always wanted to try, and spend every moment loving you.” At that moment, Marinette was glad she wasn’t standing; she wasn’t sure that her knees would support her. It sounded wonderful, she wouldn’t change a thing. “Mari?” He interrupted her thoughts, a concerned look on his face; apparently, she had spaced out for too long. 

  
“I love you,” she blurted out suddenly allowing her emotions to take over. He froze the second the words were released from her lips, his heart beating faster than it should be. Did she mean that?

  
“You love me?” His heart was elated and sunk at the same time. It was what he always wanted to hear, and now that she had said it, he committed it to memory. But did that mean she had moved on from Adrien? All thoughts stopped when her hand caressed his face, her fingertips stopping in his golden locks. 

  
“Of course I do, Kitty.” Her eyes searching his sparked something inside him. “You saw me when I was invisible; you love me even when I don’t deserve it.” Chat was sure he could close his eyes and purr his way into the following year. She loved him, at least part of him. Now he just had to see if she harbored similar feelings for his civilian form. 

  
“I-I love you, too.” 

  
“Chat I-“The two leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by a piercing scream.

  
“Duty calls,” he sighed. “Stay here, I’ll come back for you.” He leapt into action, although if he would have bothered to look back he would have seen that she was already gone.    


* * *

 

  
Alya couldn’t contain her smile when she heard the knock on her door. If her boyfriend was anything, it was prompt to their date night. She had a hard week with her classes, patrol, and her other responsibilities; it left her exhausted. Nino always managed to lift her spirits when they took the time to enjoy each other’s company.

  
Even before she opened the door to greet him, she could smell the cooked chicken through the door. In a swift motion, she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and took her dinner from his hand.

  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love you today?” Alya said.

  
“Do you love me or the food that I bring you?” 

 

She took the liberty and smacked his butt playfully as he made his way to the couch. “Depends on the day.” Alya teased as she grabbed silverware and plates before plopping down next to her boyfriend, ready to devour the food. “What do you got for me?” 

 

It was a ritual that they had fallen into to keep up in each other’s lives since they attended separate schools. Whoever had the juicer gossip got to decide what they did for the rest of the night.

  
“Caught sight of Rena Rouge patrolling the city a couple nights ago. I may have imagined it, but I think she winked at me.” 

 

Alya had to hold back a laugh, so maybe she had gotten a little emboldened. But she couldn’t help herself when she saw him. “Are you trying to make me jealous?” She bumped shoulders with him playfully.

  
“Why, is it working?” Nino waggled his eyebrows, trying to earn a reaction. His efforts were rewarded with laughter.

  
Alya leaned in and stole a kiss. “No, she can try, but you are mine.” She beamed. There were moments where she wished could tell him, but he would worry about her and then she would never be able to focus.  “What else? Because if that’s all you got it looks like we’re watching The Notebook tonight.”

  
“Adrien is going to tell Marinette that he’s in love with her if he hasn’t already.” 

 

Alya choked on her drink sending her into a coughing fit. “What?” How did she not know this? Marinette would get an earful the next time she saw her. That was prime best friend privileged information that she heard from her boyfriend. “What about Amelie?” She had never felt so disconnected, wasn’t Marinette still with Chat Noir?

  
“I don’t know, she’s been gone all summer, the two have had the apartments to themselves.” That was it, Alya was fighting the urge to go demand answers. Marinette would have told her if something happened, right?

  
“Keep me updated as that progresses,” Alya said, causing Nino to raise an eyebrow.

  
“Doesn’t Marinette inform you of everything? You know I’m breaking the bro code by divulging Adrien’s secrets?”

  
Alya laced their hands and snuggled closer. “But you love me,” she teased. “And I don’t have anything that tops your Adrien news, which makes you the winner tonight.” Her fingers started tracing shapes on his chest. “What do you think we should do?”   
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. “I’m sure we can figure out something.”   
  


* * *

 

  
At first, she was skeptical when Chat Noir had invited her and Rena to his apartment. The thought had never occurred that her that Chat needed a place to stay, but when she thought about it, it was a no-brainer. Still, he hadn't shown Marinette his place yet. Was he embarrassed to bring her there? As she neared the open window, she could hear that Rena and Chat were already talking. She wouldn't have lingered and eavesdropped, but then she heard her name.

  
"I think I messed up. I'm elated that she loves me, but I can't help but feel like she's keeping something from me. I don't know how to approach it. It's brand new territory, I don't want to lose her." Marinette saw her opening to intervene and acted without a second thought. 

  
"Don't want to lose who?"  She zipped further down until her feet hit the edge of the windowsill.

  
"Ladybug, you're just in time. Chat was telling us how Marinette told him that she loved him." Marinette felt her chest tighten and stomach explode with butterflies at the same time. If that wasn't enough, the way Alya was looking at her told her that she would be getting an earful. She wished that Alya wouldn't do anything stupid because she was pissed off. 

  
"O-Oh really? Well, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you both." She had to hide the blush forming. She didn’t expect Chat to be sharing that kind of information with Rena. When did they get that close?

  
“Don’t be so modest, Ladybug. I’m sure you have some advice for him.  Didn’t you just say the same thing to your boyfriend not too long ago?” 

 

Good thing she had her mask, because she felt all the color drain from her face. She felt Chat’s eyes snap onto her and her stomach lurched. Why did Alya enjoy putting her in these situations? She had tried to find a time to tell him over the summer, but there were interruptions then she lost her nerve. 

  
“Boyfriend?” Marinette heard Chat Noir whispered. 

  
“Uh…yeah.” Did she mention how much she wanted to kill Alya right now? But now she needed to figure a way to defuse the tension from her supposed best friend’s statement. “Just be open and honest with her, I’m sure Marinette would reciprocate it.”

  
“Do you know her well?” he asked. Ladybug had let it slip that she knew Marinette over the years, but she never said how she knew her. Rena had already been invaluable with her advice; if he had Ladybug on his side as well, things with Mari would be smooth sailing. 

  
“I’d like to think so,” she replied smoothly, causing his heart rate to speed up. 

 

Should he be concerned that she hadn’t mentioned it? If she knew Marinette as well as she said she did, then a question had been plaguing his mind all summer. 

  
“Do you think she’s still in love with Adrien Agreste?”

  
“I think…” He felt his breath hitch as she paused. The suit was constricting, and he felt the heat cling to his skin.  “I think she knows that you are the only one for her.” Somehow her answer didn’t provide the comfort that he was seeking. The conversation moved on, though his mind was still swirling with Ladybug’s answer. What did that even mean?    


 

 

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug shouted before her partner had a chance to escape to his room. Her stomach had been in knots since she walked in on Rena and his conversation and she knew that she would be getting chewed out later by her best friend. Chat turned at the mention of his name and rounded back through his apartment. 

  
"What is it LB?" There was a clear concern that flashed on his face

 

"It's nothing big," she reassured him. "I just wanted to know what you were doing this Saturday. I know I have patrol duty, but I was wondering if you could join me." The invite was awkward, and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. If it was this hard setting the night up, she couldn't imagine her nerves before revealing her identity to him. 

  
"Careful, Bugaboo. It almost sounds like you're asking me out. My girl wouldn't be so happy with your flirting," he teased, earning a blush. It was refreshing to know that if Ladybug ever tried to make a move he would turn her down. If her cat was one thing, it was loyal.  

  
"No, nothing like that. I just feel like we're...disconnected somehow. I was hoping that maybe we could just talk?" The seconds were excruciating as she watched a series of emotions run through his features. He had to have felt it too, but she was hoping that once she revealed herself then they could work through any consequences of her keeping her identity a secret and move forward stronger. 

  
"Saturday it is." His voice caught her off guard at first, but then she gave a quick nod and fled out the window. In a week’s time, her whole reality would shift once more, although this time she was optimistic about the outcome.   


* * *

 

  
"What do you mean you've never made a blanket fort?" Marinette turned her head to the side, utterly surprised by his response. Some of her best memories was building forts with her dad when she was younger, she never imagined that wouldn't be a part of any kid's childhood.    
"My father was way too busy and dignified to even consider doing something like that," Adrien replied. The conversation was brought on when their plans were ruined by an unexpected rainstorm trapping them inside the apartment. 

  
"We’re are going fix that today. Get up." 

 

Adrien didn't hesitate a second, jumping up from his spot on the couch. Marinette had already disappeared only to come back arm full of blankets.

  
Within 15 minutes of stringing up blankets, they had the making of a decent fort. Adrien caught on to the concept quickly and helped where he could but what he really enjoyed was seeing how Marinette's face lit up as the fort took shape. 

  
"I think it's done." She stood, hands on her hips proudly.  They exchanged grins and almost out of reflex she extended her hand in the manner of the pound it and froze. Adrien's eye widened before he silently bumped her fist. It gave him a dose of Deja vu, and it was more than just the familiarity of the motion but more the way she was looking at him. There was no way that Marinette knew that he was Chat Noir. 

  
"It-It looks amazing, Mar," he stuttered, fighting the blush that accompanied his thoughts.    
"Just wait till you get inside." She flashed a smile and immediately crawled through the makeshift opening.

  
Adrien followed her lead and the second he saw the inside, a cozy warmth spread through the tips of his fingers and toes. 

  
“This is amazing!” he exclaimed, flopping down on a pillow. “I can see why you love it so much.”   
“It was a space where I felt so much peace and no matter what was raging outside, I had my dad, and I knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” 

Adrien smiled softly; he wished that he had those kinds of memories with his father, but at least he could attempt to make her feel the same way. He felt his breath go ragged when she laid down in front of him. Her scent wafted through his nostrils and he had to control himself from kissing her. 

  
“Marinette, I— ” It would be easy to spill all of his secrets with her right there. Summer was ending, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. Instead, he opted to ask another question burning on his mind. “I heard you know Ladybug. I was just wondering how you two met?” 

  
“Oh, you know just through school.” 

  
“So you know who she is?” Marinette watched Adrien’s eyebrows shrink together as if he was disappointed? She knew she had to backpedal fast. 

  
“Di-Did I say school? I meant to say she saved me at school a couple times with the akumas, I just figure that she had to be a student because she got there so fast. We started talking every now and then but even Ladybug has secrets that she keeps.” He didn’t push the subject further and for that she was grateful.  “Hey, why don’t you grab a movie and I can set up the tv?” Her suggestion was well accepted as Adrien didn’t hesitate before crawled out of the door. 

 

When he returned with a Disney movie in hand she couldn’t help but crack a smile.    
“Lion King?” She knew that he picked the movie because it was in her top 5 favorite Disney movies.

  
“What can I say? I like cats.” His response earned him a giggle and the two reclined back once more as the movie began to roll. Marinette couldn’t think of a better way to spend a rainy day.    


* * *

 

  
  
“I’m kinda freaking out here, are you going to help me out or not?” He received laughter over the speaker.

  
“Dude, you haven’t broken things off yet? You had all summer. Guess Marinette was a distraction,” Nino teased. 

Adrien began pacing in his room. Amelie would be home in a few hours and he still didn’t know how to break things off without gaining Amelie’s wrath. Knowing his luck, he could come back after being out to find his stuff littered on the street outside. He had a mover on speed dial...just in case.

  
“Not helping.” He gritted his teeth, although he couldn’t say Nino was wrong. All of his time that he wasn’t at the office or with Nino was spent with Marinette either as Chat Noir or himself. Adrien got to experience late night talks and friendly cuddle sessions while his other side got to know her hopes and dreams and got to steal kisses whenever he wanted. This summer provided some of the best memories that he’s had in a while. “What would you say?”

  
“Whatever you do, don’t tell her you have feelings for Marinette. Let her settle down for a couple weeks before you spring that on her. You know how crazy jealous some girls get.”

  
“How did this get so complicated? I don’t want to hurt Amelie, but I can’t be with her. Not when I love Marinette.” It was such a relief being able to be completely open and honest about his feelings. 

  
“Well, if you would have turned her down in the first place, maybe you would be in a different situation right now.” 

 

Nino was right. What he would give to go back and redo that night; not that that knowledge would help the situation he was in.

  
“I know that,” he snapped. The last thing he should do is lose his temper at the person who was trying to help him. 

  
“All I’m saying is don’t put it off. The longer you do the more people that get hurt.” 

Adrien could just hope the damage that had been done could be reversed.    
  


* * *

  
"What smells so drool-worthy in here?" Adrien's voice carried over the sound of dinner being made. 

 

Marinette's lips twitched up into a half smile; it was nice to know that the cooking classes she took paid off. "Just doing a bit of cooking." She enjoyed cooking not nearly as much as baking, but on special occasions, she would put her skills to good use. 

  
"You can cook too? Why wasn't I aware? I would have made an excellent and willing taste tester," he teased, hitting her playfully with a hand towel. 

  
"If you keep this up, you lose that privilege tonight too." She shot back, pointing the spoon in a threatening manner. 

 

Adrien held up his hands in a defensive stance only for a second, a mischievous glint in his eye. With one foul swoop, he sampled the wooden spoon.

  
"Adrien!" Her lips dropped open, and she was pretty sure her face was currently hotter than the stove.

  
"Sorry." Adrien grinned sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself, but it's delicious. What's the special occasion?" he asked. 

  
"I thought Amelie would like a nice meal since she gets back tonight." All of the oxygen might as well have been sucked out of the room. Amelie’s name had been more of a taboo subject over the last couple months, a silent agreement between the two. They had to face the fact that summer was over now, along with whatever behaviors that were considered normal. 

  
“I’m sure she’ll enjoy it.” All sense of brightness was withered from his voice. The sound of keys shifting the locks made the two jump, breaking what wasn’t said between them. 

  
When Amelie strolled in with a suitcase behind her, Marinette quickly ran towards her, food forgotten. 

  
“Amelie.” The two embraced tightly, making up for the couple months of absence. “I made you dinner, are you hungry?” She didn't know why her stomach was in knots with talking to her roommate. Maybe it was because she knew what was going to happen, Amelie's mood would take a nosedive once Adrien broke up with her. 

  
"It smells amazing, Mar, it does, but— " Marinette's face fell.  "They fed us on the plane, and right now I just want to sleep." Amelie yawned as she finished. Marinette was trying not to be disappointed that all her hard work would go to waste. Of course, they would have fed them on the plane, it was industry standards for long trips. "Raincheck?"

  
"Of course." Marinette would be lying if she said the disappointment wasn’t sinking in. 

  
"Amelie." Adrien finally found his voice, drawing the attention of the two girls. He made his way over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. The motion was foreign despite the numerous times before that he had shown affection. It only confirmed that breaking up with her was the right thing to do. "How are you feeling?" 

  
"It's good to be home, I missed you both." Amelie's eyes shifted between the two. "But I think we need to sit down and talk, tomorrow maybe?" Adrien's blood ran cold as her words flooded over him. She wanted to talk, usually that meant...was Amelie planning on breaking up with him? That would make everything less complicated. 

  
"Sure," he managed to say despite his level of surprise. Maybe space did Amelie some good, and she came to the same conclusion that he did.

  
"The flight was super long, so I'm going to crash." She leaned in and pressed a kiss on Adrien’s cheek before retreating to the bedroom, leaving both Marinette and Adrien confused. 

  
"I'm sorry about your dinner." Adrien broke the silence only to turn to see Marinette retreating to the kitchen. 

 

The last hour almost felt wasted, she wasn't sure she was even hungry anymore.  "It was my fault, I should have known better." 

  
"You were doing something nice; you shouldn't feel sorry over it." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "There's no need to put such delicious food to waste. What do you say that we enjoy your food?" 

Marinette sighed before her lips twitched up into a smile, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. The dinner would also act as a proper goodbye. After the break-up, there was no way that Amelie would allow him to stay here. If Adrien moved back to his school, it would be tougher to see him. 

  
"Sounds perfect." Maybe this was the best way to figure out how to finally say good-bye.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically a chapter ahead and hoping to stay that way. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Things are about to get interesting with Amelie returning. Next chapter: the proposal. But most of your answers will be in the chapter after next.


	19. You Said You were Mine, I Thought You were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train...It leaves now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post a day early on the account I finished Chapter 20 earlier today. I'm not going to lie, these next two chapters are rough. BUT I will make it worth it, so just stick with me. I've just come to the realization that I can't hurt Adrien without hurting Marinette. Just a side effect. Whoops. BUT I got you covered, read the author's note at the end. 
> 
> As for fanfic recommendations: Go read HariWrites because they are awesome. Slowly working through their stuff because I can only read so much and write the chapters for you all. Also Spots Off by CadenzaRose.

 

Amelie fought the urge to check her phone again, a couple of minutes had passed, and she still hadn't heard anything. She didn't understand where she went wrong, his behavior towards the beginning of the summer was so different and now…it might as well have been complete radio silence.  The distance could have been a factor, but when she told him that she would be gone for a bit, he said he wasn't worried.

Her summer consisted of visiting the plants where the fabrics were made, her father allowed her to make some decision about the fall line. The majority of it was boring, but she knew that it was important to learn the fundamentals, so she could run the business one day. The one bright side was she had made peace with her parents.  As much as she fought with them, they had agreed to turn over a new leaf for the sake of the company. They would continue to give her more responsibility as long as she took it seriously. After a long talk with her mother, she had agreed not to discuss any more conspiracy theories about Marinette or any other one of her friends, which was agreed upon. They even had a touching moment where they talked about her relationship with Adrien. It was nice to see this different side of her; maybe she did have a shred of human decency. Either way, she was treasuring their new relationship until things shifted once more.

A buzz from her cell phone jolted her back to reality, it was the alarm that she had set to remind her to start getting ready. She pocketed her cell phone in her purse before appraising what dresses she had to wear. Everything needed to be perfect, this one afternoon would change everything.

* * *

 

Adrien was surprised that Amelie had insisted that he meet her at the restaurant; it boded well with his assumption that she wanted to end things. After all, they had been away for months, wouldn't she want to spend the most time with him as possible? Either way, he had the entirety of the silent car ride to contemplated all of his questions.

The trip to the restaurant was over before he knew it, and yet he didn’t want to leave the comfort of the car. Amelie was already waiting on him, it would be considered rude to ask to take one more turn around the block. Adrien thanked him told him that he would call when he needed a ride.  He had never been to this restaurant, but the reviews for it, all said it was one of the newest hot spots in Paris.

The second he entered, he was greeted by the wait staff. As he was showed to his table, it was hard to notice the lack of people at the tables.

"Adrien!" Amelie ran up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand leading him the rest of the way.

"Where are all the people?" He asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I rented out the restaurant for the afternoon, I know how you like your privacy." For that, he couldn't fault her; his father had done the same for even more trivial reasons. He was hoping for witnesses for the break-up, but he would have to take what he could get.

"Amelie--"

"Adrien--"

Both stopped and allowed their laughter to fill the awkward silence.

"You go first," he offered.

"Adrien I," She let out a ragged nervous breath. "This is a lot more nerve-racking than I thought it would be," she confessed. "Ummm... I actually have something to give you. It's been in my family for a long time." A smaller box was pushed across the table and when opened revealed a watch. "It's been in my family for 7 generations and was said to bring success, happiness, and love." Their eyes connected at her words. "And now it's yours."

"Amelie, I can't accept this," his fingers reached out and brushed the face of the watch. It was beautiful craftsmanship; the creator knew what they were doing. "It's too much."

"Well, it's not just a gift. Adrien, we have had our ups and downs like anyone else, but I believe that we have what it takes to make a powerful team. I can imagine a life and a future with you. We could bring a presence to the fashion industry that has yet to grace Paris or go anywhere you want. I don't care what happens, all I know is I want to live my whole life by your side. Waking up next to you every morning or watching the crinkles around your smile grow every time that you laugh at your own puns. I love you, all of you. This summer has given me a lot of time to think and I know what I want." She paused for a brief moment and Adrien felt his stomach churn in anticipation. He was dreading what came next. "I guess I'm trying to say is..." She removed herself from the chair and knelt while holding out the watch. "Will you marry me?”

 

 

She wanted to marry him? Even if he wanted to scream in frustration at the top of his lungs, nothing escaped but shallow breaths. The watch was beautiful, and the fact that she used a family heirloom was touching, but he still couldn’t. He couldn’t understand her logic, she had been gone for the last few months and the first thing that made sense to her was to…propose?

He heard that absence made the heart grow fonder, but this was borderline insane. Maybe if things were different, if Marinette hadn’t stumbled into his life again he would have at least entertained the idea.

“Adrien?” His eyes snapped to hers and his mouth ran dry. He definitely should have gone first.

Anything would be better than this.

“I-uh...What I mean to say is...” Why couldn’t he voice the sentence he desperately wanted to say? “Amelie, I don’t—” his words died on his tongue when suddenly Marinette stumbled into the room.

* * *

 

She just happened to be in the neighborhood, she told herself. When everything goes down, Amelie was sure to call her wanting to talk or rant, and she would be able to go right to her side.

_This isn’t your fault,_ her mind reminded her. Marinette would have liked to believe that, but she couldn’t. Despite how much she would tell Adrien to move on, she didn’t believe deep down that he would....unless she broke his heart.

It wasn’t a thought that she enjoyed by any means. He was her friend and first love after all. To hurt him would take its own toll. She already was dreading Adrien moving out of the apartment now that they were in a normal place in their friendship.

What if things went really south and they made her pick sides, her stomach flipped. Amelie had been there when no one else had. Dark times, moments of her life where she had almost quit in frustration or where she thought would never be good enough. Then there was Adrien, imagining a life without him in it was next to impossible. They had grown closer over the summer, he had regained the title of one of her best friends (Among Alya and Chat Noir). She felt like she could tell him anything...including that she was Ladybug. Not that she had, she had agreed to tell Chat Noir first and every time she had tried she had failed. But Saturday was two days away. Maybe Ladybug would carry more luck.

A series of screams pierced the air causing her blood to run cold. They hadn’t had an akuma in weeks, Hawkmoth had bided his time. There were too many people on the streets for her to change in the alley, the likelihood of being seen was almost a sure chance. She charged into the building to her right hoping that she would find somewhere, anywhere, to transform, only to be met with complete silence and gawking stares.

“Mar, what are you doing here?” Heat rose to her face and she didn’t know how to stop it. She knew the restaurant that the two were eating at, but she never imagined that she would stumble in the middle of...a proposal?

What else would it be with Amelie down on one knee holding a box out to Adrien?

“Mari?” A cold sensation hit her chest and started spreading through her veins. She couldn’t move. Not for lack of wanting, she wished she could erase this memory from her mind. Her breaths became shallow, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the pending attack or…

 

Amelie was proposing.

 

Her gaze flickered to Adrien for a brief second, but he appeared more surprised than anything. She finally found her voice and managed to squeeze out.

“There’s screaming...I’m not sure, but I think Hawkmoth is back.”  


 

Maybe it was the tremble in her voice or the fear in Marinette’s eyes, but Adrien’s adrenaline snapped awake.

“Amelie, Marinette, make your way to the back, find somewhere to hide and stay low. Do you understand me.”

“But Adrien--” Amelie said.

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” Adrien cut off her off roughly before recoiling. “I need both of you safe.”

“What about you?” Marinette dared to break the newfound silence.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll join you two soon.” “Now go.” Marinette grabbed Amelie’s hand and bolted to the back. They found a secluded closet which harbored office supplies.

“Stay here, I’m going to see if I can find anything to be used as a weapon.”

“Hurry back Mar, I don’t want to be alone.” She pleaded. Marinette closed the door swiftly and glanced around. It was to her advantage that Amelie bought the restaurant out for a few hours.

“Tikki, spots on.” Her kwami vanished into her earrings and a rush overcame her as the familiar feeling of the spandex overcame her.

 

 

Ladybug perched on the roof trying to take in the situation in front of her. All she could deduce so far was that it wasn’t Hawkmoth at all. From the looks of it, there were four armed gunmen who had taken over the bank across the street.

“What’s the plan?” Chats voice startled her to the point where she almost lost her balance. Ladybug managed to recompose herself before replying.

“There’s four of them and some hostages, getting those people out is our number one priority.” They had dealt with situations like this before, but she dreaded it every time. If someone was shot or killed no matter how much she used her powers, the damage would be irreversible.

“I’ll follow your lead.” Great, as if she needed the added pressure. She narrowed her focus, there was a getaway van in the alley, maybe there was a way in from the roof.

“Are you ok my lad- Ladybug?” Chat asked.

“I’m fine.” She needed to clear her head and stay focused. People’s lives are at stake. Thoughts about the proposal would have to wait.

“The roof.”

The second they landed Marinette searched for another way in. Immediately they spotted the ventilation shaft, that was their way in. Chat popped the cover effortlessly and the two slipped in. It wasn’t until they crawled further inside did she remember Chat’s fear of enclosed spaces.

_‘Hold on Kitty.’_ Her mind pleaded.

They stopped at the first vent Ladybug froze when she heard a small girl crying. There were no armed men to be seen, but that didn’t mean that they were far. She dropped down earning a couple of gasps.

“We’re going to get you out. Where are they?”

“There’s one guarding the door, the others are somewhere.” That was good, they were professionals. They wanted the money and knew not to harm people unless it was necessary.

“Chat, I’ll take them out of the building as fast as I can, you stay here.”

“But”-

“I need someone to protect them if one of them comes back here.” If his phobia acted up, then he would be slower. They needed to act in their strengths and work quickly if they wanted any hope of succeeding. Her partner said nothing more, just merely gave a small dip of his head in understanding. The little girl that was crying earlier ran and clung to Ladybug spreading warmth through her entire body.

“You can come with me, but you have to be really brave. Can you do that?” She asked only to receive an enthusiastic smile.  


 

It only took 10 minutes to evacuate everyone to safety, but it felt like hours. Marinette was sure that someone would come back to check on the now missing hostage any moment and they still didn’t have a plan.

The only warning they had was a quick jiggle of the door handle before a man with a ski mask bolted inside.

“What?” He mumbled under his breath clearly surprised to see the empty room except for the two heroes. 

“Don’t mind us, we only mint to make a deposit.” Chat smiled cheekily to which the man whipped out his gun clearly not amused. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you see my partner, she really doesn’t like guns. I can’t be held responsible for what she’ll do.”

“It’s nothing personal,” The sound of the gun cocking filled the air. “We’ve just been planning this for way too long to let two kids screw this up.” In happen in a blink of an eye, the trigger was pulled, and the bullet was headed straight towards Ladybug. Chat jump directly at her knocking the both of them to the ground causing the bullet to miss. Ladybug cried at the way her leg landed against the ground.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Chat released a low growl and charged the man. In one swoop he had destroyed the gun. The man’s eyes widened in slight terror and he began to retreat. The only thing that stopped him from chasing the guy down was the sound of Ladybug hissing in pain. Everything else was forgotten in his mission for a second as he rushed to her side.

“Are you ok?” He asked only to have his arm be pushed back.

“You stupid cat, you could have died," she hissed.

“So could you,” he shot back softly, “and I can’t have the second most important woman in my life gett killed in action, now can I?”

“It’s just my ankle, I’ll be fine. Go get them kitty, I’ll do my best to keep up.” Chat silently nodded and raced ahead but stopped when the van was still there. What kind of getaway drivers wouldn’t take their opportunity...his ears twitched and then he heard it, the start of explosions, screams. He picked up the sounds of a low ticking noise and only had seconds to scramble away before the car detonated and everything went black.

 

“Kid, you can’t do this to me.” Adrien let out a groan. His head was pounding simultaneously with the ringing in his ears and the burning sensation on his body.

“What happened?” he grunted.

“Just because cats have nine lives doesn’t mean that you can be reckless. I think you owe me Gorilla’s weight in Camembert for the stunts you’ve pulled today.”

“Relax Plagg, I’m a little scratched up but I didn’t die.” Sometimes he decided that his kwami exaggerated too much. 

“Only because the suit protected you. You’re lucky that no one saw you detransform.”

“Right now, that’s the least of my worries. Any casualties from the explosions?” Adrien asked.

“Two, and 3 people are on their way to the hospital right now.” He paused, and Adrien felt his breath hitch. “It’s not them. Amelie is being seen by the paramedics and Marinette has yet to be seen.” Suddenly his missing girlfriend was the only thing on his mind.

“We need to get out there. I need to find her.”

“Hold on lover boy, in case you didn’t notice that blast did a number on us. I won’t be able to hold the transformation as long.” His kwami warned.

“You can scold me later, but I can’t leave her out there. Plagg, claws out.”

* * *

 

When he emerged from the building out to the main road his jaw tightened. The block would be out of commission for days making it safe for the blank again. His eyes were drawn to the red from Ladybug’s suit, and relief flooded his system. She was safe. But what really captured his interest was how animated her exchange was with Amelie. It almost looked like they were arguing.

He ventured closer, but unfortunately, his curiosity got the better of him and paid for it when Amelie caught sight of him.

“You!” There was venom in her voice. “Where is she, where’s Marinette?” His heart sunk, they still hadn’t found her. Adrien’s mind started running through all the possible scenarios, none of which ended in his favor.

"I'll look for her,” Ladybug offered, and Chat quickly nodded. By the sounds of it Amelie wouldn’t let him leave any time soon. He had told her to stay in the restaurant, why couldn’t she listen? At least he had the knowledge that Marinette would be found if his partner had any say in the matter. But for now, he had to deal with his almost ex-girlfriend.

"I had the situation perfectly handled, I don’t need you two to step in and make matters worse. You guys have done quite enough. " Adrien's blood began to boil, did she not know how close she was to seriously injuring herself?

"That's a funny way to say thank you." He snapped crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

"Oh trust me, I wasn't."

"What is your problem?" Adrien had never seen Amelie this hostile towards anyone, granted her proposal was ruined which would cause anyone to become angry.

"You and your partners parading around pretending that you're doing us a favor is my problem. I bet if you all disappeared Hawkmoth wouldn't have any reason to stay." Adrien blinked blankly unsure how to react to her accusation.

"What?" Paris loved them if it wasn’t for their efforts the city would be destroyed.

"What's worse is that you've dragged Marinette into this. You can't tell me that you've honestly thought about her safety in any of this," she snapped.

"But"-

"I've tried to reason with her, but she doesn’t seem to care. So, I'm appealing to you, if you love her, do what's best and stay away from her…let her go." It was touching, Amelie did care about Marinette. But if Marinette was concerned, she would have told him, right? The tabloids had covered their relationship and Hawkmoth still hadn’t made a move to kidnap her, he’d like to think it was because the team increased patrol around her house. There was a small nagging deep down that was filled with doubt, what if Amelie was right? He was only one guy after all.

“Chat.” Marinette’s voice sliced through his mind and his chest started to pound. She was safe. He hadn’t been able to curb his anxiety during the battle when all he could think of was how close she was to the danger.

The two united in a skin-tight hug as he buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent. The gesture calmed him instantly, but he was still reluctant to let go.

“Don’t ever scare me like that.” She faintly heard him mumble into her locks

“Chat,” she parroted much softer. Her fingertips found their way to clutch the hair that dusted the nape of his neck. Although Marinette was never in real danger, Chat was unaware of that fact. It was all so real to him; the least she could do was lighten his anxiety. She kissed his shoulder and stayed still until her boyfriend pulled back. “I’m fine, I promise.” In the background, sirens filled the air alerting Paris that the firefighters and police were on their way.

“Wait, where’s Adrien?” Amelie’s panicked voice filled the air breaking their moment.

Adrien? He had been there…but Marinette came up empty when she did a quick sweep of the building.  Faintly she heard Chat’s ring beeping, dreading that she would have to say goodbye. Finding Adrien was more a priority though, she could always meet up with her boyfriend later.

“Marinette--“ His voice was wavering as his hands slid down her arms to join with her hands.

“Go. The danger has passed, we wouldn’t want your secret identity to be revealed. I can find Adrien.” She gave him a quick peck. “Thanks for being my hero, kitty.” They exchanged smiles before he leapt to a nearby rooftop.

“Don’t worry Amelie, I’m sure we’ll find him.” They had to.

“I’m coming with you.” She didn’t have it in her to argue with Amelie.

“Adrien?” Marinette called out. She didn’t want to worry, but so far, she had come up empty. There were only so many places to hide. For all they knew, he could be outside already.

“Adrien!” Amelie’s voice rang out behind her and she couldn’t spin around fast enough.

When she faced the direction of the noise she caught sight of Amelie throwing her arms around Adrien and pushing her lips to his. He didn’t stop her or push her away as she was expecting. Marinette forced her eyes away. Despite being with Chat, it still caused a small pang of pain that lined her stomach.

“I’m so glad you’re safe. Are you hurt?” Amelie asked not pulling back from her hug. Marinette knew he wasn’t staring at his girlfriend, she could feel him. The sensation coaxed her gaze upward to meet his. His face said it all, it was his model smile, the one he saved for situations that he was uncomfortable with, and yet, he didn’t move.

“I’m fine,” His voice cracked giving Marinette a glimpse of how he was feeling. He wished that it was her in his arms instead of Amelie.

She was too far away to hear the sweet nothings that she could imagine Amelie was whispering in his ear. This day was already tolling on her physically, and she didn’t need to be reminded further that she couldn’t be with him.

“I’m going to head on home.” She wouldn’t have even bother disrupting them if she thought they wouldn’t notice her absence.

“I-We can walk with you.” Adrien’s voice pushed past the heaviness that hung in the air earning her gaze once more.

“It’s fine, you two lovebirds take your time.” The words clung to her throat leaving a burn in their wake. As she walked away the only thing overpowering her pain setting in her chest was the increasing discomfort from her throbbing ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I partly want to apologize for the angst and for how rusty my "fight" scene was. I had to start somewhere, my next story will have a lot of them. As for the angsty part, I am going to try and whip out a fluffy Christmas in July one-shot and post it tomorrow to ease the pain. In other news, it's my birthday next week! Yes, there will still be an update and (hopefully) another one shot to ease any pain. I'm all about giving back to the readers. I honestly wish I could draw some artwork for this fic because the scenes play out so vividly in my head, but I'll stick with what I'm good at. Let me know what you think!


	20. Nobody Needs to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more complicated...if you believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted a day early just in case I don't have access to the wifi at the hotel. I would hate to withhold a chapter from you all. Like 11 hours ish till my bday. Hopefully, I'll have a one-shot for you all tomorrow morning-ish. Fanfic recommendations are as follows: In Sickness and In Health by kali_asleep and We're a Mess by ladynoirsdaughter. Thanks to my betas who work hard and put up with me. Won't keep you from the chapter any longer.

It was hopeless trying to get around on her crutches she decided. She knew Alya was only trying to help by forcing her to use them till her ankle was one hundred percent, but this was getting ridiculous. She felt helpless trying to reach anything off the top shelf in the apartment. Marinette would go without the crutches if she thought she could get away with it, but her friends were watching her like a hawk. The first time she had tried, Alya was quick to remind her that she was no good as Ladybug with her ankle in her current state. With such an important meeting with Chat Noir tomorrow, she resigned herself to the aid.   
  
“If you stare at it long enough I’m sure the bowl will reappear on the counter.” Marinette jumped at the voice. An amused Adrien was leaning against the counter sipping his coffee.  
  
Marinette heard her stomach grumble reminding everyone in the kitchen including herself, that it was time to eat. She hobbled over to the pantry and attempt to stand on her toes to reach a box of cereal on the top shelf.  
  
“Mari, don’t do that. I’ll make you something.” She ignored him, the tips of her fingers brushed the edge of the box. She heard the clink of his coffee cup being set on the counter. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”  
  
“I got this,” her pride slipped in. She wasn’t helpless; she was Ladybug for crying out loud.  
  
“Let me help you,” he pleaded. It was impossible not to notice the increase of heat all over her body the second his hand rested on the small of her back. She watched him reach out over her for a second before batting him away.  
  
“I can handle—“ she turned her head and realized how close he actually was. Their faces were separated by a few inches and her excuse dried up in her throat. Flashbacks of her party looked through her mind the memory of his lips on hers. Marinette was sure she would have stumbled back if it wasn’t his frame securing her in place. She couldn’t do this, space was what she needed.   
  
“On second thought,” she squeaked out, “Can you make me some eggs?” He releases a chuckle that vibrated through her.  
  
“As you wish.” Marinette pushed down a whimper when his body retreated to the stove. A silence suffocated the room as Marinette’s mind swirled. She could still feel the residual heat from his hand pumping into her lower back. The sensation alone made her lightheaded. Had he not felt it too? Besides his signature smile that he usually wore, he seemed unaffected; which was infuriating in itself.  
  
 _Say something._ Her mind urged. _Anything._  
  
“Why haven’t you given Amelie an answer yet?” She flinched as she caught his lips dip into a frown. Maybe anything but that. “Yo-you don’t have to tell me. I just know you haven’t because Amelie—never mind I shouldn’t have asked.” It was so easy to backpedal. It wasn’t her business. He had seemed so sure a week ago.   
  
“Marinette, you can always ask me anything.” His assurance didn’t calm her nerves. Adrien released a sigh, eyes glued to the eggs cooking in the pan. “I guess I’m just waiting for the right time.”  
  
The right time? Her heart sped up within her chest, what did that even mean?  
  
“Has...has your answer changed?” She shouldn’t be privy to this kind of information. With either answer, it would twist her feelings into knots, it was a lose-lose scenario.  
  
“There’s only one girl that owns my heart. In fact, she’s been holding on to it for a while now.” Marinette felt her breath hitch as all the air escaped from her lungs. He meant her, Adrien Agreste had the option of any girl in Paris and yet he wanted her.

  
“Adrien! Oh, Marinette you’re in here too.” Amelie’s voice cast out whatever moment that was marinating between the two. “I have to go in to work for the next couple hours. Marinette you had better stay off that foot, it’s bad enough that you injured it. I should be back soon.” The moment had been broken thanks to her roommate, she thanked Adrien for the eggs and retreated quickly to her room.    


* * *

 

  
A knock captured Adrien’s attention, and he paused his game. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Amelie was still at work and Marinette was at the store (which she insisted that she go alone) buying materials for them to make cookies later that afternoon. Whoever was at the door grew impatient and knocked again before he could open it. When he answered, he was surprised at Amelie’s mother standing in the doorway.

 

“Mrs. Malone, hello, uh-Amelie isn’t here if you’re looking for her. She’s at-“

 

“I know exactly where she is. I came here to talk to you.”

 

“Oh,” what could she possibly have to say to him? “Come in then...can I fetch you something to drink, water?” When he didn’t receive a reply, a knot began to form in his stomach and sweat started to gather on his palms. “You said you wanted to talk to me?” Adrien wished that one of the girls would come home soon to defuse some of the awkward tension.

 

“I’ll cut to the chase. If you’re anything like your father, you appreciate the efficiency of business. I know that you’re planning on turning down my daughter’s proposal.”

 

“With all due respect Mrs. Malone, even if it’s true that is between Amelie and me. There’s nothing that you could say that would change my answer.”

 

“I wouldn’t be sure of that. You see, from your first... indiscretion, I could tell that your loyalty was elsewhere. For the protection of our family legacy, I decided to do some digging of my own.” She replied smugly, and Adrien’s eyes widened. She hired someone to spy on him?  “I know that Marinette is the reason that you are planning on breaking up with my daughter.” Adrien’s skin lit up with goosebumps, how could she possibly know that?

 

“She has nothing to do with this,” he lied. Even though Marinette was a large part of that, after re-examining his relationship with Emilie, they weren’t as good of a fit as he thought. 

 

“I beg to differ.” In one fluid motion, Mrs. Malone reached into her purse grabbed a folder spilling with photos, the more eye-catching ones were of them lip-locked at Marinette’s birthday party.    
  
“Leave Marinette out of this,” he snapped. 

 

“Ooh, he does have claws. First rule of negotiation,” she leaned forward menacingly, and immediately Adrien felt the hair on his arms stand. There was no way she knew, he had been careful. “Leave your emotions at the door, all they do is expose your weakness.” Even if she only suspected his alter ego, was he sure he wanted to take that risk?

 

“What do you want?”

  
“I want you to go pick up the ring that’s on hold at Piaget, surprise her at work with flowers in hand and tell her that she is the only girl for you and then accept her proposal. From there you two will get married under my management and shortly after the wedding, suggest to the board that the companies merge. Amelie, of course, can step in and run the company on a day to day operations standpoint.”

  
“So it’s about the company?” He knew that the industry was cutthroat, but this plan seemed a little over the top.

 

“It’s always been about expanding. Your father built an empire, and just like Rome, it’s time for it to fall.”

 

“And if I refuse?” The thought of basically handing over his father’s legacy only to watch it get torn down made him nauseous. 

  
“Then I’ll pull some of my connections and your little friend will be blacklisted by tonight. She’ll never work in this industry again.” She couldn’t do that could she? It wouldn’t take much, just a couple rumors. Adrien wasn’t sure of how much influence his father would have to correct any of this, especially if he was looking to retire soon.  “I’m sure the board would be willing to sacrifice her for the sake of their company, don’t you?” As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He didn’t have the stock in the company to overturn their decision. If they found out if was Marinette that was causing problems for the company they would have no choice but to let her go, no matter how talented she was. “And if you decide to double cross me, I’ll release  _ everything _ that they found.” Mrs. Marlone either had an excellent poker face or her investigator had hit the jackpot.   
“How could you do this to Amelie?” It was his last option, for now, she had to care for her daughter deep down.

  
“I’m doing this for her. It’s up to you whether you tell her that you are twisting the knife in her back with her best friend. It would be good for her, she’s grown soft lately, but if she breaks up with you because of it, I’ll revert back to my original promise.”

  
“But—” He didn’t get a chance to argue.

  
“Cheer up Adrien, it's only business as I'm sure you understand. Our rivalry has been at war for years, and now the best person has won. There isn't any shame in it, you can still screw your whore and she gets to have the career she always wanted. Nobody needs to know." Adrien's blood boiled at the label that she had slapped on Marinette, how dare she.   
"You need to leave." He forced back a growl. If Hawkmoth was looking for a victim, he was one minute away from being a willing volunteer if it meant he could have revenge.

  
"I'll give you time to consider my offer," Mrs. Malone stood from her seat undaunted. Something told him that she had dealt with situations like this before. "Failure to accept Amelie's proposal by the end of the day and I'll consider your answer a no and take appropriate actions." He could do nothing but watch her walk away wearing the smug smirk that screamed that she had won.

 

There had to be a way out of this. His pent-up anger over-flowed and his fist went flying…straight into the wall. To his surprise, it went straight through. Great, now he needed a way to explain why there was a freshly placed hole in the living room wall.   


* * *

  
  
“He said yes!” Amelie burst through the door causing Marinette to look up from the kitchen. She was in the middle of baking her chocolate chip cookies trying to distract herself, but fate wasn’t on her side.  
  
“Who said yes?” Her brows furrowed as she put the cookies in the oven. It was probably a new investor that had been trying to get for a while.  
  
“Adrien, silly. It was so romantic, he stopped by my office with roses and one of the rings I had picked out at the jewelers. He told me that he would love to marry me, that I was the only girl for him.” Her words sucked all the air from her lungs. It was difficult to believe such a story but then she thrusted her hand in front of Marinette’s face showing off the princess cut rose gold ring; it was nail in the coffin of her denial. Her face paled and the pit of her stomach dropped.  
  
“That’s so—I’m happy for you both.” The sweet words tangled with bitterness in her mouth. Adrien was always meant to move on and yet she found herself disappointed. With the strong declarations he made even that morning she thought he would try harder. Unless she misread their moment, maybe he had been talking about Amelie. Her heart cracked, she had been so sure.  
  
“But that’s not the real reason I wanted to talk to you.” Amelie quipped as a smile formed.  
  
“It isn’t?”  
  
“Marinette, you have been with me from the start of this relationship. You supported me when I had my doubts that Adrien and I would even work. By far you are the kindest person I know and I’m so lucky to call you my best friend. Will you be my maid of honor?”  
  
“Amelie...”  
  
“My mom has most of the details covered, you just have to show up being the awesome person you already are. We’ll take care of the rest.” She paused briefly. “I don’t know if I could do this without you.” Amelie’s voice tapered off and silence took its place.  
  
“Of course you could.” Marinette offered her warmest smile she could muster. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. “And if it makes you happy, I’ll be your maid of honor.” She replied knowing full well that she would get an earful from Alya later.  
  
“Really?” Amelie’s face lit up and she flung her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. The action caused the pain to dull until they heard the door close.  
  
“Hello?” Goosebumps formed all down her arm.  
  
“Fiancée!” Amelie squealed. “We’re in the kitchen. Guess who has the most amazing maid of honor?” The second his eyes locked with hers, Marinette realized one thing. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t look him in the eye and tell him that she was happy for him. He would instantly know it was a lie. What she needed was space until she could pull off a better poker face.  
  
“Well I’ll leave you two alone, I forgot about something that Gabriel wanted me to do.”  
  
“What about the cookies?” Her roommate asked. The cookies could burn for all she cared, they weren’t important.  
  
“You two can enjoy them.” Her statement spurred images of the two feeding each other willing her to move her feet faster.  
  
The sanctity of her room wasn’t enough. Knowing her roommates, they would come in and check on her.  
  
“Marinette?” Her Kwami popped out of her hiding spot and rushed to her side.  
  
“I just need some air Why don’t we do a quick lap around the city?” Tikki eyed her worriedly but vanished into her earrings when she called for spots on.  
  


 

The second she dashed through the window air jolted into her lungs once more despite the dull sting from her ankle. It had been a while since she went out as Ladybug without a purpose, but she felt free. She couldn’t talk to Chat Noir about her feelings; it wouldn’t be productive. Once she revealed herself to her partner tomorrow night, it would be the last of the secrets between them. Any lingering feelings for Adrien would fade. It was clear who he wanted anyway. Who was she to stand in the way?  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ice cream, for me?" Alya reached out and took it from her boyfriend's hand. Andre's creations always had the tendency to hit the spot to fight the increasing heat of summer. The two carved out time for another date among their busy schedules with school picking back up again.

  
"Actually, I was hoping we could share it, it is the sweetheart special after all." Alya took a giant bite and grinned.

  
"What's the fun in that?" She teased.

  
"I hope you get a brain freeze," he retorted.

  
"I'm just kidding, of course I'll share." Before he could respond she grabbed the collar of his shirt and her eager lips found his. The flavors of the ice cream were plastered on her lips, and Nino couldn't think of a better way to experience them...until her tongue coaxed its way through. His world was spinning when she finally pulled away, it was amazing that she could make him feel like that every time regardless of the intensity of their affection. 

  
"I definitely don't mind sharing," he eyed his girlfriend lovingly.

  
"Well good, because this ice cream is mine."

  
"Speaking of sharing, I have done some thinking." Nino didn't know why he was so nervous, they were at each other's places all the time. It would only make sense to take the next step forward, wouldn't it? He had tried and failed to drop hints all summer and when it was time to request room and board for the fall he had declined. Regardless of her answer, he would be living in an apartment that was equal distance from their schools, there was a large part of him that wanted her there with him. "I didn't apply for a dorm."

  
"Did you forget the deadline, I'm sure they can find someplace for you." He flinched. Nino loved his girlfriend but sometimes she could be oblivious.

  
"That's not it. I got my own apartment, not too far from the school...both our schools actually…”   
Out of the corner of her eye, Alya caught a red blur jumping from rooftops and a sly smile appeared. Ladybug must be doing her rounds. But as she followed her friend an uneasiness formed, something was wrong. She wasn't waving at anyone when she passed by and there was no smile on her face. As much as she didn't want to cut short her date with her boyfriend, this was one of the scenarios where her friend had to come first. Alya knew that she would talk to her, she was Marinette's best friend after all. The soon they figured out the root, the faster things would get back on track.   
  


“Alya?” A hand placed on her shoulder jerked her focus back to Nino. If he had been talking in the last minute, she hadn’t heard a thing she said.

  
“She needs me.”   
  


“Who needs you, Ladybug?” Nino pushed.

  
“I’m sorry I have to go. Raincheck?” She didn’t wait for a response before she bolted in the direction that Ladybug went. Once she could find an alley to transform in, she knew she could easily catch up.   
  
She saw her chance and took it and in seconds she was jumping rooftops trying to match pace with the red-clad hero. 

  
“Ladybug!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, but the red blur didn’t slow down. Alya pushed herself faster. Her body grew rigid when she witnessed her friend drop to her knees too tired to continue on. 

 

“Marinette,” she whispered over the sounds of quiet sobs. She didn’t care if it was Chat or Adrien who made her best friend hurt this much, she would come at them head-on. Neither said anything as Alya wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked her friend after a couple minutes as crying filled silence. 

  
“It won’t do any good,” was the answer she received. 

  
“It’s Chat, isn’t it? I’ll skin him alive and make a handsome throw rug.” She suggested trying to earn at least a smile. 

  
“Adrien is marrying Amelie.”

  
“What?” Alya’s breath caught in her throat. “But I thought...” her words diminished as her brain finished the sentence. No wonder she was hurting. Alya knew that no matter how much her best friend loved Chat Noir there would always a spot for Adrien as her first love. 

  
“We both did.” 

  
 “I could skin Adrien too, he wouldn’t make nearly as good of a throw rug.—”

  
“Can you just stay and talk for awhile?” There were hints of a smile which gave Alya hope. She wrapped an arm around her. 

  
“Anything for you.”

  
*

 

“Amelie, I thought we agreed to stay home and watch a movie tonight. Can’t this work thing wait?” He was excited the Amelie had a passion for the family business, but after yesterday he had no desire to see anyone from her family especially her mother.

 

There had to be a loophole, some way around the obligatory hell he had been pushed into. Not that he didn’t care about Amelie but having to keep the charade up was in itself exhausting. The press had caught wind of the engagement and hounded him on his way home.

 

Then there were the stares that Marinette gave him when she thought he wasn’t looking. Ones overflowing with confusion and a pinch of hurt. As much as he’d like to believe it was because Marinette still harbored feelings, he was more inclined to believe it was because he betrayed her trust. All summer long he had told her that she was it, that he would wait for her. But when the opportunity presented itself he caved.

 

Except he didn’t.

 

Adrien could think of things he’d much rather do than be tied to people like Amelie’s mother such as enjoy dinner with Hawkmoth himself. Every fiber of his being wanted to pull her aside, and make her listen. But he couldn’t.

 

Because if she knew the truth there was no way she would allow him to make that kind of sacrifice for her. Marinette would rather have him happy and deal with the consequences before she thought about herself first. So instead, he chose the option that hurt her less...until he found a loophole. He needed to bide his time.

 

“Amelie, where are we?” The scenery wasn’t familiar, there was no indication that they were anywhere near her work.

 

“I might have told a tiny lie,” mischief engulfed her smile and her eyes twinkled. Adrien might have thought that look was cute at one point, but he was beginning to hate surprises.

 

“Amelie, what did you do?”

 

“Just go inside and all your questions will be answered.” He eyed her skeptically before returning his gaze at the building in front of them.

 

The second he walked through the door a series of congratulations were shouted in his direction. He stumbled back a couple steps in surprise. There must have been at least 100 people inside some that he knew others he didn’t. His face paled when it read the banner:

 

Congratulations Adrien and Amelie!

 

“I knew you would like the surprise.” Amelie wrapped her arms around him possessively. “Isn’t this great? My mom pulled out all the stops. Just wait until you taste the cake, it’s to die for.”Adrien wasn’t very religious, but in that second, he prayed that if there was an all-powerful being, he would fall dead right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...now you know the reason behind Adrien marrying Amelie. That happened. And more shall come. Leave me a comment with what you think, rant, cry, it's ok. I feel like we should need a support group to survive the feel loss for the story. lol. A birthday one-shot should be posted tomorrow ( unless there's no wifi or the plot bunnies take over again.) Thank you, for your overwhelming support! Love you!


	21. We Don't Get a Say in What They Trade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- So...Updating a day early because my lovely friend is visiting me, still planning on writing. But you guys get the chapter early. It also to take out some of the sting of the fact that there are no new episodes in August. Story recommendations: It's the Most Punderful Time of the Year by Baneismydragon ( yes I read Christmas stories this early ) and The Guessing Game by Macaronize. There is a poll at the bottom so make sure you vote.

Adrien couldn’t have been more grateful when Nino asked Amelie if he could steal him away. Listening to Amelie gush about how perfect they were to strangers for an hour was enough for him to want to escape altogether. Nino dragged him to an unaccompanied corner of the room.

“So what part of the win-Marinette-over plan includes becoming engaged to her roommate?” he asked earning a pointed glare. “Seriously dude, this isn’t like you.”

“It’s complicated,” Adrien replied hesitantly glancing over in the direction of Amelie and her mother.

“Has your feelings for Marinette magically transferred over to Amelie in the last couple days without my knowledge?” Could he really tell him? It would be nice not to have this bottled up crushing his chest, someone that he knew was in his corner no matter what.

"Nino, what I'm about to tell you needs to stay between us two. You can't tell anyone, especially Alya." Nino raised an eyebrow at his friend’s sketchiness*. Adrien was usually an open book about most topics, especially to him.

Alya. There was no way that he would be able to hide anything from his girlfriend. She could smell secrets from a mile away. "But"- He tried to argue but was shut down immediately.

"Promise me," Adrien urged.

"Alright, sheesh. What has got you so tense?" Nino studied his friend, who was suddenly avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm being blackmailed,” he admitted. Nino blinked twice and then burst out in laughter.

"Are you serious?” What did he do, have an extra cookie after dark? When Adrien’s face remained pointed, the laughter died instantly. "Wait...you're totally serious. What do they have on you?"

"That doesn't matter. Mrs. Malone threatened to blacklist Marinette if I didn't accept her proposal." Nino cursed under his breath. Things were starting to sink in and make complete sense. He was doing this to protect her, just like he always would.

"Does she know?" Nino craned his neck to the side allowing his own gaze to fall on their mutual friend.

"No and she can't. Marinette would never let me do this for her, and I couldn't live with myself if I single-handedly ended her promising career. I'm going to find a way out of this I just- I will find a loophole, I need more time." Adrien sighed, and Nino sympathized with him. It seemed that his best friend had painted himself into a corner.

“Whatever you need man, I’ve got your back.” The two exchanged a smile and for a moment both were at peace until Nino’s mind began to mull over his predicament from the other day.  “And since we are sharing secrets, I need your advice.”

"Yesterday, Alya and I went on a date." He began, "without warning after seeing Ladybug, she said she needs me and takes off. I thought she was going to get hurt so I followed her. She ducked down this alleyway and by the time I got there Alya was gone. Seconds later Rena Rouge was spotted chasing Ladybug on top of the rooftops." It was now or never, and the confession was poised on his lips. He pulled him inside what was a vacant janitor closet. "Adrien, I think my girlfriend is secretly a superhero."

"What?" Adrien's world stopped. Why didn't he make the connections before?

"And I don't know what to do. She's texted me multiple times and I can't bring myself to text back. What do I even say to her; hey babe, do you run around dressed up as a fox for your free time."

"Better than black leather," Adrien muttered.

"What?"

"You should talk to her, see if it's true...does it bother you if she is Rena Rouge?" In all of the conversations they had over the year Nino had always been reserved on his direct opinion on the superhero trio. His fiancé already hated his guts as Chat Noir, he didn't know what he would do if his best friend shared her viewpoint.

"I love her regardless. Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly thrilled that my girlfriend is running off and willingly putting herself in dangerous situations, but I haven't been able to change her mind on anything over the last couple years. That's not going to change now. The only way we would be able to make this work is if I trust her." Adrien beamed at Nino's response. He was right, trust was at the foundation of any relationship, maybe it was time he followed his friend's advice.

 

 

“You know I’m sure he’s dying to talk to you.” Marinette teased as she used her hip to bump her friend out of blatantly staring at her boyfriend across the room.

“I wish, we haven’t had a real conversation since I ditched him on our date.” Alya sighed turning back to Marinette. “I’ve tried texting him multiple times and I’ve gotten no response. I think I really screwed up Mar.”

“Nino probably has other issues that are preoccupying that brain of his, you’ll see.” Marinette did her best to reassure her. Nino wasn’t one to hold a grudge after all.

“It’s just hard keeping half of my life from him. Sometimes I just want to sit him down and tell him everything.” The words washed between the two gaining their silence. Alya allowed her eyes to drift back to Nino just in time to see them sneak into a side room.

“Then tell him.” Alya could have strained her neck with how fast she turned. Did Marinette say what she thought she said?

“What did you say?” One Wof Alya’s eyebrows rose skeptically.

“I think he should see both sides of you.”

“Who are you and what have you done with the law-abiding partner that I work with?” Marinette giggled at Alya’s accusations.

“If Chat Noir and Marinette can make it work then I don’t see why my best friends can’t.” She tried not to dwell on why Hawk Moth hadn’t taken advantage of their situation, it wasn’t like the press was subtle. But that didn’t mean that Alya couldn’t tell Nino, she trusted him after all.

“You told him?” Her best friend asked eyes wide.

“Not yet,” Marinette’s lips tucked into a smile, “tonight.” It was difficult to keep her nerves at bay, telling Chat would change everything. Especially if he shared his identity in return.

Both parties froze as Amelie’s laughter filled the air.

“I can punch her if you want.” Marinette’s face hardened once more, she must have let the hurt slipped through.

“Alya!” She exclaimed in a fierce whisper. “No, this is for the best, Adrien is...finally moving on. Even if Hawkmoth disappeared someone would take his place causing chaos in Paris. A relationship with him would always be reckless and dangerous.”

“But part of you wants it anyway.” Alya countered and Marinette bit her tongue. She couldn’t disagree without her best friend seeing through the lie and if she told the truth it would be taking two steps back.

“Chat Noir is who I’m supposed to be with, and after tonight, there will be no more secrets between us,” Marinette said.

“Well, you better call me and tell me how it went...unless you two are sucking face. Then I give full permission to ignore my call.” Alya shot back receiving a pale-faced friend in return while fueled the fire. “Is he a great kisser? The fans demand to know.”

 

When Adrien left the room they were in, his nerves were wound tighter than a yarn ball. The revelation that Alya might be Rena Rouge rattled him, but it made sense. It would explain why she was so protective of Marinette in the first place. But until there was more proof he couldn’t do anything with the information.

His eyes wandered till they landed on Alya and Marinette talking. Neither Amelie nor her mother was nowhere to be seen, this could be his chance to explain.

Adrien raced up to them, explained that he needed to borrow Marinette. He then grabbed her by her wrist and ducked into the closest space that could provide cover against prying eyes: the coat room.

“Adrien, what are you doing?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“There are plenty of places that we could do that, it is your engagement party.” He could hear a slightly bitter tone accompanied her statement but didn’t have time to dwell on it. Amelie’s mother was a hawk and if he was in here too long she would know.

“Not in the way that I want.” He simply replied, not sure how to explain his current predicament. Marinette tilted her head at his wording, he should know better than to hide stuff from her.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“The girl that I was talking about the other day, the one that owned my heart...it was you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” It didn’t take much, she could feel herself being pulled back into his orbit once more. How was she supposed to fully get over him when he did things like this?

“Because you deserve to know how I feel about you, regardless of what's going on around us." She was drowning in the endless green pools in front of her. It may have been selfish to continue to coddle this idea of a future together, but when they were alone she always caved.

"And how do you feel?" The words clung to her throat and emerged in a strained whisper.  She felt her breath went ragged as he leaned in, dragging his nose lightly across her forehead before his own came to rest on hers. Marinette melted under him, his scent flooded her senses overwhelming any objections.

"I wish we could run away.” His breath danced across her face teasing her in more ways than one. “Away from duties and responsibilities, it would be only us." Young Marinette would have died instantly from happiness there, her first love asking her to run away with him.

"What's stopping you?" She murmured, eyes closed and head spinning, but her question was ignored.

"I've dreamed about a life with you so many times.” The information churned her stomach, she lost count how many times he was the main feature in her daydreams, their future together. “Mar I'm still in love with you." Adrien’s words caused warmth to spread to every inch of her body while simultaneously acting as the cold water needed to wake up to her reality. If she didn’t stop this now she was almost certain she would wander further down this road and that was dangerous. As much as her residual feelings for the blonde were active she couldn’t do this to Chat.

Even if her boyfriend wasn’t in the picture, it wasn’t like she could run away. Paris still needed Ladybug. What good was there in holding onto dreams she could never have. She needed to let go.

Marinette used what self-control she had remaining to push Adrien away. His eyes flashed with hurt, but he did nothing to refill the distance.

“This is wrong.” Her words stung the air, and the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. “I’m sorry but nothing can ever happen between us, Adrien. You are with Amelie at your engagement party, you aren’t allowed to go around claiming your love for other girls. You chose her. How can you say that I’m the only girl that has a hold over your heart when you are engaged to another?”

“But Mari-“ If given more time, he had planned to reveal everything, starting with the fact that he was Chat Noir. But this wasn’t going the way he expected. He reached out only to have his hand batted away.

“Don’t touch me.” The words were like knives to his gut, but the pain in her eyes killed him. “This,” she motioned between them, “Can’t happen again, Adrien. I might be holding your heart, but Chat Noir has mine. You made a commitment to Amelie by accepting her proposal and I think it’s high time that you keep your promises. This is where we have to say good-bye.”

“Goodbye?” He was floundering, how could he not? He wasn’t ready to give up whatever was between them. She needed to listen to reason. “You had to have felt something over the summer…”

“The summer was a nice escape from reality, but we can’t remain there. Life is moving on whether we like it or not.” She leaned in and placed a ghost of a kiss on his cheek, Adrien was stunned still. “A part of my heart will always love you, but I’m finally ready to move on. I just hope for your sake that you do too.” Before Adrien realized what had happened, Marinette was gone.

  
  


When Adrien managed to regain feeling in his legs he wandered out of the coat closet back into the obligatory party.

"Adrien, what were you doing in the coat closet silly." 

"I just forgot something, that's all."

Like your dignity, his mind quipped. Adrien already wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone especially Amelie, but he caught the pointed look that Mrs. Malone was throwing him, so he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"Now don't get mad, but some of the press found out about this party...and they are dying to get an exclusive."

"Five minutes." She squealed and looped her arm through his. All his life dealing with the press was one of his least favorite things in the world. They took seemingly meaningless cues and words and tended to blow them out of proportion.

“Has there been any talks about the merging of the two companies when you two tie the knot? Is your father excited about the prospect?”

_‘Over his dead body,’_ Adrien thought dryly.

“No formal talks have been introduced, and that’s all I can discuss on the matter.”

“Do you think the wedding will interfere with the Agreste fall fashion line?” Another reporter asked.

“Well considering that it is a year away, I’m sure that the fall fashion line will be secure.” It wasn’t until he received blank looks that he began to worry.

“Ah you spoiled the surprise,” Mrs. Malone chipped in. “I hadn’t had the chance to spring the news on the happy couple. The venue that Amelie had her eye on had a cancellation and I instantly grabbed it. So the merger of the Agreste and Marlone families will be occurring in November of this year. It’s going to be one of the biggest weddings the media will ever see. I assure you though, both companies will have their lines out in time.” She announced gleefully. Adrien could feel the color draining from his face as his body clamped up. They were going to get married in...two months? That wasn’t enough time. He was counting on the year to figure out a loophole and now he had a minuscule fraction of that. If he tried to stall or delay it, Mrs. Malone probably had hired a whole staff to make the deadline.

“If you would excuse us, I just want to have a quick word with my beautiful bride-to-be.”

“Watch it, Adrien, you’re hurting me.” She hissed as he pulled her away from prying ears.

“I can’t just stand here and pretend to be okay with all this.” He snapped only to recoil at the look on her face. “A wedding in two months, is your mother insane? And to spring it on us in the middle of an exclusive.” He ran his fingers through his hair although the action did nothing to soothe his anger or frustration.”

“I know what this is about, you’re nervous that the wedding will distract you from work. Mother reassured me that everything will be taken care of.”

“Since when do you cater to her? Do you want to get married in two months? The Amelie I know would have fought so she had the wedding she’s always wanted.” He hadn’t meant to snap so harshly, but between Marinette saying goodbye and the wedding thrusted on him he felt cornered.

“People change Adrien. She’s not the same person as she used to be. In fact, she was the one who urged me to propose in the first place. She just wants me to be happy. I know it’s a little sooner than expected, but it’s better than being left waiting.” A scream of frustration ran through him but never made it to his lips. How could she had twisted the truth so much that Amelie couldn’t see it?

Wait...waiting. Ladybug! 

He flicked his watch face towards him, 9 pm. Not good, not good. He had promised to patrol with Ladybug and he was late. His chest tightened and he took a hard gulp. He had two choices continue to argue with Amelie or concede and leave now hoping that Ladybug was still waiting.

“Look, if it will make you happy, of course, I’ll marry you.”

“But it will make you happy too, wouldn’t it?” She asked softly but never received her answer. “Adrien!” He started weaving his way through the crowd without looking back. Amelie saw how a reporter was eyeing her so for extra measure she shouted over her shoulder. “Thanks for getting me a refreshment, Dearest.” The last thing that she possibly needed was the press sticking their nose where it didn’t belong. Even engaged couples fought and she didn’t need them blowing this out of proportion. Her words seem to tame any thoughts the reporter had as they turned back to her mother.

His words still looped in her head.

_ If it makes you happy, of course, I’ll marry you.  _

It was thoughtful of him to care about her feelings, but she wanted him to be happy too. It was a different experience watching him plaster on a fake smile or ducking in rooms to have conversations with his friends. He was only being with her when he needed to be, it was almost like he wasn’t....happy.

She wanted more than anything to be wrong, he was having a stressful transition into a leadership role. Long hours at the company and he would come home and crash.

It was funny, she was supposed to be elated like mostly newly-weds were. She was marrying her boyfriend who couldn’t be more perfect. When she was his wife, she could relieve some of his stress and transform the Agreste fashion line, and she had finally gained the approval of her mother who had talked down to her since she was 6 years old.

_ But at what cost? _

The pit in her stomach kept turning despite her efforts to calm her nerves. Nerves, that’s all this was, with the wedding being so close it took everything in her not to be overwhelmed with the to-do list.

“Miss Malone!” She jerked her head in the direction of the voice only to see the reporters staring waiting for an answer.

“Hmm?” Her mother had always said don’t let your mind wander, it always made you look like a fool. Now she could see why.

“Any idea of who you’ll be wearing on the big day?”

She placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully thinking through her answer before replying. “As a sign of unity and peace between the companies, I think it would be best if I wore a Gabriel Agreste dress and Adrien wore a Malone suit.” It was then that she felt it. The power and control her mother talked about getting during press conferences. The swell of pride reflected off her mother. The rush was almost addicting, her new favorite high. Her lips grew to a smirk and her eyes didn’t waver from the reporters.

“Any other questions?”

* * *

 

Marinette couldn’t help but glance down at her communicator. She told herself that he was running late, but the longer she was waiting the more her resolve started to crumble. She couldn’t believe that Chat stood her up, not that he knew what she had planned but rule number one was to always have your partner’s back. She wanted to talk to him and explain why she was so distant lately. With the knowledge of their secret identities revealed it was supposed to bring them closer, now they were worlds away.

Her hand slid to call him one more time because she must have been a glutton for punishment. It rang through to his voicemail for the fourth time in the last hour that she had waited.

“This is Chat Noir, leave a message after the meow.” Somehow his voicemail wasn’t as reassuring anymore. In fact, it was causing her to worry.

“Chat, where are you? We were supposed to meet up an hour ago…If you didn’t want to meet up you should have been honest with me or let me know that you weren’t coming. I-I just want to know that you are okay.” The beep prevented any more of her ramblings. She stood up from her crouched position, there was no point in delaying her patrol any longer when it was obvious that he had either forgotten or chose not to show. Regardless of his reasons, it was going to be a late night and she needed to beat the lovebirds back to the apartment if she wished to avoid questioning.

It took a running start to give her the momentum she needed for the first jump. Maybe patrol was what she needed to clear her mind of her guy troubles. She had to get to a spot where she was happy for Adrien now that she let him go and be honest with Chat Noir about who she was. It was the only way that she could end up happy.

She felt her communicator buzz and pulled her to a halt. It could still be Chat, but once again she was disappointed when Alya’s face was plastered on the screen.

“How did it go?” She asked, and Marinette released a sigh.

“It didn’t.”

“What? Oh Mari, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to join you for patrol?” She offered. Marinette loved Alya, but there wasn’t anything that her friend could say that would make everything better.

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sometimes it was better to lie.

 

 

 

Chat couldn’t move faster if he tried as he pushed himself to the meetup point for patrol. She had to be waiting there, had to. He had already screwed things up as Adrien, he couldn’t let the second most important women in his life down too. She had said that she wanted to talk and catch up but during that conversation, he could sense the nervousness that she was giving off. Adrien didn’t know what would cause his lady to be fearful, but it worried him which is why he agreed. After all, rule number one is, always be there for your partner.

As Chat jumped the rooftop and managed to get a clear view of the Arc de Triomphe...and it was empty. He cursed under his breath. Couldn’t he do anything right? She could be anywhere in the city now.

His staff buzzed signaling a voicemail. The second he raised it to his ear and heard Ladybug’s voice his stomach sank.

She waited for an hour? He massively screwed up. Once he was at the party he thought he could sneak away, but everyone kept interrupting him. Then there was the announcement of the wedding date distracted him. The information accelerated his timetable of figuring out a loophole. Only having a two-and-a-half-month engagement was crazy by most people’s standards.

But it did not justify being late, he should have been there for her regardless of what she had to tell him. He dialed her number, but it went straight to voicemail. What could he even say? Sorry, I missed you, I was held up at my engagement party to a woman I don’t want to marry? That would go over well. He would have to beg for her forgiveness the next time he saw her.

His stomach churned. It wasn’t like he saw Ladybug on a daily basis, he needed help. His black gloves fingers couldn’t dial Rena’s number fast enough.

“Chat?” By her tone, she wasn’t expecting a call. “What do you want?”

“Do you know where Ladybug went?”

“Maybe if you met up with when you were supposed to then you would know.”

“Dammit, I don’t have time for this Alya.” The temperature dropped instantly at the silence as it sunk in what he had done.

“Who told you,” she growled lowly. Chat’s blood turned to sludge and he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He cursed under his breath, he wasn’t supposed to do anything with the information. He outed her, a position that he would have hated to be in.

“It’s not his fault- don’t be mad at him.” The line clicked dead. It was said hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn, he never thought he would be on the receiving end.

He needed a friendly face, and even though Marinette was angry at Adrien, she should be overjoyed to see her boyfriend. Maybe she could give him advice about how to repair things with Alya. Their apartment wasn’t far from here with a couple jumps he was well on his way.

As he slid down the building to Marinette’s floor he paused as he heard her on the phone.

“I don’t know how he found out Alya.” There were a million things they could be talking about but if he was a gambler he would bet it had something to do with his outburst. “No, I did not tell him, you know how I feel about that stuff.”

The new revelation hit him like a ton of bricks, Marinette knew already. Did that mean that she was constantly putting herself in danger like Alya used to? If anything happened to her...he pushed the thought down; that wouldn’t help him right now. “Who else did you tell?”

Chat knocked on the window as which was his custom. A small “hold on” and a couple seconds later she drew back the curtains.

“Hi Kitty now isn’t a good time. Alya is just dealing with one of her crises. You know some school stuff. She really needs me.” His lips dipped into a frown, he just wanted to spend time with her.

“I can wait till you’re done,” he leaned in for a kiss, but she used her finger to shove him back.

“No! That’s not a good idea, she’s on her way over here, and you don’t want to know how crazy she can get. We’ll see each other soon. I promise.” Before he could object further the window slid shut.

He couldn’t believe it, Marinette just lied to his face then blocked him out. Did he do something wrong? He groaned as he slipped into the nearby alley to transform. Why did he get the feeling that he now had three people to grovel to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. Adrien is definitely in a spiral now. Ok poll: I'm working on a couple one shots and wanted an opinion of which one you want first. One is a Ladrien one shot ( that could be extended) and the other is aftermath of a reveal Adrienette piece. (Technically a song fic). Let me know in the comments. I'm writing both, but between trying to stay ahead I have to use my time wisely.


	22. Have to be Naïve to Set that Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See something you like?” She did a turn modeling off her Chat Noir inspired lingerie. The black lacey set was stitched with green thread for a pop of color and two bells rested on either hip with a bright green ribbon. The set included a set of cat ears which was currently adorning her head.
> 
> “I-I,...Mari...hey. ” There was a surge of confidence that came with Chat Noir not being able to string together a simple sentence.
> 
> “Does this cat got your tongue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! Back for more torture, I'm touched. So I only have one story recommendation for you this week and it's by callmeakumatized called Hey, Jealousy. She wrote it as a birthday gift to me ( So maybe I'm biased on this recommendation, but it melted my heart and makes me fangirl when I read it...so you should too). The one-shots are on their way as long as I catch up because I was on vacation the last week. There is a question that I would appreciate your weigh in at the bottom, otherwise, enjoy.

“He was totally checking you out, you do realize that, don’t you?” Alya bumped her friend with her hip enjoying the pink dust growing across her friend’s cheeks.

“He was not,” Marinette shot back defensively. She was starting to regret going out for celebratory coffee.

“The guy remembered your order and he gave us our coffee for free after the magic you pulled.” Alya enjoyed a sip of her drink while secretly studying her best friend. She for sure thought that there would be some backsliding after what happened with Adrien, but there wasn’t; she seemed happy.

“I asked him about his day, how is that in any way flirting? I’m a regular there,” Marinette replied.

 

“He called you his favorite regular.” As her friend try to come up with a counter-argument, Alya simply shook her head and laughed. Marinette glared as she got out her keys to the apartment. “Sometimes girl you are too clueles..” her voice faded out as her mouth ran dry. “Mar, why is your apartment littered with purple lilacs?”

“What?” Marinette’s gaze snapped from the floor only to see that her best friend was right; there were lilacs everywhere.

“How?”

“I’d say a sly cat has something to do with this.” Alya picked up a card and waved it giddily.

“Let me see that.” She snatched it out of her friend’s hand and she had to scan it twice for the words to catch up to her brain.

Princess,

This apartment is now a fraction as beautiful as you are.

                                                                                  -Your Kitty

“I’d say someone is a smitten kitten. I wouldn’t complain. I would die if Nino did this for me.” It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful, she was. The apartment was much livelier than before among the purple hues. The problem was she had never told Chat that lilacs were her favorite.

He could have gotten lucky, but what were the chances that he picked it on the first try? The people who knew were limited, besides her parents, Alya, Amelie and Adrien. Maybe Chat had asked one of them, but it seemed unlikely.

The flowers were gorgeous but all they were doing was sending her right back to the first time Adrien showed up, flowers in hand. They represented first loves after all. The purple lilacs were taunting her of what she could never have.

“I’ve never seen this picture before,” Alya stated pulling her from her bittersweet thoughts. She looked to the painting in question only to realize she hadn’t noticed it either. It was hung on the wall that the door swung into at a very particular height. Her eyes soaked in the painting and she wondered how she never saw it before; it pictured a couple was walking close under an umbrella amongst the rain.

Marinette lifted the canvas to take a closer look only to reveal a fist-sized hole in the wall. That certainly explained the weird placement.

“Did you do that?” Alya whispered even though they were the only ones in the apartment.

“No.” Even if she was angry, walking around the apartment dressed as ladybug punching holes in the walls was not her style. She doubted that Amelie could do something like this, not without breaking a hand. That left...Adrien.

He wouldn’t have made the choice to do so unless his thoughts were clouded. It could ruin his hand or arm costing one of his photo shoots. She resisted the urge to reach out and run her fingers across the hole. What could have made him so angry that he would have done this?

* * *

 

“Adrien, are you ok? You’ve barely touched the cake in front of you.” Amelie asked resting her hand on his arm. The motion jolted him from his absent-minded thoughts of loopholes to realize he was pushing the cake around his plate.

“What?” He wasn’t sorry, all these cakes tasted the same. They were delicious but all his excitement for the reason they were cake tasting had dwindled. He watched as Amelie dismissed the staff after they set down another cake for them to try.

“I’ve noticed you’ve know, you’ve been distracted since the proposal. I need you to be honest, are you having second thoughts?” How badly he wanted to scream yes. Even if he was truthful with her, it wouldn’t help the situation with her mom. His gut told him that word would get back to Mrs. Malone one way or another, then he would be back to square one.

“It’s that girl that you had feelings for, isn’t it?”

“I accidentally ran into her recently,” he started. It technically wasn’t a lie, it was being vague on purpose to avoid hurting her feelings. “She -uh has a new boyfriend. Says she’s happy and she’s moving on. It stirred up some what-if possibilities.” His mind had not been focused on much besides Marinette since the proposal. Now he was more concerned on the loophole that he had yet to discover.

“Adrien, I understand. I think everyone struggles with that every now and then.” There was something about the way she refused to look at him that gave him pause, but it was not the time to approach the subject. “Let’s walk home, it’s a nice day out. The driver can always follow us if it gets too hot.” Before Adrien could protest she informed the staff that now wasn’t the best time and they would reschedule for another day. She was back by his side and offered out her hand that he took.

The first couple minutes were in complete silence, both parties trying to figure out where to start. “If you need to step away from us for a bit or postpone the wedding....you would tell me, right? I would understand.” Adrien almost tripped over the air caught in his stride. She was giving a way out? No, this was too good to be true.

His heart sank at the revelation that even if Amelie gave him the opportunity, there was no way that her mother would. She did say that if the wedding was called off she would release all of the information and make Marinette suffer with her career. Adrien didn’t want to see if her bite was worse than her bark. He couldn’t chance it, and as much as he cared about Amelie, he didn’t know if he could trust her. Not with these glimpses of being her mother’s puppet.

“I don’t want to postpone the wedding,” the lie scratched his throat as it passed through his mouth. He hated that he wasn’t honest with her, but until he had some solid footing he was free falling in the worst possible way. His answer was enough to satisfy her as they returned to silence. They weren’t far from the apartment now, things were starting to look familiar, like a bakery that was his second home for years.

“What if we asked Marinette’s parents to do our cake?” Amelie asked as her face lit up.

“W-what?”

“We both love Mari’s food, how much better are her parents? I’m sure they would, it would be great publicity for their store after all. It would be perfect! Could you add that to your list since you know them so well?” Adrien never thought the smell of croissants wafting in the air would make him nauseous...but it had.

 

* * *

 

Marinette didn’t know if this made her a horrible maid of honor, but she didn’t want to be shopping for wedding dresses right now. It wasn’t that she was not happy for Amelie, she had more pressing thoughts than what dress style suited her friend more.

She didn’t have time to interrogate Adrien when the lovebirds returned from the cake tasting. Instead, she had to make sure a snide comment from Alya didn’t result in a fight. Adrien had helped the best he could, but he more so proved a distraction when he was anywhere near her, especially when he wore one of her favorite Gabriel designs that he made for Adrien. Thankfully, Alya had left without antagonizing the situation further.

Amelie had dragged her out claiming that if they didn’t leave right then they would be late to the appointment. Thankfully the traffic was light, and they made it to the boutique with minutes to spare. The store was bursting with blushing brides wanting to find their dress, but Amelie stormed through them all and to the counter.

“Last name Marlone, we called ahead and set aside some Gabriel dresses.” The clerk nodded and disappeared to pull the inventory. “Why don’t you look around for the bridesmaids as they’re pulling my dresses. I’ll have someone fetch you when I have the first option on.” Amelie suggested before she was ushered to a dressing room.

Marinette had every intention to head over to the right section but a white dress that caught her eye beckoned her over. It was a simple A-line dress that would hug her body gracefully and the back was transparent except the white buttons that lined her spine and the intricate flower pattern laced on it.

An image of her at the altar with that dress clinging to her popped into her mind, but that wasn’t where the focus stayed. In front of her was Chat Noir, smile split wider than she had ever seen.

“You’re so beautiful Princess.” The intensity in which he was staring made her eyes fall to the floor, fighting the burning sensation that crossed the bridge of her nose. But when her gaze flickered back to him, things had changed. It wasn’t Chat standing in front of her but Adrien...and he wore the same affectionate gaze.

“I will always love you.” He promised, but she was distracted by the shapes he was drawing on the back of their joint hands.

“Adrien, what happened to Chat?” He simply smiled with a boyish grin.

“You know,” was all she got in reply. She knew? What did that mean?

“Miss Marinette?” Slowly the daydream around her crumbled leaving only reality behind.

“Yes?” She was more breathless than she would like to admit.

“Amelie is waiting for you.”

“I’ll be right there.” She didn’t know how she kept her voice steady or what trick her mind was playing on her, but she wasn’t amused. Her fingers brushed the dress again almost wistful. Things would never be normal with Chat (the kind that Amelie and Adrien had) even if she wanted them to...it was in both their blood to fight villains and save the day. Could they both give up something like that?

There was no use worrying if it wouldn’t do any good. She held her head high, so no one would suspect how she currently was a victim of her own thoughts and headed straight to the back room. When she first saw Amelie, she stopped dead in her tracks. Why was it so fluffy?

“What do you think?” Desperation leaked from her voice.

“It’s-“ The dress wasn’t Gabriel’s usual style, maybe it was an off-season for him. “It’s... pretty,” she lied half-heartedly earning an eye roll.  It was pretty…it just wasn’t her style.

“If you’re going to lie, you might want to work on your poker face.”

 

“It’s not that bad, I just think that the design would work better if it was a modified a-line instead to show off the beading work at the bottom.” She started cautiously not wanting to criticize her idol’s work despite him not being present. “And-and with a couple adjustments the dress would stunning if it had a drop sleeve attached.

 

“Mar...What if you designed my dress?”

 

“What?!”

 

“You’re basically Gabriel Agreste’s golden intern anyway. What my mother doesn’t know can’t hurt her. You can design it and then make it in-shop. It would be our little secret and I would tell people you are my designer; it would help jumpstart your career.”

 

“But”-

 

“You know me better than anyone else Mari, so what do you say?”

* * *

 

“Come on Alya you can do this. It’s Nino, he’ll love you no matter what.” It wasn’t much of a pep talk, but it was the only thing stopping her from leaving the Chinese food at his doorstep and high tailing it out of there. She let out a breath of anxiety. If Marinette could stand up to Adrien, there was no reason that she couldn’t ask her boyfriend a simple question…well, questions. They would provide an outlet for open and honest conversations and hopefully lead to getting stronger as a couple. But that didn’t make it any less nerve-racking.

If Nino was not the “he” that Chat Noir was referring to, she was about to make a complete fool of herself. It would explain why he was avoiding her. Alya just hoped that his actions were more from shock than disgust, but that could only be determined if he let her inside.

_ When _ , she corrected herself  _ when he let her inside _ . She knocked quickly before she lost any more of her courage. As she waited for her boyfriend to open the door she swore she could feel time dragging its feet. Or maybe it was slow in comparison to how fast her heart was pounding in her chest.

The door opened enough for her to see Nino’s face and she sheepishly held up the food.

“Can we talk?” She asked any gusto lost from her voice. She was terrified, what if she screwed things up too badly between them beyond repair? Hiding something this big was a huge weight on their relationship after all. To her relief, Nino opened the door wider and stepped back to let her in.

His new apartment was a decent size, but the lack of decor made it less homey than she was used to. She would never have found it if Nino’s old roommate didn’t give her the address.

“Sorry, I’ve been distracted, there’s been a mountain of boxes to sort through.”

“You could have called me, I could have helped.” Then she wouldn’t have been staring at her phone the last couple days silently begging for a reply.

“I figured you were...busy. I didn’t want to get in your way.”

“Say it,” she snapped. She hadn’t meant for the tone to be harsh, but she refused to skirt around the issue; it was too important. “Say whatever it is you’re holding back.”

“I know who you are..” he stumbled over the first couple words before strength linked within his voice. “What you do, why you keep running off during important conversations.”

“And?” She replied, the word strained against her throat and her chest caved in allowing only shallow breaths. This was it, where he could say it was too much and he didn’t want anything to do with her. That’s why most superheroes were alone, wasn’t it?

“And—I still love you, all of you.” Alya found she couldn’t conjure up even a sound at his answer. She rushed towards him food forgotten on the front table and cling to him as she buried her face into his chest. “Alya,” he cooed affectionately and began stroking her hair to calm her. She had worried for years on end what Nino would think or how he would react and now she had her answer; he would love her regardless. In theory, she knew that he would, but experiencing the overwhelming emotions tied to it was completely different.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you...” her sentences were broken by a string of tears flooding her eyes.

“It’s okay. I understand. I should be the one feeling guilty. I didn’t pick up on any of the hints.” Their bodies rocked back and forth until the tears subsided.

“How did you figure it out?” She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes.

“It was on our date,” he leaned in pressing his lips tenderly to her forehead. “I was about to ask you to move in with me, but you were distracted when you saw Ladybug. The way you raced after her, it was like you knew you would be able to keep up even though she had a head start. So, I followed you. I watched you duck down an alley but when I got there, it was empty. Then people saw Rena start chasing Ladybug seconds later. Something sorta clicked then and I knew it was you.” Alya allowed his answer to wash over completely while also making a mental note to be more careful in the future.

“Wait, what do you mean, move in with you?” Had she been that oblivious? She would have remembered...the hints. A new wave of guilt spread to the tips of her body.

“Yeah...” Nino rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I just figured that we had been together for a while and it was time to take the next step...if you want to—that is?”

“Yes,” Alya lips broke out into a smile. “Absolutely yes.” Nino leaned and captured her lips till both parties needed air causing the two to break apart.

It took all of 10 minutes into digging into the food before Alya spoke up with her other concern. “Nino, did you tell anyone else who I was?” She saw him wince out of the corner of her eye. That was answer enough.

“I told one person, I just didn’t know how to deal with the news at first. He’s trustworthy, I promise.” So he did tell Chat Noir, although she never thought that they were that close.

“When did you meet?” Confusion flashed over his features as some noodles draped themselves from his mouth.

“Middle school, you’re his friend too you know.” He replied allowing a snort to be exhaled.

“Who are you talking about?” Alya raised her eyebrow with confusion.

“Adrien, who did you think I was talking about?” Adrien. Part of her face paled; that left two options, either Adrien was the one who told Chat Noir…or he was her leather-clad partner. She should have seen it before…but that meant…

“Something came up, I have to go.” Her half-eaten plate seemed irrelevant at this point. Nino’s eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment.

“But—” He was cut off by a quick kiss from his girlfriend.

“I will text you later,” he didn’t need to know anything until she had the solid truth. She didn’t know who Adrien told his secret too, and she wasn’t going to out him to Nino, it wasn’t hers to tell. “I have a cat to skin,” she muttered under her breath.

* * *

 

Why was this a good idea again? She didn’t know why the butterflies started fluttering around her stomach. It could be that she was wearing the lingerie now that she was stripped of her clothes. However, now that she was at his apartment half of her nerve rushed out the nearest window. She was going to use the outfit to her advantage and gain some answers.

_ ‘Does it really matter how he knew your favorite flower?’  _ Her mind chimed in and she dismissed the thought.

Marinette decided that she was going to open the discussion of moving in together today. With Adrien and Amelie’s wedding gaining closer with every passing day she needed to find a way to move out of her apartment. The right time was critical for the conversation, because she knew exactly how many what-ifs were involved with living together with a superhero. Somehow it felt right despite all the arguments that could be brought up against the idea.

“Mar, are you ok in there?” Do you need something?” She heard his knuckles rasp on the door.

“I’ll take a bottled water. I’ll be right out.” She listened for fading footsteps before opening the door.

“I never got to say thank you for the flowers the other day.” She raised her voice, so he could hear her in the kitchen.

“It was no...prob..lem.” Marinette turned in time to see Chat Noir in the archway of the kitchen slack jawed. She could feel his eyes wandering the length of her body hungrily.

“See something you like?” She did a turn modeling off her Chat Noir inspired lingerie. The black lacey set was stitched with green thread for a pop of color and two bells rested on either hip with a bright green ribbon. The set included a set of cat ears which she was currently adorning her head.

“I-I,...Mari...hey. ” There was a surge of confidence that came with Chat Noir not being able to string together a simple sentence.

“Does this cat got your tongue?” Her honey voice dripped as she made her way towards him. It would be her luck that she would choose the important part to trip over herself sending her body hurling into his. She winced into his chest, hopefully her accident didn’t make her any less alluring. His hands snapped to her forearms to provide support as a rumble of a laugh escaped him. She looked up sheepishly only to see his green eyes shining back lustfully.

“Always,” he replied before his lips sunk on hers. He hoisted her up on the countertop his hands gripping her hips forcefully pulling their bodies flush together. His mouth wandered off hers to the exposed skin of her neck earning a low moan.

 

“Are you sure that your friends won’t stop by?” She struggled to ask as Chat found a pulse point. Not that she was worried about Ladybug, but if Alya saw her like this with him, she would never live it down.

 

“They wouldn’t come over unannounced…Don’t worry, we have the place all to ourselves.” He purred as his nose ran the course of her neck. “I wish I could feel you… without these…but” She could feel his claws trace down her arm. He still wanted to keep his identity a secret, as much as that stung, she understood. She had been trying to tell him for so long she had lost count.

 

“Wait right here.” She hopped off the counter and ventured to the bathroom where she kept her belongings and came back with a black strip of fabric in her hands.

 

“Blindfold me.” The statement took Chat back, it was a command. His fingers brushed the fabric in her hands before he grasped it.  “I trust you.” He had no words, so instead he reached around her and began guiding it over her eyes.

 

“Are you ok?” Her smile grew when he brought the inside of her hand to his lips and place a tender kiss.

 

“Plagg, claws in.” He mumbled against her hand and the green light surrounded him reverting him back to his civilian form. His heart skipped when he heard her breath hitch. “Follow me.” He whispered intertwining their fingers leading her straight to his bedroom. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed out helping her up on the bed.

 

“And you’re overdressed.” She grasped at the air until she reached the hem of his shirt and peeled it off him allowing it to fall to the ground. The blindfold prevented her from seeing, but the darkness allowed her other senses to heighten. Every nip from his teeth or the fiery sensation of his touch was amplified.

 

“Chat,” she moaned. She hated that fact that he had more power than she did in that moment; that would have to change.

 

Before she had a chance to flip things in her favor the two bodies tensed when the sounds of screams filled the air. A string of curses fell out of his mouth and Marinette groaned. Not now. “You should go.”

 

“But,” He started to protest but stopped when Marinette grabbed his hand.

 

“Paris needs you. I’ll be here.” Her words were enough for him.

 

“Plagg, claws out.” Even with the blindfold on she could see bits of the green magic through the fabric.  “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

She had to lay still for a moment just to catch her breath. The ghost of his lips and hands still tingled across her exposed skin even though she knew that he wasn't with her anymore. Nothing killed the mood faster than the akuma, she ripped off the blindfold and her eyes skimmed his apartment once more. After a couple minutes, she would follow the sounds of whatever disturbance was plaguing Paris and her love life. She had every intention to follow him when something crumpled on the floor caught her attention. It was a black blob and extremely hard to miss. It was Chat Noir's shirt that she had stripped off his body. For a second she smirked, her mind replaying the memory from not even 15 minutes prior. Then her smile faded when she picked up the shirt and the scent overtook her.

Instantly she dropped it on the bed and backed away. Her body began to shake, and she couldn’t stop herself. There were too many coincidences to be ignored. It had to be a mistake,  **had to be** . But the scent was too distinct, after all she had smelled it throughout the years, and what other explanation was there to be to why the shirt that she saw Adrien wear earlier was in her boyfriend’s apartment...Adrien was Chat Noir.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.-So I'm going to leave it there. I'd love your thoughts and theories. As for the question that I want input on, later on in the story there might be the possibility of a more mature scene. I'm going to keep this T, but put it as a companion piece, but my question for you all, would you want the companion piece in general. I've written smut before in other fandoms, but I might be slightly rusty. It's totally up to you, I aim to please. Again, let me know!


	23. You Get Nothing if You Wait for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wedding dress designs,” Marinette replied hoping that Alya would believe it was just another project for Mr. Agreste.
> 
> “For who?” Alya shot back raising an eyebrow prodding for the truth.
> 
> “Amelie.” A string of curses spilled from Alya’s mouth taking Marinette by surprise.
> 
> “No, no, no! This is too far. I promised myself that I would protect you and now the witch has you making her dress. I’m drawing the line as your best friend, it’s sick. You can’t make her wedding dress.”
> 
> “And why not?” She argued. Not that she really wanted to make the dress now that she knew. Alya never snapped at her like this, curiosity got the better of her.
> 
> “Because you’re in love with the groom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday loves, and that means another chapter. Alright before we go forward, THE RATING WILL CHANGE NEXT CHAPTER. I tried to keep the sin away, but you can blame Marinette on that one. If you don't want to read the upped content, a t-version will be on Fanfiction or I'll let you know where the more explicit scenes are and you can skip those parts (given they aren't critical to the plot.)
> 
> Reading suggestions? It was an Accident by Their_Destinys_Writer and The Guessing Game by Macaronize
> 
> Alright, now I have that out of the way, here is the chapter.

She couldn’t have been more than 10 feet away standing in the kitchen, baking as if nothing happened and it drove Adrien insane. His mind had been going at a non-stop pace since yesterday after coming home from a fight with a villain he had never seen before. He found his apartment lacked the one person he wanted to see. The worry bubbling up in his stomach increased when he went to visit her that night as Chat, only to find her curtains drawn and lights off to signal that she didn't want to be disturbed. How did she get home? Did that mean that she knew exactly where he lived, how her apartment could be reached in a few rooftop jumps?

He watched helplessly as she licked some brownie batter off her fingers, the blood unprompted flowed southwards. It took all his restraint to not march over there and steal the taste of chocolate off her lips.

But he couldn't...all because he wasn't wearing a catsuit.

"Want some?" Marinette asked shattering his thought process.

_ Yes please _ , his mind chimed, although he knew that he had little desire to lick the spoon. "Hmm," he hummed trying to distract himself from the growing uncomfortableness. The last time he had seen her, the lingerie clung to her body; his focus wavered with the short distance between them.

"Brownies," she clarified as she began to pour the batter into its pan. "It won't be long before they’re ready."

"Stress baking?" He asked closing the gap between the two and leaned against the counter. Adrien racked his brain for stressors, maybe the interruption left her just as frustrated. However, Marinette simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was craving chocolate," if she licked that spoon one more time. "I'm sure you crave things from time to time." The way her bluebell eyes flickered to bore into his, teasingly, she couldn’t be doing this on purpose, could she?

"B-brownies sound delicious." He managed to all but stutter. He needed to change the subject and potentially lead her away from the batter if possible. He could smell the chocolate on her enticing him to draw closer.

“When did you buy the painting that’s hanging behind the door? I can’t believe I didn’t notice it.” Marinette’s question came out of the blue hitting him in the gut. A valid question for her to ask, she had the knack of being observant. The only problem, he didn’t have an explanation for what lay behind the painting.

“I just saw it in a store and liked it.” He tried to keep his tone as casual as possible. Maybe she hadn’t noticed the-

“And it’s just big enough to cover the hole in the wall.” His whole body tensed, caught red-handed. If he had done his job correctly, she wouldn’t have found out about that, and now he had trapped himself. He couldn’t very well tell her that he created the whole when he found out about the blackmail.

“I got in a fight with Nino,” He blurted the first thing that came to his mind. Nino would play along if the lie needed to come to life, it came with the best friend title. “I got angry and the next thing I knew…” his voice faded out. Judging by the solemn expression, she bought it.

Her next words caught him off guard, “what did you fight about?” Adrien should have known better, of course Marinette cared what happened, Nino had been one of Marinette’s friends too.

“You,” he admitted softly as if it was the only thing that made sense. He tried to ignore how her stare burned into his skin. “But…we’ve made up since then. I’ll get someone to fix it, I promise.” An unbearable quiet settled between the two. Adrien caved first.  "I couldn't help but notice the flowers that littered the apartment the other day," he blurted out. Why did he do that? The word reckless came to mind when describing his choice to change the subject to his alter ego.

He watched as her face didn't move an inch as she slid the brownies into the oven. "An embarrassing amount of lilacs, Alya still teases me about it." Marinette set the timer to make sure that they wouldn't burn before making her way to the couch. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyebrows knit together before he sat next to her.

"You didn't like them?" The edges of her lips twisted up into a small smirk. For the first time, she could see bits of Chat bleeding through to Adrien’s behavior. She hoped that if she gave him the opportunity, that he would tell her the truth himself.

“It’s just not what I expected,” she confessed.

“Why is that, aren’t they your favorites?” He asked leaning towards her. She never mentioned that she didn’t like his little surprise, if she did, he would have been crushed. It took him three different florists to find those flowers.

“It’s not that, I love them. If he knew what they meant, he wouldn’t have gotten them,” she replied.

“What do they mean?” The words strained against his throat leaving a scorching sensation behind. Adrien didn’t know much about flowers or their meanings, but based on her reaction, he couldn’t help but worry.

“F-first love.” Somehow, she managed to look him in the eye, and he took the invitation to invade her soul. Her breath hitched involuntarily, and she couldn’t tear herself to snap her focus away. “Adrien…I didn’t tell Chat they were my favorite,” her whisper spoke volumes. She begged- no pleaded for him to tell her the truth.

“Well maybe he-he asked someone.” The lie released her from whatever bond held her and she glanced to the coffee table in front of her.

“No...” Her voice faded out. Why couldn’t he be honest with her? Didn’t she deserve that much?

“How do you know?” Their eyes locked again, but all words were dead on her tongue. A splash of emotions crashed over her causing a wave of dizziness. “Mar, I—“

“Marinette, there’s something I need to talk to you about!” Alya’s words served as the cold water needed jolting the pair back to the present instead of whatever world they were lost in. “Am I interrupting something?” When Marinette gave Alya a key to the apartment, she never thought that she would come barging in… especially at inopportune times such as this.

“No, of course not.” She replied, but her flustered stare screamed otherwise. Marinette jumped up from the couch and made a b-line for her best friend.

“Maybe we can talk alone?” Alya couldn’t help but throw a look in the blonde’s direction. It didn’t take long for Marinette to catch on.

“My room is available.” In a flash, both women were gone leaving a very confused Adrien behind.

 

 

“Girl, you promised me!” Alya snapped the second the door closed. The statement caused the heat to travel up to her friend’s cheeks.

“Absolutely nothing happened Alya. Adrien is with Amelie. I’m completely over him.” She replied...But that was before she knew he was her kitty— _ alleged kitty _ , she reminded herself. It was easier to hold on to the thought that this was all a misunderstanding, that she wouldn’t lose both the men she loved to the same girl.

“Then why did it look like if I had waited 5 more minutes I would have walked in on a steamy make out?” Thoughts of the Chat Noir lingerie stored in her drawer cause the blush to deepen discrediting any denial spouting from her mouth.

“Alya, you know I’m with Chat.”  _ Adrien _ her mind corrected. Marinette started sorting through her designs to distract herself but made the mistake of accidentally piling some wedding dresses sketches on top.

“What are those?” Alya asked her tone pointed.

She could lie. The thought definitely occurred to her at that moment. Originally, she had agreed to Amelie’s proposal to prove that she held no feelings for Adrien (mostly to herself) ...only now did she see how that backfired.

“Wedding dress designs,” Marinette replied hoping that Alya would believe it was just another project for Mr. Agreste.

“For who?” Alya shot back raising an eyebrow prodding for the truth.

“Amelie.” A string of curses spilled from Alya’s mouth taking Marinette by surprise.

“No, no, no! This is too far. I promised myself that I would protect you and now the witch has you making her dress. I’m drawing the line as your best friend, it’s sick. You can’t make her wedding dress.”

“And why not?” She argued. Not that she really wanted to make the dress now that she knew. Alya never snapped at her like this, curiosity got the better of her.

“Because you’re in love with the groom!” Marinette’s breath hitched at the accusation and for a brief moment wondered if Alya knew. She threw the thought away swiftly because it couldn’t be true. She wouldn’t have been so supportive of her relationship with Chat if she knew. Alya would have fought tooth and nail against it because she would know how small Marinette would feel if she ever found out. What’s worse is that she had to lie to her best friend, because Adrien’s secret wasn’t hers to tell.

“I’m not in love with Adrien.” Lies! Everything in her body cried out. “I told you, I love Chat.” And now because of what knowledge she did have, that was disintegrating to dust before her eyes. Marinette could have sworn that Alya looked taken back only for a moment a response poised on her lips. But whatever her best friend was debating on saying she chose to keep it to herself.

“Marinette.”

“Alya,” The two Kwami’s rolled from their spot on the desk to capture their chosen’s attention.

“Master Fu has summoned everyone for a meeting.” Marinette’s eyes narrowed, it most likely had to do with the new villain they encountered...which also meant that she would have to see Chat, just the thought ripped her insides. Seeing Adrien earlier was totally different than seeing him in his other form. She had one advantage, he didn’t know she was Ladybug. Hopefully, she could avoid him till she figured out exactly what she thought. With a few words and a flicker of magic, both had transformed. Marinette tried to smile not to worry Alya.

“Come on, I’ll race you.” Rena’s lips bent up into a smirk not backing down from a challenge.

“You’re on.”

* * *

 

He allowed his gaze to wander back to Marinette’s room where the two girls were in no doubt confiding something to each other. It was common for the best friends, but he couldn’t help but fight the urge to listen in; something he never had to do before. Marinette had raised her defenses yet again when they were alone, and the backsliding made him want to release frustrated screams in his pillow. Wasn’t it enough that he had to deal with this blackmail, now he had to navigate a complicated relationship with the girl that he was undoubtedly in love with but couldn’t have. Tonight, he would attempt to mend whatever he did to wrong her.

“Adrien, I know you’re in there.” Chloe’s voice shrieked through the door amongst her knocks. He held back a groan, he must write a book about how to offend women, because that seemed all that he could do lately. His feet rushed to the door not wanting to keep his childhood best friend waiting, even reformed Chloe had her limits.

“Chlo,” He wore his best smile when he opened the door to the blonde whose arms were crossed, and a frown plastered on her face. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“If your fiancée is here, you better hold me back or I can’t be held responsible for what I do. Doesn’t she know who I am?”

“Chloe-” He tried to intervene but failed. When Chloe got this angry, little could calm her.

“Imagine how embarrassing it was to find out about your wedding in the newspaper. The little witch didn’t even invite me to your engagement party. I kept racking my brain, but I don’t understand, why didn’t you tell me?” The way that her voice cracked made his stomach drop.

“It’s complicated.” Adrien couldn’t bring himself to look at her, he never meant to hurt her.

“And what about Marinette, do you still love her? How could you do this?” As she snapped, he couldn’t help but cringe at her accusations. He cared for Chloe, but the chances of her keeping quiet if he told her what was really going on were slim. The blonde tended to be overprotective of him, even if he told her to stay out of it.

“Of course, I still love her,” he forced a whisper pulling Chloe towards his room, but more importantly away from where Marinette could hear. “It’s complicated,” he parroted only this time his voice had lost its gusto.  

“How much more complicated will it get when she finds out who you are. You need to tell her soon Chat. Marinette still loves you, but after a stunt like this? You might lose her.” Adrien’s lip grew into a scowl.

“You don’t think I know that?” His voice sliced through the air sharply. “I’ll tell her everything after I figure things out.”

“What are you hiding from me?” All her anger was stripped away leaving only the vulnerability behind.

“I will tell you everything,” he promised reaching out to grasp her shoulders. The words hung heavy, he didn’t even know if he could even fulfill what he promised. Chloe did keep quiet after he had accidentally spilled his secret. “I just need a little more time.” Although not entirely pleased with the answer, Chloe took his words at face value.

“Adrien, I don’t know what to do.” Her own reserved exterior started to crumble. His eyebrows furrowed until she reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. His eyes widened at the familiar tattooed pattern ridged on the outside.

“Is that what I think it is?” Master Fu normally did not change his mind on much, but if the bee comb lay in that box as he suspected, then there was a first time for anything.

“I haven’t looked,” Chloe confessed. “I just came home from classes and there it was on my counter.” She sounded just as surprised. “What if I mess up again? Or Pollen hates me?” The underlying question among her doubts stilled the air;  _ what if I’m not cut out to be a superhero? _

“He wouldn’t have given it back if he didn’t believe in you, Chloe. He sees your potential…even if you don’t. If he left Pollen in your care, that speaks volumes about how much he trusts you.” She didn’t look completely convinced, but before Adrien could continue Plagg bolted into the room.

“Kid, Master Fu has called a meeting and wants everyone there,” the black cat eyed his chosen’s blonde company. “That includes you, honey.” Adrien watched as Chloe’s eyes flitted back to the box in her hands. With a moment of courage, she opened the lid and the two of them were engulfed in a blinding yellow light.

* * *

 

"I gathered you all here because we face a real threat in the form of Le Paon. She has the resources and she will stop at nothing before she takes your miraculous. Consider her more dangerous than Hawkmoth." The four looked among themselves in silent shock. It was one thing to have a new opposition, but to compare her after one fight to the man they had been fighting for years now…they would be in trouble if the two ever teamed up.

"What happened to Hawkmoth?" Alya found her voice.

"There hasn't been an akuma attack in ages." Chat Noir jumped in earning a glare which he ignored. "You don't think that something happened to Hawkmoth, do you?" Master Fu held out his hands to silence any further questions.

"While we can hope that he has seen the error of his ways, it would be foolish to let our guard down. That is why I invited Queen Bee to join us once more as her skills will aid us in battle." All eyes flickered to Chloe for mere seconds before he commanded their attention once more. "I want you all to split up into partners and practice the drills until I return."

 

 

"Is that the best you can do?" Chat's winded body hit the ground with a thud sliding back a couple feet. Rena proudly wore a smirk extending her flute to hold him in his downed position.

"Was that necessary?" He asked as he cringed. Master Fu told them to practice, but this seemed a little extreme. There were points of contact when the blows rippled pain through his body. Chat couldn't help but wonder if part of her aggression had to do with Nino if that’s the case, he hoped that they would get over whatever issues they had before their next training session.

"Careful, it almost sounds like you're panting...are you tired, kitty?" Her taunt only made him grind his teeth. He was already physically exhausted from lack of sleep, but this fight was taking more out of him then he would care to admit.

"No," he growled helping himself to his feet.

"Ready for round two?"  The two lunged at each other putting forth what energy they had into their blocks and advances.

"Enough!" Master Fu's voice boomed stopping any forward motion and Chat let out a sigh trying to catch his breath. "Practice is over for today. Stay alert. Watch each other's backs."

"But--" Alya tried to interrupt, but immediately was cut off.

"Control your emotions Rena, or they will control you." His words silenced her in an instant and she hung her head in the embarrassment of being called out. “I will be in touch.”

The four headed towards the door not a murmur among them. The sound paired with the splash of the rain caused Ladybug to freeze. Why did this nature phenomenon always bring her mind back to where it didn't belong? Only this time, it was different. Chat was Adrien, Adrien was Chat and no matter which name went first both halves made up all of him. She had given him ample opportunities to tell her that morning, and he had passed them up. Her blue eyes fluttered over to her partner who had his focus on the rain. Marinette couldn't help but wondered if the rain brought back all their memories to his mind too.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" Rena's voice broke through her thoughts with ease and she realized that she had let her eyes linger too long.

"I'm fine." The revelation that her best friend lied to her face hit Alya like a ton of bricks. That look, she had seen it many times over the course of the years. It didn’t take a genius to put together, what or rather- who, upset her. "I'm going to bug out." She used her yo-yo and latched it onto the nearest building and zipped off faster than Alya could stop her. She watched Chat shift uncomfortably before he mumbled his own goodbye. Deep down she knew she shouldn't, things got messy when she inserted herself into the middle of problems, but she couldn't help herself as she skillfully began to tail their black cat partner. 

* * *

 

His ears tilted back as he jumped from one rooftop to another. He thought he had smoothed things over with Alya, but if their sparring match could be used as an indication, they had a long way to go before she forgave him. He hadn’t meant to unmask her, it just happened. The thing that would be best for the team’s sake would be to move on together as one. Besides everyone in the group knew that Queen Bee and Chloe were the same person, how was this any different?

He wanted to stop Ladybug before she flew away, but although his mind screamed to do something, his body didn’t respond until he watched her form fade among the horizon. It hadn’t slipped his notice that his lady had also been distracted during her match as well. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she hadn’t acknowledged him since he stepped foot in Master Fu’s training grounds. He couldn’t even rack his brain on what he could have done to offend her.

When he dropped into his normal alleyway he reverted to his civilian self with every intention to go upstairs and see how much Marinette knew. Their conversation from earlier left him queasy. However, before he could take any more than two steps in the right direction, suddenly his back slammed against the wall.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Agreste.” His green eyes were only met by the hazel eyes of Rena Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were hoping a confrontation between Marinette and Adrien and it didn't happen. It happens soon, I PROMISE. Let me know what you think!


	24. You Have Invented a New Kind of Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After swinging a few blocks, Marinette found a lonely alley and released her transformation. She needed air and wasn’t in much of a hurry to head back to the apartment, so walking the rest of the way would be a nice change. Maybe she could spend a couple of hours at her cafe. If anyone asked, she could always say she was working on a project for Gabriel. A calm rushed over her as she slipped into the people walking the street. She felt invisible and it was invigorating. No one needed her, she could be alone with her thoughts.... until she was so consumed that she ran straight into a body almost sending her crashing to the ground.
> 
> “We have to stop meeting like this.” His blue eyes shot through her and suddenly her legs held as much strength as jell-o.
> 
> “H-hey,” She tongue got tangled but her body refused to budge an inch. “You were that guy...that I spilled my coffee on.” Her cheeks betrayed her further by bursting with a brilliant shade of pink. At least there was no split coffee this time. His laugh filled the air as he steadied her and adjusted his bag.
> 
> “Well my friends call me Luka, but you can call me whatever you want.” He added with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Another Friday. Thank you for all the support that you all provide. The rating has gone up to mature. IF you DON'T want to read that material then skip the italic block section (It's a dream section). You won't miss anything for the story, I promise. It's not overly explicit, it's just more than suggestive "T". This is your warning.

Adrien knew better than to question a woman when she was fuming, but he couldn't help but wonder if this little trip would be better if both of them were transformed instead of being dragged like a rag doll. He should have been more careful, but after the day that he had, could anyone blame him? Within a couple minutes, they reached their destination and he was pushed down on the ground while Rena stood tall over him.

"Could you?" His words weakly dripped off his tongue as he pointed to her suit. Really it was a gamble, Alya might be even more terrifying than her superhero counterpart at this point. At least as her civilian self, she would lack any extra powers that her miraculous gave her. She rolled her eyes and in an instant, the magic faded away leveling the playing field.

  
"Start explaining." Her words were pointed and sharp and Adrien felt himself swallow, hard.

"I know this looks bad. It was a stupid mistake but-" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Judging by the stone set expression on Alya's face, there was little he could say to redeem himself.

  
“Adrien Agreste, you have invented a new kind of stupid. If you would have thought any of this through, maybe things would be different.” The only thing that Adrien was thankful for in that moment was that with another shove she released him. "Let's review, shall we?" Her pacing only increased the amount of panic running through his system. "When you run into Marinette after who knows how many years of seeing her, and the first things you do is to go out with her roommate? But that’s not good enough for you is it? You decide to abuse your power and snuggle up to my best friend as Chat Noir knowing how vulnerable a state she is in, you decide to live out your high school fantasy and date her at the same time as her roommate like she’s some dirty little secret not good enough for the Adrien Agreste. You knew how she felt about you this whole time and then you what- decide on a whim that you're going to go marry Amelie? The least you could have done was cut things off the moment you knew that it wouldn’t work out with Mari, but I guess that’s too much of a sacrifice for you."  Each word may as well have been a paper cut, he deserved it.

  
"It's not like that," he growled. It was one thing if she had all the information and she laid in him, all her accusations were filtered through what she had heard. Alya was playing judge and jury without the whole story.

"How long did you think you could keep this up, Marinette would want to know your identity eventually, or were you planning on revealing that after you've married the wrong girl?"

“I was planning on telling her.”

“It’s amazing, when I joined the team, I thought you would be the one to get injured by Hawkmoth initially because you have the tendency to act first and think later, but it turns out that you don’t need him to sabotage your own life...and in the process all you’re doing is hurting Mari. If she was in the same position, she would give you up for the good of everyone involved.”

  
“You have no idea what I’ve sacrificed for her.”

  
“Sacrifice?” She scoffed in disgust. “When did you have a long night of comforting her when she was crying her eyes out because of something stupid you did? The lost opportunities to see Nino DJ for fashion shows because I had to clean up after the mess you made when deciding if you were courageous enough to ask her out. I look at all the years that she spent pining after you, hoping that one of those nights she would fall out of love with you, just so she wouldn’t hurt as much.”

“I-I had no idea.”

“You want the girl Adrien? She’s been yours since middle school. That girl has been in love with you since we met. She would move mountains just to make you happy. I think back to the nights we spent talking about you, the good and the bad, where did it get any of us? Even after all the years and you two are not any further into being in a fully functional relationship.”

  
“Alya-“

  
“I’ve known Marinette for years she’s the kindest and most trusting person I have ever met wrapped up in a human being, and for whatever reason,” a pity laugh escaped her lips at the reality. “She chose you back then and now I stand by her, even though nothing you have done of late indicates that you deserve her. I love her more than anything in this world and I want her to be happy, but I’m starting to doubt whether you can give her that. Everything you’ve done since you walked back into her life has been selfish.”

  
“That’s not true.” Adrien blurted out his anger overpowering his ability to let her vent and sit there and take it.

  
“I’m all ears Agreste.” Alya’s hands fell on her hips as she leaned forward menacingly. “Prove me wrong.”

  
“I can’t break up with Amelie.” That was his reason, so far impressed wouldn’t be the first word she used.

  
“Yeah...” Alya snorted. “that’s the problem. If that’s the best you got-“

“I’m being blackmailed.” It would be easy to just yell that he was lying so he would accept the responsibility for his actions. But something about the vulnerability in which he confessed it gave her pause. It wouldn’t be something he would simply makeup, she knew him well enough to know that.

  
“You’re serious.” Her face deadpanned allowing the truth to sink in. “What, who, how could you be so reckless and let this happen?” While the knowledge didn’t wipe away all he was responsible for, it did explain the missing pieces.  
  
“I was serious when I told Marinette over the summer that I was planning on breaking up with her. I knew that Amelie and I could never work, not with…not with how much I love Mari. I planned to break up with Amelie during lunch…and then she proposed. Before I could turn her down, Chat was needed downtown. By the time I was in a position to turn her down properly, Amelie’s mother entered the picture. She knows who I am, Alya, and if I break up with Amelie then she’ll release the information and blacklist Mari. Her career would be over.” Alya cursed and started to pace once more.

  
“But what about your father, wouldn’t he be able to have the pull?” She didn’t know much about the Agreste family, Adrien didn’t share much. But from what she knew of Gabriel, people feared him, surely he could approach Amelie’s mother and correct the situation.

  
“The board is one step away from making him step down for his health’s sake. He would much rather save his own face than help Marinette.” As talented as her best friend was, she knew Adrien was right.

  
“But what about you, you’re his son.” He forced his gaze away, he generally wasn’t open about his family situation, mostly because of shame. What kind of person cares more about their accomplishments than their own flesh and blood?

  
“Trust me, I know my father.” There was no way that Gabriel would risk the company he built up from the ground just for a scandal. “I’ve been trying to figure this out for the last two months.”

  
“Does Marinette know?” His pulse raced again at the mention of her name.

  
“No,” he replied. “She would never let me do this for her if she knew. I won’t let her career be ruined by something stupid I did.” It was time for him to take responsibility, letting Marinette have the life she always wanted was the way he could start.

  
“You need to tell her, Marinette deserves to know.” That was the last thing that he wanted, but he understood why Alya held the position she did.  “We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on Adrien. You’ve tried for months to do this on your own, now let us help.”

  
“Did you not hear me Alya? Marinette won’t let me do this, she would risk her career just for my happiness.” His blood began to boil. He wouldn’t allow her to give that up, not when it was her dream since she was 14.  
“You tell her…or I will.” His gaze shot up to meet hers. He forgot how stubborn she was, If Alya was his friend, she wouldn’t be asking this of him.  “That’s your choice Agreste.”

  
When he realized that Alya wouldn’t budge on the issue his eyes narrowed. “Fine, I’ll tell her.”

 

“Marinette is the best thing in both of our lives Adrien, don’t screw this up,” For the first time he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eye, “or I’ll make good on my promise to skin a cat.”

* * *

  
After swinging a few blocks, Marinette found a lonely alley and released her transformation. She needed air and wasn’t in much of a hurry to head back to the apartment, so walking the rest of the way would be a nice change. Maybe she could spend a couple of hours at her cafe. If anyone asked, she could always say she was working on a project for Gabriel. A calm rushed over her as she slipped into the people walking the street. She felt invisible and it was invigorating. No one needed her, she could be alone with her thoughts.... until she was so consumed that she ran straight into a body almost sending her crashing to the ground. 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” His blue eyes shot through her and suddenly her legs held as much strength as jell-o.

  
“H-hey,” She tongue got tangled but her body refused to budge an inch. “You were that guy...that I spilled my coffee on.” Her cheeks betrayed her further by bursting with a brilliant shade of pink.  
At least there was no split coffee this time. His laugh filled the air as he steadied her and adjusted his bag.

  
“Well my friends call me Luka, but you can call me whatever you want.” He added with a wink.

  
“M-Marinette,” She replied as courteously as possible. The one thing she couldn’t believe was a simple encounter with him brought out the same clumsy traits as when she was hanging out with Adrien. It wasn’t like anything was going to transpire between them. She heard him repeat the name back to himself committing it to memory. “You’re a musician, aren’t you?” Immediately she mentally kicked herself when she spotted the guitar sticking out from behind him.

  
“I can play a few chords,” he teased.  “But it’s more about the sound the band produces. You should come to a show sometime.”

* * *

  
He didn’t know what was worse, his conversation with Alya or facing Tom Dupain-Cheng. The bakery faced him, but he couldn’t move his feet. Amelie had made yet another call reminding him about the cake and he had run out of time unless he wanted Amelie visiting the bakery. That couldn’t happen.  
A deep breath gave him the strength he needed, and he wandered through the door. The bell signaled the back, but it wished it hadn’t. The last time he had stepped foot in this bakery was years ago, and he hadn’t kept the promises he made.

“Mr. Agreste?” He cringed at such a formal greeting from Marinette’s mother. He may have grown some, but he wasn’t a fully functioning adult. He missed the times she would refer to him by his first name.  
  
“You can call me Adrien,” he corrected her softly. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her, but it wasn’t like he was a stranger.

  
“Of course Adrien, what can I do for you? We’re about to close for the afternoon.” 

“I would love a box of macarons please,” he paused in hesitation. “I was also hoping I could talk to you about a wedding cake.” The box that contained his treats fell to the floor.

  
“I see. I’ll fetch Tom to discuss specifics with you as I whip you up a new box. It seems Marinette does gain her clumsiness from me.” He knew she was lying, not once had he seen any sort of clumsiness in any form come from Sabine. But out of respect, he played along. He found an empty table easily and sat trying to ease his stomach. As bad as that interaction was, facing Tom would be worse.

  
"Adrien," he stiffened as his name was called in a much richer voice. "I haven't seen you since..." Tom's voice faded out and Adrien's hand rubbed his neck with embarrassment. He should have bit the bullet and come across the city to visit Marinette and her parents before last year. They acted as parents when his father was traveling for business all throughout high school. This bakery acted as a second home that allowed you to soak in and marinate in love, happiness and of course, croissants.  
  
"It's been too long," he agreed. It was funny how time got away from him when he swore he would manage it better than his father. Now he faced a feeling of knowing the person who was standing in front of you without knowing them. A stranger with a familiar face.

  
"What's this I hear about a wedding cake?" Adrien couldn't help but cringe at the question, even if it's what drew him here in the first place.

  
“I wanted to come and ask that you and Sabine make my cake for my wedding next month. We both love your baking and it blows others out of the water. It’s a high-profile wedding and I’d personally make sure you would get a lot of press. It would bring in more customers.” Adrien tried to pitch the idea the best he could when his tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth. Tom held a stone-faced for a couple seconds before glancing back at Sabine behind the counter and they held another’s gaze.

  
“I can’t,” Tom”s voice caught him off guard. Adrien blinked, he must have heard him wrong. If he was roped into this wedding, the least he could do was their family to gain more publicity.

  
“Pardon?”

  
“Do you remember the last time you were at this bakery. What you promised?” Adrien swallowed thickly at the question. He couldn’t forget if he wanted to. It was after graduation and Tom pulled him aside.

  
He had said that he knew about Adrien’s feelings for his daughter, and he was rooting for them to be together. That they were meant to be together. Mr. Dupain-Cheng made him promise right then and there that he would look after Marinette, to make sure she always had a place to turn. To tell her how he felt because life is short.

  
“Yes,” Adrien fought the tremor sneaking into his voice. His chest was tight and the large pit in his stomach twisted once more. He meant to carry out his promise, but he was a coward and he hated himself for it.

  
“Then you know why I can’t make the wedding cake, no matter what you offered me.” Adrien didn’t attempt to protest, he watched as Tom stood walked behind the counter, placed a kiss of Sabine’s head and disappeared in the back. Adrien walked up to the counter, dropped more money than necessary for the treats, whispered an apology then headed straight for the door.  
  
The second he stepped outside he wished that he was back in the tension-filled bakery. He couldn’t un-see the sight of the guy from the coffee shop months ago hovering over Marinette. She was taken, couldn’t the guy take a hint? Why hadn’t she mentioned him earlier? He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help but feel overprotective. So he ducked behind a car that was in earshot. 

“So what do you say? Come to my concert on Friday. I could really use a lucky charm.” Adrien didn’t realize he was holding his breath till she responded.

“Lucky charm?” She snorted. “All I’ve ever done is trip and spill coffee into you.”

“Well if you change your mind...” Adrien peered over the windows just in time to see the guy hand Marinette a card, presumably with the concert info.

It only took Marinette 30 seconds after he rounded the corner to head to a trash can. Adrien felt a burst of pride, she knew where her loyalties lie. But before she disposed of the card she paused, something else captured her attention. She ventured over to a nearby newsstand. He watched her fingers trace the edge of a news story before picking it up. The distance was too far to see the headline she was interested in, but she was curious enough to purchase it. She slipped the card she had received in her back pocket and headed back towards their apartment.

Adrien waited another moment making sure the coast was clear before coming out of hiding. What could have possibly caught her attention? It wasn’t as if he could storm up to her and ask her. He let out a frustrated sigh, he needed to let off some steam before he did anything, otherwise, he wouldn’t have a clear head. He ran into a nearby alley.  
“Plagg claws out.”

* * *

  
_Marinette groaned stretching her body enjoying the way the sheets moved underneath her.“How is it that you’re even more beautiful in the morning?” Her eyes snapped wide at the sudden awareness that the company next to her._  

_“Adrien?” Marinette clutched the sheets closer over her naked form. “W-what are you doing?”_

_“Admiring my wonderful wife,” he lifted one of her hands and placed a tender kiss on the skin. The contact alone caused a shiver to run the length of her spine. “Is that not allowed?”_  
_  
_ _“Wife?” The words left her mouth as a whisper. She could only remember bits and pieces of a wedding, but all the memories that danced in her mind were fresh._

_“Are you okay?” His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned in and rested his hand on her forehead to check for a fever._

_“Yeah… sorry.” She smiled still confused at how this became her reality now._

_“It just feels like a dream,” she finished now knowing how else to describe the rush of emotions coming over her._

_“Then let’s not wake up.” Adrien leaned forward enough to capture her lips in his. The first tender kiss caused her head to spin, what’s worse, she loved the feeling. The second time his lips met hers it held more fire enveloping every tip of her body. With a sudden movement, the two mess of limbs tangled Adrien hovering over her taking control of the kiss and ultimately the oxygen in her lungs. A moan escaped her as she felt him against her thigh. Her hands desperately grasped his golden locks as his mouth left the comfort of hers in favor of trailing kisses down her jawline towards her ear. “I love you so much,” her brain started to short circuit when his hands slip under the covers and began to wander. “I want you.” Goosebumps formed when he shifted she could feel how much. “I’m going to taking my time and worship every inch of your body...and then I want to make you scream my name so loud the neighbors hear us.”_

_Somehow Marinette had no doubt he would deliver especially with how close his hand was to dipping into her center. Her body ached for his touch._

_“Not yet Princess.” He teased, and she bit back another moan all the time his hypnotic eyes drew her in. “Can’t have you come undone too early.”_  
  
Marinette’s eyes snapped open releasing a gasp. Her fists colored white from gripping the sheets and she didn’t need to move in order to realize that her dream had lingering consequences especially between her legs.  
  
It was a dream.  
  
Unwarranted, but...not exactly unwanted? The ghost touches still danced across her clothed body and it grew harder to distinguish reality. Her body screamed and ached for his touches, even more so with the knowledge that he slept one room over. So close and yet...the complications in her situation made the thought an outlet for future dreams. She held no claim on him...well all of him anyway. Amelie held the other part, which still fumbled her mind. Less than 2 months ago, Adrien claimed that relationship was over, that she held his heart. His actions didn’t make sense. 

She threw her covers back knowing that sleep wouldn’t come soon. Even if it did a continuation of the dream where Adrien bit, sucked and thrusted till she reached ecstasy would only leave her mentally and emotionally drained.  
  
From the darkness outside, the sun had already set, and Marinette knew that the other occupants of the apartment were probably already asleep. If she had more energy the kitchen would be hers filled with dough and batter. When even baking didn’t sound appealing, she sighed. Instead, she trudged up the steps hoping that the night sky provided her more solace.

* * *

   
After spending who knows how long out jumping the rooftops of Paris Chat rounded back in the direction of home. At first, he took off because of the exchange before with Marinette and that musician, but after cooling his head he realized a reality existed where he would lose her to a guy like that the second he told her who he was if he didn’t do this right. He needed help and headed towards the Bourgeois hotel. Chloe helped him for what felt like hours practicing just what to say, all the meanwhile avoiding the questions of what he was hiding.

And as much as he disliked the circumstances that Alya thrusted him in, this was for the better. Marinette deserves to know the truth, no matter how complicated everything would become. Ladybug would have to understand, he wouldn’t keep anything from Marinette any longer.  
As he neared his apartment he caught sight of a figure leaning against the railing on the roof. Upon further inspection, adrenaline shot through his system when he recognized Marinette.

The original plan was to find a way to get alone with her preferably with gifts (which was Chloe’s suggestion) and hope that she could see his side of things. But the opportunity presented itself tonight, should he? He allowed his eyes to linger on her form and his lips ticked into a frown. She wasn’t smiling, shoulders slumped, and her hands were fidgeting which meant she was anxious.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Screw waiting until tomorrow. Marinette wasn’t one to feel lavished by gifts, she cared more about being there for each other. He wouldn’t be true to himself if he let her stand outside all night alone. 

After a few jumps, he landed perfectly perched on the railing.“Hello Princess,” his usual tagline rolled off his tongue then he stilled. From this close, he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

She didn’t even have to glance up from the brick she was boring a hole into her eyes when she heard the soft click that his boots usually left behind. If she was honest, she couldn’t tell you what made her go up to her balcony in the first place. All she knew was that going back to sleep this early would just draw back the Adrien from her dream, and she wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Marinette,” she closed her eyes. His tone was different, instead of the cocky flirty tone he had reserved for her, this time it was broken.  
  
“Tell me it isn’t true.” She said as her eyes squeezed tight to prevent the tears from flowing. If she had been making this whole thing up in her head, then she could chalk it up to stress at work and that she had a thing for guys with blonde hair and green eyes. “Please,” the utterance was supposed to get lost in the Parisian air, but Chat’s ears picked up on it and instantly drooped. 

He had never meant for any of this to go this far, to hurt her like this. In the moment, it had felt like the right thing to do but looking back he would have done things completely differently.  
“I can’t,” his voice cracked. Watching Marinette squeeze her eyes tighter and begin the shake her head back and forth refusing to accept reality was a sharp knife twisted in his gut. She was behaving as if him being Chat Noir was repulsive. The very thought dragged marks that could cavern depth across his heart.  
  
Whatever was about to occur between them, the one thing he feared the most was that she would have no desire to see him again. With the remaining courage, he breathed in the night air. “Plagg, claws in.” What killed him the most was the brokenness reflected as she forced her blue eyes to meet his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Marinette/Adrien confrontation. Are you ready for it? Let me know what you think of this chapter! Your reviews fuel me to write faster so you might get an extra chapter this week...just saying. If that's something that interests you. The chapter is already written.


	25. I Hope that You Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For a brief second, I thought it could be you.”
> 
> “M-me?” Marinette stuttered. Amelie hummed in approval.
> 
> “I’ve caught the way he looked at you sometimes. But he acted as if he didn’t know her that well and you’ve been happy with Chat Noir for months now, the timeline doesn’t fit.”
> 
> “Was happy,” Marinette mumbled. “We-we had a fight and...I’m not sure if we- that there is an us anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- You guys! I'm so overwhelmed with the love that this story received on fanfiction and here. You all are AMAZING! I managed to kick out a chapter in 3 and 1/2 days. (That's pretty good considering everything I have going on in my life) If this continues you'll also get a chapter update on Friday or Saturday. I'll have reading suggestion this weekend. I haven't been able to read much over the last couple days between work and everything. I do have a question for you all at the ending note, so PLEASE give me feedback on that.

It was one thing to know that the two were the same, but to see the transformation caused the air to evaporate from her lungs. She was drowning in the green eyes that hadn’t left her even when releasing his form. It stripped her of everything in a split second, an intimate moment that would resonate with her soul.   
  
Even now she could feel her chest constrict and feet turn to lead. What was the proper etiquette in this scenario? Her vision spun around her, except, of course, him.  
  
“Marinette,” he whispered causing the goosebumps to form all over her arms. “Say something.”  
  
What did he expect to say? No wonder both men drew her in the way they did, they were the same person. Everything she confided in Adrien, about her doubts and dreams, Chat knew by default. Then...her face paled thinking about the suggestive flirty whispers during the night. How he was able to make her moan and-  
  
“I can’t do this,” the second emotion to crash over her was a hue of anger. Yes, she happened to love him but- he tricked her. Deceived her for months on end with no indication that he had any intention of telling her. This wasn’t the Adrien she knew, he wouldn’t even dream about doing something like this, especially to his friends. If she stayed, her emotions would overtake any resemblance of control she maintained and would likely say something she would regret.   
  
Watching her take even one step towards the fire escape ripped something inside him. He couldn’t lose her, not unless he did everything he could. Despite the fear pulsing through his body, he couldn’t be a coward, not this time. He reached out and took hold despite the burning sensation of his flesh touching hers and pulled her back towards him.  
  
The sound of her hand making contact with his cheek rang through the air. His hand covered the red mark that was forming, although it was his pride that was hurt more than anything.  
“Don’t touch me.”

  
"Mar," his voice barely escaped his lips. ”Can we talk about this? Please?” His voice cracked, but he didn’t care how foolish or vulnerable he looked, right now he would do anything if it meant he could turn back the clocks and not cause her this much pain.

  
“Fine,” the harshness in her tone cut into him. “How could you do this? I don’t understand. Was this all a game to you? What, you just saw me at the club and thought, I wonder if she is still in love with me?” Tears stung her eyes blurring her vision.   
  
“It’s always been you.” His voice rose as his frustration built. Adrien knew that shouting wouldn’t defuse the situation, it would only stoke the flames, but allowing Marinette to marinate in her insecurities floating about her mind would get them nowhere. “It’s always been you,” he repeated in a much softer tone. “That night when we ran into each other I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world. The second our eyes locked I knew that I didn’t want to leave without asking you out.” He let out a sigh of frustration. “I was trying to ask you then Amelie interrupted. She asked me out and immediately I was going to turn her down, but then you said we were just friends. I thought I read the situation wrong, that you didn’t feel whatever I did. So yeah, I agreed to one date. If I would have known I never would have said yes.” This couldn’t be all on him. The blame was shared.   
  
“The first month I tried to forget that night, pushed it to the back of my mind. It was easier since we barely saw each other. I attempted to push down whatever feelings I had for you after we had coffee. Convince myself that you only saw me as a friend so that’s all I could feel too. And if I only received your friendship for the rest of my life that would be enough...Then you kissed Chat on top of Notre-Dame.” He paused for a brief moment to soak in the memory. “And I didn’t think I could be any happier. I was kissing the girl I loved, it didn’t matter that it was Chat and not Adrien. I was going to break up with Amelie and confess everything right then and there the night you hid me from her in your closet. But then you told me that Adrien didn’t stand a chance that it was already too late. I- I didn’t want to lose you.”   
  
“You could have at least tried!”   
  
“I poured my heart out to you at your birthday and you stomped on it and said that we can’t be together. What else could I have done?   
  
“I-I don’t know, you could have told me who you were.” Hypocrite, her mind barked. After all, she still hadn’t revealed her biggest secret.   
  
“Would that really make a difference?” Her body turned ridged when he took a couple steps forward invading her bubble. It would have meant more for an apology if he would have told her, but even if he did; it would have broken her heart all the same.   
  
“Did you mean it when you said over the summer that you were going to break up with her?” She needed to know. Maybe somehow his answer would take the sting out of the betrayal.   
  
“I did,” he breathed as he rested his forehead on hers. “I meant what I said, only one girl owns this heart.” He stared into her eyes and his heart skipped a beat. She was allowing him to touch her, that must be a step in the right direction.   
  
“Then why are you marrying her?” His breath hitched at the question. He was stuck in his own catch-22, despite wanting to make the right decision, either way, she would get hurt. If he told her about the blackmail she would never allow him to make that sacrifice and he would never be able to forgive himself. Judging by how she was accepting the news that he shared an identity with Chat Noir it would spur them into another round of fighting. If he didn’t tell her, then they might not talk for a while (as unbearable as a thought) but eventually, they would find each other again and hopefully be able to be at least acquaintances.

  
“It’s complicated,” he wouldn’t drag her into this. He’ll accept Alya’s help to find his loophole. Immediately she stepped back and his body ached for the closeness that he was denied.

  
“That’s not an answer. Until you can give me one this conversation is over.” He couldn’t. It may have been selfish making sure Marinette got the life she deserved, but he had come so far and wasted so much time.

  
“I’m sorry,” He croaked but she turned away. He didn’t know what to expect when they had this conversation, but he knew he wanted her to yell. Her silence scared him. He was watching her internalize this fight and that would only make things worse.

  
"Chat, there are things that an apology can't just fix instantly. I need time."  This conversation was already torturing enough, the balance inside her tilted between emotions. What she needed was to process everything and then talk it out with Alya.

  
"But-" Adrien stumbled back a couple feet clearly taken back. Maybe he had the impression that once he came clean she would forgive him. But he didn’t, she reminded herself. As much as he said he tried to tell her so many times, the fact of the matter was, he didn’t. She caught him red-handed and he was supposed to get off free when her feeling and emotions were left in shambles? How was that fair?

  
"Don't you get it? I'm trying so hard not to hate you right now." Hate. The word rang clearly through the air sinking into their skin. She watched as his eyes widened, and ears dropped downwards.

  
"You don't mean that." This pitted feeling wasn’t her fault. She told him to leave it and he insisted that they continue.

  
"Goodbye Adrien." She slipped down the fire escape avoiding eye contact with the blonde. It wasn't until she reached her window and realized that it was already locked. She had no choice but to climb the rest of the way down to the alley below. The second her feet hit the ground the buckled and she had to use the wall as support not to fall on the ground. Not that she would mind much at this point being scattered amongst the trash. She couldn’t stop the string of tears flooding down her cheeks, so she stilled herself and cried. She cried as if the act itself released all the pain that was balled up inside her. She wanted to forgive him, but she couldn’t.

 

 

  
  
While she knew the fight placed a wedge between the two of them, however, she could still feel a pair of eyes watching her take the short walk back to the apartment. Even if he had no regard for anything else, he still made sure she was safe. Marinette couldn’t tell if her body had run out of tears to produce, either way, she could flop down on her bed and instantly fall asleep from emotional exhaustion. Despite everything else in her winding down, her mind was still swirling.

 

Maybe she didn’t handle the conversation in the best manner, but didn’t she have grounds to be upset? He tricked and used her and would have kept doing so till he got caught. That wasn’t the Adrien she knew, that she had fallen for (regardless of his alternate persona). The worst part was, despite being angry, she missed him. She wanted to curl up with her black cat and be held till this hurt vanished. Her last words echoed in her ears, and instantly she cringed. Hate rolled off her tongue far too easily and as angry as she was, it wasn’t the correct word to use. She could never actually hate her partner.

 

Marinette climbed the stairs to her apartment slowly allowing her mind to wander, but her body stopped when she noticed there was a person in front of her door. She watched him pace, a letter in his hand.

 

Bellamy? What was he doing here? Amelie had stopped trying to set them up ages ago. Especially at this time of night.

  
“Do you make it a habit to pace outside girl’s doors at night?” She felt guilty watching the color drain from his face.

  
“Ma-Marinette. I didn’t think-I mean I didn’t know anyone would be awake.” She cocked an eyebrow skeptically causing him to get even more flustered.

  
“Listen, I don’t know if Amelie passed on the message to you, but it’s not going to work between us...so if you're here because she suggested to win me back, I’m in love with someone else.” Marinette couldn’t help but notice the sudden uncomfortable feeling floating in the air.

  
“Could you give Amelie this?” He hesitatingly held out the letter catching her by surprise. He wasn’t here for her but...Amelie. Her mind raced she had seen them interacting at her birthday party and around school but never put much stock into it...until now. Could they be…

  
“What do you want me to tell her?” Her words clung to the roof of her mouth much like when she had too much peanut butter, but the question was essential to get her answers.

  
“Everything is in the letter. She can’t ignore what happened forever.” Pulse racing, she reached out and accepted the paper ignoring the fact that it seemed to burn her skin. “Thank you,” he whispered and headed straight for the stairwell.

  
Marinette stood there and stared at the letter as if she concentrated hard enough she would be able to see its contents. The temptation only increased when she flipped it over only to realize it wasn’t sealed. Bellamy probably had intended to give it to Amelie himself.   


She shouldn’t.

  
But despite knowing what was right, her fingers slid the contents free.It only took a couple lines into the letter till the guilt settled on her chest like a weight. She couldn’t unread this if she wanted to. Marinette’s eyes tore off the page back to the door of her apartment where her roommate was probably allowing sleep to give sweet dreams of her upcoming wedding.

  
Meanwhile, Bellamy was in love with Amelie. It was an undeniable conclusion after reading the beginning of the letter. Which would ironically enough place them in the same boat.

 

She can’t ignore what happened forever.

 

Bellamy’s word swirled amongst her own thoughts. Did that mean that she thought? What if…what if Amelie was just as unhappy...Did Amelie cheat on Adrien? The idea left her stomach churning. She couldn’t imagine Bellamy writing a letter of this intensity with intent to deliver it at midnight over a small crush, it had to be reciprocated in some fashion.

  
She shoved the note into her back pocket and turned the key to unlock the apartment. This time, however, she wasn’t alone. Amelie was sniffling softly as she was cuddled up on the couch. Marinette racked her brain for what could be the problem. It couldn’t have been a fight with Adrien, he was with her. Maybe a disagreement with her parents?

  
"Amelie, are you ok?" Her roommate immediate used her hands to wipe away what tears had invaded her features.

  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Marinette took a couple steps forward cautiously.   
  
"It doesn't look like nothing." If she was honest she was looking for anything that could distract her from her fright with Adrien. By helping her with whatever problem it might ease the guilt bubbling into her stomach.

  
"I'm probably just imagining it." Marinette sat down refusing to drop the subject. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Amelie's.

  
"You know you can tell me anything."

  
“I think Adrien is cheating on me,” her roommate’s words stole the breath out of her lungs causing her breath to hitch. Normally she would jump into action reassuring her that couldn’t be true, the Adrien she knew would never do that. That he loved her more than anything in the world.

 

But it wasn’t true.

 

Apparently, Adrien allowed the lines to blur when it came to her. Marinette craved a shower for no other intent than to wash away the grimy feeling of being “the other woman.”

 

“What makes you think so?” Marinette asked. She couldn’t very well blurt out that she was the one he was cheating with. Amelie would never forgive her; besides, she had no intention of it never happen ever again.

 

“He’s working late, constantly getting distracted and not listening to me and...” she paused Marinette hesitantly. “We haven’t...been together, in months. I would say he’s trying to be good until the wedding night but-“ she bit her lip. “It’s like he isn’t even tempted. You spent time with him over the summer, did he act oddly to you?” Marinette didn’t know how to answer that without incriminating herself. There were several times were their make-out sessions grew heated and they had to stop despite their bodies begging to continue. The number of nights he left her breathless and extremely hot and bothered only lead to the conclusion that he purposely choosing not to sleep with the sobbing girl sitting across from her.

 

Guilt wallowed in the pit of her stomach remembering parts of her fight with Adrien earlier that night. None of this was making sense, if he had really chosen her then why was he still with Amelie? Unless she wanted to swallow her pride and confront him again, she might never get her answer.

  
“No,” Marinette did her best to keep her voice level. “He’s the same Adrien.” She cut herself off before completing the phrase with _that I know and love_ , because she wasn’t sure if it was true. A person could very well change drastically in the span of a couple years, but if Adrien had changed all that much, would she still have fallen for him the way she did? She was still wrapped around his finger despite her anger, the worst part was she knew it. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

  
“I tried, I even offered to postpone the wedding because I thought he was stressed;  he even mentioned some girl.” Marinette’s throat constricted and heat flooded to her face for a couple seconds before she got it under control. Unless Adrien was seeing a third girl, he must have been talking about her. She never wanted to be a fly on the wall more for a conversation. Did that mean that Amelie knew about their relationship?

  
“What -what did he say?” The strained words hung in the air and Marinette hoped that Amelie was too distraught to notice the shift in her tone.

  
“He said that he wanted to continue as planned,” Amelie responded. The first response to flare within Marinette was anger. It was information like that convinced her Adrien had changed and not for the better. But after the initial shock wore off her mind still mused over the puzzle. Her gut told her there was more to the story.

  
“And the girl?” Marinette hated to ask, this conversation already caused the room to   
start spinning.

  
“He said that she was happy with her boyfriend, that she was moving on.” That had to be her. He was referencing her and Chat and when she told Adrien to move on. “For a brief second, I thought it could be you.”

  
“M-me?” Marinette stuttered. Amelie hummed in approval.

  
“I’ve caught the way he looked at you sometimes. But he acted as if he didn’t know her that well and you’ve been happy with Chat Noir for months now, the timeline doesn’t fit.”

  
“Was happy,” Marinette mumbled. “We-we had a fight and...I’m not sure if we- that there is an us anymore.”

  
“Mar, I’m so sorry. I know how much...” her voice faded out as she reached out to grab her hand and gave a light squeeze. “Do you want to...talk about it?” Marinette could only offer a pathetic smile in return. Talking about it was out of the question.

  
“I’m okay,” she lied forcing what tears gathered and willed them to not roll down her cheek. What she needed was a change in subject. “But uh- on my way home I saw Bellamy.” It wasn’t Marinette’s intent to gage her roommate’s reaction, but she got more than she bargained for.

  
“What?” Amelie was wide-eyed, and the color drained from her face. Marinette figured it best not to mention she saw him right outside their door. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out the letter.

  
“He...he told me to give you this. That it would explain everything.” Amelie snatched it and held it against her chest as it was her life support.

  
“Amelie…” She hesitated because it wasn’t her business to ask but the pit of her stomach would keep turning until she got answers. “Why did Bellamy write you a love letter?” A fresh set of tears stung her friend’s face.

  
“It was supposed to be a one-time thing,” Marinette heard softly through the choked sobs.

  
“Are you in love with him?”  Amelie pulled her gaze to meet her blue ones. Marinette’s thoughts were littered with moments where her roommate oozed confidence, but this was different. In front of her sat a broken shell of what had been.

  
“I-I,” she couldn’t even gather a sentence. Marinette’s heart blasted between her ears.

  
“Do you even love Adrien?” At his name, Amelie’s eyes sunk to the ground.

  
“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- I'm sure you all have a lot of questions...for those who didn't catch the hints for Amelie/Bellamy earlier in the story, I'm sure you were surprised. I wanted to use my Tumblr (rosegardentwilight) more to interact with you all, post previews, do writing prompts for you all once Satisfied is done, or just even interact (I give spoilers lol ). I don't know how many of you use tumblr or what not, or how active you all are on it. Let me know if it is something you all are interested in. Also, let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter, I'm sure you have opinions.


	26. The Pieces that are Sacrificed in Ev'ry Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adrien hasn’t called off the wedding because he can’t.”
> 
> “What do you mean, he can’t,” confusion with a touch of hurt laced through Marinette’s voice as her eyes search the hazel ones in front of her.
> 
> “He can’t because he’s protecting you.” Why would she need protection, she was Ladybug for goodness sake. It wasn’t like Hawkmoth truly cared who Adrien Agreste married unless there could be an akuma attack.
> 
> “Protecting me? Alya, I don’t understand.” Marinette could feel the rug being pulled up from under her as Alya continued.
> 
> “He’s being blackmail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.-Two updates in a week, you all must be special! If you didn't read Tuesday's update go back a chapter and read that. You all continue to astound me, I feel so loved.

Adrien stood outside the door to his father's room rubbing his sweaty hands together. He didn't have much of a choice, and the worst-case scenario would be that he would be yelled at for the next hour at how reckless he had been and how he brought down the Agreste name. His father's name still held some power, maybe if he begged and groveled, his father would be able to come up with a solution that would save Marinette's career and allow him to not marry Amelie. Even if Marinette never spoke another word to him, it was the first step in the right direction. He knocked before he lost his nerve and a shiver shot down his spine when he heard the cold voice beckoned, "Come in."

"Father? Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"This must be important if you took time out of your wedding planning to come and visit me." Adrien cringed, this wasn't off to the best start.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." His shoelaces gained his interest instead of his father's gaze.  
  
"I want to call the wedding off." Gabriel's eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"I see, well I'm sure you're capable of informing the right parties of your decision." Adrien couldn't tell if his father was disappointed, but he couldn't dwell on that. He came here with a purpose, he wouldn't let his intimidation overcome him when so much was on the line. "Is that all?"  
  
"No sir," he swallowed hard. It was one thing to imagine having this conversation, but it was another to have the fear rush through his veins. The thought of Marinette popped through his mind; he was doing this for her. "It's not that simple, I'm not allowed."  
  
"You have my blessing," his father replied as if that's all he needed. If only it was that easy. Although his curiosity started to stir, what caused him to change his mind about Amelie. If Adrien's memory served him correctly, his father favored her for a wife.  
  
"As much as I appreciate that sir, it is not you that is holding me back from my decision, it's Mrs. Marlone."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gabriel's tone became sharp as his lips sunk into a frown.  
  
"I'm being blackmailed." Adrien could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He already had trouble reading his father's expressions on a normal day, but whether his father agreed to help would change everything.   
  
“I see,” his voice hardened. “And what pray tell, do they have on you?” Adrien winced at the question. He hadn’t come to terms that telling his dad might mean revealing what he did in his extra time, although his father didn’t have complete control over him anymore, he could still make his life miserable.   
  
“That’s not important,” he brushed off, hoping the subject wouldn’t be brought up again. “She wants me to marry Amelie, so she can gain control over the company. She’s willing to blacklist Marinette to do it.” Gabriel’s fingers stroked his jaw pensively as he began to circle his son.  
  
“That woman has been eyeing this company since our first merger, but this is too far to be considered not personal. I will handle the situation.”  
  
“Thank you father!”  
  
“Does Amelie know?” Adrien shook his head in response. “Very well, I will leave minimal impact on her. “But we can’t lead them on that I know anything, we have to strike at the right time. Continue on with the wedding process as normal. I will step in at the right time.” Adrien didn’t know if he was elated or nervous, but either way, the wedding wouldn’t continue as planned. He wanted to ask about Marinette’s future but didn’t want to push his luck. He retreated towards the door when his father’s voice stopped him once more. “You do realize if I investigate this matter further, I will discover the content that they were blackmailing you with?” Adrien’s heart stopped for a millisecond, he couldn’t let that stand in his way. They would cross that bridge when they got there.   
  
“Yes sir.” He only hoped that his father’s opinion of him wouldn’t diminish greatly.   
  
“Next time come to me sooner, it will leave less broken hearts in the wake of your decisions,” Gabriel added leaving Adrien’s feet to turn to stone. Did he know? His father’s grasp to gain information never failed to surprise him, he had resources oozing from his fingertips.  
  
“Yes, father.” He answered too stunned to be sure of what else to say.   


* * *

  
The artist market lined a particular corner of Paris seemed to call Marinette to stroll through it. Whenever she was among the artists she found that her body was more at peace. At first, she didn’t think about it, she was a crafty person but the more she thought about it, the more the thought lingered. Maybe it connected to the ladybug spirit inside her for creating or it was inspiring to see what people left as their mark in the world. Either way, it was a solace for escaping the apartment and avoiding Adrien. She couldn’t deal with thoughts of the blonde, it only seemed to drag her down further into the muck her mind offered. The fight from the previous mind mingled with her newfound knowledge of Amelie and Bellamy. Not that she could get her hopes up about anything with knowing that a wedding would still take place in a couple weeks regardless of how she felt.   
Marinette knew that getting her mind in order was the best thing for her before facing him again. Otherwise., she might let her lingering feelings for him dictate her actions. As angry as she was those months of love and years of adoration wouldn’t fade quickly.   
  
There was a stand of a guy that had a series of hand-carved clocks for sale but over the table, she saw him pouring his craft into one not yet complete. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Master Fu’s voice caught her completely off guard and she jumped. He always had a way of being around when she needed advice the most, she wondered how he knew.   
  
“Master Fu…I wasn’t…I mean, how did you find me?” She rambled knowing that the answer could wait. It was abnormal for her to see him outside his safe haven, with the fear of Hawkmoth and the new villain at an all-time high. It must be important.   
  
“The inner workings of a clock are delicate; each piece is unique and has different functions. They work together for the greater good, much like a team.” Her eyes glued to the clock, ready for the lecture to come.   
  
“You heard about the fight, huh.” It didn’t surprise her that he found out, Master Fu always had his ways as the guardian. Sometimes it felt like he was more in tune with Ladybug than she was.   
  
“The balance shifted.” He corrected with a hint of a smile. Didn’t he know what this could mean for the duo?  
  
“Chat Noir betrayed me, how am I supposed to get past that?” It was the question running through her head since the previous night. The thought that caused sleep to slip through her fingers as she tossed and turned. She loved him, but how could she trust him? Despite all the sleep she lost, she wasn’t anywhere near finding an answer.   
  
“Throughout the years there have been fights between Ladybug and Chat Noir, but there was nothing that they couldn’t fix. Time is the best healer if you let it. Just like the clock, you two need to work together and unify the team otherwise they will eventually fall apart.” He glanced over at her for a brief second before offering another reassuring smile. “Walk with me and tell me everything.”

* * *

  
Marinette’s mind was spinning making her dizzy among her own thoughts. Master Fu had a point, and the last thing she wanted was to affect the team, but it wasn’t that easy to forgive him, not after what he’s done. Despite the wisdom he had given her he failed to provide practical steps so she was back to square one.

She allowed her feet to wander back to the apartment but took her time in doing so stopping to glance through a couple of fabric stores trying to distract herself further. When she finally did reach the apartment there were muffled shouts sinking through. She reached out for the doorknob and hesitated. They could be arguing about any number of things, she told herself, it wasn’t always about her. She took the courage she needed and cracked open the door.

“This close to the wedding, are you sure you can’t put the trip off? I want you to stay.” Amelie crosses her arms against her chest.   
  
“I’m can’t, my father needs me. You went on a trip a little while ago, how is this any different?”  
  
“What’s going on?” The pair of green eyes flocked to her and she started rubbing her arm nervously.  
  
“Adrien is choosing now of all times this close to the wedding to go on a business trip. Talk to him Mari, make him stay.” Green pools met blue and she swore the contact stole air straight from her lungs.   
  
“I-I don’t think I can make him do anything.” Marinette gathered enough willpower to cast her eyes to the floor instead.   
  
“I’ll be back before the wedding.” He picked up his suitcase and headed to the door without planting a kiss on Amelie’s cheek and headed out the door. It took Marinette 10 seconds before her restraint was broken and she ran after him.  
  
“Adrien!” He immediately turned away from the elevator towards her and Marinette slowed as their eyes made contact.  
  
“Yes, Princess?” Goosebumps littered her arms at the nickname. It was one thing for Chat to say it to her, but this was Adrien. _Be strong_ was the mantra chanting in her mind.  
  
“You don’t really have a trip,” Why was her question getting caught in her throat, maybe it had to do with the endless pools of green she was staring in. If he did have a business trip then she would look foolish, but there was something in the way that they interacted that screamed otherwise. “do you?” She asked, her tone betraying the cold distance she wanted to portray.  
  
“You said you needed space, I’m just giving you what you want.” She actively pushed down the lump in her throat. He was doing this for her. Adrien was giving her what she wanted but not what she needed.   
  
Master Fu’s words circled back around, she couldn’t fix the problem if he left. _‘Say anything,’_ her mind screamed so loud Marinette swore it was audible.  
  
“Thank you.” She kicked herself mentally.   
  
“Well, you know where to find me,” he adjusted his shoulder strap his facial expression never wavering.   
  
“Goodbye Marinette.” This was her last chance, but her pride pushed down any apologetic feelings that lingered. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” It wasn’t until the elevator doors closed that she was able to whisper a goodbye of her own.   


* * *

 

“Whoa, what happened to you?” Alya’s words tumbled out the moment she laid eyes on her best friend. Her hair was slightly disheveled, clothes wrinkled, and bags had made a home underneath her bluebell eyes. She had heard through the grapevine that Adrien had moved out temporarily into another apartment, and her best friend instincts immediately kicked in to check on Marinette. However, do to the ever-piling homework she had to wait a couple days. It seemed that her best friend was already paying the toll.  
“I’m just not sleeping well, that’s all.” Marinette lead her inside and they both retreated into her room for more privacy.   
“Is it the fight?” Alya watched as Marinette’s eyes dropped to her shoes that were lightly digging into the ground.   
“It’s too much to process,” she confessed. “I don’t know how he could do this to me. How can I ever trust him again, as Ladybug or Marinette? Things are different now.”

“Yes and they’ll change again, but I have a feeling that some things won’t change.”

“Like what?” Marinette said as she cocked an eyebrow skeptically, she knew that her best friend was trying to cheer her up, but she failed to see how this helped.

“His feelings for you.” The answer earned a snort from Marinette.

“Those will fade in time just like his feelings for Ladybug. After all, if that were really true he would have called off the wedding by now.” Silence dropped after her words as Alya stared straight at her. The reality was catching up inside her mind.

 

_He didn’t tell her._

 

Whatever happened in that fight he didn’t bring up the one thing that could explain (while not necessarily justify) his actions. He sat there and gave in to whatever Marinette said to him. Not that she knew the exchange of words between the two, but her mind raced with possibilities.

“Alya,” she drew out her words cautiously. “What do you mean, you don’t know.”

Her face flushed in embarrassment, she hadn’t meant for that to slip out, but she had promised to tell Marinette if he didn’t....so why did it feel like she was crossing a line when she made a quick decision.

“Adrien hasn’t called off the wedding because he can’t.”

“What do you mean, he can’t,” confusion with a touch of hurt laced through Marinette’s voice as her eyes search the hazel ones in front of her.

“He can’t because he’s protecting you.” Why would she need protection, she was Ladybug for goodness sake. It wasn’t like Hawkmoth truly cared who Adrien Agreste married unless there could be an akuma attack.

“Protecting me? Alya, I don’t understand.” Marinette could feel the rug being pulled up from under her as Alya continued.

“He’s being blackmail.”

“What?” Her breath hitched, and she fought the dizziness that slowly overwhelmed her. The bed provided support when her legs grew weak.

“Mrs. Marlone, Somehow figured out that he was Chat Noir and is forcing him to marry Amelie. She put some extra insurance to make sure he would comply; you. She threatened to blacklist you.” She stayed silent at first, no matter how fast the room was spinning until a question bubbles to the surface.

“How long have you known,” the question hung between them, but by the way Alya suddenly refused to look at her spoke volumes.

“That’s not important,” she replied quietly.

“How long?” Marinette pressed again.

“About two weeks.” Something here. “It wasn’t my secret to tell Mar. He swore that he would tell you.” It wasn’t that Marinette held resentment towards her, she just hated that every time it seemed like things settled and she got her bearings, new information was thrusted at her.

“Marinette,” Amelie called through the door. “You left your phone on the table. This guy Luka has been texting you non-stop. He said he can’t wait. Something about going out after the concert?” Marinette cursed under her breath as she started rifling through what clothes made themselves available in her closet.

“I don’t have time to deal with this.” It was just her luck that Adrien crept into her mind before she saw Luka. Tonight was supposed to be fun after dragging herself off one of the most miserable weeks of her life. She missed Adrien, the thought of him ached her bones. But if she kept herself distracted enough it would only be a dulling pain inside her. She tried to convince herself as she held up a possible outfit against her body that this new information didn’t change anything...but it had. If he didn’t have a choice- she shut down the thought before it could continue.

“Are you seriously going on a date with coffee boy after everything you learned?”

“It’s not a date,” Marinette growled. “I’m just going to one of his shows.” Alya three a hand on her hip in response, but Marinette ignores it. “I can’t keep hoping that things will line up and we can be together Alya. He didn’t even trust me enough to tell me the whole truth.” There was no way Alya could dispute her logic. He didn’t tell her, but it seemed like her friend’s persistence grew stronger.

“Because he knew that you would never let him go through with it.” She wouldn’t have. That was too big a sacrifice for him to make, especially since she knew how much he hated the idea of working under his father and amount of anxiety that plagued him all throughout high school because of it. She fixed up her hair and decided that her outfit must do.

“I’ll visit him tomorrow afternoon after work and hear what he has to say.” Alya tried to protest but Marinette grabbed her purse and headed to the door. With a repressed smile, she was gone. Alya released a frustrated sigh.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing M.”

* * *

 

 

Alya landed gracefully on the windowsill. Chat wasn't expecting her, but after her conversation with Marinette, she couldn't help but worry. She imagined that Adrien normally would have people he could discuss his problems with, but if they revolved around his alter ego that list shrunk exponentially. As she was clearly on Marinette's side through this whole debacle, he deserved to know at least one person cared.

"Adrien?" She called out as she easily pushed open the window. "Are you here?" Looking around his apartment revealed take up out boxes lying about and the only question that ran through her head was: why hadn't she come sooner?

"Are you here to rub salt in the wound?" Her hazel eyes searched for the owner of the voice only to find him lazily draped across the couch. He must have stayed home for the week because Alya knew that his father would throw a gasket if he saw his son sporting this rugged look.

"You look terrible," Alya replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Thanks," he snorted in return lifting his drink to his lips. What happened to the strong confident Adrien that she grew up with? The man in front of her had allowed himself to become a shell.

“Trust me, it wasn’t a compliment,” she huffed.

“Is there a reason you decided to come into my apartment and insult me Césaire?” His words lazily danced across his lips as he rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…You’re going to lose her if you keep moping around.” As much as Adrien screwed up, but Alya believed that he was repentant.

“Haven’t you heard?” He snorted. “I already lost her. She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Alya shot back quickly. Her conversation with Marinette proved that she was still pining over Adrien whether or not she would be brave enough to admit it.

“Then why after I’ve given the space she said she needed, she hasn’t reached out. Why is she going out on a date tonight with that Luka dude?” Alya’s mouth hung open and Adrien answered the question hanging on her lips. “You should really watch what you tell your boyfriend.”

“She doesn’t hate you, in fact, I think she’s just as miserable as you are. She doesn’t have the luxury to call out of work for a week.”

“She’s...” his voice faded out as he sat up from the couch and looked attentive for the first time in their conversation.

“Miserable,” Alya repeat with confidence.  Adrien stood up and brushed past her and stopped at the counter and his knuckles gripped tightly. He couldn’t let this get inside of his head, if he did he would back out.

“She might be miserable now, but she’ll be better off if I ask my father to transfer over to the branch in Milan.” Milan would put the space needed for him to get over her.

“What about Chat Noir?” His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened as he closed his eyes and released a sigh.

“We all have to put away the childish notion at some point Alya.” The words clung to the air desperately, and he felt his throat start to constrict. It was hard enough coming to this decision on his own.

“You’re giving up your miraculous? What about the team, Hawkmoth, Le Paon? We need you.” He didn’t need the reminder, the thought of telling Ladybug made him nauseous.

“No, you need a Chat Noir. I’m sure Master Fu can find someone more deserving of the title.” The team would have to manage until a replacement was found.  “I destroy everything I touch Alya. Chat has the powers of destruction, remember. It has infiltrated my life now one of the people in my life won’t talk to me. I refuse to hurt her anymore.” He couldn’t bring himself to match her gaze, shame coated his skin.

“You really do love her, don’t you?” The question sunk into his skin and burned, after all this time she was still questioning his feelings.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel...I don’t deserve her.”

“But Adrien-“ He cut her off before she could get any more out.

“You won’t be able to talk me out of this Alya. I’ve made my decision, I’m meeting Master Fu in the morning and I’m returning my ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- I'll just leave it there...Let me know what you think!


	27. Her Body's saying Hell Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mar,” he shouted over the rain. “Can you come inside, you’re drenched.”
> 
> “You can’t leave,” her tears started to blend in with the rain. “You can’t.” Adrien closed the gap to wrap his arms around her while the rain soaked his clothes. She melted into his touch that she had craved for the last week. Whether he was Chat, Adrien, or somewhere in between, he was undoubtedly one of her best friends. While there were still things to talk about and answer for, at that moment everything was at ease. She heard a chorus of I’m sorry, whispered in a loop outside her ear. “Alya told me...why you’re marrying her.” She felt his body stiffen, but he made no efforts to back away from the embrace. A roll of thundered echoed in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. A lot of you sinners have been waiting for this chapter ( But for the life of me I don't know why). There are a couple of things I need to address before you read. 
> 
> 1\. This chapter contains smut. If you wish not to read the mature content then the fanfiction version of this story is purely T. I cut out the scene, but you still get all the important parts. Link below.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12854973/1/
> 
> 2\. I do not advocate doing what Marinette does in this chapter. When issues of cheating arise in a relationship, I feel like it's best that the two parties talk out the issue and come to the conclusion of whether they would continue in the relationship and try and work it out or not. Preferably with time in between to clear your head. ( but that is my opinion).
> 
> Alright, now that's done. Enjoy the chapter. I worked super hard on it. Thank you for all my readers who encourage me to put out my best. Although I will mention it hasn’t been fully edited yet. Beta had school. I did do my best though.

The first time Alya called, Marinette sent it to voicemail. As well-mannered as her friend was, she was probably trying to convince her not to go on the date despite making her wishes known. It was hard enough to have the resolve to come out here when during the week her activities consisted of moping.

“Luka?” She called out as her lips pushed up into a smile as she weaved her way through the crowd to greet him.

“Marinette! I’m so glad you could come.” Her eyes wandered to the people who played with him and could have sworn she saw money exchange hands.  Not that she had time to question it, as he whisked her away to a food vendor. They talked in line about everything that ranged from aspiration in careers to what a perfect Saturday would look like. Marinette beamed as they exchanged conversation, her thoughts farther from the blonde than they had been all week until she felt the second buzz. She didn’t reach for her phone, but the call caused her smile to fall.

“Is everything okay?” Luka pressed his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Uh, yeah.” She replied quickly, but his face he didn’t buy her answer completely. The phone vibrated again.

 

By the fifth call, Marinette knew that something was wrong and excused herself despite the odd looks she received from Luka’s bandmates. Alya knew where she was and kept being persistent by blowing up her phone anyway. Either Alya had a good reason or she was about to be chewed out. “Hello?” She had to turn from the noise just to hear the other line.

“Marinette! Thank goodness. Why weren’t you picking up your phone?” Alya’s voice was too panicked for Marinette’s liking. Sometimes Alya had a flair for the dramatic side, but she wouldn’t act this way if something wasn’t freaking her out.

“Alya, what’s wrong?” She asked as her own pulse started to race. Did something happen between her and Nino?

“It’s Adrien,” she replied, and Marinette felt the air evaporate from her lungs.

“What about him?” She stumbled across her words. Without any more information, her mind compiled a list of worst-case scenarios, the color drained from her face.

“I went to go visit him M, he’s in bad shape. This separation isn’t good for either of you. He’s planning on going to Milan ...” Marinette let Alya’s words wash over her. Adrien had said that he wanted to give her space, but this was extreme. It wasn’t like she never wanted to see his face again, she still cared for him. Another thought kicked in after a couple seconds.

“But what about Chat Noir?” She blurted out, her worry overpowered the fear that someone might hear her. The silence from Alya gutted her. Marinette was frightened for the answer before she ever received it.

“He’s returning the ring in the morning,” Alya answered cracked Marinette’s heart.

“He can’t do that!” Her partner was giving up? Marinette’s stomach churned as a wave of nausea hit her. This was all her fault. She should have stopped him from moving out of the apartment or reached out. Marinette knew exactly what being Chat Noir meant to him...and he was willing to give it up? After all the time they spent together?

“It appears he can. But I know someone who could change his mind.” Alya used her scheming tone, but Marinette didn’t notice, she was focused on a reality where Adrien didn’t return his ring.

“What if we can’t get a hold of Master Fu at this time of night?” She asked only to receive a frustrated sigh from her best friend. Master Fu was always the first point of contact with these things.

“He’ll only respect Adrien’s wishes. What he really needs is you. He’ll listen to what you have to say.” Alya must be mistaken, she had to be the last person that Adrien wanted to see after she hung him out to dry and then left him there.

“Me? What could I do?” There was no guarantee that going to see him wouldn’t move up His deadline instead of delaying it.

“That boy is utterly in love with you and you need to ask that question? Convince him to stay.” Alya replied. Convince him to stay rolled repeatedly through her mind.

“But”- Marinette stopped herself short. _The concert._ Thunder rumbled in the distance. She had to go now, otherwise, she might lose her nerve.

“If you don’t go talk to him, you’ll lose him.” That pushes her over the edge. She couldn’t lose him, it would hurt too much.

“Thanks, Alya.” She ended the call and immediately her eyes scanned for her “date”. Even though she was ditching him for the night, she was at least polite enough to inform him.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” She heard Luka’s voice behind her.

“A friend needs me,” she didn’t have time to explain the complexity of her relationship with Adrien. As in love with him, as she was, there was no official title.

“It’s that guy..” His blue eyes widened in revelation and all Marinette wondered how he knew. It wasn’t like he witnessed them interacting. “He hid behind the car when I asked you out.” While it didn’t sound like something Adrien Agreste would do, Chat Noir, was a different story.

“I’m sorry,” she said although she felt lame that she couldn’t explain more.

“Are you in love with him?” The very tips of her lips tweaked up into a smile for the first time in days.

“Yes, I am.”

 

* * *

 

She stood before the towering apartments her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced at a mile a minute as the rain soaked through her skin. Alya claimed that he would listen to her, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Whatever “power” she had over him she lost in their fight. He didn’t want to see her, it was the reason he hadn’t reached out, but here she was. Marinette would hate herself if she didn’t try and stop him. She didn’t want another Chat Noir who called her his lady or used puns until it made her smile she wanted him. It would cost any pride or ego that she had left, a price she would more than gladly pay not to lose him. Her fist unclenched the lucky charm bracelet now indented into her skin because of the pressure. She couldn’t lose either of them. As she climbed to his floor, the closer she got, she could feel him in the apartment. The idea that their bond was that strong despite what they went through gave her the courage to pull out her cell phone and opened it to Adrien’s name. In a moment of instinct, they danced over the keys and hit send.

_Are you at home? Alone?_

She wouldn’t be able to face him if anyone was keeping him company, even if it was someone as familiar as Alya. The three dots that were displayed when he was typed his response seemed to last an eternity.

_Yes_

She let out the breath she was holding. It wasn’t too late.

“Marinette?” His voice carried through the door and every ounce of courage slipped away. Adrien didn’t need her, he needed Ladybug or Master Fu. Someone who could talk reason into him. What if she couldn’t convince him or he hated her? He could change his mind without her. So, she did the only thing that she could think of: run. Marinette didn’t know which direction she could go, everything was blurred through her vision. She faintly heard Adrien call out her name, but it pushed her body to move faster.

A wall of rain met her the second she rushed out the double doors if she found an alley she could transform.

“Marinette.” She cursed under her breath as Adrien had caught up to her. If only she had a couple more seconds then she would have been free, now she had to deal with the consequences of her rash decision.

“I wasn’t expecting…” He didn’t have to finish his sentence for her to understand, but she didn’t have an answer for him. His expression was teetered between pained and confused, she didn’t know which.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” she confessed staring at her shoes. Wouldn’t it be selfish to ask him to keep it if he desperately wanted to get away from her that badly?

“Mar,” he shouted over the rain. “Can you come inside, you’re drenched.”

“You can’t leave,” her tears started to blend in with the rain. “You can’t.” Adrien closed the gap to wrap his arms around her while the rain soaked his clothes. She melted into his touch that she had craved for the last week. Whether he was Chat, Adrien, or somewhere in between, he was undoubtedly one of her best friends. While there were still things to talk about and answer for, at that moment everything was at ease. She heard a chorus of I’m sorry, whispered in a loop outside her ear. “Alya told me...why you’re marrying her.” She felt his body stiffen, but he made no efforts to back away from the embrace. A roll of thundered echoed in the sky.

“Not here,” he mumbled. “Come up to the apartment, please?” She nodded and as the two started to walk, somewhere between the rain to the elevator his hand had slipped in with hers.

 

Adrien felt a wave of disappointment wash over him as she let go of his hand when the elevator opened at his floor. But the feeling was quickly overcome by the embarrassment of the fact he had dashed out his apartment so quickly that he had left the door wide open. Anyone in the building could have wandered in. Adrien quickly ushered her in and closed the door.  “Do you want something to drink? Maybe something hot to warm you up; coffee, tea, hot chocolate?” He disappeared into the kitchen, but Marinette wanted answers before she desired something that heated her insides.

“You were really going to leave, weren’t you?” Marinette’s eyes glanced around the apartment to see various boxes half full of what little items were left. He was going to leave her, leave Ladybug, without so much as a goodbye. “Why?” She walked to the archway in time to see him stare at the hot chocolate.

“Mar, let’s sit down-“ He began only to be cut off.

“You’re stalling. After everything you put me through I want an explanation.” Marinette hadn’t meant to snap at him, it had boiled up from residual frustration inside.

“I thought it was the only way I could forget you is if I left, since you made it very clear that you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Her words tumbled out, he thought that?

“What?” Adrien replied wide-eyed, but Marinette couldn’t stay on that, she needed to save Chat Noir from himself too.

“And what are you thinking, wanting to give up your ring? Your team needs you.” _I need you,_ her mind added.

“They need a Chat Noir,” He parroted from his argument with Alya the other day.

“But he wouldn’t be you!” She shouted exasperatedly. She needed to dial her feelings back unless she wanted to blurt out that she was ladybug. Marinette had already decided that she was going to tell him but now wasn’t the right time. She didn’t want to add any more fuel to the fire between them. If she opened that can of worms, he would have a lot more questions. A silence settled between the two that reached out to all corners of the apartment. Adrien kept his eyes locked on hers.

“Tell me the blackmail has something to do with you leaving,” she pleaded. Marinette needed to know that something else shared the blame for Adrien wanting to go.

“Yes,” he breathed out daring to take a couple steps forward to bridge the gap between them. His heart pounded in his ear so much so that he was surprised she couldn’t hear it. She didn’t hate him.

“If it wasn’t for the blackmail, I would have ended it months ago. I’m convinced of nothing more than you are the only one for me.” He reached out the took her face in his hands, the contact alone caused goosebumps to litter his skin. As his eyes searched hers once more, they started to fill with longing. “Mar, why did you come visit me…” He allowed his voice to choke out, it was harder to think with her this close in proximity. Not that he wasn’t grateful, but after that fight went down between them he thought he would never see her again. The way his thumb grazed the edge of her jawline increased his desire to pull her in for a kiss right then and there, but the lingering doubt prevented him. “I know you had a date with Luka.” He mumbled only to have her fingers cover his lips.

“You know why,” she replied gently her voice ever so inviting. Adrien was sure that his heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as she recited his line back to him. He knew exactly what he meant when he said that in the kitchen to her, she couldn’t possibly mean-

His mind grew to a halt when he saw her eyes flicker down to his lips just for a moment before reconnecting with his. He silently begged to kiss her, even though his control was dwindling rapidly with the look she was giving him. Marinette answered him closing the gap to graze her lips gently against his at first.

It took a couple seconds for the pair to process the nervousness fluttering between their mingled breaths. As it sunk in the pressure increased and Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them flush against each other. Adrien’s hands immediately snaked down to her waist, fingers left a fire on the exposed half an inch of skin between her soaked shirt and jeans. The contact earned a gasp followed by a deep sigh when his tongue slipped to join hers.  There was a limited time before he lost control he could already feel his drenched jeans grow more uncomfortable by the second.

“Mar,” his breath staggered when she pulled back for air. “I don’t know if I-“ Marinette took the mission upon herself to latch her lips to his neck savor the flavor that was uniquely him. A low rumble escaped his throat unconsciously tilting his head back to grant her better access to the flesh. Somewhere in his self-control, he managed to gently push Marinette back so there was at least a foot between their faces. He needed to know, if they started down this path- he would rather not deal with the overwhelming temptation if she wasn’t sure what she wanted. Her bluebell eyes stared up in confusion of why he pulled away. “Are you sure?” He finally asked, proud that we managed to squeeze those words out without his voice wavering in tone. Being with Marinette, was something that he had dreamed of for as long as he could remember. If she regretted her decision, he wouldn’t know what he would do. 

His pulse shot up as she nodded and a whispered "yes” spilled from her mouth. That was all he needed, his lips crashed again on hers as all thoughts outside of them faded away. His fingers clenched the edges of her t-shirt desperately itch to explore the skin underneath. He slowly peeled the shirt upwards, Marinette helped him with maneuvered her arms as the fabric was raised over her head. Somehow his shirt joined hers at a fraction of the time. The second it was stripped from their bodies, it dropped to the floor long forgotten as the two rejoined by the mouth. They stumbled back until Marinette’s back hit the wall. With his hands not stifled by clinging fabric, he hoisted her up and immediately her legs locked around him. The wall acted as a source of stabilization as his hand started to roam the exposed flesh. A series of moans were elicited as he moved away from her mouth to the spots at the base of her neck that drove her crazy.

“Princess,” he breathed across her skin.

“Bedroom.” She ordered her voice dripped with urgency. He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

Adrien stumbled through the apartment towards his room not once losing his grip on the girl that desperately clung to him. He was surprised that he could operate so effectively with the way her nails started to dig into his back and her lips left open-mouthed kisses on the skin that she could reach. There was even a moment where he almost forgot about everything when she ground her hips against him.

“Marinette,” She answered his moan and took his skin between her teeth. It wasn’t until he tossed her on the bed that he regained the upper hand. Free from her influence, the first thought that filled his mind was how beautiful she was. Her eyes beckoned to him, and he was powerless to resist. He climbed onto the bed his figure loomed over her, a hand on either side of her face. “You’re so beautiful.” They stared into each other’s eyes briefly before their lips crashed together once more. His hands roamed up her body until they reached just under the curve of her breast. Adrien hesitated for a second and then Marinette placed her hand on his and guided them to their intended destination. He squeezed her through her bra and felt her shift below him. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and his fingers brushed over the hardened nipple, after the sound that she emitted, it only emboldened him.

The way her body released gasps, groans, and whimpers, it was like she conducted a symphony for his ears only, her thoughts short-circuited. There was a heat that started that to boil in within her stomach and she didn’t need to check to know her panties were soaked, and not from the rain.  Despite all that, the only thing that ran through her mind was how there was too much space between them. She reached behind her and with a few quick motions her black bra unhooked. Adrien ran his nose up to the strap and took it into his mouth and pulled it off. Her black bra fell among various articles strewn across the floor without a second thought. Her intent was to allow him unhindered access, so when he pulled away and she watched how his dark eyes lingered over her she couldn’t help but notice her insecurities rose to the surface.

“Don’t,” he gently pinned her arms to the side as if he read her mind. “You’re perfect.” He kissed her mouth again and nibbled on her lip before he made his way down to the new exposed territory. His lips latched onto the bud while his hand took care of massaged the other mound before he switched to show the other as much affection. He continued further down and left open-mouthed kisses across the velvety smooth skin circled around her belly button and stopped at the edge of her pants. Green eyes peered up from where he was and her breath caught in her throat. She never knew that she needed him more than at that moment and he was silently waiting for permission.

“Please,” her voice cracked, and her hands grabbed the sheets almost in anticipation and expectancy. His fingers fumbled with the button and Marinette lifted her hips towards him as he slowly stripped her to only her underwear. The sight alone was enough to make the bulge in his pants excruciating so the extra layer was shed.

As he leaned back in to give another kiss, his hand stroked the last layer that stood between him and her core. Lust and heat spread through his body at the sight of her hips bucked her hips. “Adrien,” she whimpered his name again like a prayer. His hand slid down her silky skin to her hip and hooked his fingers on the underwear and suddenly she lay bare beneath his intense gaze.

“Marinette…” His throat dried up as he was searched for something to say. “You’re beautiful.” Adrien would have spent the next several hours worshiping every inch of skin if he thought he could last that long. She deserved everything and then some more. “Have I told you the reasons I love you?” His hands ran up the sides of her body to her fingertips.

“Go on,” she mused as she ignored the shiver that shot down her spine.

“I love the way your creativity flourishes in your mind, you can do anything if you apply yourself.” He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “You have a way with words that puts me at ease no matter what I’m going through,” another on her lips. “I love the way my heart lives inside your chest,” he lowered his lips and gave several butterfly kisses on the skin right above her mounds.

“Hmm,” Marinette hummed as her fingers glided through his blonde locks playfully.

“I love the way you can hold me, and every bad memory faded away. A simple touch from you can quiet my soul.” Adrien lifted every finger up to his mouth and then kissed inside her palm. “And I’m about to show you how much Princess.” With no more warning, he slid down and ran his tongue along her folds.

“Adrien,” she whimpered and clutched the sheets, but he ignored her cry and continued to lap at her juices. By the sounds she emitted he knew she was getting closer, so he withdrew despite her whining.

“Patience is a virtue, princess.” Marinette reached to take a hold of him through his boxers, but he gently batted her hand away. “As much as I appreciate it- and I _really really_ do. But the second you touch me, I’m done for and I want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

He reached in the nightstand and pulled out a condom. With a quick few motions, he had positioned himself outside her entrance. He pushed his manhood in inch by inch as they adjusted to each sensation with him burying further inside.

Her breath staggered when he filled her completely. Two halves of one whole. When he pulled partially out she whimpered immediately missing his presence only for him to fill her again. Their fingers intertwined, and the two bodies slowly started to work in sync of giving and taking, earning a chorus of moans and whispers of names surging them closer to the edge. Marinette’s wildest fantasies could never have lived up to being here, with him. Every move he made intentionally with the purpose of bringing her closer to her peak. She had to bite his skin to prevent making the whole floor aware of they were doing. Her stomach coiled so tightly she begged for release, but the longer she held out, the higher she got on Adrien and the mutual pleasure between them.

When the two came undone they collapsed on each other riding out the wave of ecstasy among their staggered breaths.

“That was,” Marinette’s voice gave out her mind still too high to come up with the right word.

“Perfect,” he finished for her, kissing a hickey he had created on her shoulder as he rolled off her. The two adjusted so Marinette laid her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his torso.

“I love you,” she whispered against his skin and his grin grew as he peered down at her affectionately.

“I love you too.” The two grew silent, the question of ‘ _what now_ ’ entered both their minds.

“Adrien, if I asked you to do something, would you?” She didn’t need to look to feel his eyes attached to her.

“Anything,” He replied snuggling closer.

“Run away with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- So hopefully that was enjoyable. My smut writing is pretty rusty. Let me know what you think or if you would want more kinds of stories/ one-shots that are more mature (or if it should never see the light of day again). I'm planning out some of my future stories as early as now.


	28. You Have Torn it All Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is finally happening; Adrien’s mind mused, a lazy smile played his lips. This plan screamed crazy, but it could be crazy enough that it would work. His fingers itched until he reached in and pulled out a small box.
> 
> “Marinette, I know we’ve been through a lot, but you would make me the luckiest cat in the world- no that won’t work.” He resisted the urge to pace back and forth. The idea of proposing so soon frightened him, but this seemed right. Even if they had a long engagement, he couldn’t care less, along as he was with her. He would wait years if it meant they could be together. His father gave him his mother’s ring when he was eighteen and made him promise that he would give it to the right woman. Marinette had been the only girl that he thought deserved it.
> 
> “I hope you’re running towards something and not away from it.” He jumped at Master Fu’s sudden presence beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- This chapter is a whole roller coaster ride of close to 7k long. If you wanted to know why Marinette and Adrien are at odds in chapter 1, this gives you the answers. There's one flashback and it's italicized. I know you guys have been chomping at the bit to read, but I also wanted to thank you guys. This story hit over 400 comments and 10k views. You all are amazing. We are almost to the end.

Marinette woke up, warmth radiated from every part of her body. A strong arm was curled around her stomach and it didn’t take long for her brain to process who it belonged to. She supposed she shouldn’t be too surprised, considering this was the second day in a row to wake up to his body somehow always touching hers. The mattress shifted slightly as she turned to face Adrien’s sleeping form. He looked like he was at peace for the first time in his life. This weekend had been out of a long-running fantasy of hers. Stolen kisses, cuddling with the only words between them are their heartbeats, the expression of their love exchanged with panting breaths and clinging to one another as they were overcome with their high. And yet... now it was time to wake up to reality.

Marinette softy reached out and brushed through his golden locks. He would probably never know how much she loved him. Their connection as Ladybug and Chat Noir shifted things between them. She trusted him with her life...and now, her heart. Her kitty stirred at her touch, but sleep kept its hold on him. If only things had played out differently, if she had told him everything the night that they met at the club or had managed to tell Amelie her true feelings, they would have been together sooner. Despite all they had been through before, the real trial was yet to begin.

 

_ “Run away with me.” In the initial thought it sounded crazy coming out of her mouth, but the more she thought about it the saner it became. If they slipped out of town, even for a month for things to calm down, then they could return even if she had to go by a different name. Amelie would then have an opportunity to move on with Bellamy...everyone would get what they wanted. They still had a chance at happiness. Judging by the look on Adrien’s face confusion still ran rampant. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Not permanently, just until the wedding is over,” she added for good measure. _

_ “Are you kidnapping the groom?” He replied with a sly smile floating on his lips. _

_ “I’m asking you not to marry her.” Blue eyes met green and Marinette hoped that he understood what she failed to say. _

_ Marry me instead. _

_ It may have been selfish, but she doubted that she would come to regret the decision. Amelie didn’t even know if she loved Adrien when her heart was split in two. Adrien wasn’t in love with Amelie...and somehow even though all this time passed, she was still head over heels in love with him. “Even if you know your answer...think about it. I know it’s a lot to give up.” _

_ Adrien leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He muttered an “I promise,” and the conversation was put to bed as the two became wrapped up in each other once more. _

 

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea, what if Paris need Ladybug?" The bug floated from the other room, presumably from a talk with Plagg.

"Tikki," Marinette hissed trying not to wake the blonde. "What if Adrien hears you? We wouldn't wander too far from the city, but Hawkmoth hasn't been seen in months, and Chloe and Alya can handle Le Paon for a month. If they can't, then Ladybug and Chat Noir would make an appearance."

"Does that mean you plan on telling him who you are?" Marinette glanced back at Adrien who was completely unaware of this conversation and smiled.

"I love him...I don't see how I can keep this secret any longer," she replied. They had just gotten to a point in their relationship where things were less rocky since they bumped into each other at the club. She was sure that Adrien would accept the fact that she was Ladybug, and it would only strengthen their bond further. When Adrien started to yawn and stretch out his arms, Tikki took it upon herself to zip back into the pink purse. Marinette relaxed into how Adrien naturally reached for her almost as if to check if it was a dream.

“How are you so beautiful after waking up in the morning?" She watched him rubbing the sleepers out of his eyes and she rolled hers playfully.

"Says the actual model,” Marinette teased.

"You could be one if you wanted, you know," He buried his face into her side. "I just don't want to share."

"Would my kitty be jealous?" Her fingers absentmindedly began drawing shapes on his shoulder.

"You don't know what they're like, so pretentious and snobby. They aren't blind. They would be all over a beautiful lady such as yourself." He pressed his lips to the closest skin that he could reach. "But you're mine." Marinette used her finger to raise his chin until their eyes met.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"You did mention that you loved that thing I did with my tongue last night," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively only to get hit by a pillow. "How about I cook some breakfast for us? After all, you cooked yesterday. It's only fair."

"You can cook?" Marinette teased playfully.

"I can follow directions," his finger slowly dragged up her thigh. "I didn't hear any complaints from you. If I can't make pancakes I can certainly pour some cereal in bowls." He replied as he sauntered to the kitchen in nothing but sweatpants. 

Adrien returned 10 minutes later with two bowls in hand and Marinette couldn’t help but smirk. “I thought you could follow directions,” she teased. Adrien muttered something about the consistency of the batter and handed her the bowl. “You’re lucky you’re sexy in my shirt,” he pouted taking another bite. Marinette’s eyes lit up as a mischievous grin formed. She leaned in until her hot breath lingered just outside his ear.

“If you think that’s sexy, you should see what’s underneath.” Never in a million lifetimes did she think she would say something like that to Adrien Agreste, but the way he almost choked on his cereal was motivation to do it again.

“Show me.” His eyes turned dark and the bowl of food was long forgotten on the nightstand. Marinette positioned them so she was in a power position as she straddled his waist wanting him to lose control as much as she did last night. She undid the very top button and leaned in for a kiss. What Marinette didn’t expect was the sound of her cell phone ringing in the air. “Send it to voicemail,” he begged. 

“It might be Alya,” she reached for the phone while keeping her position and froze when she saw who called. “H-Hey.” She stuttered out her greeting knowing she would get an earful.

“Two days Marinette, that’s how long it’s been since you called.” It was hard to focus on anything while she was getting yelled at as Adrien sat up and started the makings of another hickey.

“I was just...staying at a friend’s.” She felt him nip her skin forcefully at her last word. She used her free arm to push him away while in the process accidentally grinding her hips on him. Adrien released a groan and Marinette’s eyes flew wide. 

“Wait, are you with a boy? It’s Luka, isn’t it?” Amelie asked, and Marinette wasn’t about to correct her. At this point, she had learned that if she denied it, it would be considered truth in her roommate’s eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Amelie,” she felt Adrien’s body stiffen at the name.

“Sure,” Marinette got as a response and knew that she didn’t need to push the subject more. “Once you’re done with your boy toy, I need you to come here ASAP. It’s a wedding issue.”

“I’ll see you soon,” she promised before promptly hanging up the phone.

Mood gone, she rolled off of Adrien and the two laid there for a couple minutes as silence settled between them. They had been living in their own little bubble for the last two days, it was bound to pop eventually. Marinette glanced over in time to see a hoard of emotions shooting across his face. “Adrien,” she reached out and her fingers brushed his cheeks, “talk to me.”

“I may not be in love with her, but I don’t want to hurt her.” Marinette turned and snuggled closer linking their hands. She had been so concerned and wrapped up in the idea of them over the weekend. Although Amelie didn’t belong with Adrien, they had to approach the subject with care when breaking the news.

“I know,” she replied stroking his hair. “But she’s not in love with you.” He tilted his head slightly to the left as he peered over at her.

“What do you mean?…she proposed.”

“I don’t know what caused her to propose, but she’s in love with Bellamy. That’s why I thought we could run away, it would give them a chance like it would give us one.” The word us caused her heart to flutter, awakening the butterflies in her stomach.

“My answer is yes,” he replied softly the first time.

“What?” Marinette’s eyes lit up with hope.

“Yes, I’ll run away with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I would go anywhere with you.” He leaned in for a kiss, which she enthusiastically provided. When he pulled away for air the two rested their foreheads on each other. “Meet me at the train station tomorrow at 8 am sharp by the clock tower at Gare de l'Est.”

* * *

 

Marinette’s eyes burst open as the sunlight poured into every corner of the room. Her heart lurched at the thought that in an hour or, so she would be on a train, with the love of her life, about to slip off into the countryside. Her phone lit up with a message from Adrien.   
  


_ I can’t wait to see you. It’s been too long, I miss you. _

 

He had sent the message at 12:01 am, her smile grew his words. This must be what it’s like to be young and head over heels in love. She texted back quickly before her eyes snapped to the time.

7:30 am

She needed to get ready quickly if she wanted to make it to the train station on time. Thankfully she had packed last night and paid the bellman to keep her suitcase downstairs, so she wouldn’t draw suspicion. She brushed her hair and allowed it to rest on her shoulders since it was a special occasion. Perfect. If she left now, then she would make it on time. Giddiness bubbled up inside her at the thought that she could go through with this.

Marinette grabbed her purse and headed straight for the door…only to stop at the sight of Amelie’s wedding dress hanging in the living room.

“Marinette, your work is beyond beautiful. I’m speechless.” It made sense that it had arrived, Amelie’s supposed wedding would happen at the end of the week, but to see the dress; it made the realization more…real.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Marinette reached out to her creation and ran her fingers down the dress. It was perfect, in her wildest dreams, she never thought- If it looked this good on the hanger how breathless would it look on Amelie.

“I don’t know what you have planned today, but if you could run a couple errands for the wedding this weekend, I would be so grateful.” Marinette’s lip curled up between her teeth. Focus, she needed to get to the train station.

“I will if I have time,” she promised quickly headed straight for the door. After a short elevator ride, she picked up her suitcase and headed to the curb to call a taxi. Her bluebell eyes wandered back up to her apartment. Amelie would forgive her one day, after all, she was giving her an opportunity that no one else would. Marinette wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

* * *

 

 

This is finally happening; Adrien’s mind mused, a lazy smile played his lips. This plan screamed crazy, but it could be crazy enough that it would work. His fingers itched until he reached in and pulled out a small box.

“Marinette, I know we’ve been through a lot, but you would make me the luckiest cat in the world- no that won’t work.” He resisted the urge to pace back and forth. The idea of proposing so soon frightened him, but this seemed right. Even if they had a long engagement, he couldn’t care less, along as he was with her. He would wait years if it meant they could be together. His father gave him his mother’s ring when he was eighteen and made him promise that he would give it to the right woman. Marinette had been the only girl that he thought deserved it.

“I hope you’re running towards something and not away from it.” He jumped at Master Fu’s sudden presence beside him.

“What?”

“If you’re running towards something, the journey is the adventure. But if you’re running away, you’ll never get where you’re going.” Adrien closed the lid on the box and turned his attention back to his mentor.

“I’m not running away, I’m…in love.” His dopey grin reformed.

“With Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien’s eyes widened. Did Master Fu know Marinette? His mind racked together on possible run-in scenarios.

“I-uh,” he started to stutter, and Master Fu held up his hand to take him out of his misery.

“I have been watching you two for a long time. You two balance each other out.”

“You think so?” He knew that they complimented each other in some respects, but to hear it from Master Fu, the wisest man he knew, it enforced the thought that maybe they could make this work. “Look, Master, I’m going to be away on a trip, not for long, but I need you to tell the team to look after Ladybug when I’m gone. Have them protect her at all costs until I return.” A knowing gleam sparkled in his mentor’s eyes, but Adrien dismissed what it could mean. Ladybug would remain safe even in his absence. 

“So I assume you want to keep your ring?” Adrien was taken back by the question. Of course, Master Fu could ask for his miraculous back at any time, and he would have no choice. But Marinette was right, he couldn’t give it up, his team needed him.

“If It’s all the same to you, I’d like to hold onto it a little longer. Paris still needs Chat Noir right now.” His fingers began to play with his ring affectionately. “Maybe one day that won’t

be the case.” Master Fu smiled and nodded.

“Until then, you are shaping up to be a fine Chat Noir, proving that I chose correctly all those years ago.”

“Thank you-“ Adrien stopped when he noticed that Master Fu was nowhere in sight. He chuckled to himself softly, he would always be somewhat of a mystery. The more time he dwelled on that fact, the more okay he became with it. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the ring and gazed at it tenderly. Marinette would love it if she said yes to his proposal, it represented her personality so well. He had planned to propose sometime on their hour train ride together. No fancy over the top gestures, because she didn’t want all of that. A slide of the box to her between them and a knowing smile. If he chickened out, there would be more opportunities to propose once they got away from all the influences of the city.

Adrien was too caught up in his daydreaming to realize that he wasn’t the only one eyeing the ring. Within a blink of an eye, it was snatched by a guy in a black hoodie who took off as he pushed people to clear his way to the exit.

His mother’s ring.

“Hey! Stop him!” Adrien was glad that he moonlighted as a superhero in his spare time, it gave him the stamina required to keep up and gain on the man. He wasn’t going to lose that ring.  “Stop!” Adrien shouted again, but the robber only gained speed. The way the thief was dodging through the sea of people, if he jumped to take down the guy, he better not miss. He closed his eyes and pounced hoping he did enough, otherwise the ring would be gone forever. The man in the black hoodie hit the ground with an oomph. However, in the takedown, his cell phone flew out of his pocket and shattered on the train track below.

Her eyes darted to the clock for the 3rd time in 10 minutes. She was late, but hopefully, they would still be able to catch a train. The Agreste family had various contacts all over Europe, she doubted that wherever they ended up,  would turn him away. But the edge of her anxiety had started to flare at the fact that he hadn’t responded to her text stating her tardiness.

 

 

Marinette should have known to give herself a little more time. The streets were crowded with Parisians going about their normal day, traffic tended to congest at this hour. Hopefully, Adrien would understand. 

She arrived at the train station 20 minutes after she was supposed to, their initial train had come and gone. But that didn’t matter as she rushed through the crowd of people. All that mattered was that she found Adrien. 

Marinette’s heart raced when she saw the clock tower standing as the focal point of the room. Once she broke through the sea of people, Adrien would be on the other side wearing one of his boyish grins. He would make a teasing comment about being late and they would board a different train. 

The second she reached the clock and Adrien was nowhere in sight, doubt crept in. How many giant clocks were in the train station. What if he changed his mind- or worse he thought she did because she was late. She dialed his number again to be met with his voicemail. Her finger bumped the end call button when she saw a blonde man standing around further in front of her. They had just passed each other, that’s all. She had allowed her doubts and insecurities creep in when he wasn’t directly under the clock. 

“Adrien,” the blonde didn’t turn, but it was crowded, maybe he didn’t hear her. “Adrien?” She reaches out and grabbed the man’s shoulder and spun him to face her. 

Only to be met with gray eyes. 

“May I help you?” His voice carried annoyance that she disturbed his phone call. 

“No, sorry, I thought you were someone else.” She could feel her heart crack more inside her chest.

“Where are you Adrien,” she mumbled to herself. At that moment, Marinette remembered passing the giant wall of arriving and departing trains. Maybe Adrien was there trying to figure out which track to go to now that the previous train had already left the station. It was a long shot, but it’s all she had.

 

 

“Here’s your ring back Mr. Agreste, we are so sorry for the hassle that you went through.” Adrien thanked the officers quickly and practically ran back towards the giant clock. The police questioned him for a solid 10 minutes before wrapping up their investigation. The train he had bought tickets for had already left, but that wouldn’t be the end of the world if they had to take another train. Marinette should be there by now, but as he neared the meetup point, only disappointment and emptiness filled the space.

“Adrien? Adrien Agreste?” He flinched, he had hoped that he would be gone before anyone recognized him, but with the massive advertisement on the wall, there was definitely a chance of being seen. If the media got involved it destroyed what privacy Marinette and he clung to. He turned slowly be greeted by a warm smile only to be matched by her fire red hair. “I knew I’d recognize you anywhere.” 

“Sabrina?” The two embraced quickly all defensives down. “What are you doing here?”

“To help Chloe with wedding preparations. Figured I would start now to give us some time, you know how she can be.” Adrien nodded in agreement. It was amazing what the two girls friendships endured and still, they were there for each other when it mattered. “What about you?”

“I was waiting for a friend, but I guess something is holding them up. Why don’t I get you a cab first, and then I’m going to make sure that they’re okay.” The two walked side by side and exchanged stories all the way to the curb. Adrien managed to hail a cab with ease and as soon as the car was out of sight he ducked around to an alley. With three words uttered, Chat Noir used his staff to lift him up to the rooftops. He would get to Marinette’s apartment faster, he hoped that she was okay.

 

 

Marinette must have checked and rechecked the board multiple times hoping that she read incorrectly, or some kind of explanation why he wasn’t here. Her mind went back to not even 72 hours before, what if he decided that it was too much to sacrifice- that she wasn’t worth it. Amelie could be considered a safer choice. But if he changed his mind, why wouldn’t he tell her?

“Excuse me,” she tapped on a stranger’s shoulder. If the Adrien Agreste gifted his presence in the train station, it couldn’t possibly go unnoticed. “You haven’t possibly seen him,” she pointed to a prominent Adrien ad plastered on the all, “have you?”

“Adrien Agreste? I just love him! I’ve been following his wedding story since the beginning. In fact, I saw him.”

“You did?” Her heart started to race. “Where?”

“He left with some redhead a couple minutes ago. They looked so cute together.”

“Amelie? He left with Amelie Marlone?” Marinette asked desperation leaking from her voice.

“I wasn’t too close, but it must have been.”

“Th-thank you.” She excused herself before her tears began to fall. She could have been mistaken, but Adrien didn’t know too many people with fiery red hair. Amelie must have found out about part of their plan and convinced him not to go. She did have killer negotiation skills when it came to business, she could easily reconcile their relationship. She whipped out her phone and pressed Adrien’s name- straight to voicemail. It didn’t make sense. Why-how could he do this to her?

After last weekend- she thought, he chose her. Why else would he agree to run away? Marinette’s fingers fumbled over the keys entering Amelie’s number. It was the only way she could be sure.

“Don’t tell me you finished all of those errands already.” It certainly didn’t sound like she knew that Adrien had agreed to run away with her.

“No, I’m still working on them,” she lied. “I was just wondering if you had heard from Adrien, I just want to ask him about wedding…stuff.”

“Oh, he’s with me. Do you want to ask him now?”

“No! No, I’ll ask him later. So much to do, I have to go, bye!” Marinette hung up the phone as quickly as possible and her heart shattered in her chest. Adrien was with Amelie, he changed her mind. She didn’t know what hurt more, that he picked her, or he didn’t have the guts to relay that message. Going back to the apartment with him there wasn’t an option, so she fled to the one of her safe havens; Alya’s.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, as much as I enjoy you couchsurfing while Nino is away at a DJ gig, if he comes home and finds out that you’ve been here for three days, he’s going to have some questions.” Marinette groaned from her spot on the couch. She knew that Alya was right, but the last three days she had spent trying to convince herself that this had to be a bad dream. Adrien would have kept a lookout for her, so he could spout another excuse. He had left numerous voicemails on her phone, none she felt compelled to listen to. Did it really matter why he chose to get back with Amelie? One excuse wouldn’t neutralize her broken heart. Marinette refused to give Adrien that closure. The less she saw of him the better until he was properly married.

“The night you called I went to him, told him not to go, that he couldn’t give up being Chat Noir. I was stupid and told him how I felt. I-“ her fingers traced the tips of her lips the tingling sensation lingered. “We kissed and-“ the blush that overpowered her cheeks should have given away their other activities without further explanation.

“It was like a dream Alya, I couldn’t believe that he still loved me. I asked him to run away with me. Not permanently, just until after the wedding. I asked him to choose me.” Alya had joined her on the couch and started to stroke her back in a loving manner.

“What happened?” She asked. It wasn’t normal to see Marinette this upset, which meant something horrible had to happen, otherwise, they would have been in another city now.

“He woke up. When I got to the train station- he was leaving with Amelie.” Alya’s jaw dropped slightly open at the news. It didn’t make sense. Adrien loved Marinette not Amelie. He wouldn’t jeopardize that for anything.

“Mar, I understand that you’re upset, but-“ Alya didn’t get far in her argument. Marinette had the stubbornness about her when she decided something.

“No, no buts- that means you’re taking his side.”

“All I’m saying-“ Her second attempt at reason fell as flat as her first attempt.

“Saying, “all I’m saying is”, taking his side too.” Marinette pointed a finger accusingly.

“Talk to him Marinette, because this doesn’t make sense. I’m sure that there’s an explanation.” The Adrien she knew would never pull a stunt like this.

“I don’t want to hear whatever excuse he’s made up. Someone saw him leave the train station with Amelie, isn’t that enough?” The evidence was stacked against him, Alya hoped that maybe after Nino talked to Adrien they would have more of a picture of what happened.

“Then at least call Amelie and end this madness. You can’t be a part of this wedding. You resent her and are in love with the groom.” Alya shot back.

“I’m going to the wedding Alya. She’s wearing a wedding dress I designed, don’t you know how big this could be for my career?”

“At what cost Mar, your heart?” Marinette was a lot of things, but when it came to matters of the heart, she tended to get away from what was healthy for her.

“I can handle this.” She sighed frustration taking over. Talking about this would not help anything right now. Not with the bachelorette party tonight.  “Look, all I need from you is to follow me around and make sure I don’t do anything stupid. Paris needs Ladybug if anything happens.”

“Are you sure this is what you want ?” Marinette chose not to respond.

* * *

 

Adrien let out a deep sigh his eyes glued to the ring in his hand. He really thought things could be different, that they could be together. He took a risk and went to her apartment- only to have Amelie answer the door. His dad’s words echoed in his mind as he resolved himself to knowing he would have to spend an hour there before he could wiggle in an excuse. It turns out that Amelie had sent Marinette out on errands this morning for the wedding. The information made his heart flip; had that meant that she changed her mind? Despite his wait at the apartment for an hour, his love never showed. He lied as he told her that he had to pick up his tux for the weekend, and Amelie didn’t protest.

Now he was all alone, head resting against the back wall; his heart shattered within his chest. What if his father’s plan didn’t work? Could he settle for Amelie? Besides the fact that he wasn’t in love with her, she did emulate qualities that he admired. She was strong-willed, determined, creative, and more that would read well on paper, but Adrien knew that she would never obtain the number one slot in his heart. He had already given that away.  Amelie would always leave an empty feeling no matter how many potential years of marriage they had, he would crave for more. He could lie to several people, but the one person he couldn’t lie to anymore was himself. Despite everything that happened, if Marinette called and said that she made a mistake, he would rush to her side without a second thought. Because deep down, he knew that Marinette could do so much better than what he could offer, but he still hoped that she would settle for him.

A knock pulled him from his thoughts the remains of his broken heart shook with anticipation. It couldn’t have been that easy, wish and then she would show up at his door. His luck wouldn’t have allowed that. The small voice inside whispered for him to dream that big.  Adrien stumbled so quickly to his feet that he almost tripped over himself. His heartbeat ringing in his ears with every step he took. This was it, he told himself and pulled open the door…and the remaining pieces of his heart fell into his gut.

"Are you ready for your bachelor- you look terrible." Adrien rolled his eyes as his best friend pushed his way into the apartment. The black box was slipped back into his pocket, the last thing he needed was Nino to ask questions that he didn't have the answers.

"I don't think I should go tonight."

"Dude! It’s your bachelor party, you need to go.” Nino’s eyes didn’t waver as he studied his best friend. “What’s wrong?”  Adrien was tempted to spill everything, it would be easy; Nino already knew about the blackmail. But the more he thought about it, the less he had confidence that he could help.

“Marinette and I got into a…disagreement.” The word didn’t seem to do justice to their situation. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What better excuse to get your mind off things but coming out with the boys and let loose. I’m sure you’ll forget all about in no time.” Nino’s words sounded too good to be true, but it was worth the attempt. Especially when his other option involved him on the couch as he tried not to think of Marinette. What was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

 

It would be like Amelie to decide to do a bar hop for her bachelorette party. Marinette already promised herself that she would space out her drinks since the last thing Paris needed was a tipsy Ladybug. Alya was following them discreetly as a fail safe to make sure that she didn’t do anything stupid. All she had to do was make it through the last 72 hours and she would be fine, the wedding would go off without a hitch and then she could focus on forgetting all about Adrien Agreste.

Amelie ordered shots for herself and Marinette and the other two bridesmaids.“To happiness and matrimony bliss,” Amelie toasted, and the other two girls clinked glasses but Marinette caught the slight waver in her tone. It reminded her of the times where she had to fake cheeriness to keep the atmosphere light. “Marinette?” Her bluebell eyes shot up and connected to Amelie’s only to realize everyone had already taken their shot.

“Right,” She sheepishly replied before the alcohol burned her throat as she partook. Even though the liquid threw her into a coughing fit, for a moment she forgot about Adrien and the damage he left in his wake.

“Dance with me Mar-Mar! Just like old times.” It was the bride’s night; how could she refuse?

 

By the third bar, Marinette could start to feel the alcohol start to affect her, but she maintained control. She had lost track of how many times Amelie mentioned Bellamy in the last hour, but that could have been due to going a little overboard with her own drinking. However, Alya hadn’t stepped in, so she must think that Marinette could still handle herself. 

“Bellamy said he would stop the world for just one kiss!” Amelie sloppily whispered to Marinette. There was no doubt that she had passed the buzzed phase. It ripped at her heart each time that Amelie mentioned her secret love. It would be easier to accept this as her new reality if her friend only and completely loved Adrien, but it wasn’t the case. 

And yet, he still chose her.

“Awww Adrien is sooo sweet,” Amelie cooed pulling out her phone. “Can’t wait to see to see you this weekend.” Marinette didn’t know if Amelie had received a new text or if she was reminiscing, but either thought made her stomach curl in on itself. Not even five days ago she teased Adrien about being jealous, and now she found herself in that position. Jealous that Amelie got the happy ending that she wanted.  All she wanted was not to think of the wedding, or Adrien, or her feelings for him that she suffocated down.

“Mari, could you take a video I want to send it to Adrien.”

“Have Jenny take it,” her eyes jumped up and met the eyes of a guy who had been watching that group since they walked in. “I have something I need to do.”  Marinette downed 3 shots for courage before anyone could stop her. All she heard from Amelie’s message to her fiance was a standard greeting before she had enough.

She marched over to the stranger who had been eyeing her with as much confidence as she could muster. Without a word, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his.

“What the hell Alya?” Marinette hissed as Alya pulled her to a less crowded part of the bar. “Are you trying to draw blood?”

“If it brings the real Marinette back here instead of whoever that was out there. What’s wrong with you?” Alya snapped. “This is about Adrien, isn't it?”

"I don't need your judgmental attitude right now." Marinette snapped back. Alya had no clue to what extent her emotional roller-coaster had played out over the last five days. She had gone from the highest she's ever been to being pulled through the dirt, and right now, she wanted to stop feeling altogether. Alya had Nino, and they had no obstacles in their way despite Alya being a superhero. Why did it have to be different for her?

"I think I need to take you home. I'll tell Amelie," She reached out to grab her wrist, but Marinette smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me," she seethed allowing the alcohol to take control, "and don't look at me like that. I'm fine, I'll be fine, just you wait and see." She pushed past her best friend and straight out the door.

Fresh from her fight with Alya, Marinette stormed out into the night air where the noise wasn't pounding her head. How dare she say that she was spinning out of control? This whole thing was Adrien's fault. After what she thought was a magical weekend, he decided to choose Amelie. A woman who he knows doesn't love him.

Marinette's fingers speed dialed the familiar number. All thought or reason were overcome but the anger bubbling up inside of her. She was through with her broken heart and the thoughts of him that re-occurred in her mind. The only way that the pain would disappear is if she let loose all her emotions and tell Adrien exactly how she felt.

"This is Adrien...leave a message." Of course, she got his voicemail; it was just her luck. Marinette wouldn't let the simple fact stop her from what she needed to do.

 

 

 

Adrien was fuming, and that wasn't even the perfect word to describe his mood. Strippers were the last thing that he wanted, and they went behind his back and ordered one anyway. He had to sit there modified as he received a lap dance but a woman with dark hair. It didn't stop his mind from imagining that it was Marinette who was scaling various parts of his body.

But Marinette changed her mind, his mind reminded him.

He had played Amelie’s video over and over again torturing himself watching Marinette make out with a total stranger and how the bridal party cheered her on. It was clear that all of them were under the influence, but every time he watched, he still held onto to the hope that someone would pull her off the guy.

She hadn't returned any of his calls all week. Adrien tried to rack his mind of where he went wrong, but it came out empty. She was the one who hadn’t shown up and chose to go help Amelie with the wedding while he was left there looking like the lovesick fool.  Among the background music, he could hear another pair of footsteps coming towards him.

"I hope you had your laugh. I told you that I didn't want a stripper, but you guys couldn't resist, could you?"

"Adrien, you got to believe me, I didn't know. I told them that you didn't want one! Kim must have ordered it when I wasn't looking, I had no idea." Adrien's shoulders slumped down. He knew why he wasn't enjoying himself. It was because he was marrying the wrong girl. His father assured him that everything was going to plan and for him to keep up the charade, but he was still in the dark.

"It's fine Nino," he shot him a sad smile and ran his fingers through his hair. "Go back inside, I need a couple minutes alone-" His voice died instantly when he accidentally nudged his phone on and saw the notification. 

He was dreaming, that was the only explanation. The one voicemail from Marinette flashed across his screen consuming his visions and thoughts. She reached out to him, that had to be a good sign, right?

"Marinette called," he breathed out as his finger hovered over the play button.

"What are you waiting for dude? Play it." Nino urged.

"Adrien, you have some nerve pulling the stunt you did. I waited in the train station looking like a fool and then you have the nerve to leave with Amelie and not have the guts to tell me? Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice- You and Amelie deserve each other. I can't believe I even considered marrying you. You can go out into the countryside and have a litter of kittens with her for all I care-" It was obvious that she wasn't in a sober mind. Adrien's heart sank as she continued to berate him with her words, but he was too frozen to turn it off. "I realized that I don't need you, I'm strong, talented, and beautiful. One more thing, I'm Ladybug. That's right. You gave up two of your loves just to be with a woman who doesn't even love you."

"Marinette"- Adrien heard Alya cut in on Marinette's voicemail only for there to be a struggle on the phone. The line clicked dead, but he held his phone to his ear hoping-praying for more. His heart was pounding in his ears. Somehow, there was massive miscommunication, or he had screwed up, and he wasn't sure he could fix it.

Marinette was Ladybug. His Lady. If watching Marinette kiss another guy didn’t cause him to become nauseous this certainly did. His fingers fumbled over the screen to return her call but was met with voicemail. 

“ _ Have you ever had a secret that you wanted to scream from the top of your lungs, but you can’t, so it just sits there like a heavy weight on your chest?” _

The haunted words Marinette spoke in the kitchen finally were as clear as day. She was trying to tell him the secret that had been hers to keep since the beginning. Everything was starting to click, like how Alya was so certain with how Ladybug would feel on different matters.  He had missed all the signs that were right in front of his face.

Either way, he loved and lost the only girl he had ever been in love with, and he was- at best stumbling around in the dark with his father’s plan and his wedding took place in 3 short days. In short, he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- So that happened. Next chapter we jump back to the rehearsal dinner and start wrapping all of this up. Please let me know what you think!


	29. Your Sentences Left Me Defenseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mar,” he lifted his hand to wipe the remembrance of a fallen droplet only for her to stumble back a few steps.
> 
> “Don’t come any closer,” the wobble in her tone wasn’t threatening, but Adrien respected her wishes.
> 
> “Why?” All the words he didn’t say clung stiffly in his throat. Maybe time wasn’t on his side, he started fighting for them again little too late.
> 
> “Because I don’t trust myself with you this close to me.”
> 
> “Why is that Princess?” He only inched another step. He didn’t need her more defensive than she already was. He watched her lip start to quiver, she was fighting an internal battle.
> 
> “That doesn’t matter. Don’t think you can talk me back into your arms Chaton. I’ve seen how girls fawn after you whether you’re in spandex or a suit. Your silver tongue won’t do you any good here.” She had to remain strong, no matter how much she wanted to cave. When he picked Amelie, that was the last straw. “I was foolish enough to believe that you were mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday peeps! So this is the continuation of the scene from chapter 1. We are back at rehearsal dinner and you all should be so excited. I can't believe we are almost done this story. You all have been amazing. Thanks to my friends and beta who have been supporting me through this. You all rock.

She raised up her glass, breaking the contact with him. If she allowed him in again, she would never get past this because she couldn't hurt Amelie. Her arm was subtly shaking, but she could blame it on the nerves. She had to taste her words before they left her tongue, leaving the bitter aftertaste behind.

"To the bride and groom." This was the part where she was supposed to spill into this big speech about how they were made for each other and madly in love. How could the room not see what was ghastly wrong with this picture? Now because he chose her, she wasn't supposed to pretend that everything was ok. As much as Marinette hate to admit it, Alya was right; being here stirred up more feelings than she cared to admit. "I've known Amelie for the past four years now and I can say that we have had our ups and down. But when we met in our freshman class, we instantly clicked and that was the start of our friendship. And I've known Adrien for a very long time; we grew up at school together. We were best friends..." her voice faded out, and she couldn't ignore the knot that twisted in her stomach every time she spoke. Memories flashed inside her head of the times that she and Adrien had spent together up to and including the previous weekend. No matter how much she wanted to hate him for choosing Amelie, deep down she wanted for him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. She still loved him, which is why it hurt more than any heartbreak she'd experienced in the past. Everything was still fresh in her mind, and Adrien was an open wound that had yet to heal.

She couldn't do this. To stand and pretend that she could be happy for them ripped her heart to shreds. She would have to tell Amelie discretely later that she had to remove herself from the wedding but first had to go somewhere without the crowds staring at her.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself. Unfortunately, the mic picked it up and she was met with a chorus of gasps. If she couldn't recite a simple speech tonight, then how was she supposed to talk flawlessly tomorrow in front of a hundred people including more press that was here tonight. The reporters had a knack for picking up a story, and in a wedding like this, a story where the maid of honor secretly loved the groom was a bloodbath that they lived to thrive off. They would eat her up alive. "I'm sorry," she muttered mostly to Amelie, and then she ran through the series of tables and out the door. The sudden emptiness of the hallway washed over her and weaned off some of her anxiety, but she needed more; what she needed was fresh air, so she could think about what her next steps would be.

_ Sorry, I can’t do this _ ; Marinette’s words rang in his ears. He lost his self-control and stood up to chase her before she had gotten out of the room, but then froze. It was impossible to not feel the stares of everyone in the room awaiting his next move, but his gaze was set on the doorway where she had disappeared. Adrien’s first instinct was to run after her; it was clear watching her attempt the speech that this week had a spiraling effect on her as well.  Even though she wanted nothing to do with him, he still made a promise to Alya months ago that he loved her. How could he stand by that if he didn’t do something to prove it? Marinette needed someone who loved her in her corner, even if she couldn’t stand the sight of him.

It would look bad if the groom left to check on another girl, but he decided that he could care less about what anyone in this place thought of him. He loved Marinette, and no one would be able to change his mind. His heart belonged to her if she would take it back. Adrien used the table as support and jumped over the table, racing towards the door Marinette had run through. Before he could run through his arm was grabbed with a tightening grip.

“Are you sure about what you’re doing boy?” She harshly whispered in his ear. He ripped off her grip and leaned towards her, a cocky smirk played his lips. “Don’t forget that I own you.”

The line was drawn in the sand; if he went, she could easily reveal everything to the press including his secret identity. He had to take a leap of faith that his father had a plan. If not, he would deal with the consequences no matter what they were. After all, Chloe had transitioned well despite the fact that all of Paris knew she moonlighted as Queen Bee.

“I’ve never been so sure in my life.” It didn’t matter what happened to him as long as she was okay. Adrien glanced towards his father before he ran out of the room and the sight almost made him stop dead in his tracks. Gabriel Agreste was smiling. Adrien didn’t know what he did to gain approval from his father, but he took it as a sign that he was doing the right thing.

He tumbled out into the hallway and then paused. There must have been 100 of rooms for her to hide in not to mention the grounds outside. His first instinct was to head to her room, but his gut twisted in on itself. She probably suspected that he the first place he’d check.

_ Where are you Marinette? _ He growled in frustration. Suddenly his ears perked up. He could hear running footsteps and crying. It had to be her. He didn’t have twice to think about this new ability, he could always ask Plagg about it later. Finding her was his first and only priority.

“Marinette,” Adrien yelled his breath ragged as he met the night air. He tried to keep up with her, but she had a remarkable speed for someone wearing high heels. He would like to attribute that to their time moonlighting as superheroes. “I know you’re out here.” If she would have chosen to hide in one of the numerous rooms instead he would never have found her. She was somewhere in this garden, and they could talk; a luxury denied to them over the past 7 days.

“You shouldn’t be out here Adrien,” Marinette’s voice shouted from his right side. “Everyone is probably waiting for you inside.”

“I think this is exactly where I need to be.” He was getting closer; he could feel her presence. “We really need to talk.” Silence deafened his ears as a response. But he was going to use the fact that she couldn’t leave without slipping past him.

“Amelie is probably waiting for you,” she replied giving away her position. He rounded the bush only to stop in his tracks, captivated by tear-filled bluebell eyes. 

“Mar,” he lifted his hand to wipe the remembrance of a fallen droplet only for her to stumble back a few steps.

“Don’t come any closer,” the wobble in her tone wasn’t threatening, but Adrien respected her wishes.

“Why?” All the words he didn’t say clung stiffly in his throat. Maybe time wasn’t on his side, he started fighting for them again little too late.

“Because I don’t trust myself with you this close to me.”

“Why is that Princess?” He only inched another step. He didn’t need her more defensive than she already was. He watched her lip start to quiver, she was fighting an internal battle.

“That doesn’t matter. Don’t think you can talk me back into your arms Chaton. I’ve seen how girls fawn after you whether you’re in spandex or a suit. Your silver tongue won’t do you any good here.” She had to remain strong, no matter how much she wanted to cave. When he picked Amelie, that was the last straw. “I was foolish enough to believe that you were mine.”

“Mar,” Adrien lifted his hand to cup her face but pulled back when he saw the hurt in her eyes. “I’ve been nothing but honest with you since you found out who I was. You are the only one who holds my heart.” It was true, no other girl came close to how he felt for her, especially now that he knew her secret.

“And Amelie?” she asked, although the confidence in her voice was lacking.

“No,” he replied, this time he cupped her face and for a split second her defense fell, and she leaned into his touch. But like all good moments come to an end, the image of him leaving the train station with Amelie flashed in her mind. She backed away as her temper started to stir inside her.

“Then why did you leave with her? Why did you abandon me there looking like a fool? Why are we here inside instead of out in the countryside happily together? Why-” she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and they choked out her questions. She was supposed to keep her defenses up and within 10 minutes he had her walls starting to crumble.  

“I didn’t,” His response pulled the breath from her lungs. The person she asked had been so sure- a wave of nausea overcame her. She was so cold to him- if he didn’t choose her. “I was at the train station, early in fact. I talked with Master Fu and then something- precious to me was stolen so I chased down the culprit. I knew you would be a few minutes late, but what I didn’t expect was the police taking so long once I caught him. By the time I got back, and you weren’t there- I figured something was wrong. Sabrina then ran into me on her way to visit Chloe and I helped grab a cab for her. I booked it back to your apartment where Amelie answered the door and said you were running errands for the wedding.”

“You could have called,” her low voice barely made it above a whisper. If he would have called her while she was at the train station, then things would have been different. 

“When I tackled the thief, my phone shattered and broke....and by the time I got a new one, you weren’t returning my calls.”

“Oh,” was all Marinette could reply. As a fresh wave of understanding washed over her, it was followed swiftly by one of guilt.“This is all my fault.” If she had done things differently- if she had listened to his explanation on her voicemail. The only one she could blame right now for how she miserable she was over the last couple days, was her.

“No, it’s not,” he cooed as his hand drifted to push back some hair that had fallen out of place. “I hold as much of the blame as you do.” How could he act this way when she treated him the way she had? “Don’t beat yourself over it. We have each other and that all that matters, Bugaboo.” Her eyes jumped to his. Defenses in shambles, her arms wrapped around him as she crashed her lips to his in neediness. He knew about her secret, nothing was held between them anymore.

Adrien quickly matched her eagerness, the butterflies in his could match the amount in Hawkmoth’s layer. The past week had been devastating without her. When he pulled away panting, he rested his forehead on hers, afraid to break contact. 

“What happens now?” A small giggle escaped Marinette’s lips. 

“I’m going to march inside and call the wedding off.” Adrien leaned back in and captured her lips to seal his promise. His fingers tangled through her dark locks as his tongue slid across her lower lip as he begged for entrance, and Marinette didn’t hesitate to oblige.  The kiss deepened, and Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist until no space remained.

The bliss broke at the sound of glass shattering on the ground. The two broke apart and turned to the source of the noise. Amelie stood there gawking, wide-eyed, and in shock.

“Amelie,” Marinette’s voice faded out victimized by her own fear. She hadn’t expected that the bride of all people would catch them in such a position. This was an opportunity to get all the secrets out in the open, but she feared that in doing so she would lose what friendship she had.

“All this time…” Amelie’s voice faded into itself as she processed the image of the two in full lip lock.

“Amelie, I can explain.” Adrien stepped in front of Marinette. She shouldn’t receive the brunt of Amelie’s anger when he was the main recipient of the blame.

“No. I’ll talk with you later,” she hissed in his direction. “But first, I need to have a little chat with my best friend.” Adrien’s first instinct was to protect Marinette by not letting her go. Amelie was livid and who knows what kind of lies she would spread about him. His body relaxed when her hand gently gripped his arm.

“It’s okay, I promise.” He opened his mouth to object when she pressed a small kiss to his cheek despite the glares she received. She still believed in them, and what they could be. That belief was the only thing inside him that allowed her to walk away. Marinette was stronger than she appeared, he reminded himself. For that, he was glad, because she was going to need every ounce she could get.

“Amelie, where are we going?” It worried her that not even a word was uttered since Amelie decided they needed to talk. After a few turns, the pair ended back where everything started- at the rehearsal dinner.

“May I have your attention?” The room hushed at Amelie’s voice. “The wedding is off.” She announced promptly before she pulled Marinette into a side room out in the hallway and locked the door despite the new way of shouting and gasps behind her.

"Amelie?"  Marinette called out after her. A million thoughts ran through her head, all of which couldn't excuse the fact that Amelie had walked in on their kiss. "Please, say something." Amelie's silence was worse than anything she could have screamed at her, anything could have been running through her head. The whole situation had drastically spiraled out of control, which is why she had wanted to run away in the first place; no matter how cowardly that made her.

"You're in love with Adrien," Amelie stated as more of a fact that question and Marinette didn't have it in her to deny it.

"Yes," she replied the answer strained against her throat. It may be the first time that she was completely honest about her feelings about Adrien.

"So, when we met him in the club and I was trying to set you two up, why did you say repeatedly that he was just a friend?" Her arms crossed over chest, a frown played her lips while keeping her eyes glued to her supposed best friend. Millions of thoughts raced through her head as she watched her groom and supposed best friend making out only moments before. Hurt was the first emotion that raged through her system. She had thought that Adrien's loyalty lied with her, the thought that it didn't, made it impossible to go through with the wedding. Adrien may not have been her first choice to get married to, but that was different than knowing that he would choose Marinette first. Amelie tried not to let the jealousy seep in, but with how successful her roommate had become, the battle was all but lost. After all, Marinette had snagged the guy who could be considered the most eligible bachelor in Paris (and from that kiss, Adrien had been hers for a while). If that wasn't enough she had procured a coveted position at the Agreste company and unlimited contacts to jump-start her career.

"I never thought that-that he would like- someone like him would ever"-

"If you're going to lie to anyone, don't lie to yourself. There's no other explanation for why he carried around that bracelet after who knows how many years." Amelie spat out. “How long have you been screwing my fiancé?”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black, isn’t it?” Marinette crossed her hands across her chest defensively. Although what she did could be considered wrong by society, they didn’t know all the facts. “Or does Bellamy not ring a bell?” Maybe that was a step too far, but nothing felt better than to get that off her chest.

“How dare you! The difference was I was willing to give him up to marry Adrien. My mother kept telling me not to trust you, I only wish that I listened to her sooner.” Amelie hissed.

“Like your mother wasn’t after her own agenda.” There was no way that Marinette could let the accusation go. Not when Amelie’s mom contributed to the problems that they faced.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tempers flared in the room as the truth came to light.

“Adrien was going to break up with you until your mom got her claws into him. She’s blackmailing him.” This was not how Marinette pictured Amelie finding out the truth this way.

“You’re lying,” Amelie shot back.

“Just because you can’t deal with the fact that he loves me and not you”-

"I want you out of the apartment when I get back," The coldness in her voice could freeze every inch in the room if she wanted it to. Marinette's eyes widened in shock, sure she knew it would be a possibility if Amelie ever found out, but she never thought that she would overlook their "friendship" to demand it.

"What?" Marinette breathed out as all the oxygen was sucked out of her lungs.

"I'm going on my honeymoon and when I come back everything that's yours plaguing the apartment had better be moved out otherwise consider it burned." It wasn't that she didn't have the salary now that she worked for Gabriel to live on her own, but the thought churned her stomach. This was really happening.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Our friendship is done Marinette, I never want to see you ever again." Amelie brushed past her knocking her shoulder as she went. Tears started to spill on because she never thought it would get to this point. She waited a couple minutes to give Amelie the space that she needed before she followed out the door. The second she did her mouth fell agape at the sight of Alya waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Not that she wasn't grateful that her best friend arrived a day early, in fact, Alya was exactly the person she needed to see. Marinette ran and threw her arms around her real best friend and allowed the tears to flow. 

"It's going to be okay Marinette," Alya repeated over and over as she kept stroking her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Then you all get to vote on my next story. Let me know what you think. Chapter 30 is written already and I can't wait for you all to read it.


	30. I See The Way You Look at My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me to continue to work for you?” Marinette didn’t understand; it didn’t make any sense, the shareholders could see her as a liability. “Why?”
> 
> “Because you possess talent far beyond your years Miss Dupain-Cheng. The fact that Mrs. Marlone wanted to do everything to make us part ways only secures that knowledge.” His grip on his cane tightened as a smirk played his lips. “And it would be nice to have the excuse to see Adrien around the office more, even if he’s not there to see me.” A pink tint dusted her cheeks. Marinette knew that they had to tell Adrien’s father eventually, but his tone teased that he realized more than they would have shared. “I realized how deep his feelings ran for you over the summer when I saw the way he looked at you. You make my son impeccably happy, and for that, I’m grateful because it reminded me of when I was younger and in love.” That news hit harder than she thought, even Mr. Agreste could sense how Adrien felt about her, and here she was questioning herself for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.-It's not friday, but with the new episode on Saturday and I'll be in Canada by tomorrow night, I figured I could give it to you all early. This is the last main chapter. I wanted to thank you all for your support, it is more than I could ever imagine on my first piece in this fandom. There is still an epilogue and previews of future stories.

Adrien began to pace nervously glancing at the doorway. It killed him that he didn’t know what the girls were talking about. He had followed the girls inside but remained in the hallway because of the buzz he heard inside.

Amelie had called off the wedding.

He was, for all intents and purposes, a free man, although he’d imagine that Mrs. Marlone would have a thing or two to say about the matter. After all, if the wedding was called off that meant that she could kiss any stake she had in the Agreste fashion line goodbye. By the rumors floating around, Amelie didn’t provide any explanation for her decision before pulling Marinette into a room and locking the door behind her.

Adrien cast out his thoughts when, to his horror, Mrs. Marlone stepped out into the hallway and let out a sigh. There were no places to hide and a high probability that she would see him. His luck ran out when her gaze snapped upward, and her eyes narrowed in.

“My daughter just called off the wedding, why do I get the feeling that you’re the problem?” Although acting dumb never seemed like the right answer, Adrien didn’t hesitate to have Mrs. Marlone underestimate him.

“She did? I’m sorry your plans didn’t work out; maybe next time.” Okay, maybe the snark was a step too far, but Adrien didn’t regret it.

“I would drop the sarcasm if I were you, boy. Don’t forget that I own you. With one little call and all your secrets will be blasted on every newspaper in Paris.”

“Do it,” Adrien challenged defiantly. “I’m done being controlled by your family. I’d rather let all of Paris know who I am then be repressed by the grime that you are.”

“When I through with your little whore, only her parents will hire her.”

“Call her that one more time,” Adrien’s blood boiled. “She’s talented, smart and beautiful; she would find a job even if you tried to blacklist her. Do you want to know why? Because she has more talent in her fingers than you do in your body. My father assured me that she would be with the company a very long time.” So maybe he bluffed the last part, but it would be true if they held a conversation. His father knew outstanding work when he saw it.

“How dare you!” She allowed her temper to take over and raised her to strike him. With ease, Adrien grabbed her hand before she could make contact.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Adrien growled lowly.

“What’s going on here?” Gabriel’s voice echoed among the hallway.

“Father!” He immediately dropped the hand that was blocking the attack. There were sure to be a lecture within his future in upholding the Agreste name the proper way.

“Gabriel, I’m so glad you’re here. You would not believe what your boy just told me.” He shouldn’t have been surprised that she tried to play the victim, and it may have worked if he hadn’t told his father everything.

“Adrien, why don’t you go somewhere and leave the talking to the adults.” His mouth dropped out of protest. How could his father send him away?

“But”- was the only word to escape before he was met with a stern look.

“Now.” The only thing he wished at that moment was to wipe the smug look of victory off Mrs. Marlone’s face.

Adrien didn’t venture far, just until he could spy on the two without his presence being known. Granted the distance along with the sounds from the party did make him strain to hear what was going on.

“Gabriel, you need to teach that boy of yours some manners. I’ve never been so insulted in my life!” He cringed as Mrs. Marline lashed out. The worst part, he couldn’t go and defend himself without a stern talk from his father later. It was of the utmost importance to preserve the Agreste family name after all.

“Allegra, the merger is off. If you want the Agreste company, you will have to pry it out of my cold dead hands.” He kept his voice at a low, menacing tone. “I know exactly what you did to try and acquire this company the first time, and it will not be tolerated.” Adrien had experienced his father’s wrath numerous times, but it was a different experience watching it from afar.

“The brat told you? He has more guts than originally thought.” Amelie’s mom crossed her arms across her chest, unfazed.

“That brat happens to be my son. Watch your tongue.” A swell of pride explodes within him. His father was defending and protecting him.

“It’s not my fault that your offspring can’t keep his secrets or it in his pants. Once my investigator transferred the information, I knew he would be wrapped around my finger.” She retorted.

“You mean you blackmailed him,” Gabriel corrected.

“Call it what you like, it would be your word against mine.” Allegra crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

“Actually, it’s your word against yours.”

“What?”

“You’re not the only one to hire someone to investigate. The second I heard Amelie’s last name I became suspicious. And I bided my time. Once Adrien came to me, I went to the police and offered my full cooperation. “ he loosened his necktie and pulled out a wire. They have enough to put you away, but hearing you confess to your crime was the icing on the cake.” Mrs. Marlone’s face faded to a ghastly pale. “Ah, right on time.” The police rounded the corner and headed straight for her.

“Mrs. Marlone. You need to come with us.”

“What are you doing?” Amelie’s voice echoed through the halls. Unfortunately for the family, her exclamation causes the press in the other room to be tipped off. They rushed out the door yelling out their questions. Amelie made a dash towards her mother only to be stopped by Adrien’s arm holding her back. “Where are you taking her?” Amelie’s cries feel among the crowd. Adrien didn’t see Marinette anywhere, which caused him relief. If he saw her, it would only distract from what he needed to do; have a long overdue talk with Amelie.

He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her to a room he hoped would be abandoned. One of the last things he noticed before the scene in front of them played out was Gabriel lean in and whisper something in Mrs. Marlone’s ear. Adrien didn’t know what was said, there were far too many people acting as a barrier, but by facial expression made; it had to be terrifying.

Adrien managed to use his strength to guide her into one of the side rooms to give them the privacy he deemed necessary. All of Paris didn’t need to hear the potential argument that was about to occur. Once the door closed, Amelie made no effort to run back outside; her mom would be in the police car by now. _Even if she did try, it would be too late_ Adrien mused. Mrs. Marlone’s sins finally caught up with her, and now she had to be held accountable. Still, Amelie’s deafening silence made him worry, in an ideal world she wasn’t supposed to witness that.

“So, it’s true,” he almost missed it, her voice barely filled the air. Adrien knew she could be referring to a couple of different things, but he had to assume the topic of the blackmail came up.

“Yes.” What else could he say? He was overjoyed that he was no longer under her clutches, but Amelie lost normal contact with her mother for potentially years. It was not his intention to make the arrest as public as possible, that decision belonged to his father. Judging by what he could hear from their conversation, there had been bad blood stirring between the families for a long time.

“How could you do this to me?” Her voice was laced with threatening tears.

“I’m sorry,” he replied. Even with all the empathy in the world, the word seemed to come up short. It reminded him once more of his shortcomings and that he did nothing to make everything right.

“I think we’re a little past that now.” She hissed. “Really, Adrien. It had to make a mockery out of my mother, my family, me! The night before our wedding. If you didn’t want to marry me, I gave you a way out.”

“I couldn’t!” Adrien raised his voice in return. “If the wedding were called off then she would-“ he stopped himself. Given her current state, now would not be the time to reveal his alter ego.

“What? What was her leverage?” Amelie pushed. When his eyes dropped to the floor, she released a scoff. “It’s her, isn’t it?” His lack of response told volumes. “My mother tried to warn me; I didn’t believe her even though I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“Amelie”-

“Don’t. I’m not that naïve. I should have known that she would have fallen for your charms in such close quarters. Then she used her influence to get her spot in the Agreste internship, didn't she?" Amelie accused. Adrien's eyebrows furrowed, that was a lie, probably ingrained in her from her mother. Marinette could have earned that internship even if he hated her; his dad had a knack for spying top talent.

"I had nothing to do with that." He shot back. "Marinette won that spot all on her own." Not that he expected Amelie to listen to the truth, she was spiraling after everything went down. Her mind probably was processing all the poison lies she had been told by her mother. It was the only way, he reasoned, that she could preserve the idea of a caring mother.

"Unbelievable, even now she has you wrapped around her finger, and you don't have a clue."

"She's not manipulating me, Amelie, I love her, for a lot longer than you’ve been in the picture,” Adrien tried to explain. Maybe if she saw that his feelings for Marinette ran deeper than just the previous year, she would relent.

“How can you not see that Marinette is using you to get ahead in her career?” The lie pushed his anger into a dangerous area. He refused to carry on the charade that Mrs. Marlone was a decent human being when all Amelie was doing was degrading his love’s talent and devotion towards him.

“How can you say that when I was just the right choice for your mother over Bellamy? For someone who was so in love with him, you dropped him like out of date fashion at your mother’s beck and call.” He recoiled as the hurt darted across her face. He refused to be the monster that torn her limb from limb with his words; her decisions had already aided in that process. “I didn’t mean that,” he apologized, but the damage had been done.

“He’s not talking to me, you know after I told him that I had to marry you. I don’t know if he will ever forgive me for what I put him through.”

“Give it time,” he assured her.

Adrien made his way towards the door despite Amelie calling out his name. As far as he was concerned, this matter was solved, and his conscious cleared. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his father carrying on a conversation with Marinette. Normally when forced to carry out small talk, he had noticed that his father had tells that he is uncomfortable, but this was the most relaxed he had seen him. The realization hit him- his father approved of Marinette.  Adrien couldn’t help but stop and stare at the two mesmerized, even if only for a moment. Nothing was stopping them from being together; he could march right up to her and kiss her if he wanted. The thought only made him crave it even more.

Marinette sighed as she glanced back at the door. Amelie and Adrien had been in there what seemed like hours; however, she knew in reality, only 10 minutes had passed. Amelie could be saying anything to him whether to try and win him back or tell him off; either option made her heart churn. She had to trust that he loved her the way that he said he did because that would be the only way that they survived this.

“Well this wedding proved to be satisfying,” Marinette jumped at Gabriel’s voice beside her. His sudden presence caused her palms to start to sweat. Who knows what he had heard and how it affected the way he viewed her. What if he no longer wished for her to be employed at his company? After all, she had been the source of a scandal towards both the Marlone and Agreste name. There was no doubt that some reporters would print that she caused the wedding to implode...and they wouldn’t be wrong.

“It’s been something, sir,” she added at the end for good measure. Maybe there was a chance she could still salvage her job.

“Did you know about...Adrien’s situation?” Leave it to one of the most powerful men in fashion to not want to admit out loud that his son went off and got himself blackmailed.

“I only found out a couple of days ago,” Marinette confessed as her eyes fell to the floor. Would Gabriel think of her differently because she didn’t tell him?

“I see,” Gabriel cleared his throat before continuing, “it seems my son my son has made an error of judgment then. I hope you won’t project that on the company and continue to work under the Agreste name.”

“You want me to continue to work for you?” Marinette didn’t understand; it didn’t make any sense, the shareholders could see her as a liability. “Why?”

“Because you possess talent far beyond your years Miss Dupain-Cheng. The fact that Mrs. Marlone wanted to do everything to make us part ways only secures that knowledge.” His grip on his cane tightened as a smirk played his lips. “And it would be nice to have the excuse to see Adrien around the office more, even if he’s not there to see me.” A pink tint dusted her cheeks. Marinette knew that they had to tell Adrien’s father eventually, but his tone teased that he realized more than they would have shared. “I realized how deep his feelings ran for you over the summer when I saw the way he looked at you. You make my son impeccably happy, and for that, I’m grateful because it reminded me of when I was younger and in love.” That news hit harder than she thought, even Mr. Agreste could sense how Adrien felt about her, and here she was questioning herself for months.

“Adrien talks about her often. He knows how much she loved you both.” The line blurred to how much she should discuss this with her boss, but the way he conversed with her, it was almost like he considered her family.

“Indeed,” Gabriel agreed. “And now he’ll get to experience that same deep-rooted love.” When their eyes met, she experienced the softest expression that she had ever seen from the man. The hidden subtext read through loud and clear: take care of my son. “Enough small talk. Relax this weekend, and I shall see you at 9 am sharp on Monday morning.” Marinette wondered why he cut his conversation short until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and immediately met the pair of stunning green eyes she loved.

“Father, can I steal her away for a moment? There are a couple of things that I think we need to discuss.” Gabriel gave a gentle nod in response.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Adrien’s hand slipped into her and laced their fingers like it was second nature.

The second they had their privacy, Adrien gently tugged Marinette towards him and stole a kiss. She relaxed into his touch and, the two melted together. After everything that they had been through, nothing was holding them back; they were free.

“I missed you,” he murmured softly against her mouth, and she could relate. After their plan had fallen apart, the next couple days ripped a piece of her heart to shreds every day. Now the healing process has begun.

“Wait, Adrien.” He pulled back a couple of inches from her face and even then, the temptation lingered to return to the hard conversation in front of them. It would be easier to sweep it under the rug, but they weren’t that type of couple. “We need to talk.” She watched as panic washed over his face like a deer caught in headlights. Any of that phrasing and she would have been fine, but Marinette knew what he was thinking at that moment. “Not like that,” she quickly reassured him. “We need to talk...about where we stand.”

“Stand?” He parroted back in confusion. “I’m with you; I want to be with you.” He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out the tiny box that had plagued him since the train station.

“Marinette, all I want is a future with you.” She gasped as he lifted open the top to reveal the ring inside. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

“Adrien,” she breathed out. “It’s beautiful...but,” she couldn’t help and see his smile falter.

“But?” The last thing she wanted was to hurt him, but she couldn’t ignore her gut.

“But...not yet. I’m not ready.” Her fingers caressed the outside of his face as they dipped into his hair. “There’s nothing I want more than to live my life with you. But we can’t ignore what happened. I got us into a mess because my imagination ran away with something a stranger thought they saw-“

“Mar, I should have known you wouldn’t have ditched me at the station. It’s not just your fault.” Adrien interrupted.

“See what I mean?” Her eyes pleaded with him; if they were to have a chance together in the future, they couldn’t rush the present. “I forgive you for the past mistakes, but we can’t move forward pretending that they weren’t made. It will lead to disappointment.”

“Where does that leave us?” She smiled despite his dejected voice because what she wanted hadn’t wavered since the beginning.

“I want to be with you Adrien, but if we do this, we need to take our time and start slow.” Joy radiated through her body as she watched his face light up with the realization that he wasn’t going to lose her. Marinette felt her breath hitch when the space between them evaporated and his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands return to play with the golden hair as he emitted a low purr. The sound brought a warm smile to her face, and the two enjoyed each other’s company, if only for a moment.

When Adrien did pull back, he met a half-lidded gaze of his girlfriend. “I know that face; what are you thinking about?”

“How much time could we had with each other if we both made different decisions that night.”

“You mean if I would turn down Amelie,” his eyes fell to the ground as the shame of his decision that night began to circulate within his mind.

“Or if I would have kissed you while waiting for the cab.” Adrien’s eyes shot up to meet the mischievous glint in her own.

“Well My Lady, the night is still young,” he wiggled his eyebrows as he raised her hand to be greeted by his lips. “I’d say we have some catching up to do.” He leaned in with his eyes closed fully expecting her lips to finish closing the gap, but instead he was met with...something else? His emerald eyes peered open to see her finger resting on his mouth.

“I believe I’m owed a date first,” Marinette reminded.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I should have asked this the moment I laid eyes on you, but would you do the honor of joining me for dinner on Friday night at 7 pm?”

“Better late than never,” she retorted teasingly. “The pleasure will be all mine.” She paused for a moment just staring at him affectionately. “Oh, and Adrien”-

Without a moment’s hesitation, Marinette closed the gap once more and crashed her lips onto his as her fingers tangled among his sunshine locks. She released the kiss way too soon; he wasn’t sure if his world would stop spinning for the next couple of minutes. He could feel her shift, so her lips were right outside his ear. “That should hold you until our date,” she teased. Before Adrien could react or reach out to grab to make her stay, he was subjected to watch Marinette saunter out of the room swishing her hips side to side. Adrien sighed, she was going to be the death of him, and with that, he was completely satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- There's still a bit more to read. I look forward to hearing whatever you have to say. I'm sorry if Gabriel's plan wasn't elaborate enough for you, I kinda feel like it would escalate if it made to the actual wedding, so you are more than welcome to accept that headcanon. He was trying to act within the law, turn over a new leaf. I would love to hear your thoughts. The epilogue is super fluffy and I'm super excited to show you my new stuff. THAT being said, IF you are tumblr (Rose Garden Twilight), the previews will be released on there early (Probably Tuesday or Wednesday). :)


	31. Epilogue: I Will Always Be Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- IT'S HERE! I'm uploading a day early because of Frozer and Maledictator airing tomorrow. I'm super excited. Thank you so much for your support in all of this. I couldn't ask for better readers.

  
  
"Is it everything that you wanted?" Nathaniel whispered into Chloe's ear; the two wrapped up in their little world. She returned his beaming smile right before she claimed his lips with her own.  
  
"It's everything and more," she murmured against his mouth when they broke for air. The crowds seated at the tables burst into applause and cheer gaining their attention.  
  
"That's how to do it!" The DJ announced causing the couple to blush. "I need everyone to give it up to welcome the bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Marinette didn’t even flinch when she felt Adrien’s hand grip hers softly under the table.  
  
“They look so happy,” she mused quietly. “If you would have told me they’d get together back in high school, I’d never have believed you.” Both if they had grown exponentially since then, for the better. Mrs. Bustier was right; all Chloe needed was the right kind of love.  
  
“It’s proof that people can change,” Adrien added. Marinette leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“For seeing the good in people even when others can’t.” She generally had a knack for that kind of thing, but it faded with every interaction that she had with people who took advantage of her. Their eyes locked and the two exchanged smiles with one another.  
  
“Alright, we get the picture, you two are in love. I think if you keep it up Chloe will come over and ask you to tone it down,” Alya teases pulling them out of their bubble.   
“How many sickly-sweet conversations did we have to endure between you and Nino?”  
  
“How is that fair? When I have a girlfriend as wonderful as I do you want to shout it from the rooftops, right Adrien?” Nino planted a wet kiss on Alya’s cheek until she pushed him off playfully.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be on my side,” Alya huffed.  
  
“Always am.” Nino shot back a grin probably knowing full well the trouble he would be in later. “If you would excuse us, I think the dance floor is calling our name.” Alya arched one of her eyebrows at him but still took his hand all the same. Marinette couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear as she watched her two best friends share a dance. They couldn’t be stronger, and tonight when Nino got home he would find a small box of his own. But despite the new hobbies that he would pursue, Marinette had faith that he would go above and beyond what anyone would expect. What she was sure of, Alya and Nino could face the world side by side overcoming any obstacle.  
  
“Father?” Adrien asked when he noticed that Gabriel stood behind them.  
  
“Adrien, a word?”   
  
“Is something wrong?” It would be like his father to wait for the most inopportune time to deliver bad news. His mind started to punch out potential medical issues he could be facing, but one deep chuckle eased the anxiety.   
  
“Nothing like that.” His shoulders relaxed, although still perplexed at the forwardness in his voice.   
  
“I wanted to inform you that the evidence, including your blackmail files, have been retrieved from the police station and destroyed.” A gust of wind knocked through his chest. The Marlone case took longer than most to come to a verdict, but she would only see the inside of the jail cell for a long time. It turned out that the evidence collected implied criminal intent for multiple crimes besides the blackmail.   
  
“I can’t thank you enough, father.”  
  
"It was needed to happen. That dreadful woman thought she could get away with tarnishing our name. I received a particular satisfaction watching her get dragged off to her just desserts. Family protects its own."  
  
“Did you-“ Adrien stopped himself short and winced. Why wasn’t there a better way to ask your father about running about in a catsuit? It would make situations such as this easier. “I mean, were you...” His voice trailed off, and his eyes hit the floor sheepishly.  
  
“I warned you that there was a chance that I would find out what you were hiding.”  
  
“And....are you disappointed?” His eyes clenched closed bracing for the blow. The disapproving voice would hit his ears next. He served as a disappointment to his father for years; one more time wouldn’t ruin him, would it? Except it would. Adrien's chest filled to the brim with pride at even the thought that he got to serve the people of Paris and protected those he cared about on a daily basis. He lived to go on missions with Ladybug; it fueled his very breath.  
  
“Not disappointed, ironic maybe?” Gabriel mused with a smirk.  
  
“I don’t understand.” What could his father possibly mean?  
  
“I don’t think you’ll need your....extra hobby for much longer. You must instead focus on your legacy and what you’ll leave behind for your wife and children. The older you get, the more you realize the importance of family. ” Adrien’s heart rate sped, although he was beyond grateful that his father learned this lesson, he still wondered why the subject was brought up in the first place. “I squandered the time I had with your mother, I thought by keeping you close I could keep you safe. In turn, I was the threat that frightened me in the first place. I hope I can do better in the future. I’m proud of you son, and your mother would be too.” Other’s opinions forgotten, Adrien threw respectability to the wind and wrapped his arms around his father engulfing then in a tight hug. Gabriel would probably never realize how those words would impact his life, Adrien concluded, but they had this moment. That was all that mattered.

 

 

  
  
Marinette suddenly was engulfed in another pair of arms belonging to the bride. She returned the affection without a second thought.  
  
“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here,” Chloe exclaimed tightening the hug. The one thing that Marinette hasn’t expected out of everything that happened was how close they had gotten. Chloe had opened up to her over the past couple of months revealing some heavy stuff that Marinette walked her through involving her mother.   
“The pleasure is all ours,” she couldn't help but let her eyes flicker to her boyfriend, even for a second. “The wedding was gorgeous, and you two are so cute together.” The mayor had gone all out for this wedding for his baby girl, every decoration matched perfectly, and the guests waited on practically hand and foot.  
  
“What can I say? I saw what I wanted, and I took a risk, and it paid off.” She pauses for a brief moment before she continued. “Don’t you think it’s your turn to take a chance on him?”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Maybe she misheard or allowed herself to drift among her thoughts, but it sounded like Chloe implied that she should be the one to propose to Adrien.  
  
“How much longer are you going to make the boy wait before he proposes?”  
  
“Nothing is stopping him, Chloe,” Marinette replied.“ Adrien will propose at the right time.”  
  
“You haven’t seen the way that he’s gazed at that ring of his day after day.” That was news to her, although she couldn’t say she was shocked by the revelation. Adrien wanted to propose at the wedding; the desire must have increased by the day. “You’re still in love him, aren’t you?”  
  
“Of course, I am, Cho.”  Marinette allowed her gaze to wander over to Gabriel talking to his son. “Can we drop it?”   
  
“Calm down; I was just trying to help.” Marinette’s eyes sunk to the ground, Chloe was right. It didn’t take a genius to see how fond of them Chloe had become. Adrien had been there through rough patches of their childhood years. Great that, Marinette couldn’t thank her enough. It affected who Adrien was, and groomed him into the gentleman she knew today.    
  
“You’re right, I’m sorry,” she replied as her hands began to preoccupy themselves. “The pressure for us to take the next step has been building, and I can’t help but wonder if it doesn’t live up to the hype. After all this waiting, I don’t want Adrien to be disappointed.”   
  
“That boy could not be disappointed in you if you tried,” Chloe reassured. “And I know it will be worth it.”   
  
“How?” Marinette didn’t get how her friend could be so sure about what her future held, especially when so much of it constantly moved.    
  
“Because of how much you two love each other, and that you two slowed down and went about this the healthy way. Trust me; whenever you’re ready to move forward, he’ll be right there with you.” As touching as Chloe’s answer was, Marinette only hoped that she was right.    
  
  


 

 

  
“Do you think she’ll like it?” Nino’s eyes darted from Adrien to the box in his hands to his girlfriend who currently preoccupied the dance floor. “I know it’s not much, but-“  
  
“Alya cares about her life with you, not the ring on her finger. She’ll love it.” Adrien was over the moon for his friends, after all the time they had been together, it took them long enough. He’d bet that Alya would say yes even if Nino serenaded her with his cat screeching voice. “When are you going to drop the question?” Nino prompted into an elaborate scheme he concocted. Adrien tried to pay attention the best he could, but his eyes wandered back to his lady who was dancing beside Alya.   
  
She danced like no one watched, and her movements hypnotized him without effort. Adrien couldn’t even think back to a time where he experienced this much joy and love in his life. There were made for each other. She balanced out his rashness and helped him to slow down and savor moments. He couldn’t be more thankful that Nino practically dragged him to the club that night. If he hadn’t, who knows where he would have ended up. The one thing he couldn’t understand is how he got her to love him of all people the way his luck was. Marinette could have suitors lined up out the door on her talent alone not to mention her never fading beauty. And of all the people in Paris, and she loves me. His lips flopped to one of his normal dopey grins when he thought of her.  
  
“Dude.” Adrien snapped out of his trance to see his best friend’s intently stare.  
  
“What?” Adrien replies sheepishly knowing that he was caught red-handed with not listening. Could Nino blame him? After all, he knew more than anyone how deep his feelings ran for Marinette.  
  
“How long are you going to keep her waiting before you propose? You’ve been in love with her for ages.”  
  
“As long as it takes until she’s ready. I refuse to mess this up.”  
  
“What if she’s ready now?”  
  
“What?” Adrien’s emerald eyes jumped to his best friend before wandering to Marinette. She would have said something if she had changed her mind, right? A pink tint formed when Marinette met his lingering gaze and flashed a heart melting smile. “How do you know?”  
  
“Alya caught her glancing through a bridal magazine. Marinette claimed it was for a Gabriel project, but Alya swears up and down that she blushed.” Nothing could convince Adrien to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend with Nino’s words circling in his head.   


  
  
  
“Don’t look now, but Adrien can barely keep his mouth off the floor when he’s staring at you,” Alya teased as she spun Marinette around to the beat of the music.   
“It wouldn’t be the first time,” she shot back cheekily, a grin prominent on her features.  
  
“You know you never gave me any details besides the fact that Chat and Ladybug were dating. Which I already knew. The readers want to know.”  
  
“What Adrien and I do behind closed doors is none of their business.” Her tone oozed confidence as much as she could, but her cheeks told another story. They only lasted a couple of months before caving, and if one thing could be said about Adrien, he went out of his way to bring her satisfaction. “Can we talk about something else, please?” Marinette coughed trying to stop the thought process playing on repeat in her mind.  
  
“I saw Amelie the other day,” Alya admitted shyly, bringing Marinette’s dancing to a halt. The subject of her ex-friend had been something of a taboo subject among her friends. Whether they thought that she would be offended or hurt at her name, Marinette didn’t know. She still felt semi-responsible for her part of the events that unfolded, although the one thing that didn’t linger was regret. She hadn’t gone about it in the right way, but life without Adrien in it would be miserable.   
  
“Really? How did she- I mean did she look...” her voice faded out as she lost her courage. She shouldn’t care how Amelie was, after the fall out that happened, but she did.   
  
“We didn’t talk. Otherwise, I would have told Amelie off for what she did to you. She looked exhausted from across the store. I almost felt horrible when the government seized everything from them, but when I saw her, everything that she did to you came flooding back.” It didn’t take much for the news to report that the Marlone fashion empire had crumbled with the arrest of Mrs. Marlone and couldn’t make a comeback. The closure rocked the fashion empire harder than Marinette could imagine. Thankfully her job with Gabriel had never been stronger; the fall line had finished ahead of schedule.   
  
“Well I’m glad you didn’t, Amelie had enough to deal with before dealing with the wrath of Alya.” She added trying to lighten the mood.   
  
“You’re right about that,” Alya retorted a smirk growing. “She’s just lucky that the wedding didn’t see the light of day. Otherwise, I might have intervened.”  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Marinette’s eyes narrowed.   
  
“You resolved not to step in, but I never promised such a thing. Amelie would never have seen it coming.” There was no question with Alya’s abilities; if she wanted to cause chaos at the Marlone-Agreste wedding, she would have gotten away with it.   
  
“What did you have planned?”  
  
“You have your secrets; I have mine.” Alya’s sing-song voice floated in the space between them.   
  
“That’s not fair,” Marinette exclaimed, “tell me!”  
  
“What’s that? I hear Nino calling me.” Before anyone could stop her, Alya zipped into the crowd on the dance floor. If Marinette had the right vantage point, she would have easily been able to spot her. But after a couple of minutes of searching with the lights and the sound blasting between her ears she quickly made her way to a table and sat down. That would have to be a conversation to have at a later point in time.    
  
“May I have a moment of your time?” Mr. Agreste’s voice caused Marinette to jump. This wasn’t the first time he had snuck up on her, and Marinette thanked the heavens that she didn’t cause a bigger commotion.  
  
“Of course, Mr. Agres- Gabriel.” She corrected herself before following him to a less crowded corner.  
  
“I saw your prototypes for the fall line, and I must say I’m impressed.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Marinette quickly felt herself becoming tongue-tied. After working with Mr. Agreste for almost a year, it opened doors she never imagined. Despite his old age, he was still a fierce businessman who knew what he wanted.  
  
“I talked with the board and because of your quality work, I recommended that you be promoted to a manager position.”  
  
“Mr. Agreste, I couldn’t-“ she wasn’t aware at how much her work influenced the company.  
  
“I wanted to inform you that this transition was earned on merit, not your relationship with my son. Although, if you continue to excel and when you officially seal everything with Adrien, we will continue this conversation within the context of transitioning further up within the company.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say,” Marinette replied her body too stunned to say much else.  
  
“That’s not the only reason I need to speak to you,” Gabriel continued.   
  
“It’s not?” Her head tilted slightly to the right as her gaze narrowed in concentration. She couldn’t imagine her mind could take any more news.   
  
"I believe that I can entrust this in your care and you'll see that it gets in the right hands," Gabriel held out a wrapped box pristine in every way, he probably had Nathalie decorate it. Marinette wouldn't expect anything less from the man who single-handedly ran one of the biggest product lines in France.  
  
"Sir, I don't understand." Her birthday didn't come around for another couple months. No reason came to her mind why Gabriel would go out of his way to get her something.  
  
"Consider it an...early wedding gift." Marinette went to correct him, but then hesitation won out. The way that he smirked suggested that he knew something that she didn't. Was Adrien planning on proposing? "Make my boy happy Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel curtly nodded and excused himself quickly for reasons Marinette didn't understand until she lifted the lid. The second her vision landed on the butterfly miraculous all the air got sucked out of her lungs. Mr. Agreste had been-   
  
Marinette didn’t have time to fully process what all of this meant, or how it would affect Adrien that his father had been the one to torture them for the past several years. The time to tell him would certainly not be at Chloe and Nathan’s wedding.  
  
“Dance with me Milady,” Marinette’s lips ticked up into a smile at Adrien’s suggestion. She turned to see him holding out a hand to guide her to the dance floor. She didn’t hesitate a moment before accepting the offer.  Before he whisked her away to the dance floor, he slowly brought his lips to the back of her hand in typical Chat Noir fashion. But ever since they revealed their identities, it had become so much more. With every kiss it screamed his true feelings, he loved her wholly and completely.  And she loved the man before her with every fiber of her being. Adrien had been so patient with her over the last ten months, and never once pushed the relationship faster than it needed to go. There was no doubt that she wanted to be with him and allow the years to pass as they grew old together. Now that they had worked on various aspects of their relationship, they were in a much healthier place to make it long term.  
  
With a few steps, they were on the among the others on the dance floor his arm snuck around her waist as hers circled his neck. Marinette couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment when she rested her head on his chest. Comfort warmed every inch of her body listening to the sound of the heart beating softly in his chest.   
“You look so beautiful,” Adrien murmured into her hair. “I almost wished we were alone.” The small circles his thumb traces on her hips almost made her suggest that the find a quiet place to be alone.  
  
“You don’t clean up so bad yourself.”  
  
“Some would say it’s my model good looks, but to tell you the truth. I wanted to impress this amazingly beautiful woman.”  
  
“Oh really? Is it working?” Marinette lifted her head off his chest, and the two shared a moment staring in each other’s eyes.  
  
“I don’t know, is it?” He replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
“I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Come with me.” Before she could protest, he already started to weave through the other couples dancing. It wasn’t until they stopped on a random balcony that overlooked miles of gardens did Marinette’s mind caught up with her.  
  
“Adrien, what-” he gently placed a finger to her lips while flashing one of his smiles.  
  
“Marinette, I couldn’t be happier with our time together. We’ve taken it slow up to this point, but I don’t want to deny the enviable. I only want to be with you as long as I live.” He rustled out the box that she knew all too well. “Before you answer, if you’re still not ready, I’ll wait some more, as long as it takes, but I don’t want a day to go by without you knowing exactly how I feel. I want you to be my wife.” The lid of the box tilted open once more with Adrien’s mother’s ring inside. “Marinette, run away with me.” She gripped the sides of his face and hungrily attaches her lips to his. The rest of the world faded away. The lack of oxygen in her lungs was the only reason that she pulled away.

  
“Adrien, I will marry you, but- “ she bit her lip lightly. “I don’t want to run away to do it. I can’t imagine such a special day without Alya, Nino, my parents? It wouldn’t feel right without them.”  
  
Adrien moved to place another tender kiss against her forehead, but not before softly uttering “Whatever you want, My Lady.” The more he thought about her logic, the more he realized that she was right. As romantic as eloping would be, they had too many roots settled into the community. He wanted to give her the life she always wanted because she was his.  
  
“Won’t Chloe be mad that you stole her thunder on her wedding day?” Marinette teased as he slipped the ring to its rightful place on her hand.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” He shot back playfully. “She threatened if I didn’t, she would do it for me.” As they lean in to share another kiss, they relaxed into each other’s embrace. For just one moment, everything was right with the world, and she couldn’t be happier.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- There you got it! So there is one more chapter, and it's super important. Next chapter is a ton of previews of ALL my WIP and I need you to vote. (I'll be updating that tomorrow or Saturday). Of course, let me know what you think! Love you all!


	32. Work In Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading these as much as fun as I had writing them.

**WIP:**

Hey Everyone! Satisfied is finally finished and it has been a roller coaster for sure. I can’t tell you how much your support means to me. So here’s kinda the breakdown. I’m going to take two weeks off from posting (one for an actual break [if I last that long] and one to get ahead, so you guys aren’t waiting around for stuff.  I’m planning on doing one to two shots for the next month and a half (I know that sounds like a lot, but I have a lot of one shot to get out there, which will be updated weekly. During this time, I’ll also be developing longer stories, so the transition is seamless.

 

I broke all my WIP to make it simple; I broke it up in different sections. I will note that this is a fraction of the stories. There’s at least 6 to 7 that aren’t on here. (Including a Halloween two shot). The last disclaimer I have is my muses do change their mind, so everything is tentative (Like the Satisfied’s plotline changed three times).

 

**One Shots:**

 

 **Satisfied continuation** \- So if you finished Satisfied, you noticed that Adrien proposed. I'm willing to write the wedding in a one-shot if you all want it, but you have to let me know. 

 **Missed Kiss** \- Christmas one-shot- Adrienette fluff involving mistletoe and Hershey kisses Posting on Dec. 7th Pairing: Adrienette                                           

“Want to bet?” A set of oohs spread through the crowd at Kim’s response. Adrien cocked an eyebrow and nudged Nino. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” he replied.

“What do I get when you fail miserably?” They had placed bets since middle school to the point it had become a sort of a tradition, and as the two grew older, the stakes grew higher.

“When I kiss every single girl under the mistletoe tomorrow, I want a date with you.” Adrien’s mouth dropped, Kim’s affection had jumped from girl to girl, but it seemed to always go back to his pink haired classmate.

“What?”

“And if I fail, which I won’t, I’ll-I’ll streak at graduation.” Alix’s lip curled between her lips, and the room went dead silent. If she accepted, then there wouldn’t be any take-backs.  She held out her hand, and the two shook hands. A smirk played Alix’s lips a new rushed through her.

“Prepare to lose, because the only way you’ll get me under the mistletoe is if you drag me under it.”

 

 **Only Us** \-  It was a mistake, but when she saw that he was Chat Noir, she just froze. All the times she pictured the reveal, she never imagined this, now if she could only convince Adrien that she doesn’t hate him. Based on Only Us from Dear Evan Hanson. Pairing: Adrienette

Three days. That was how long it had been since the incident, but it felt like an eternity. Marinette had spent countless hours screaming into her pillow unsure if it’s from joy or anger. It’s not like that she wasn’t excited that the blonde model was her partner, but she had spent the last couple years convincing herself the exact opposite. Marinette knew it would take some time for the truth to sink in. The first day, she avoided him like the plague. The pit in her stomach curled watching his face fall when he couldn’t find her.  She even considered hiding within in her locker like a coward. But what could she even say to him? Sorry to be bugging out, I’ve just been in love with your civilian side for years, and now I can’t deal knowing you travel around in a skin-tight catsuit for fun?  
  
Day 2 she had grabbed enough of her bearings that she thought she could attempt to hold a conversation. Much to her disappointment when the bell rang, and Adrien’s seat remained empty.“Don’t worry girl, Nino said that he called in sick. I’m sure he will be back tomorrow.” The unsettled feeling stirred inside her as her chest constricted. Somehow, she doubted that Adrien’s absence had to do with being sick. Instead of focusing on the lesson for the day her eyes kept drifting to the empty seat.  
  
Day 3 didn’t prove to be better, Alya was wrong, and his seat sat empty once again. Worry flooded her system. They would have announced it is something happened to him, wouldn’t they? When the bell dismissed them for lunch, Marinette found that her feet dragged themselves down the stairs. This was all her fault.

 

**These next two one-shots are different; I have a short story planned out if you all want me to continue the story.**

**A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into** \- Ladybug goes to return Adrien’s bracelet and gets herself into a pickle when asked who she likes, she panics and blurts out the first name she thought of; Chat Noir  + -Based on The Guy that I’d kinda be Into from Be More Chill

Ladybug sat there and allowed her eyes to linger on the blonde for a second before perching on the windowsill. A certain satisfaction lingered while watching Adrien’s jaw grow slack at the sight of her.

“La-Ladybug,” by his surprised tone, the last thing he expected to see was her. “What are you doing here?”

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No! No, not at all.” Was he blushing? “Come on in. Can I-can I help you with something?”

“I came to return something actually. I found it in your bodyguard’s pocket, but I thought it looked a little small for his wrist…so I kind of assumed it belonged to you.” A safe assumption if she didn’t know for a fact that she gave it to Adrien; Gorilla lived up to his nickname.

“My lucky charm! I thought I would never see it again. Thank you!” His fingers lingered longer on her palm than she expected; not that the contact was unwanted. It increased her confidence more around the blonde that she couldn’t be prouder that she hadn’t stuttered once since she arrived.

“Your lucky charm huh?” The way he pulled it out of his pocket earlier on the subway, it seemed like he carried it with him wherever he went. “It must be important to you.”

“Oh, yeah,” “It was given to me by someone important to me.” She shouldn’t. It could be considered using her miraculous for her advantage, and yet she found herself tempted further until she caved.

“What are they like?”

 

 **Control - Lady**  Missfortune- Marinette gets akumazited after a mass outing of her as Ladybug; she finds herself falling faster in the dark. Can Chat Noir be the one to pull her out? +

“I’m not going to hurt you!” Chat shouted back at her.

“Good,” she scoffed. “That means this will be easy.” Miss Fortune lunged in his direction which he narrowly escaped by clinging to a ledge.

“What happened to you Marinette?” The distance between them brought safety for the moment, but he had no idea how he could defeat her while keeping the promise he made to himself.

“Don’t call me that. The Marinette you know and love is dead, and it was all thanks to people like you who abandoned her once her secret got out. I snubbed her out, so only her shell remained.”

“You’re lying.” Marinette couldn’t be gone; she was one of the strongest people he knew. She had to be in there somewhere.

“You’re such a pretty kitty, especially when you get riled up. What’s so special about Marinette anyway? Isn’t Ladybug the one you’ve always wanted, isn’t that right, Chaton?” He misstepped on the beam but managed to recover. She mimicked Ladybug’s voice perfectly. “I know how long you’ve wanted to kiss me, hold me...and touch me, you bad kitty.” When had she leaped up to his beam? If he didn’t act fast, he would be pinned against the support beam. “I can make all your dreams come true. You wouldn’t believe what I could do with my yo-yo. ” His body screamed for him to move, but her voice acted as a siren’s song; it pulled him closer to the danger. “Just say the words, and I’m all yours.” Adrien swallowed hard, aware of exactly where his blood was flowing as she dragged her fingers down his chest. Sudden her hand stopped in place, and he watched as her eyes widen in shock.

“Chat watch out! It’s a trap!” His world stopped, Marinette was alive! It seemed that Marinette warned him in time for him to jump to safety. Conflict ran rampant as misfortune once again pushed Marinette down out of the driver’s seat. Marinette was fighting to stay alive for him, and that gave him the hope that he needed.

 

**Short Stories (5-10 chapters)**

**What the Heck I Gotta Do** \- It’s been two weeks since Alya and Nino break up and Marinette and Adrien have had enough with their moping and set off to play matchmaker to reunite them, only to find feelings started to spring up between them. Pairings: AlyaxNino and all sides of the love square. Post-reveal

"I can't take it anymore!" Chat complained as he laid back on the roof next to his partner. "All Nino ever does is mope around and one or twice I've caught him doodling Alya's name with broken hearts beneath it. It's like this break-up has sucked all the life out of him."

"It's not much better for Alya either," Marinette chimed in, her eyes remained fixated on the sky above. “She tries to act strong, but I didn't even see her at the last Akuma battle, and you know how much she loves to catch even a glimpse of us for the lady blog. She's just so"-

"Stubborn?" Her partner offered his voice laced with sympathy.

“Yes, can’t they see that they’re made for each other?” There were benefits to knowing who each other was, Adrien often covered for her in class and vice-versa. They could talk openly about their lives to each other, dreams, hopes, frustrations. But every decision came with its consequences.

“Just like us, bugaboo.” Marinette’s body stiffened at the nickname; things had become harder since they accidentally revealed themselves. She was almost convinced that she had inherited the bad luck, to pretend that she didn’t melt in a puddle every time Adrien delivered a smooth line.

“We talk about this Adrien. We can never happen.” Her jagged words forced an uncomfortable silence. Marinette never wanted to hurt Adrien, but she had to be the strong one against the temptation. If Hawkmoth ever found out- no she couldn’t think like that. Not to mention she wasn’t sure how much of his affection was birthed out of herself and not just her alter ego. A pang of guilt jerked her stomach. Why did she get the sense that she ruined their night?

“I should probably get going. Wouldn’t want father to discover my empty room again. I’m running out of excuses. “ he stood and extended his staff.

“Wait,” she cried out desperately. They couldn’t leave the night there of all places. “What if we mend things between them?”

 

 **Outside the Screen ( Title pending) -**  Adrien had gotten used to face timing with Marinette to experience the outside world...until it wasn’t enough.

 “What did you get for number 10?” Adrien asked studying his scribbles which may as well been a different language. The one thing he could be thankful for was these FaceTime study sessions that Marinette volunteered to be a part of. It had given him a chance to get to know her more without the stuttering. The only time she had trouble conversing was when they were face to face. That would have to be a mystery to be solved a different day. “You do realize that we see each other in…4 hours, right? Maybe it’s time we need to call it a night. I think we’re both ready for that test tomorrow.”

“I’m still-“ her voice faded out, if she wasn’t asleep yet, she would be soon. 

“Mar, are you still awake?” He received a moan as she waved her hand towards her phone sleepily. “Maybe you should get some sleep.”

“No, no I’m awake,” her head jerked up from the desk, eyes half-lidded. Adrien didn’t know how she could be any more adorable.

“I bet I could ask you anything right now and you would answer it, wouldn’t you?”

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ then giggled. “You won’t get anything out of me.”

“Do you think Chat Noir is cute?” This was toeing the line at best, but he had asked her the same question when she was awake, so he felt less guilty.

“He is,” she purred. “But he’s nothing compared to you hot stuff.”

 

Wait…what?

 

 **Sweet Dreams** The sleep dust affects the miraculous holders differently, and it lulls Ladybug into a deep slumber in which the longer she sleeps, the more powerful he becomes. Now it’s up to Chat to travel inside her dreams to convince her that reality is better than her dreams.

 

“What happened?” Master Fu cleared off the table for Chat to lay down his lady.

“Sandboy got her...and she hasn’t woken up. If I didn’t get her out of there, Hawkmoth would have her miraculous. I didn’t know where else to go.” Master Fu circled ladybug which didn’t ease his anxiety. Ladybug needed to be awake before they could purify the Akuma and the longer she slept the more powerful he became almost as if the action drained the life out of her body.

“I have just the thing,” the guardian slipped into the other room giving the two a small window of privacy.

“Fight this LB; you’re the strongest person I know.” He hesitantly reaches out and stroked her cheek the cool flesh stirred doubt inside him. She was fading, and fast.

“Drink this,” Master Fu returned carrying a purple liquid in a cup. The aroma wafted in his direction made him want to gag. If this was how it smelled, he could only imagine the taste. “We don’t have time. I can’t bring her out of her subconscious state; something is keeping her there. I can, however, link your dreams so you can go in and convince her to wake up.” Adrien opened his mouth to argue the impossibility of that, but since he became a superhero, there wasn’t much he didn’t believe was possible. “Won’t I know her identity?” If he went through this, he would have access to her mind and thoughts without her permission.

“We will deal with that after you wake her. There is no other way, and Paris needs her.” Adrien glanced at her sleeping form for a couple of seconds before grabbing the liquid and chugging it down. His world started spinning and instantly felt the need to lay down. Master Fu helped him on the table, and he grasped ladybug’s hand lightly.

“I’m coming, my lady,” he uttered before sleep claimed him.

  

**Regular Stories ( 10+ chapters )**

 

 **Spiraling Down [Revamped]** \- I already have this story started, but I’m considering revamping the story. It’s my version of Le Paon or Mayura

“Give me one reason I shouldn't end you right now." The low growl escaped his lips hands fully clenched, either she hadn't realized that her life laid in his hands or she dared to deny the fact; either way, she leaned in her mouth hovering right outside his ear.

"Because I can give you what you desire." The words caused his body to freeze, a chill shot down his spine.

"How could you possibly know what I desired?" He scoffed. It was a game between the two, the one who held up their appearance would be the winner, a silent battle for dominance. The urge to shoot her dead decreased as his curiosity grew with every word that left her lips.

"To bring back your wife," a dark chuckle escaped her throat "it's such a noble pursuit, but you have no idea what those two miraculous are truly capable of." She returned to the bookshelves that lined the wall running her fingers against the spines nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he slammed his cane on the floor gaining her attention. The Cheshire grin grew as the purple eyes looked up innocently, he was rattled which only meant she gained the upper hand.

"You can call me Le Paon, but the question you should be asking; what can I do for you?" A deafening silence rang through the room, so she took the opportunity to continue. "Are you tired of losing, doing the same thing every time only to be defeated?"

"What do you have in mind?" She shook her head clicking her tongue.

"Put away your toys," the emphasis on the last word didn't go unnoticed making him grit his teeth. "And we can sit down and talk." She draped herself once more in the chair that was at her disposal.

 

 **A Thousand and One Nights** \- AU, [based loosely on 1,001 nights] It all began when he asked for a servant to read the records to lull him to sleep. Instead, she lures him with stories of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette paused at the doorway. Surely this was a sign that she was favored among the king if he trusted her with more responsibility; especially since it involved his son. She barely knew anything about Prince Adrien or what to expect, if she upset him- would he take it out on her? Her knuckles gently rasped on the door, and after no response, Marinette ventured cautiously into the room. The room would hold twenty of the quarters that she lived in on a day to day basis. Trinkets lined the tables and walls that she would never see, save inside the room, it fascinated her.  Her eyes scanned the room but came up empty for the prince, until she saw a silhouette barely peeking through the curtain.

"Finally, you're here. Read to me," the voice commanded through the curtain. Marinette reached for the records of the day with full intention to read him the events of the past week. That was her job for the night, to lull the prince to sleep with her voice. "You may begin." As her fingers danced down the page's boring scribbles, her lip curled between her teeth.

"The oxen were moved from the far fields to ensure proper feeding-" Marinette paused, her eyes flicked back to the prince who continued whatever preoccupied him. "A farmer who lived in the region traveled into the marketplace to fetch food for his family. As he exited the story, he saw her; a lady whose beauty had surpassed anything he had seen. The man got so caught up at the sight of her that he dropped the belongings in his arms. The action drew all attention of those around him, including her. In embarrassment, he bent down and started to scoop up the food. Suddenly a hand offered out food and when his eyes traveled up to meet its owner and met the kindest blue eyes. They exchanged smiles that couldn’t have lasted more than a second. He knew at that moment that they belonged together. Within a flick of the eye, she had disappeared among the crowd. He searched tirelessly, but his search came up void.  After asking everyone he met, he found out that she went by the name Ladybug, for everything she touched, turned for the gold like she spread good fortune wherever she went.”

"I asked you to come and read me to sleep, and instead you beguile me with love stories?" Marinette's eyes jumped up in surprise at the proximity of the prince's voice. He had emerged from the curtain, and she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away.

 

 **This** **is War [Posting in March/April ]**

Series 1: Dangerously Awake

Series 2: Burned

Series 3: Rising From the Ashes

 

The aftermath of getting his hands on the miraculouses and making his wish.

 

“Don’t you get it, Adrien, we lost, give up already.” she snapped only to regret it when hurt spattered over Chat- Adrien’s features. To lash out when his world changed not once but twice in one day was wrong. Luka, Chloe, and Alya turned away from the duo not wanting to insert themselves into the middle of a fight right before the supposed end of the world. “I’m sorry,” she reached out to try and comfort him against her backlash only to be met with a cold shoulder.

“No, you’re right. This is all my fault.” He tucked his legs in and as he curled into a ball. “Hawkmoth was my father this whole time, how could I not see it? Sure he wasn’t the best father but this?...” any more of his musing were lost were tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He never imagined a day when he would allow himself to cry in front of ladybug, but it seemed that today was an exception. He didn’t look up as her arms draped around his torso and head rested against his shoulder. 

“Hey,” she cooed. “This is not your fault. He was able to trick all of us, not just you. If this is how it ends, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

“But”-

“Adrien,” he felt her familiar touch as Marinette cupped his face tenderly and guided him till their gazes locked. “This is not your fault. We’re superheroes, no matter what we can do this if we stand together. Nino is still out there, with Master Fu’s help, they’ll rescue us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- So here's the deal, unless it has a post date, Everything is up for debate on the order of release. Everything will be released eventually as time permits and as I can write. Let me know which one you are the most excited for and I'll work from there.


End file.
